Quarter Quell: Lucky Number Seven
by Drpeppericey7
Summary: It's the 175th Hunger Games! This year's twist is that there will be double the tributes, and that it will be based on "Luck". Each tribute will be given a random weapon at the start of the games. So just hope that the odds will be in their favor! The arena this year is a spooky mansion. Will your favorite tributes survive each other and the ghosts within this creepy arena?
1. The Seventh Quell

******Here is the 1st chapter in my new story! Please enjoy! Also submit your tribute! The tribute form is on my profile page. PM me if you want a spot! Also take the poll! Please review!**

* * *

**President Bluethorn POV**_  
_

This was the day. So much work and planning had led up to this point in my life. I had become President after the 156th Annual Hunger Games. I had not once been so excited to be the President as I was right now. This year was the year of the 175th Annual Hunger Games, or the Seventh Annual Quarter Quell. I was very excited to be able to be President during a Quarter Quell.

I sat up from my blue cushioned armchair, and I walked over to a small mirror that I had in my big office. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked very nice. My brown hair was slicked back, and my ice blue eyes seemed to be bright as ever. I casually pulled up my blue striped tie, and I smiled my best. It was now time to announce the twist in this years' games.

I turned around and went back to my big wooden desk. I pressed a small red button and began speaking into a small round speaker. "Are we all ready?" I asked my assistant on the intercom.

"Positive." the raspy voice responded. "Anytime you're ready, Sir."

I took my finger of the red button, and I stood up straight. I started walking to the big wooden doors behind my desk, which led out to my balcony that overlooked the Capitol street where the tributes would soon ride down on their chariots. I opened the two big doors with my small hands, and a wall of sound hit me.

I started waving and smiling as I walked up to the podium. The cheers of the crowd were enormously loud, and I could tell they were just as excited as I was right now. I really hoped they liked the twist in this years' games. I sure liked the twist, but how could I be sure that they loved it?

I stopped walking and I tapped the microphone two times to make sure it was working. The crowd soon went quiet, and anticipation filled the air. This was now the time I had been waiting for. I smiled bigger, and I could feel my body shaking a little from excitement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." I say into the microphone. "I welcome you to the announcement of this years' Quarter Quell reading!"

The crowd soon began applauding and screaming in enjoyment, and I could feel my heart beat very fast. My blood was pumping, and my eyes were looking around frantically. I waited another minute or so before the crowd soon went quiet. There must be at least 100,000 people in attendance.

"To remind the rebels that "luck" always played an important role in their victories, there will be two twists in this years' game." I say. "The first twist is that there will be twice as many tributes like before during the second Quarter Quell 125 years ago. And the second twist will revolve mainly around luck. Each tribute will be given a weapon at random before they are launched into the arena whether they are skilled with it or not. The cornucopia will only be stashed with food, water, and supplies. No weapons will be available besides the one's that the tributes bring up into the arena."

The crowd was quiet for about ten seconds after I had finished talking, but they soon roared out with applause and screams. I smiled and waved again before I retreated back into my office. I sat back into my blue cushioned arm chair, and I sank down into it. This year's Hunger Games was going to be the best one yet. The thing I was most excited about most though was the arena. The arena was going to be the best arena to date. Here we go.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you all enjoyed the twist! Please submit because this is an SYOT! 24 tributes are mine and 24 are yours. 31 of 48 spots are already taken! Only 17 left! Look on my profile page for the tribute form and submit it (PM me)! Take the poll to vote on an arena! The list of tributes is on my profile page so you know the characters and which spots are still open! Please review! Until next time!**


	2. Welcome to District One

**Here is the very first reaping chapter everyone! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

**Foxy Reynolds (16), District 1 POV**

I suddenly wake up with a start, and I instantly bolt up to a sitting position. My pale blue eyes scanned the lavish square room, and a small smile crept its' way onto my tan colored face. It was reaping day, and I was going to make sure that I volunteered. I was going to volunteer, and then in a couple of weeks I was going to be back here with my very own house in the Victor's Village.

I scoot to the side of my bed, and I let my long legs drop until my small feet hit the floor. I push off the bed with my hands and then I walk over to my big pink vanity that was right next to my window. I look in the mirror, and I smile to myself in pleasure. I take a small blue comb and brush my fiery red hair until it's in perfect position. I spray some hairspray and then I finish up.

I suddenly hear a sound outside the window, and I could tell instantly what it was. I quickly rushed over to my window and I looked down at the street below. A fancy black car with tinted windows soon stops in front of my house, and then the backdoor opens up. I smile brightly again as my dad gets out of the car. I see my mom come strolling out the front door and I watch them as they embrace each other.

My mom was named Sage, and she had been a previous victor in the Hunger Games. She was the reason we lived in such luxary. She had married my father Rufus shortly after she won, and they soon had my brother Winner and I. My father was a highly ranked political officer in the Capitol, and he only visited on occasion. Today was the day of the reaping, so that's why he came home today. I watch my dad give a small kiss on my mom's cheek, and I then see them disappear into the front door.

I quickly run out my bedroom door and I pass my brother's room on the way. Winner was always such a prick. He always complained about everything, and he was just plain annoying. He was two years older than me, but that didn't mean he was stronger. He sort of had a meltdown two years ago when his girlfriend Shimmer died in the Hunger Games. We all watched her die in the final two fighting some tribute from District five.

I finally turn the corner in the hallway, and I start running down the spiral staircase that led down to the foyer. I was going to say a quick hello to my parents, and then I was going to go train for a while. I was one of the most popular kids in District one, and most of the other kids always seemed to part like the red sea whenever I walked by. The kids at my school had a nickname for me, and that was "The Fiery Red Haired Goddess".

I gave a kiss on my dad's cheek, and then I pulled my mom in for a hug. I said goodbye and then I rushed out the big wooden doors. I inhaled and exhaled deeply once I stepped outside, and I started to laugh in delight. I looked around the street of the victor's village, and my eyes fixated on the house on the end of the road. It was the only vaccant house in the Victor's Village, and it would soon belong to me.

I then start to make my way to the District's Career Training Center, or the DCTC for short. I finally exited the Victor's Village, and I instantly saw my friend Champagne talking to someone under a tall tree. I squinted my eyes a little, and then I noticed who Champagne was talking to. Champagne was talking to my enemy Desire. Desire seemed to be the only one that rebeled against my power. She always treated me like I was the one who was inferior, and that made me despise her with fiery passion.

"Champagne!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I quickly ran over to her and Desire and I stopped once I had finally reached the two of them. They both looked at me, but I ignored Desire completly. I caught my breath for a second, and I then glared at Desire before turning my attention back to Champagne.

"Why are you talking to her?" I asked Champagne harshly.

"No reason Foxy." Champagne responds.

"I was just leaving anyways." Desire spits out. "See you two at the reapings later."

Champagne and I watch as Desire strolls away until she was out of sight. I turn back to Champagne and I fold my arms. She looks at me for a second before sighing and placing her hands on her hips. She stutters for a second, but she finally gets out her words.

"I'm sorry Foxy." Champagne says. "She was the one who wanted to talk to me. I tried to ignore her, but she didn't take me ignoring her too lightly."

"Well what did she want?" I asked.

"I have some bad news." she says.

"What?" I ask a little frustrated. "Spit it out Champagne!"

"Well, Desire wanted me to tell you that she was going to volunteer." Champagne says. "And she also said that there was no way in the world that she was going to let you beat her to it."

I suddenly felt anger boil up inside of me, and I could feel my face start to tense up. How dare she! She was going to volunteer and make me look weak! I quickly turned around and started running towards the training center. I needed to be in top shape. I needed to be the one who volunteered. I needed to bring glory to my District, but most importantly I needed to be the one who was showered with all the riches and glory in the world.

* * *

**Royce Finnson (16), District 1 POV**

I stood quietly to myself after I had finished greeting Rufus Reynolds. He was some highly ranked political officer in the Capitol. He had just barely arrived at District one, and I was the one who greeted him once he got off the train. He had a wife who was a previous victor, but his daughter was the person that I payed attention to the most. Her name was Foxy Reynolds, and she was pretty much the supreme leader at school. I always wanted to talk back to her, but I never fought up the courage to do so.

My job was to greet people who arrived in District one. Most of the time though it was just some important Capitol figure, or sometime we had the occasional new citizen. I acutally heard we had a new family arriving today that came from District six. I didn't think much of District six, but I knew it was a poorer District. District six was actually the District responsible for making all the trains, so I guess they were somewhat useul.

I wasn't the most popular kid at school, and I didn't have much friends. I usually kept to myself, but I didn't really care. I was fairly good looking and friendly to everyone. I wasn't one of those blood thirsty brutes that trained every day and night, but I still trained nonetheless. I never wanted to volunteer for the Hunger Games, but I knew if i was reaped I wouldn't really mind.

I stood in silence as I looked around the trainyard. The trainyard in District one was underground somewhere in the mountain, and to keep the area bright enough we had set up emerald lanturns around the multiple tunnels and passageways. I loved how the eerie green lights dimmly lit up the caves. It looked like something out of a book or something.

I was starting to get a little cold, but I didn't have anything to keep me warm except for my uniform. I honestly looked like an old fashioned bell hop, and the little green hat only proved that I was one. I had medium length brown hair that curled by my ears, and my sideburns ran down the sides of my face. My eyes were an olive color, and some people said I had a small nose.

Today was reaping day, so I would soon get off work early. Most people in the District had the day off, but not me because they needed someone to greet all the people who arrived for the occasion. The only people left that I was waiting for was that family from District six. I could finally hear their train coming, but it would still be a moment.

I thought of my family. My dad was named Leonardo and he owned a gem factory in the richer part of the District. We lived in an average sized house next to the Victor's Village. My mother's name was Alicia, and she is an amazing mother. She stayed at home because she had to take care of my younger sister Zissa. Zissa was only two years old so she still needed to be taken care of. Milton was my big brother, and this would be his last year at the reaping.

I soon snapped out of my thoughts as the train came to a screeching hault. I closed my eyes a little and I tried to endure the sound that the train was making. It was very loud, and I was suprised that I hadn't gotten use to that sound yet. I heard the train give a whistle and then the doors to the passenger compartment opened up.

I watched a man and a woman step out of the train followed by a little girl who was holding onto a teddybear that looked like had lost an eye. The person who caught my attention the most was a girl who walked out last. She seemed just a little shorter than me, but I didn't really care. She had emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the lowly lit cave. She had long silky black hair that had dark green highlights. The girl was holding a golden book in her arms, and she looked at me once she had walked off the train.

"Welcome to District one." I greeted her happily.

The girl looked at me for a second before walking past me slowly. I turned around as I watched her walk away with her family. She looked over her shoulder at me, and I smiled a little bit. Instead of smiling back though she frowned a little, and then she turned around again and started jogging to catch up to her family. They all soon disappeared and I sighed in disappointment. The only good thing now I could think of was that I was now done with my job for the day. Now the only thing left was to get through another reaping.

* * *

**Emerald Flaunt (17), District 1 POV**

My family finally stepped out into the sunlight, and I marveled at the warm feeling that the sun was shining down at me. I clutched my golden colored book harder against my chest, and I inhaled and exhaled deeply. It was nice to be outside again, even though I was now in District one. District one was a Career District, and I would now be considered a Career even though I came from District six.

My father Pan had been offered a new job working in a gem factory here, and when he accepted we moved right away. I didn't really have any friends back in District six, so I didn't think that things would be too different here. My mother Quill wasn't too fond of moving here, but my little sister Tasha on the other hand was thrilled. This was like a big adventure for her. She always seemed to carry that one-eyed teddybear of hers wherever she went, and I honestly didn't know why.

My family and I continued to walk for a while until a man came walking up to us. He looked like he came from the Capitol by the way he dressed, but his face and hair seemed normal enough. My father seemed to smile as he walked up to the man, and they shook hands immediately.

"You must be Pan Flaunt." the man said. I noticed he didn't have that ridiculous accent that most Capitol citizens had.

"Yes." my dad said. "And you must be Rufus Reynolds. It's an honor to meet you Sir."

"The pleasure is all mine." the man laughed. "And this must be your family."

"Yes Sir." my dad said. "This is my wife Quill, and these are my two daughters. Emerald and Tasha."

"Nice to meet all of you." Rufus said. "Now I have a car waiting for us. It will take you to your new home, which so happens to be right next to the Victor's Village. You'll only have a little time though to drop off all of your belongings though because the reapings start in about an hour."

The reapings. I had totally forgotten that today was reaping day. I had survived five reapings already back in District six, but I still had two more to go. Maybe if I was lucky my name wouldn't be in this year since I was so new to District one. I couldn't be sure though. I looked at my little sister Tasha, and I frowned because next year she would be attending her very first reaping.

My family then got into the old fashioned black car, and then we drove to our new home. Our house was fairly big, but it was nothing compared to the homes in the Victor's Village. I had to imagine that all of those houses were occupied considering how many victors District one had. It would be weird if I were to live in one of those houses someday.

After my family had finished dropping off our luggage we had gotten back into the black car. This would be the only time that we would be escorted to the reapings. As we drove I looked out the window at all the people walking towards the town square. Most of them looked like your typical Career, but two of them stuck out to me.

One of the Careers that stood out the most was a girl with flowing long red hair. There was a huge crowd walking with her, and they all seemed to be following her instead of walking besides her. The other Career I noticed was a boy who was walking by himself. I remembered seeing him back at the train station. He was the one who greeted me, but I looked away once I realized we had stopped.

We got out of the car suddenly, and my family made my way to the back of the crowd. Before I could stop though Rufus Reynolds told me that he hadn't forgotten to add my name to the reapings. I sighed in frustration and I made my way to the sign-in table. I guess there was never really a way that I could escape the Hunger Games. Even if I got chosen I bet someone would volunteer for me, right?

* * *

**Swanky Jones (18), District 1 POV**

I stood in the eighteen year old section of the big crowd. Today was reaping day and it was my very last one. I had trained so hard and I wasn't going to let my skills go to a complete waste. I was going to volunteer today, and I was going to make sure no one else did. I was very friendly with everyone, so they all accepted the fact that I was the only one who was going to volunteer. Whoever the other male was he would be reaped and not volunteered.

I stood there waiting for our escort to come up to the stage, but he was waiting impatiently for our mayor. To make some time I started making conversation with two of my best friends Carter and Obsidian. We were the best of friends, and we accepted each other for who we were. Two of my other best friends were Rubi and Jade, but they were in the girl's section so we couldn't talk to them right now.

All five of us were highly skilled with weapons and tactics for surviving. We had trained all our lives for these games, but we all decided that I was the one who was going to volunteer. I was built for these Games. I was pretty tall and was heavely muscled. I pretty much never wore a shirt because of how much I loved my abs. Everytime a girl saw my abs they would always scream like it was Christmas or something.

My hair was closely shaven and was a dark brown color. It wasn't too long to be shaggy, but it was long enough to reach over my ears a little. I had dark brown eyes, and my skin was a light brown color. I was one of the most handsome kids in the District, and I felt blessed that I was. I liked to show my body off anytime I could, so I chose my reaping outfit carefully. I was currenly wearing a tight blue dress shirt that easily showed off how strong and defined my muscles were. I also wore a silky thin black tie, and some skin tight khaki brown pants to show off as well. I had noticed that all the girls (and even some guys) couldn't stop looking at me.

The crowd soon stopped talking as our District's escort walked up to the microphone. I looked to the left and noticed that our mayor had finally arrived. The escort tapped the microphone to see if it was working and he finally began talking. He welcomed all of us and then went into detail about the Treaty of Treason and about the dark days. We watched the introductional video, but it soon ended and everyone went quiet. It was now time for the reapings.

"Welcome everyone!" our escort yelled loudly. "I'm so excited to be able to be here knowing there will four of you instead of two representing District one this year! Now as always, we will start with the girls!"

The escort walked over to the big glass bowl that contained thousands of slips of paper. He pulled out one and read the name. The name called out was of some thirteen year old girl that looked scared as crap. Before she could make it up to the stage though two other girls started racing up to the stage both yelling that they wanted to volunteer. I recognized them as Foxy Reynolds and Desire Overchord. They were enemies, but they were both very popular. Foxy seemed to get to the stage first, and Desire started screaming once some peacekeepers dragged her away from the crowd.

Our escort then pulled out another name, and he coughed a little before he clearly read out the name. "Emerald Flaunt!" our escort yelled. Everyone went quiet, and no one seemed to be walking up to the stage. I didn't recognize that name. I then saw a girl from the seventeen year old section slowly make her way up to the stage. I didn't recongnize her, and I wondered why. She was for some reason clutching onto a golden book. The girl looked scared out of her mind for some reason.

"Now for the boys!" Our escort yelled out. He walked over to the other glass bowl and pulled out another name. He looked at it for a second before reading the name. "Royce Finnson!" He called out. I knew who Royce Finnson was, and I knew he wasn't all that popular. I watched him walk up to the stage with his head held up high. He smiled st the crowd and then took a step back as our escort reached for another name.

Our escort called another name, but I soon shot my hand up and started to scream at the top of my lungs. I ran towards the stage, and they boy who was reaped looked at me with both concern and thanks. I noded at him, and he smiled back. "I volunteer!" I scream again as I walk up onto the stage.

"And what's your name?" Our escort asked.

"The name is Swanky Jones!" I said out loud as I ripped my dress shirt off completly. The girls screamed very loudly in delight and lust, and I smiled back as I started flexing my muscles in front of everyone. "And all I have to say is that I'm going to win this Quarter Quell!"

The escort soon made the four of us shake hands, and then we were all escorted into the Justice Building where we would say our last goodbyes to our families. I grinned to myself as I realized that this was actually happening. I was going into the Hunger Games, and I knew I was going to come out.

* * *

**End of Chapter****2**

**There is chapter 2 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! This concluded District one in my reapings journey haha. Hope I did the characters of Foxy Reynolds and Swanky Jones okay? Also all the info that you gave me for your character won't all be revealed in the very first chapter, so if I forgot something doesn't mean that I will never bring it up. I will bring up more info about the character later in the story. Also how did you guys like my own characters? Royce Finnson and Emerald Flaunt? Hope you enjoyed them! Also for whoever didn't take my poll yet go and take it haha! The next chapter will be District 2, so that will be coming soon! Hope you all enjoyed! And please please please review! Until next time everyone! Peace!**


	3. The Stone Quarry

******Here is chapter 3 everyone! Hope you all enjoy the district 2 reapings! Please review!**

* * *

**Easton Stryker (18), District 2 POV**

I let my eyes slowly open up, and I then quickly glanced at the little clock on my nightstand. It was just about ten minutes after seven in the morning. I quickly realized that I needed to wake up. I quickly got out of bed and I started to do some push-ups. After about sixty push-up I did about a hundred sit-ups. I could feel my muscles working and I glanced down at my abs as sweat rolled off of them.

I quickly got up off the floor and went straight into the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and then stepped into the shower. My family had a nice home considering both my parents were peacekeepers. They were always out of the house at work, so I usually always had the place to myself. I always sneaked girls into the house whenever my parents weren't home, and I was grateful that their work gave me that chance.

I finished showering and walked over to the mirror. It had been steamed over, but I took my hand and wiped off a little bit of the moisture. I looked at my figure, and I marveled at how muscled and toned I was. I was one of the best looking kids in school, and that was always a positive thing. I flattend my very short black hair, and then I washed my face off with some water. I stared into my forest green eyes one last time before I walked out of the bathroom.

I quickly pulled on some briefs, and then some dark blue shorts. I then put on a dark blue tank top, and then I proceeded to put on my socks and shoes. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and quickly grabbed an apple and a water bottle from the fridge. My younger brother Sector was sitting at the wooden kitchen table eating some cereal, and I looked at him before I walked out the door.

"You better hurry Bro." I say. "Or you're going to be late."

Sector looked at me as he finished chewing some of his cereal. He swallowed the rest of the cereal down before he spoke. "I'll be right behind you." Sector said. "I just got to go take a quick shower and then I'll be on my way."

"Sounds good Bro." I say. "Are Mom and Dad at work?"

"Yeah." Sector says. "They're going to meet us at the reapings later today."

"Ok." I say. "What about Kyell?"

"He's at Samantha's house." Sector says. "Her parents are out of town on business or something."

"Oh." I say. "Well I'll see you in about thirty minutes Bro."

"Yeah." Sector replies.

I quickly run out the front door and I start making my way down the street. Kyell was my older brother. He was twenty-two years old, and he was very popular like I was. He was also quite the player, and seemed to have more girlfriends than anybody in the District. I had lots of girlfriends too, but each one only lasted like one night. I sort of lived off of one night stands. I don't think I could actually ever love someone.

Kyell was hardly ever home, and when he was he would always be making out with some girl in his room. The advantages of never having your parents home was very nice, but it got kind of boring sometimes. Sector was my younger brother, and he was fifteen years old. He wasn't as popular as Kyell or Me, but he was getting there. He had a girlfriend, but they had been together for like a year already.

After walking for about fifteen minutes I finally caught up to my best friends. Their names were Atlas, Crick, Gant, Harrison, Derek, and Tyson. They were all popular kids as well, and they seemed to follow my example. They were all heavely muscled like me, and all of them loved showing off their bodies and picking on the weaker kids. We were all perfect fits for one another.

We all walked another five minutes before we finally arrived. We turned past the familiar looking pile of rocks, and then we spotted the big crowd of kids. We had now arrived at the stone quarry. A lot of kids would always gather here before the reapings every year, and we would all decide who would volunteer. My friends and I vanished into the crowd and talked among some other kids in my school. There must have been at least three or four hundred kids here.

After about ten minutes my brother Sector finally arrived with some of his friends, and then everyone suddenly went quite. We all turned our attention to the girl who suddenly climbed up onto a huge boulder. She looked at the crowd with her piercing silver eyes, and her slick black ponytail was swaying behind her in the wind.

"It's time." she said. "It's time to decide who's going to to volunteer."

* * *

**Katana Figleaf (18), District 2 POV**

I looked around the crowd, but none of these kids looked good enough to volunteer. I could easily kill any one of them in the arena. I turned my back to the talking crowd, and I looked at my sister Catalla. She looked just like me, except her hair was blonde instead of black. I had my hair into a braided ponytail, and my eyes were a silver color.

"None of these worthless idiots look strong enough to volunteer." I say to Catalla. "I need to be one of the girl tributes this year, or else District two will have yet another year without a Victor."

"I completely agree with you Katana." Catalla says. "And I know the rest of them agree too, but we still need to figure out who the other three will be. You can't be the only one."

"I know." I say as I sigh and turn around towards the crowd. "Let's just get this over with. The reaping starts in about two hours and I don't want to be late."

I quickly climb up onto the big boulder where somone usually climbed on to volunteer. I finished climbing to the top, and I looked around the quarry. This stone quarry was abandoned, and it was now a perfect place to hold these meetings. They used to extract rocks and minerals for building materials here, but it shut down about six years ago. My eyes soon found their way towards the silenced crowd. I glared at some of the weaker kids before speaking.

"It's time." I say. "It's time to decide to decide who's going to volunteer."

The crowd remains silent for a moment, and I could feel the wind blowing through my black hair. I looked around at every one of them, and I sighed in disappointment. None of these idiots were going to volunteer. I just needed to be patient. I looked around at some of them again before I started speaking.

"You all know who I am." I say. "I am Katana Figleaf, and I am going to be the first one to volunteer. We still need three more of you, or else three unlucky tributes will be reaped."

"I will volunteer!" I heard a boy scream out.

I looked to my right to see a boy running up towards me. I recognized him as Easton Stryker. He was one of the most popular kids at school, and I couldn't deny that he was actually very strong and competitive. He was wearing a dark blue tanktop and some dark blue shorts. My eyes turned towards his muscled arms as he stopped right in front of me. He was very good looking, but I refrained from staring at him too long.

"Okay." I say out loud as I turn towards the crowd. "Looks like we have a volunteer, but we still need two more of you."

The crowd still remained quiet, and I sighed once again in frustration. I waited about five minutes for someone to volunteer, but no one seemed to want to this year. This was very stupid. What was the point of having this gathering if no one ever volunteered? I was just glad that I would never have to do this again since it was my last reaping.

"Whatever!" I yell out the the huge crowd. "Looks like Easton and I are volunteering. I guess the rest of you are just going to leave it up to fate. All I say is that whoever gets reaped better have skills, or else I'll make sure you die by my cold hands."

I quickly jump off the boulder, and I start walking away out of the quarry. Catalla quickly catches up to me and she starts to laugh at how scared and hopeless all the kids were. I only pretend to listen to her as I watch a girl with short brown hair run

past me. I then watch as a medium sized brown dog chases her and barks as if it's telling the girl to slow down. I then stop thinking about the girl because all I wanted to think about was how many kills I was going to get in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Deswat Pokok (13), District 2 POV**

The girl jumped down from the big boulder, and the crowd soon started to part. Everyone started making their way home now since the meeting was now over. I looked around the stone quarry at all the mighty strong kids. Most of them would fair well in the Hunger Games, but only two of them volunteered. I honestly wanted to volunteer, but I was only thirteen. I was going to wait until I was at least sixteen.

I looked to my left to see my friend Freas looking at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Freas and I were best friends, and we had been for most of our lifes. Both of our families lived in "The Nut." The Nut was a big defensive base in District two that manufactured weapons and trained peacekeepers. Some families lived there since it was fairly huge.

My dad was a maitenance worker in the Nut, and so was Freas' father. My mother on the other hand stayed in our home most of the time. She had her Left arm cut off in a horrible accident a while back, so she stayed home for safety. I was the one responsible for taking care of her since my father was always working. Freas always helped out with me, and I was very grateful towards him.

"I honestly thought someone else would volunteer." Freas says. "Last year there was like fifteen kids fighting for a spot to volunteer."

"Yeah." I say. "I know. I bet the reason no one wanted to volunteer is because of what happened last year in the games."

"Yeah probably." Freas says. "Last years' games were beyond horrible. I honestly felt bad watching the tributes die."

"So did I." I say. "No one deserves to die the way they did. Anyways, should we start heading over to the square? It's like an hour walk so we will get there about an hour before the reaping actually starts, but we have nowhere else to go."

"That's true." Freas says. "Let's get going."

Freas and I start to walk towards the town square, but we were a good hour away. My mind soon raced back to all the memories I had of last years' games. The arena was a normal forest, but it had its' horrors. Thirteen people died in the bloodbath, and then most of the rest were killed by muttations. The worst part though was when the games reached the final six.

The final six tributes hadn't seen each other for five days, so the Gamemakers decided to get rid of all the oxygen in the arena completely. The winner of the games was a male from District four who lasted longer than the others. The other five tributes all suffocated to death. It was horrible to watch.

After about forty minutes of walking we finally arrived in the main part of District two. We hadn't arrived at the square yet, but we were almost there now. Freas and I continued to talk to ourselves, and we watched the other kids in the District as they passed by. Freas and I looked nothing alike. I had short blonde hair and brown eyes while Freas had black shaggy hair and blue eyes. I was kind of muscular for my age, but Freas was skinny.

Another forty minutes passed by, and Freas and I finally arrived at the square. The peacekeepers and some maitenance workers were still setting up some things, but everything looked ready for the reaping. Freas and I signed in, and then we went over to the thirteen year old section. We talked to each other for another twenty minutes, and more and more kids started showing up.

The crowd was soon packed, and everyone looked ready to start. The crowd soon settled down after another five minutes, and our escort walked onto the stage. Our escort was a man, and he was wearing a red tuxedo. I honestly thought he was quite ugly. He soon made his way up to the center of the stage, and he looked at the crowd before smiling happily.

"Welcome to the reapings of the 175th Annual Hunger Games!" he shouted. "And also welcome to the reapings of the seventh Quarter Quell!"

* * *

**Cleo Willson (14), District 2 POV**

The escort finally welcomed everyone, and he soon started to play the introductional video that was played every year. I had seen it so many times already so I just decided to ignore it. I looked to the right of the crowd and I instantly saw the dog again. There was this old brown dog that has always followed me wherever I went. It was annoying at first, but I soon got used to him following me.

I looked at his blank face, and he seemed to wag his tail once he noticed that I saw him. I only laughed a little as I turned my attention back to the video. The video was still going, and I started to get bored again. I started to relax a little once I realized that I would soon be home in my bed.

I lived by myself since both my parents were dead. They were mugged and killed about three years ago. I had managed to slip away in the darkness. Watching that stranger strangling my mother and slicing my father's throat was an image I would never get out of my head.

I had managed to get my own house because I had started to work at a store. The store I worked at sold food and medicine, and business was always good. I had earned enough money after about two years to buy my own place. I thought it was somewhat odd that they let a fourteen year old girl buy her own house. Anyways, I was always either at home, work, or school.

I was quite popular at school for my age. Most of the younger kids looked up to me, or at least feared me somewhat. I was always known to be kind of scary and dangerous, and I liked that I was. Being known as dangerous made the other kids leave me alone, but it also made the bigger kids like me a lot. They thought I would be a perfect little killer in the Hunger Games, but I never wanted to go into the games. I don't ever want to die.

I soon snapped back to reality once I realized that our escort was already picking a name from the girl's bowl. He picked a slip of paper out and read the name of a twelve year old girl. The girl looked terrified, but she soon calmed down once that girl with the long black ponytail and silver eyes volunteered. I think her name was Katana or something.

The girl introduced herself as Katana Figleaf, and waved to the crowd in happiness. Some people cheered, but they soon went quiet once our escort was drawing another name from the big glass bowl. He unfolded the paper carefully, and then he looked at the paper before reading out the name.

"Cleo Willson!" he yelled out.

I instantly froze in terror. He just called out the only name I was hoping he wouldn't say. I noticed that everyone was looking at me, and I gulped a little. I needed to stay strong now, and I needed to not look so scared. My look of astonishment soon changed to a look of fake happiness. I made my way up to the stage and waved at the crowd, and only a couple of people cheered. I made my way to stand next to Katana, but I kept my distance since she was glaring at me.

Our escort then walked over to the boy's glass bowl, and he picked out the first slip of paper. "Freas Woodton!" he yelled out. I noticed a boy from the thirteen year old section start to walk up to the stage, and he looked somewhat terrified. He was almost to the stage before someone yelled out.

"I volunteer!" another thirteen year old boy yelled out. He came rushing up to the stage, and the other boy looked both relieved and shocked. He stood frozen in place, but he was soon escorted off stage by some peacekeepers. The other boy who volunteered said his name was Deswat Pokok and that was his friend he volunteered for.

The escort seemed in a joyous mood as he reached for the last slip of paper. He called out the name of a sixteen year old boy, but that muscular boy from the stone quarry quickly volunteered. His name was Easton Stryker, and he seemed very strong and powerful.

The escort then made all four of us shake hands, and the girl Katana seemed to squeeze on my hand hard. We were then all escorted inside the Jucstice Building, and I looked outside one last time. I saw some peacekeepers trying to stop that dog from trying to chase after me, but he soon disappeared from view once the big wooden doors of the Justice Building slammed shut.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The District 2 reapings are now done! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Haha! District 3 will be next! How did you like my own characters of Easton and Katana? How did you like Deswat amd Cleo? Hope I wrote Cleo and Deswat well. The poll I have up on what arena you want will close when I post the next chapter, so go vote if you haven't yet! Hope you all enjoyed and please review! Until next time...**


	4. Slamming Doors

******Here is chapter 4 everyone! Here is the District 3 Reapings! Enjoy and please Review!**

* * *

**Nova Bryson (13), District 3 POV**

I walked around the dimly lit hallways of my father's gas factory. Most of the workers were gone since it was reaping day, but my father had some important thing that he needed to have done before tomorrow. I always loved to come here with him, but it was kind of creepy being in this enormous factory alone. My father Ghastly was in his office, but I found it very boring to just sit and watch him scribble down notes and constantly pace around.

Most of the rooms in this factory were mostly just offices and bathrooms, but there was this huge room in the middle of the factory I loved to explore. It was like a huge mess hall combined with an exhibit. The exhibit showed different kinds of gases and how they would look like if they could be seen. There was a whole lot of models and information booths, so it was actually kind of interesting. The workers took their lunch break in here too, so the exhibit was closed during lunch and after closing.

I had been wandering the halls for a long time, and I was getting really bored. I finally decided to go back to my father's office, but I needed to take a quick bathroom break. I found the closest bathroom and went into the stall. I took about two minutes before I finished, and then I walked up to the bathroom mirror. I looked at my small figure in the reflection of the mirror. My brown hair was done in a ponytail, and my light blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

The lights suddenly flickered and one of the stall's doors suddenly slammed shut. I instantly gasped and turned around to face the stall that I had just previously been in. The door seemed to have slammed itself, and I froze for a second. The lights flickered again and I instantly broke into a run. I exited the bathroom and I ran straight to my dad's office.

The door to my dad's office was still open when I ran into the room. I instantly stopped running and I cautht my breath. My dad was still sitting at his wooden desk, but he was looking at me weirdly. I raised my hand to him to show him that I was about to speak, but I still needed to catch my breath. That was really scary. I've always heard rumours that this factory was haunted, but I never believed them until now.

"What's wrong Nova?" my dad suddenly asked. "It looks like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"That's because I did!" I yell. "I did see a ghost dad! Well, at least I knew there was one in the bathroom with me!"

"That's silly Sweetheart." my dad says softly. "There's no such things as ghosts, and even if there were they wouldn't bother us."

"Yeah right!" I yell again. "I was in the bathroom when a door on one of the stalls slammed shut by itself! I know it was a ghost because I'm pretty sure it wasn't the wind!"

"Oh Nova." my dad says. "You and your active imagination. Anyways, are you ready to go? I just barely finished this paperwork."

"Y-yeah I guess." I stuttered a little.

"Good." my father says. "The reaping start in a while, and we don't want to be late for your second one."

"Okay." I say plainly.

My dad and I quickly gathered up our belongings and we started walking down the empty hallways. We passed the bathroom I had been in, and I saw the lights flickering inside again. I felt fear shoot through my body, but all I did was gulp and look the other way. I had to admit that I was easily scared. I was very outgoing and friendly, but when it came to scary things I would always fall apart.

We finally exited the factory, and my father locked the big metal doors. We walked over to his small rusty brown car, and I got in the passenger seat. We drove in silence until we got home, and I quickly ran inside to my small room. I passed by my mother Maroon in the hallway, but I ignored her in the way to my room. I finally entered my room and I shut the wooden door behind me.

I instantly collapsed on my bed and I thought of the bathroom in my factory. It was very scary what happened back there, but I knew being reaped into the Hunger Games would be even scarier. I am only thirteen though, and I knew that there was no way I would reaped. Some older kids would probably be reaped instead of me. I closed my eyes gently, and I let sleep consume me.

* * *

**Emile Merks (14), District 3 POV**

My eyes scanned the pages back and forth one last time before I closed the big dusty book. I had been reading a book about the history of Panem, and I actually found it interesting even though most of it was about pain and suffering. I turned off the lamp on my wooden desk, and I walked over to my window. I opened up the blinds and my eyes scanned the area outside.

I could see the Victor's Village in the distance, and I always wished that I could live there. Only victors could live in those houses, but I knew I would never be one. I should be happy though because I still lived in one of the richest parts of District three. I inhaled and exhaled loudly before turning around and walking over to my bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and I picked up my glasses off my nightstand.

I was your stereotypical nerd. I had huge round glasses, and they even had tape inbetween the frames. I had short sandy brown hair, and my brown eyes seemed to bulge whenever I had my glasses on. I was very short for my age, and I was also very skinny. I was always picked on my the older kids at school, and I had gotten used to the nickname "Four Eyes" that everyone called me.

I quickly put on my yellow dress shirt, and then put on some black slacks. I walked over to my mirror, and I tied my black and yellow striped tie. I grabbed my comb and brushed my hair until it was parted perfectly. I took off my glasses, and I spit on them and then cleaned them with my tie. I put them back on and I smiled at myself in the mirror. I didn't care what the other kids thought of me, even though I gave them reason to hate me.

I walked out my door, and then I walked downstairs to the kitchen. My mother Beatrice was making some scrambled eggs when I walked in, and she smiled at me when she saw me. I looked over to my little sister Beth who was playing with her carrots and peas. Beth was only nine months old so she was still learning how to eat properly.

"Good morning Emile." my mother says. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Good morning Mom." I say as I take a seat next to Beth in her high chair. "I'm doing alright. I would be better if it wasn't reaping day."

"I know Honey." she says back. "We will get through it though. You've already gotten through it twice so who says that this time will be any different than the last ones."

"I guess that's true." I say. "But you can never know."

"That's true." my mother says. "But I know that we will get through today. Just believe in yourself Emile."

"Okay." I say back plainly.

My mother finally finishes breakfast, and I enjoy the scrambled eggs and orange juice that she made for me. Beth had started to throw carrots at my head, and she only laughed hysterically every time I pretended to be hurt. Time passed and it was finally time to go to the reapings. The reapings were still about two hours away, but my father Jet had the car, so we had to walk all the way to the square by ourselves.

I walked alongside my mother as she carried Beth. We walked past many neighboors and friends on the way to the square, but I didn't talk to any of them. I noticed some of the older kids walking close to my mother and I, but they left me alone because I was with someone and not alone.

A small dirty yellow car suddenly pulled up besides us, and it was my father Jet. We all jumped into the car, and then my father drove us to the reaping. We got there in about twenty minutes, and then we got out of the car. The reapings still didn't start for another hour and a half so now all I had to do was just wait. I just wanted to go home and get this over with. I wanted to finish reading my book.

* * *

**Aurora Moonbeam (15), District 3 POV**

I ran quickly to my friend Marian's house. Marian and I had always walked to the reapings together since we started attending three years ago. Marian and I were best friends, and we were always with each other. We were pretty much inseperable, and my mother didn't really like that we were. She always wanted to hang out with me instead of me hanging out with Marian.

My mother Lillian and I lived alone in the richer part of District three, and I was grateful that we lived a fair lifestyle instead of a poor one. My father David had died when I was five around ten years ago. He died in an explosion at one of the many gas factories. I was the only child when he died so I didn't have any siblings. My mother was always lonely, so that's why she always wanted to be in my company.

Most people at school admired me since I was always so friendly and outgoing. I was a very happy person, and I just felt like I needed to be in the company of others. I didn't like the feeling of being alone, so I made sure that I had tons of friends when I was younger. Marian was still my best friend out of all of them though, so she was the one I got along with the most.

I finally reached Marian's house and knocked loudly on the front door. I ran my fingers through my long red frizzy hair because I always loved to play with my hair. I was honestly just weird like that, but I didn't care. I waited for about twenty seconds before the door suddenly swung open. Marian stood in the doorway and we instantly embraced each other.

We hugged each other for a while before finally letting go of. Marian was the same age as me, but she was much taller. I was probably one of the shortest kids in the District, but I was still one of the most popular. Most people in school called me "Little miss Aurora." I didn't know why they called me that, but I didn't really mind. I never really thought of what anyone said about me.

Marian acted just like I did, and I think that's why we got along so great. Marian had long frizzy hair like me, but her hair was black instead of red like mine. She had dark blue eyes while I had fiery green eyes. Some people called us twins even though we didn't really look like each other. I guess they just called us twins since we were always together.

"See you at the reapings Mother!" Marian screamed as she slammed the front door loudly. The two of us then started to walk to our fourth reaping, and I honestly didn't mind going. The chances of me going were very slim, and even if I did get reaped I would get to live a life of luxary before I died. I also couldn't cancel out the possibility that I could win if I got reaped. Either way I would be happy, but I would still prefer to not be reaped.

"So are the odds in your favor this year Marian?" I asked Marian joking.

"I'm not completely sure Aurora." Marian replies. "Are the odds in your favor this year?"

"Can't say that I'm sure Marian." I say as we both start to laugh out loudly. The two of us continue to joke around as we make our way to the reapings, and some more of our friends join us. The two of us soon turned into the eleven of us, and I honestly thought the more the merrier. We continued to walk for about thirty minutes until we finally arrived at the square.

"You ready for this Aurora?" Marian suddenly asks. "Are you ready to be reaped?"

"Oh yeah most definitely." I say and we both start laughing again loudly.

Marian and I soon sign in, and we take our place in the fifteen year old female section of the crowd. We talk amongst ourselves for a while because we still had about thirty minutes until the reapings actually started. We watched as more and more of our friends joined the crowd, and soon it was finally time for the reapings to start. It was time once again for the beginning of the end for four unlucky kids.

* * *

**Surge Concord (17), District 3 POV**

I stood in the big crowd, and I felt very uncomftorable. I had never liked Reaping day, and every year the chances of me getting reaped were bigger. I was seventeen though, so that meant that next year would be my last reaping. I just honestly hoped that I survived this reaping first before I worried about next year. I was shaking a little because of how scared I was right now.

I quickly scanned the crowd for my two best friends Volt and Andrea. Volt was my age, but for some reason he arrived late and was standing about three rows behind me. He had shiny blonde hair, and he was about my height and weight. My friend Andrea on the other hand was only fourteen years old. She had blonde hair as well, and was much shorter than Volt and I. She sort of had a thing for older guys or something so that's why she hung with us.

I finally found Andrea and we waved at each from across the crowd. Everyone soon went quiet, and I realized that the reapings had started. Our escort was make and he was dress normal actually. He had a white dress shirt and some black slacks. He was wearing a blue tie, and a shiny black belt. He had short black hair like me, but his eyes were yellow instead of my amber colored ones.

I was a very friendly person, but I was kind of shy. Volt and Andrea were probably my only friends, but I didn't care. As long as I had some friends I would be okay. I was very small for my age, and so was Volt considering we were the same age and height. I had short wavy black hair and I had brown freckles all over my face. Andrea loved to call me "Freckles."

Volt and I worked for my father Chad. He was the owner of a successful television manufactoring company. Volt and I would work about four days a week fixing televisions and installing them for the richer class of the District. We worked all day together, and we hung all the time with Andrea when we weren't working. We were all the best of friends.

The introductional video finally ended, and our escort walked up to the glass bowl on the girl's side of the stage. He picked a slip of paper and then called out the first name. "Aurora Moonbeam!" he yelled out. I watched a fifteen year old girl with frizzy red hair walk up to the stage looking confident. I know I had seen her before, but I didn't really know who she was.

The escort shook hands with the girl before he walked back over to the same glass bowl. He fiddled his fingers around in the glass bowl a little longer before pulling out yet another slip of white folded paper. "Nova Bryson!" he yelled out. I then watched a scared looking thirteen year old girl walk slowly up to the stage. She honestly looked frightened at first, but her expression soon changed. She looked like she was resdy to take on any challenge.

I then started to feel a little more scared as I realized that it was now time for our escort to call out two male names. He seemed in a very gleeful mood as he walked over to the glass bowl on the male's side of the stage. He took out a piece of paper and read a name that I was relieved wasn't mine. "Emile Merks!" he yelled out loudly. I watched a small skinny fourteen year old walk onto the stage. He had brown hair and big round glasses. He looked like he was about to wet his pants.

The escort then walked over to the big glass bowl again, and I gulped in anticipation. I just had to survive this one last time, and then I would be safe for another year. Our escort practically threw himself into the glass bowl, and then he pulled out one last piece of paper. "Surge Concord!" he yelled out. My stomach suddenly started doing front-flips, and I felt the urge to throw up.

I silently walked up to the stage, and I stood next to the nerdy looking boy. Our escort read out all our names again and then had us shake each other's hands. After we shook hands our escort dismissed everyone then led the four of us into the Justice Building. I had always wanted to go into this building, and now I was wishing that I didn't ever have to.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hope you all enjoyed the District 3 reapings! I wrote this whole chapter today haha! How do you like my own characters of Nova and Surge? How did I do Aurora and Emile? By the way my poll will be closing sometime today! So thanks for voting! I decided the arena will be a "Haunted Mansion!" Cool I have so many ideas with the arena I'm kind of going crazy! Haha! Whoever played "Luigi's Mansion" will see some similarities in this story to both of the games! Also who loves the game "Luigi's Mansion?" I love both of them! Also there's this new song I'm listening to called "Hourglass (feat. LIZ)" by Zedd. Go listen to it it's amazing! Well the next chapter will be the District 4 reapings! Hope you all enjoyed and please please please review! Have a good day! Until nex time...**


	5. Waves

******Here is chapter 5 everyone! The District 4 reapings! Sorry it was later than usual. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**Tobias Ravine (14), District 4 POV**

I calmly walked down the wooden docks with my hands tucked away into my pockets. I looked out at the beauty that was the ocean. I always enjoyed coming out here by myself whenever I was sad about something. Today was reaping day, and I wanted to see the ocean once last time before I volunteered for the Hunger Games.

I honestly didn't want to go into the Hunger Games, but I felt like I needed to. My brother Drako was ten years old, but he had broken his femur bone in a terrible boating accident a couple of months ago. My parents didn't have the money to pay for surgery, and they didn't have enough love for him to care. My parents were kind of on the mean side ever since my brother Pheonix died in the Hunger Games five years ago.

I remember watching the Hunger Games he was in five years ago. I was only nine years old at the time, but I could clearly remember watching him die. Pheonix had made it to the final eight, but he was soon killed by a burly looking tribute from District nine. Ever since he died I had developed a hatred towards District nine. I was going to make it my mission to make sure the tributes from District nine didn't win this year.

I continued walking down the dusty wooden docks, and I slowly thought of all my friends I had here in District four. My best friends were Solo and Tryon. They were each a year older than me, but they were both shorter than me. Solo had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes, and Tryon had short brown hair and blue eyes. I stood out quite a lot since I had short fuzzy black hair, dark skin, and hazel colored eyes.

I looked out into the ocean and I finally began to smile a little bit. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, and I stopped walking to stare at the marvelous sight. I pondered for a moment about my life on the docks. My family had a normal sized house on the docks, and that was the only reason I enjoyed living with them still. I thought for a second longer and I inhaled deeply.

I suddenly felt a small warm hand embrace my own, and I instantly looked over to see my girlfriend Vera Doxus. Vera was very beautiful, and I felt very lucky to have someone like her. I smiled even widen as I tightened the grip between our hands. She had small blue eyes, and long blonde hair that she had done in a ponytail. She was my age, and I felt like I was the luckiest kid alive.

"Hey there You." Vera suddenly said with a hushed voice.

"Hey Vera." I say. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard some things around school, and I just wanted to know if the rumours were true Tobias?" Vera asked.

"What rumours?" I ask even though I know exactly what she's talking about.

"The rumours that you're going to volunteer this year." Vera says with a solemn expression.

"Oh those rumours." I say quietly. "Yeah. They are true."

"Why Tobias?' Vera asks more loudly. "Why are you doing this to us? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Vera." I say. "I need to do this for Drako. I need to get money so I can pay for his surgery. You know my parents don't care about him."

"There are other ways Tobias." Vera says. "Get a job or something, but just don't do this! I don't want to have to watch your blood splatter all over on the television screen."

"I have to do this Vera." I say. "I need to do this for my brother. You can't convince me otherwise."

"Tobias." Vera says quietly as she begins to cry a little.

"Goodbye Vera." I say. "I'll see you soon."

I give Vera a quick kiss on her cheek and squeeze her hand on more time before I let go and turn around. I start walking back towards my house, and I felt a little bit of sadness and pain circulate throughout my pool of emotions. I needed to do this though. I needed to pay for my brother's surgery. I continued to walk on the wooden docks, and I looked out at waves that were quietly crashing onto the shore in the distance.

* * *

**Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16), District 4 POV**

I could feel the cold water wash over my feet, and I actually enjoyed the cool feeling. The water soon receeded and all that remained was the wet sand that stained my bare feet. I smiled to myself as I realized how great my life was. My hands gripped tighter on the fishing rod I was holding even though I didn't have a catch. I looked to my left to see my identical twin sister Hannah smiling and staring out into the vast ocean.

I smiled even brighter as I realized that she was also happy. I turned my attention back to the ocean and noticed Phil. Phil is my best friend and will forever be so. He had short black hair, and was a little pale. He was much taller than me and we didn't really look anything alike. I had long blonde hair that reached down to my lower back, and people said I had huge oceanic blue husky eyes. I thought that description matched me perfectly since it was truthfully accurate.

Phil was currently out a ways in the ocean. He was swimming by himself, but Hannah and I were still here on the beach. We would occasionally wave at him, and he would always wave back quickly. I honestly had a little crush on Phil, but I didn't need to make my feelings known. Hannah seemed to know that I liked him though, and she would always tease me about it.

Hannah and I were the ones responsible for catching fish for our family. My father Stephan and my brother Damon worked full time, but they weren't payed all that well. They could usually only afford enough money for about three or four meals a week, so Hannah and I were in charge of catching as many fish as we could. I had grown to love the sweet, but salty, taste of fish, and I seemed to think better when I ate them.

My father Stephan works at a shipping company that transports most of the seafood we catch over to the Capitol. He works everyday except for sunday so I don't get to see him much. My brother Damon works only part time at a bait shop down on the beach, so I see him fairly enough. I don't ever get to see my mom though because she died giving birth to Hannah and I. I sometimes cry about not having a mom, but I have learned to live with it.

"Well I think we've caught enough fish for today." Hannah suddenly says as she reels in her fishing line. "Plus the reapings start in about two hours so we should get going."

"I guess your right." I say happily. "I can't wait to celebrate tonight with everyone. We're going to have another year without getting reaped! I just know it!"

"That's the spirit!" Hannah laughs as she finished packing all of her equipment. "Anyways, are you ready to go back home?"

"Yeah in a bit." I say. "I just want to say goodbye to Phil first."

"Okay Amber." Hannah says. "See you at home then. Just don't don't spend too much time with your lover."

"Oh shut it." I say as I blush a little.

I watch Hannah walk up the beach before I turn around back towards the ocean. I walk out into the shallow cold water before stopping. I wave at Phil, and he waves back at me. I signal for him to come over, and he eventually swims his way over to me. He stands up and he stops walking once he is right in front of me. I try not to look at his wet bare torso, and I inhale deeply before exhaling loudly.

"What's up Amber?" Phil asks in his manly voice.

"Umm..." I stutter a little. "It's time to get going. Hannah and I are done fishing today, and we need to go home to get ready for the reapings."

"Oh yeah." Phil says as he rolls his eyes. "I totally forgot that was today."

"You didn't forget." I say. "You just wanted to skip the reapings so you could spend your whole day here."

"Well there's no fooling you." Phil says as he starts to laugh a little. "Can't we just skip the reapings once though? I mean we're not going to be called so what's the point of going? Can't you and I just stay here alone for a while?"

"You know we can't do that Phil." I say. "But I know we both won't get reaped. So what about you and I come back here after the reapings are over? Then we can hang out together for the rest of the day."

"Fine." Phil gives in. "Don't break your word though, or I might just have to kill you."

"You couldn't kill me if you even tried." I laugh a little. "Anyways, I should get going now. My father is going to be wondering where I am."

"Okay." Phil says as he embraces me. I close my eyes as I feel the wet heat from his bare skin. I wish I could stay in his arms forever, but I knew I couldn't. I broke the hug and I walked back up to the beach. I packed up all my stuff and walked back to my house, which was about twenty minutes away.

I finally arrived at my house and I opened the front door. Our cat Tiger purred when she saw me, and I gave her a small pat on her orange striped body. I ran upstairs to my room and I started to change into my reaping outfit. I finished changing into my outfit and I walked over to my window. I looked outside at the ocean, and I hoped that this wouldn't be the last time I watched the waves crash calmly onto to beach.

* * *

**Rain Divegold (18), District 4 POV**

I jogged along the beach at a steady pace. I always ran barefoot so I could feel the warm sand beneath my feet. I glanced to my right to see the ocean. The waves were crashing softly onto the beach, and the water sparkled from the suns' rays of light. I was so grateful to be born in District four, but I knew the beauty of the earth was so much more than just the ocean. I wanted to see more of the world.

I kept running for about another five minutes until I came to the familar pine tree. No one really knew why there was a pine tree on the beach, but I thought it was beautiful and unique. I stopped running and I walked underneath the shade of the big pine. I sat down slowly and rested my bare back against the tree trunk. I took a quick gulp of water from the container I had been carrying with me.

I looked up again and noticed the same group of girls still standing about fifty feet away from me. These girls were always following me wherever I went, and I called them "The Fangirls." I couldn't blame them for following me though because of how much of a hot shot I was. I was eighteen years old, and I was in my senior year at school. I worked out every day so I was really ripped, and I guess the girls always followed me because I never wore a shirt.

My tanned body wasn't the only perfect thing about me though. I had medium length sandy brown hair that I always spiked up, and I made sure it was always trimmed enough so it wouldn't grow over my ears. I had a clean shaven face except for my amazing sideburns, which I sort of treasured. I had big blue eyes, and a small nose. The best thing about me though was my personality. I loved everyone, and I most definitely loved myself more than anything.

I quickly gathered up my running supplies and I stashed them in my blue colored backpack. I stood up to my feet and swung my backpack over my shoulders. I walked out from underneath the pine tree and I winked at the group of girls as I strolled past them. They all giggled to themselves, and one of the younger girls accidentally fell over. I laughed to myself and smiled as I made my way back to my house in the town square.

My father Grivous was the mayor of District four believe it or not. I pretty much lived in luxury, and I enjoyed it oh so much. My mother Typhanna stayed at home with my dad when he worked, but even though they were always home they were always busy. My parents liked to spoil my siblings and I, and I really enjoyed that part of the package as well.

I kept walking for about an hour before I finally made it to the town square. Peacekeepers and maintenance workers were putting some finishing touches to all the security and electrical supplies that they needed for the reaping. I glanced up at the stage and noticed my father talking to our escort. My dad saw me and instantly waved at me. I smiled at him and waved back, but I soon turned away as I climbed up the marble staircase that led up to my house.

I opened the big oak doors and I could smell the sweet aroma of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and I saw the rest of my family sitting at the table eating. They all glanced up at me once they saw me walk in, and my mother was the only one who smiled at me. I looked around at their glass plates and noticed my mother had made some scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and some freshly prepared fruit that was neatly placed in a big glass bowl.

"Good morning Rain." my mother Typhanna said.

"Morning mom." I say as I dropped my backpack down on the floor against the wall.

"Want some breakfast?" she asked. "There's plenty left."

"No thanks." I say. "I got to keep in top shape mom, but thank you anyways."

"Oh my you're so obsessed with yourself!" my sister Kat yelled at me. "Everybody needs to eat something."

"Kat!" my mother yelled out loud. "Watch your tone young lady!"

"Whatever." Kat said as she stood up and walked away. My other two siblings Dale and Merill were watching in amusement, but I looked away from them and back towards the table of food. I walked over to the table and picked up a piece of bacon, and then I scooped some fruit into a smaller glass bowl.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have just a little something." I say as I walked away towards my room. I take a bite of the burnt crunchy bacon and I walked up the marble spiral staircase. I finished up the stairs and I walked down the hall until I got to my room. I opened my door and I crashed down onto my king-sized bed. I took another bite of bacon and I looked up at the ceiling. After today I would be free from the reapings. Just a couple more hours and then the nightmare would be over forever.

* * *

**Andromeda Malken (18), District 4 POV**

I stood in line once again, and for the very last time. I was now eighteen years old, and I was going to volunteer this year. I had my arms folded, and I glared at all the girls around me as they talked amongst themselves. I hated everyone of them, and I would have no problem killing any of them. I loved watching the Hunger Games, and I was going to enjoy it even more this year since I was going to be in them.

The crowd soon grew quiet, and our escort came walking up to the microphone. She welcomed us all, and then she started ranting on about how much she enjoyed being here. She then started talking about herself since she was new this year, and I sighed in annoyance. This reaping was going to take forever if this idiot lady kept blabbering about herself.

If I won the Hunger Games I would be very rich, but since I already was it didn't really matter. My mother Claudia and my father Micky were both scientists who studied the relationship between the moon and the tides. I didn't really enjoy their line of work that much, and I was frustrated when they made me work part time for them. It was an okay job I guess, but I would rather be spending all my time training for the Hunger Games.

I glanced back up to stage and noticed that the escort wasn't talking anymore. The introductional video was now playing, but I was bored since I had seen it so many times. I looked around at all the girls around me again, and the only reason I hated them was because they hated me. No one seemed to like me, and I didn't know why. All I knew is that I had no friends, and all I had was my lonesome self. I didn't stand out or anything. I was actually quite pretty. I had short wavy black hair that only went down to my shoulders, and my hazel eyes were my best feature. Maybe they hated me because I was so tall. I was only like an inch away from six feet or something.

The escort finally walked up to the microphone once the video ended, and I felt my anticipation burn with fiery excitement. The escort walked over to the big glass bowl on the girl's side, and then she drew the first piece of paper. She read out a name, but I was very quick. "I volunteer!" I yelled out loudly as I started running towards the stage. The escort seemed overjoyed that I had volunteered, and then she let me take the microphone. "My name is Andromeda Malken, and I'm going to win this thing!"

Only about half the crowd cheered, and the other half remained quiet. I stepped back and stood in place as the escort pulled out another name. "Hannah Miles!" the escort yelled. A frightened sixteen year old girl started to walk up to the stage, but another girl soon yelled out. "I volunteer!" she yelled. She ran up to the stage, and the other girl started to cry. What a weakling. The girl announced that her name was Amber Emmanuelle Miles. Who says their middle name?

The escort screamed at the thought of having two volunteers already. She started doing a little dance of some sorts around the other girl, and the girl looked weirded out just like I did. I didn't like this new escort. She had fluffy blue hair, and stick-like legs with Green platform shoes. Her skin was a pale green color, and I honestly thought she looked freakish.

The escort finally stopped dancing, and the other tribute girl walked over and stood next to me. The escort then walked over to the other glass bowl on the boy's side of the stage. She fiddled her fingers around inside the bowl for a moment before pulling out a name. She read the name of a seventeen year old boy, but a fourteen year old boy soon volunteered. He announced that his name was Tobias Ravine. I looked him over and realized that I could take him down easily. He was no threat.

The escort did another little dance, and I grew slightly annoyed with her. I couldn't believe I had to spend the rest of my time with her until I actually went into the arena. She then walked over to the glass bowl again, and pulled out another name. "Rain Divegold!" she screamed. Most of the girls started screaming and crying as they all watched a tall muscled brown haired kid walk up to the stage. The boy then ran to the microphone quickly and grabbed it.

"Someone volunteer for me!" he yelled. "Please!"

The crowd went silent, but some of the girls were still crying. He looked around at the crowd, but no one was offering to volunteer. The escort soon stole the microphone away from him and pushed him back towards the three of us. The escort then announced our names again, and then she made us shake hands. I really just wanted to kill all three of them right here, but I refrained from doing so. I would just have to wait to kill them another day.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**There is the District 4 reapings everyone! Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it was so late! I had an extremely busy week so I didn't have time to write! The good news is that the longest you'll have to wait between updates will only be a week tops! Anyways, how did you enjoy this chapter? Did you like my characters of Rain and Andromeda? How did I do the characters of Tobias and Amber? Hope you all liked this. Also (hint, hint) it might be a good idea to review a lot. That's all I'm gonna say! ;). Well the District 5 reapings will be next! Have a great week guys! Until next time...Also I will have a new poll up soon! Please Take the poll! Bye!**


	6. Rainy Day Reaping

******Here is chapter 6 everyone! The district 5 Reapings! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Isla West (17), District 5 POV**

I quietly sat in my wooden chair next to my desk. I had a pencil in my right hand, and I kept tapping it against my wooden desk. Many thoughts were running through my mind as I looked out my window at the pouring rain. It was still fairly early in the morning, and the reapings wouldn't start for about another three hours. I was always an earlybird because I wanted to have more time to spend during each day.

I sighed loudly as I looked back down at the piece of paper I had been writing on. I always liked to make lists to pass the time even if I never used them. Many kids at school thought I was weird for making lists and keeping to myself, but they didn't know anything about me. I didn't like anyone at school, and when I saw one of my classmates die last year in the games I didn't even care. I was actually kind of happy when that blonde bimbo girl died.

I started marking down certain tactics and different strategies I could use to win the Hunger Games. I had been planning to volunteer for a while, even though my parents thought they were forcing me. My parents Spearow and Tania were originally from District two, so they were kind of huge fans of the Hunger Games. They made it their mission to train me over the years when I lived back in District two, and the result was somewhat pleasing to me.

I guess someone could call me the "Career from District five" since I pretty much was one anyways. I even had the look of a Career. I wasn't too large, but I have a good frame and am slightly muscular. I had long straight red hair, and deep blue eyes. I had nearly flawless skin, but the only thing I disliked was that I was very pale and white. I wished I was somewhat more tan.

I sighed once again and I threw my pencil onto the wooden desk. I scooted the wooden chair back a little and I sat up. I walked over to the window and I looked outside into the pouring rain. It wasn't raining too hard, but enough to get you wet. I looked up at the grey sky, and then I looked down at the street. I didn't see anyone at all. People here seemed to sleep in on reaping day since they didn't have work.

I walked over to my closet and I looked at all my clothes. I shuffled through all my dresses and shoes and I finally decided on what I wanted to wear. I put on the dress I picked out and the shoes, and then I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I was wearing a small black dress that had a tutu at the bottom, and I had red colored high heels that matched my hair perfectly.

I suddenly walked away from my mirror and I headed for my bedroom door. I turned the rusty golden doorknob and turned it slowly. I opened the door and I proceeded to walk down the hallway. I noticed the door to my brother and sisters room was wide open. I looked into the room and saw that my little brother Gold was still sound asleep, but my little sister Silver wasn't in her bed.

My parents had twins about seven years after I was born, and they named them Silver and Gold. They wanted them to grow up to be just like me, and starting in two years we would move back to District two for a while so that my siblings could train. Gold wasn't as thrilled about the Hunger Games as much as the rest of us, but Silver seemed to have a fiery passion that burned brighter than any of us when it came to the Hunger Games. I would't hesitate to kill someone who got in my way, but Silver wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone regardless of what they were doing.

I walked down the stairs and noticed that Silver was already dressed in her reaping outfit, and my mother was cooking some breakfast for everyone. I sat down in the wooden chair next to Silver, and then my mother seemed to notice my sudden appearance. She smiled at me as she served up a plate of ham, bacon, sausage, and over medium cooked eggs.

"Thanks mom." I say with a slight smile.

"You're welcome Isla." my mother replies. "Looks like you're ready just like your sister."

"Yeah." I reply. "I was thinking that I might volunteer today mother. I know I'm not eighteen yet, but I think I'm as good as ready. I'm very stoked to go into that arena and kill some tributes! I really want to bring honor to our family!"

"I'm really glad to hear that Isla." my mother says. "And I'm very proud of you. I know you will win these games. I just know it Isla. You'll do great. Just remember you're from District five so the Careers might not accept you into their alliance."

"That's okay." I say. "I wasn't planning on joining their alliance anyways. I have plans for the Careers this year, and I'm very excited to see how well things play out."

* * *

**Void Crashon (14), District 5 POV**

I really loved living in District five. The beauties and wonders of this District were breathtaking. I was currently sitting down on my butt on a big grassy hill. I looked out into the distance at the green rolling hills that went on far into the distance. The woods were also far in the distance, but we weren't allowed to go beyond the point of the woods.

About twenty-four years ago there was a massive explosion at one of the District's many nuclear power plants. One of the reactors overheated during a very hot and dry night, and it exploded in the dead of night. Nine people were killed in the explosion, and everyone was happy that it happened during the night instead of during the day. If it happened during the day then there would have been hundreds of casualties.

The point of the woods was where the radiation zone started. The fallout didn't reach any of the towns, but my father was unlucky enough to be close enough to the power plant. He didn't die in the explosion, but the radiation slowly chipped away at his health, and later he got cancer. My father Kilos died seven years ago because of the cancer, and I was devistated by his loss.

I stopped thinking about the tragedy that happened so long ago, and started to think about my actual life. I looked down towards the rolling green hills again, and then I looked up at the many tall white wind turbines. There was at least ten or eleven turbines scattered across the hills, and I always enjoyed watching them. I watched closely as the propellers spun at a good speed. The rain was cool against my pale skin, and my black hair har been flattened.

My mother Veil was a maintenance worker here at the wind turbines, and sometimes I would come here with her. My mother made sure that all the wind turbines were working and also checked how much energy and power we got from them. I mostly came here with her whenever I was sad about something, and since today was reaping day it made sense that I came here at this time.

I was already in my reaping outfit because we were going straight to the town square after my mother was done here. Most people in the District didn't work today, but there was always someone somewhere doing something. My mom had her own car, so it would take a good hour and a half to make it back to the town square. I was guessing it was almost time to leave.

I slowly got up to my feet, and then I looked down towards the bottom of the giant green hill I was on. I could see my mother standing by our small green car, and she was waving at me. I could hear her shouting my name, and I smiled slightly. I waved back at her before I started to slowly jog down the wet grassy hillside. I could smell the rain as it mixed in with the aroma of wet grass. I enjoyed the smell a lot, and that's why I loved it when it rained here.

I finally made it to the bottom of the hillside, and slowed down a little since I was almost to the car. The bottoms of my shoes were wet and grassy, and I kept constantly slipping on the grass. I almost fell a couple of times, but I kept my balance easily. I finally made it to the car and I got in the back of the car. My mom started the car and she started to drive down the narrow dirt road that led back to town.

"I know your nervous Void." my mother said. I looked up to see her eyes staring at me through the rear view mirror. She smiled slighty, and I smiled back at her with a obvious hint of actually being sad instead of happy. "We will get through today." she said. "Just like last year and the year before. Everything will be okay."

"I know mom." I say silently. "I'm just a little scared is all. I don't know if it will be me or not. I don't want to be reaped." My mom silently nods and gives me a faint smile. She looks back towards the road and she sighs to herself. I sigh in response as I turn my head towards the window. I take one last look at the giant wind turbines before they disappear under the tall towers of green nature.

* * *

**Dahlia Sucklemoon (15), District 5 POV**

I quickly slammed the car door and ran through the rain to the front door. I quickly turned the doorknob, but the door seemed like it was locked. I started knocking loudly, and I only continued to knock until my mother walked up besides me. She suddenly grabbed my hand and forced it down at my side. She frowned a little at me as she grabbed her keys.

"Dahlia." my mother Safana said with a sigh. "You can't knock that loudly. You also can't just keep knocking like that. You're going to hurt your knuckles if you keep banging that hard."

"Sorry mom." I said in a mean tone. "I just know Cruela is in there. I know she's purposely ignoring me! She does it all the time!"

"I don't think your sister purposely ignores you." my mother said as she turned the key in the wet rusty lock. "She's probably just asleep. She might not even be here for all we know."

"Why wouldn't she be here?" I ask. "It's not like she has anywhere to go! It's reaping day! Nothing is going on today!"

"Turn the volume on your voice down Dahlia!" my mother shouted a little. "I know you and your sister have your differences, but she loves you and she wouldn't purposely try to annoy you."

"That's what you think." I say. "She's evil mother, but your just too blind to see the fire in her eyes! She's like dynamite! One moment she's still and fragile, and the next thing you know she will explode right in your face!"

"Oh Dahlia." My mother sighed as the door opened up. I quickly ran inside and took off my bright yellow rain jacket. I tossed the jacket on the dusty floor and ran up the stairs as fast a my legs could go. I stopped running once I got to the top of the stairs and I looked towards the bathroom door. I needed to get ready for the reaping, but I needed to use the bathroom first.

"Dahlia!" I heard my mother scream loudly. "Come back here and pick up your jacket!"

"I'm just going to put it back on later!" I shout. "There's no point!" I walked over to the bathroom door and then I turned the knob. I turned the doorknob harder, but the door seemed like it was locked. I started to push the door a little, and then I turned the knob harder. "Stupid door!" I yelled out loudly. The knob suddenly turned against my force and the door suddenly flew open. I gasped a little as I stumbled backwards.

My older sister Cruela stood in the doorway, and she had a look of annoyance etched on her face. She had her hands on her hips, and her straight black hair seemed to dance around her head. She glared at me for a second, and I only glared back. "Calm the freak down." Cruela said loudly.

"Don't tell me what to do you ugly brat!" I yelled as I pointed my finger close to her face. She only smiled, and my hatred for her grew. She grabbed my finger with her hand, and then she slowly lowered it back down to my side. She let go of my finger and then walked past me. "You need to grow up already Dahlia." she said quietly as she laughed.

I watched her walk away, but I refrained from saying anything. The time to fight with her wasn't now. I needed to get ready for the reapings right now. I quickly locked the door, and then I went to the bathroom. After I finished I looked at myself in the dusty mirror. I had long black curly hair that reached to my lower back, and my skin was a light brown color. My eyes were dark blue, and my freckles were scattered around both my cheeks. I honestly thought I looked pretty good.

I quickly left the bathroom and went straight for my room. I put on a bright yellow sundress, and then I placed a big sunflower in my hair. I ran downstairs just in time because Cruela, my mother Safana, and my father Carter were all waiting for me. I put on some black rubber boots that went up to my knees since it was raining outside. The ground was all muddy now and I didn't want to get all dirty. I then grabbed my yellow rain jacket from off the floor and put it on. We all walked out the door together, and my mother made sure the door was locked. We all started to walk to the town square because it was now time for the reaping.

* * *

**Jacob Henderson (17), District 5 POV**

I quietly took my place in line. I stood in the seventeen year olds section. I looked around the crowd at all the familiar faces. Some of these people were friends, some of them were family, but most of them were strangers. I had no idea who was going to be called, but I just honestly hoped it wasn't me or anyone I knew. The odds were never in our favor.

I looked around the girls section, and I notice my step-sister Nora in the fourteen year old section. She was one of my best friends, and I hoped she didn't get reaped. She was too fragile to go into such a violent place. She was short and skinny, while I was tall and skinny. She had long blonde hair, and I had short dark black hair. She had green eyes, and I had brown eyes. We weren't technically blood related, so it made sense that we didn't look alike.

My father Covec had married my step-mother about six years ago. Her name was Weilda, and I didn't really like her all that much. She was very spoiled, and my father always seemed to give into her demands and temptations. He was like a dog on a leash. She always seemed to ignore me as well, so that was the thing that bothered me the most about her. My mother had died in an accident a long time ago, and I really didn't like to talk about it.

I hadn't even noticed that the introductional video had started, but it now just ended. I looked up at the stage to see our escort slowly walking up to the microphone. She was holding a pink and yellow umbrella above her head since it was raining. She welcomed all of us and she said something about how she hated the rain. I ignored the comment and focused harder when she started walking over to the girls glass bowl.

She let her hand wander inside the glass bowl, and she murmered something about the pieces of paper being damp and discusting. She finally picked up the first slip of paper and read the name of a thirteen year old girl. The girl started crying and peacekeepers started to drag her to the stage, but suddenly someone shouted out. "I volunteer!" a seventeen year old girl in a black tutu yelled as she ran towards the stage.

The girl had long red hair, and she told us her name was Isla West. The escort seemed delighted that someone volunteered. Her enjoyment was soon put on hold when she took out another slip of paper. She unfolded the damp paper and coughed before speaking. "Dahlia Sucklemoon!" she yelled out. I was relieved that Nora hadn't been called. A fifteen year old girl with a bright yellown sundress walked up to the stage and she seemed traumatized. She was wearing fisherman's boots for some reason, but I guess it made sense since the ground was all muddy.

I watched as the girl with the sunflower in her hair walked over to the other girl. They stood side by side, but they didn't look at each other. The escort seemed distracted for some reason because she was muttering something under her breath and digging through her pockets. I wonder what she was looking for? I honestly figured that I didn't really care.

The escort seemed to snap back to reality as she walked up the glass bowl on the boy's side. I felt a weird feeling run through my body, and I didn't like it. The escort picked up another piece of paper and suddenly read the name out loud. "Void Crashon!" she yelled out. I watched a small fourteen year old with short black hair walk up onto the stage. I heard a woman in the back of the crowd crying, and I assumed it was his mother.

The escort asked for any volunteers, but no one said a word. I was so close now. I was realy going to survive another year. The escort picked another piece of paper and she unfolded it slowly in anticipation. She looked at the name, and then she looked out at the crowd. "Jacob Henderson!" she yelled. I honestly felt like dying right now, but before I could do anything else the world went black.

I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was that I was sitting down in a comfy armchair, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. I noticed a peacekeeper standing in front of the door, and I figured I must have been in the Justice Building. "What happened?" I asked the peacekeeper confused.

"You got reaped kid." he said. I suddenly felt dizzy again, and the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**There is chapter 6 everyone! The district 5 reapings! Hope you all enjoyed it! So now we only have seven more districts to get through haha! District 6 will be next! So what did you think of my characters of Void and Dahlia? How did I do Jacob and Isla? Please let me know! Also I have a poll up on my profile aboutnwho your favorite tributes are from the 1st four Districts. Please go take it guys! Also like I said last time, reviewing a lot means good luck later on in the games! But like always, will the odds be in your tribute's favor? Haha anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review review review! Until next time...**


	7. Railroads and Crossroads

******Here is chapter 7 everyone! The District Six reapings! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Kring Dynmas (16), District 6 POV**

I walked quietly to myself on the abandoned railroad track. The tracks had gone brown from all the rust and dirt, and some of the beams had broken off. I looked around my surroundings at the lush green trees all around me, and I smiled to myself a little. I always loved walking down this path, it always seemed to clear my thoughts. I could hear some birds singing somewhere, and I let the sunshine warm my pale skin.

This path eventually led back to the abandoned railyard, which my father had bought about seven years ago. My father David had lost his old job fixing trains for the Capitol because one day there was an accident, and he was blamed for it. They took our house, and so my father begged the Capitol to buy the railyard. The capitol finally gave in and let us keep the abandoned lot.

The railyard was nothing except for old broken down trains, cargo crates, high metal fences, a control tower, a little wooden house, and even a steam engine that my father was currently working on. I liked to help him with it sometimes, but he wanted to do most of it hiself. I pretty much spent the rest of my time either in school, in the railyard, or looking for food for my father and I.

I used to have a mother named Lonsa, but she just disappeared around the time my father lost his job. She was very sweet and loving, but she seemed different when my father lost his job. About a month later she just vanished without a trace. I honestly think she just ran away because she couldn't take the pressure of raising a child when she couldn't do anything about it.

I continued walking down the tracks, and I turned a corner to see the railyard about a a hundred yards away. I usually walked the tracks for a longer time, but since today was reaping day I had to come back a little early. It was still seven in the morning, but I liked to be early for things. I was a downright mess when it came to being on time. I always hated myself whenever I was late for something, and I always felt the need to be early.

I finally entered the railyard and I saw my father up in the control tower. He seemed to notice me, and he waved through the dirty glass windows. I waved back at him, and then I made my way back to our little cabin. I entered the front door and I looked around the single room. We had a very old stove, a metal sink, a small fridge, a small round wooden table with two chairs, a small bed, and a toilet that stood out in the open. You could say that it sucked living this poorly, but what could I do about it?

I walked over to the sink and turned on the water. Water flowed out of the tap slowly, and I washed my hands under the cold refreshing water. We didn't have any warm water, which meant the winters here were utterly horrifying. I had almost frozen to death one year, but my father had found a way to keep me alive by embracing me constantly next to a campfire we had continuously burning.

I finished washing my hands and I walked over to the single mirror we had in the small cabin. I looked at my reflection, even though it was hard to see from all the dust and cracks in the mirror. I had light blue-silver eyes, and my hair was dyed a grey color. I dyed my hair about two years ago since I didn't want to look like all the other kids. I wanted to be different than all of them. I was also very skinny since I was always practically starving.

I walked away from the mirror and I changed into my reaping outfit quite fast. We didn't have a car, so my father and I were forced to walk two hours to the reaping. I put on a simple white dress shirt, and a faded yellow tie. I then changed into some long light brown ripped khaki pants. Parts of my skin showed on my legs, but this was the only thing I owned that could be considered somewhat nice looking.

I walked outside the cabin to find my father climbing down the ladder that led up to the control tower. I eagerly awaited him to climb down, and when he did I hugged him tightly. We let go of each other, and then we started walking to the town square. The best walks I took were the ones I took with my dad, even though the thought that this might be my last walk with him ever was echoing inside my mind.

* * *

**Lava Avisto (18), District 6 POV**

I cautiously hid behind a tall pine tree as I watched two people walk down the small dirt path. My grey eyes watched the two males walk hand-in-hand as they slowly walked through the woods. I knew who they were even though I didn't know their names. They were father and son, and they were the ones I always saw around these woods. I had followed them one day to find out that they lived in an abandoned railyard. They lived just liked I did; all alone and poor. At least they had a place to live and each other. I had no family, and I didn't have a place that I could call home.

The two of them finally vanished from sight, and I slowly walked out into the open. I looked around the area again, but I seemed to be the only one around. I sighed and then I sat down on the filthy dirt road. I took my orange backpack off my back, and I sat it in my lap. I unzipped my backpack and I started rummaging through the insides of it. I pulled out everything I had, and I sighed in frustration. I only had an apple and half a water bottle left. I needed more food and water.

I quckly stuffed all my supplies back into my orange torn backback, and I zipped it back up. I flung it around my shoulders again, and I stood back up to my feet. I looked backwards towards the way the two males had come from. Their railyard was back that way, and I had to wonder if they had food and water. I bet they did, but was it worth stealing from someone who was almost as poor as I was?

I walked down the path for about five minutes before I came to a stop. The woods seemed to divide, and in front of me were three different paths. One of the paths was on my left, and I knew it led deeper into the woods. The path on my right led to the border of the District, and there were always peacekeepers guarding the electrical fence. The path going straight led to the abandoned railyard where those two males lived.

I kept looking back and forth between the three paths, and I had to think where I should go. If I went left I would go deeper into the woods, but my chances of surviving would be very slim. If I went right I could maybe find a way out of the District, but I would risk being caught by the peacekeepers. If I went straight I would find myself at the railyard, and maybe find some food and water to last me a couple more weeks.

I thought about it for a second, and I then looked backwards towards the way I had come. This path led back into the heart of the District. This path led to the town square, and today it led to the reapings. I had heard some people about a week ago talk about how the reapings were today. I knew it was my last reaping, and still the chances of me getting reaped were slim. I had always gone to my reapings, but that was only to have the Capitol stay off my back.

I instantly turned around at the path in front of me. After this reaping I would be free. I would just disappear. I would never be found on any radar anymore. I sighed again as I looked over my shoulder at the other paths. I turned my head again and I started walking down the path that led to the town square. I needed to go even if I didn't want to.

I walked down the small dirt road, and I thought of my parents. It had been six years since I had last seen them, and I wanted to see them again so bad. I couldn't see them though since they were both dead. They were murdered during the night, and that accident left me living in an orphanage. I honestly hated the orphanage when I lived there, and so one day I had broken out and ran away into the woods. I had lived by myself ever since, and I have had many struggles throughout the years.

I let a single tear wash down my cheek before wiping it off. I sniffled a little, but I refrained myself from crying. I needed to be strong, and I couldn't let myself break down. I looked up at the green woods, and I smiled because the scenery was beautiful. I wouldn't mind living here forever, but I didn't know how long I would survive. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind blow through my long red hair that I had into pigtails. I opened my grey eyes again, and I smiled slightly.

I continued to walk down the path for about thirty minutes, and then I noticed the two males again in the distance. I guess they weren't that fast of walkers. I didn't mind if they saw me, and so I just walked passed them once I had caught up to them. I looked back to see them looking at me with interest, but all I did was turn back around and kept on walking.

* * *

**Ethan Cage (17), District 6 POV**

I slowly walked down the wooden stairs that led down to the kitchen. I got to the bottom and then I turned the corner to see my mother Annabelle cooking breakfast. I frowned a little bit knowing that she didn't know yet. I could smell the heavenly aroma of bacon, and I saw two glasses of orange juice sitting on the wooden table. I sighed loudly and my mother seemed to hear me since she turned around.

"Good morning Ethan." my mother greeted me as I let her kiss me on the cheek.

"Good morning mom." I said silently.

"How are you doing this morning?" she asked.

"Alright mom." I say.

"That's good to hear." she said. "Now why don't you sit down and I'll serve you up some bacon and eggs."

"Umm." I say silently. "Actually Tina invited me over to have breakfast with her and Brody."

My mom seemed to flinch at the mention of Brody's name. She seemed like she was in a trance or something for a moment, but she soon snapped out of it and looked back at me. "But Ethan." she said. "I made this breakfast for us."

"I know mom." I say. "And I'm thankful, but I already promised them yesterday that I would go over before the reapings."

My mother sighed deeply before responding. "Okay." she said. "Just come straight home after the reapings. I was hoping we could spend the day together."

"Okay." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon mom."

We smiled at each other one last time, and then I walked out the front door. I glanced around the neighborhood, and some people were making their ways to the reapings already. I then looked at the house directly in front of me and started walking towards it. My older brother Brody had married our neighbor Tina about three years ago, and now they lived together in her parents old house. My mother didn't approve of Tina, and so my brother sort of just sort of stopped talking to her. I was like the thin string holding them all together. If something happened to me then everything would just break apart and worsen between them.

I made my way to the front door and I knocked loudly. I waited a couple of seconds before Brody answered the door and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and we embraced each other for a while before letting go. Brody was eight years older than me, but we still looked the same. We both had dark brown locks, but his was curly unlike mine. We both had eyes the color of the sky, and our noses were also alike in both shape and size. The only difference was that he was older and actually a little shorter than me.

"Hey Ethan." Brody answered. "How have you been holding up?"

"Okay." I responded. "Mother seemed a little mad this morning when I told her I was coming over, but she'll get over it."

"Oh." Brody answered back a little annoyed. He didn't like talking about mom since they two of them were on such bad terms. "Anyways, come on in and have some breakfast."

"Thanks Brody." I said as I walked inside. We entered the kitchen to see Tina cooking the same thing that my mom had been preparing. Tina smiled at me and hugged me when I came in, and then we sat down at the table. We ate mostly in silence, but we casually talked about normal things that anyone would talk about. We finished eating breakfast and we all stood up from the table.

"Oh it looks like we should go to the town square now." Tina suddenly said. "We're going to be late if we don't go now."

"I'm gonna go on ahead." I suddenly said. "I'm meeting Naomi just outside her house, so I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sounds good Bro." Brody answered. I hugged both of them again before running out the front door. I kept running towards Naomi's house, and I noticed some older kids picking on a thirteen year old kid. I wanted to help the kid, but I was too late to do anything about it. I always thought the male species were like filthy pigs. They were always killing, hurting, and lying to others. The only other males I actually could stand were my brother Brody and my cousin Atalon.

I finally made it to Naomi's house to see her with her arms folded and an angry expression layered across her dirty face. Naomi was the only friend I had, and I didn't really care. Naomi was sort of a tom boy, but I liked that about her. I noticed the heavy amount of jewlery on her hands and arms, and I smiled a little once I finally stopped in front of her.

"You're late Ethan." she said as she playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"Whatever." I say. "Let's just go now. Let's get this thing over with."

* * *

**Josephine Parker (17), District 6 POV**

I opened the big marble door, and I stepped outside into the fresh air. I looked around at the town square, and I slightly frowned to myself. The reaping was about to start, and I felt a little sick at the thought of being reaped. I looked at all the cameras, and at all the peacekeepers. I sighed to myself before walking down the big cement steps in my nude heels.

My father was the mayor of District six so I lived a pretty wealthy lifestyle. My father was one of the best fathers someone could ask for, and all he wanted for my little brother Pierce and I was for us to be happy. My mother Susanna on the other hand was quite different. She still loved us, but she was always strict when it came to academics and stuff like that. She had hired private tutors for me, and I was actually pleased with them. I was home schooled, but I still thought I was one of the brightest kids in the District.

I signed in, and then I took my place in the seventeen year old section. I played with my curly brown hair for a moment as I waited for our escort to come trampling onto the stage. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about dancing. Dancing was my passion, and I had been in ballet for over ten years now. Whenever I wasn't studying I was always dancing. I quite enjoyed the feeling of achieving even though my mother thought she was forcing it upon me.

I opened my stormy grey eyes once I realized that the escort had finally made his way to the stage. He was new this year, and he looked very scary. He was wearing a top hat, a tuxedo, and a cane. The thing that frightened me the most though was his curly mustache. He greeted everyone and then proceeded to show the introductional video that talked about the dark days and the Hunger Games.

The introductional video soon ended, and the escort said a few more things before he walked over to the glass bowl on the girl's side of the stage. I held my breath as he picked up the first slip of paper. He took his time unfolding it, and he coughed before reading out the name. "Josephine Parker!" he yelled out loud.

My breath seemed to have escaped my mouth all at once as I suddenly gasped in shock. He just called my name. I felt my heart beat loudly as I started making my way to the stage. I started to cry a little, but I needed to look strong for the cameras. I noticed my father Don standing instead of sitting as he watched me stroll onto the stage.

I waved at the crowd and smiled before taking my place near the back of the stage. I looked to my right to see my father looking at me with concern. I noded at him and smiled brighter even though I was screaming on the inside. I turned my attention back to the escort as he read out the second name. "Lava Avisto!" he yelled out.

I watched as an eighteen year old girl with red pigtails walk up onto stage. She had a tathered grey jacket on, and an orange backpack on her back. She had dark green pants and she had dirt all over her face. She didn't look too rich. She was probably one of the poorer people in the District. She took her spot next to me and I could see determination in her eyes, but I could see right through her. She was just as scared as I was.

The escort then strolled over to the boy's side of the stage, and then he stopped once he looked down into the glass bowl. He laughed at himself for a moment for some reason, and then he finally dived into the bowl with his white glove. He picked another piece of paper and unfolded it slowly once again. "Kring Dynmas!" he called out.

I watched a sixteen year old with grey hair come strolling up to the stage. I had seen him before, but I couldn't place where. He had a white dress shirt with some long ripped brown pants on. He looked utterly horrified, and I could hear some guy yelling loudly in the back of the crowd.

The kid came and stood by us, and then the escort pulled out another name from the glass bowl. He unfolded the paper and read the name out loudly. "Ethan Cage!" he called out loudly. A boy with dark brown locks crawled his way out from the crowd, and he walked up onto the stage looking upset and frightened. I then looked to the left to see a girl trying to get to him, but the peacekeepers kept her where she stood. She looked like she was this boy's best friend or something. She started swearing out loudly until the peacekeepers had to force her away.

The escort then read out all of our names again, and he seemed quite impressed with himself. He kept muttering something about his first year being good so far. We all shook hands with each other before we were led into the Justice Building. I looked behind me to see my father following close behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled weakly. I smiled back at him, and then turned around again as I walked into a single room. The peacekeepers shut the door and I was then left all alone with nothing but the sound of silence.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**There is chapter 7 everyone! The District 6 reapings! Hope you all enjoyed it! And please everyone who reads this story please review! The District 7 reapings will be the next chapter! How did you guys like my own characters of Kring and Lava? How did I do on Ethan and Josephine? Hope you guys liked them! Please take the poll that's on my profile page guys! Hope you guys have a good week! And remember that if you review a lot then good things will happen! ;) Until next time...**


	8. Timber

******Here is chapter 8! The district 7 reapings! Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

** Mahogany Leiland (15), District 7 POV**

I wandered by myself through the thick green woods. The birds were singing their song and the squirrels were running around high in the treetops. I looked around the unfamiliar area closely, but the woods seemed the same in this spot. Some of the trees here were very tall, but most or them were normal sized. I always loved coming out here whenever I was bored or lonely.

I noticed a tree had been chopped down, and I realized my father Henry must have been here. My father was a lumberjack and spent almost every day in these woods. I would tag along with him most times, but this time was different. This time I was looking for him. The reapings started in two hours, and I needed to find him before we left.

I ran my small fragile fingers across the brown bark of the chopped down tree. The bark was very sticky, and I realized that sap was oozing from the cracks of the wood. It's like the tree was bleeding, and I somewhat felt weird thinking about it that way. I looked up to see a big round wooden stump where the tree used to stand tall. Now the tree was going to soon be turned into paper.

I walked over to the stump, and I let myself slide down onto the big round seat. I looked down at the stump to see the rings that were etched int the wood. They said that however many rings a tree had meant that was how old it was. I tried counting the rings at first, but I stopped once I realized there were too many rings to count. This tree must have been alive for a very long time.

I looked upwards into the distance, and my eyes went wide once I realized something. I could see the blue water sparkling from the suns rays, and I could hear a small splash echo somewhere. This must have been the big lake my father always told me about. I stood up from the stump, and I started walking towards the vast lake. I stopped walking once I got to the water's edge.

I took my sandals off and let my feet down into the clear shallow water. The water was cool to the touch, but it felt nice and relaxing. I looked out further into the lake, and I was amazed by the sight. I looked around the edge of the woods that surrounded the lake, and something instantly caught my eyes. There seemed to be a small stone pillar sitting about fifty feet away from me on my left.

I took my small feet out of the water, and I put my shoes back on. I walked over to the small stone pillar, and I stopped once I got to it. It looked like a little memorial, and once I saw the words written on the stone I realized I was right. The pillar stood tall and it was just barely taller than me. I looked down at the words again before I read them out loud to myself.

"In loving memory of Jacko Fernas. A Great son, and a great friend. May there be a vast lake somewhere in heaven where he can rest in paradise forever."

I read the words in my head again, and I knew the name sounded familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I realized whoever this was must have been a tribute in the past. I looked out into the clear blue lake again, and I wondered about heaven. Some people I knew said that heaven was a place on earth. So did that mean that there were lakes in heaven? I guess I wouldn't know until I died.

"Timber!" I heard a familiar voice yell out loudly.

I suddenly turned around as I heard the familiar loud creaking sound of a falling tree. I intantly looked upwards to see a tree falling, and it was coming for me. I screamed a little as I quickly got out of the way. The tree slammed hard onto the dirty ground, and I looked around the woods and saw my father standing with his axe over his shoulder.

"Father!" I screamed. "You could have killed me!"

"Sorry Mahogany." my father replied. "I didn't realize you were there until the tree had started falling. By the way, did you hear the sound of that tree falling and hitting the ground?"

"Of course I did Dad." I replied as I rolled my eyes. "I was only like ten feet away from it when it fell."

"Yeah." he replied. "But does a falling tree actually make a sound if no one is around to hear it?"

"Of course it does Dad." I say. "But we were here when it fell, so it doesn't matter. Now come on. We have to go back home and get ready for the reaping."

* * *

**Aiden Saunders (17), District 7 POV**

I woke up slowly, and my eyes opened weakly. Today was the day I had been dreading for weeks. Today was reaping day, and I wasn't too thrilled to be going through this again. I had survived five reapings already, but who was to say that I wouldn't be reaped today? The odds were never in your favor; even if they seemed to be.

I got up out of my bed and went straight to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the small clear mirror, and I smiled slightly to myself. I was rather good looking. I had light brown wavy hair that fell over my eyebrows, and my skin was slightly tan. I was quite tall for my age, and most people said I looked older than a seventeen year old for some reason.

I had a couple of freckles next to my nose, but my eyes were the thing that made me different than everyone else. Something different that made everyone else think I was the weird kid; the outcast. One of my eyes was blue, and the other was green. I honestly thought it was pretty cool, but everyone else disagreed. Everyone except for my best friend Ella.

Ella was my only friend. She was my age, and she had short blonde hair. She was the only one that I actually got along with, and the only one I could ever call a true friend. She always stood up for me when others at school picked on me, and I always let my true colors shine whenever I was with her. She was the only person in my life that I cared about.

I walked out of my small bathroom, and then I proceeded to put my reaping clothes on. The reapings started in an hour, and I wanted to be early even though I slept in. I put on some long brown khaki pants, and then buttoned up a red striped collared shirt. I put on some ripped socks, and then put on some faded brown boots. I then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

I quietly proceeded down the wooden stairs slowly so they wouldn't creak. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and I instantly looked to the right. My aunt Dahala was snoring, and she was sprawled out on the old sofa. I could see shards of green glass on the floor that I could only guess were pieces of her beer bottle. My aunt was an alcoholic, and she abused me whenever she could.

My aunt made me quit school and then made me get a job as a logger when I was fourteen, but when I turned sixteen I secretly enrolled back in school. The reason I lived with my abusive aunt was become both of my parents were dead. They were executed in public together when they were caught stealing some food for our family. I missed them greatly, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I opened the front door quietly, and then I closed it behind me without slamming it too hard. I then started walking to the street, but my friend Ella was sitting against a tree in my front yard. I smiled when I saw her, and she smiled back once she realized I had finally come out of my house. She stood up instantly, and she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. We embraced each other for a while before letting slowly letting go.

"Hey Aiden." she said happily.

"Hey Ella." I said back equally as happy.

"Are you ready for today?" Ella asked all happy like. "Because I for sure know that I am!"

"Oh I'm so ready!" I replied with energy. "I hope we both get picked! Then we get to go into the arena together!"

"Oh I do hope so!" Ella replied.

"Yeah we would totally win it together!" I said.

We both stared at each other for a second before we both bursted out laughing. The good thing about being friends with Ella is that we were both always sarcastic. Sarcasm was our specialty, and It was something that kept our friendship strong and steady. We both laughed some more before we started walking together towards the town square, and even though I was smiling I was actually frowning on the inside.

* * *

**Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18), District 7 POV**

I walked down the stairs, and I instantly walked into the kitchen. My father Augustus was cooking breakfast while at the same time drinking some red wine. My father was an alcoholic, but he would never tell me why he became one. I honestly thought it started when I was born, and when my mother Laurel died giving birth to me. He still treated my brother Atlas and I great, but when it came to others he became just a little bit too unfriendly.

I noticed my brother Atlas sitting down at the table waiting for my father to finish breakfast. Atlas was a year older than me, and this was his first year not having a chance to be reaped. He was nineteen, and he had survived all his reapings. Hopefully I would be lucky enough to survive all my reapings. This was my very last year, and then I was free forever.

My older brother Phox, and my older sister Auricula weren't as lucky as Atlas though. They were both eighteen when they died in the Hunger Games four year ago. I couldn't believe it when they were both reaped. How could brother and sister be forced to fight to the death? It was unheard of until then, and the Capitol just ate it up. They loved the story of how Phox and Auricula took their own lives in order for young innocent Whytt to win.

Whytt Lockhearst was a small twelve year old from District ten when he was reaped for the 171st Annual Hunger Games. He went into that horrible arena with my brother and sister, and he came out because my siblings took their own lives for him. How could you kill a twelve year old like that? Whytt sometimes visited our family, and I had grown to like him a lot. It wasn't his fault that my brother and sister died. It was the Capitol's fault, and only their fault.

I took a seat next to Atlas, and he didn't even bother looking at me. He was too busy staring at the plate of bacon and eggs that my father had just placed in front of him. He started pigging out like the animal he was, and I only sighed as I looked away from him. Atlas worked for my father out in the woods, and together they harvested red oak for the Capitol. It was a hard job, but it provided well for the family.

Another plate of food was suddenly placed in front of me, and I smiled as the food smiled back. My father was always like this whenever I was sad, and I always admired that about him. He cared about his kids a lot, and even though he was an alcoholic he was still my dad. Two over medium eggs were placed side by side, and a single piece of bacon sat below the eggs. It was curved upwards like a half-circle. It's like the plate had a face.

I thanked my dad for breakfast after I finished eating, and then I walked back upstairs to my room. The reapings started in about thirty minutes, and I still needed to get ready. I changed into my reaping outfit for one last time, and I smiled to myself at the thought. My dress matched my dark brown eyes, and my olive skin made it look like I was a tree considering I was wearing a brown dress that looked like bark. I also had long sandy brown hair with sun-lighted highlights. I wasn't the best looking, but I was still happy with the way I looked.

I walked back down the stairs to see my brother and father waiting for me by the front door. We all hugged each other, and my brother whispered some words of comfort in my ear before he let go. A single tear ran down my left cheek, and another one ran down my right. One of the tears represented happiness, while the other represented sadness. Today was a mixed-feeling day.

The three of us finally walked out the door, and then we started walking to the town square. The tall trees shadowed us, and the birds sang their song to try to make us happy. It was like they knew what was happening today. We continued to walk for about twenty minutes, and then we finally made it to the town square. Many peacekeepers were standing around watching everyone, and the citizens were all walking around frantically.

I said another goodbye to my father and brother before walking to the line where I signed in. I let the peacekeeper prick my finger for a blood sample, but I only just barely twitched at the pain. The peacekeeper then let me go, and I proceeded to get in line with the other eighteen year old girls. Another ten minutes passed, and then everyone went quiet. The reapings were now starting.

* * *

**Farore Shrood (18), District 7 POV**

I stood in line for the very last time. This was my last reaping, and after today I would be free from the Hunger Games. I wasn't really ever scared of going in to the arena, but like most I would still rather not go in at all. I didn't want to die, and if I wasn't reaped today then I would get to live a long life. After today I would be a free man, and I would finally be able to live my life without all the anxiety.

I lived in the poorer part of District seven, but I still lived a pretty good life. My father Krell was a lumberjack, and he had been taking me out to the woods for ten years now. He was also sort of a freak when it came to excersise and staying healthy. He was like my very own personal trainer. He always had me run miles through the woods every day, and he taught me how to climb trees very well. Lifting and carrying all the trees made me strong as well.

I was heavily muscled from all the training that my father had given me, and I was more than happy with the results. I had white skin, and I had short brown hair that I always spiked up. My long brown fuzzy sideburns were something that made all the girls fall for me though. I wasn't too desperate to find a girlfriend, so I didn't let any girl get too close to me emotionlly.

My mother Sally was a peacekeeper, but she only took the job to provide for the family. She was a great mother, and I loved her so much. I had only one sister, and her name was Aracacia. She was thirteen years old, and I wouldn't let anything happen to her ever. She was one of the things in my life that I treasure with all my heart.

My hazel colored eyes scanned the stage as the escort walked up to the microphone. The introductional video had just ended, and now it was time to begin. The escort calmly welcomed us, and then she walked over to the girl's side of the stage. I looked at her bushy green hair, and I had to wonder if she purposely dyed her hair like that. She kind of looked like a tree or something.

The escort finally put her hand in the glass bowl, and then she took out a single piece of neatly folded paper. The crowd was completley quiet from the antcipation and horror. The escort unfolded the paper and then read the name out loudly. "Mahogany Leiland!" she yelled out. I watched a brown haired fifteen year old girl with sky blue eyes walk up onto the stage. She was crying loudly, and I felt sad for her.

The escort then pulled out another piece of paper from the glass bowl, and she also proceeded to read out the name. "Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw!" I watched a girl from the eighteen year olds section walk up to the stage. She looked like she was strong, but I could tell she was crying her lungs out on the inside. Another innocent girl being called to be killed.

It was now time for the boys to be called, and I felt a strange feeling in my gut. The escort walked over to the glass bowl, and then she picked up a piece of paper once again. She unfolded it slowly, and then she read out the name. "Farore Shrood!" she yelled. I stood there in shock for a moment, but I needed to stay strong for now. I walked up to the stage slowly, and I took my place next to the two girls. I noticed the smaller girl had freckles all over her nose.

The escort then proceeded to call out another name. "Aiden Saunders!" she called out. I watched a boy with wavy brown hair walk from the seventeen year old section walk up to the stage. He looked scared too, but he was smiling weakly. I could tell he was frightened. The escort made all of us shake hands, and then we all walked into the Justice Building together. I thought it was kind of like a horrible death march.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**There is chapter 8! Hope you all enjoyed it! The district 8 reapings will be next! How did you guys like my own characters of Farore and Mahogany? How did I do Aiden and Gisele? Please please go take the poll guys! The poll will close next chapter and another poll will open. Okay guys! Happy mother's day! Wish your mum the best! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please pease review ;) and until next time!**


	9. Crushes

******Here is chapter 9! The District 8 reapings! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Maxwell "Max" Loran (18), District 8 POV**

I woke up slowly, and my eyes seemed to be glued shut from all the crust. I hated when this happened, it was so discusting. I sat up in my bed, and I started to pick at my eyes to get all the crust out of them. After I finished I looked around the dark shadowed room. The blinds were closed, and I could see light barely seeping through them. It seemed like it was still fairly early in the morning.

I looked across the room to see my girlfriend Carmen sleeping in the other bed. She was snoring loudly, and I laughed to myself a little as I got out of bed. I walked over to Carmen and I stroked her long black silky hair. She stirred a little bit, but she didn't wake up. I wish I could let her sleep in today, but today was reaping day. The good news was that Carmen and I were both eighteen, so this would be our last reaping together.

I looked over at the small crib, and I smiled softly. My little boy Christian was still sleeping as well. He was almost a year old now. Carmen and I would always spend time with Christian together, but the community home we lived in would take care of him today during the reaping. My parents abandoned me when I was young, and they dropped me off here. It wasn't until I was thirteen when Carmen's parents dropped her here as well.

I was always kind of a shy person, but when I met Carmen that day something changed inside of me. We became best friends right away. We would always sneak off to the woods, look at the stars at night, and occasionally steal food from the kitchen downstairs. We were only given a meal a day, so you could say we were always starving.

Everything changed a year ago though, when Carmen became pregnant with Christian. We didn't mean for it to happen, and when it did Carmen sort of freaked out. We didn't want to give up Christian, and the community home said we could keep him. We were overjoyed at the news, and we soon planned to get married after our last reaping. Our wedding day is in a month, and I'm actually a bit nervous.

I opened the door to our room, and I walked out quietly into the hallway. I closed the door silently, and then I proceeded to walk towards the main bathroom. I looked at all the other wooden doors, and it looked like all the other kids like me were still sleeping. Carmen and I got along with all the other kids, but we preferred to stay together by ourselves.

I finally entered the bathroom and I turned on the light switch. The lights came to life with a familiar buzzing noise. One of the lights was flickering, but it was always like that. The staff at the community home was always too lazy to do anything. I walked over to a urinal and did my business, and then I walked over to one of the many sinks that was placed in front of the wide glass mirror. This bathroom was just like a school bathroom, and so it was meant for many people to use it at once.

I turned on the cold water, and I let it pool in my clasped hands. I then instantly splashed my face with the cold water, and I suddenly jumped a little bit. I always did this to wake up, and it always worked even though I hated the feeling of being startled. I washed my face and hands quickly, and then I combed my shaggy dark brown hair to perfection. I stared into the mirror at my tan skin and my deep blue eyes, and I smiled at myself. I was one of the better looking kids here, and I liked that feeling.

I finished up and then I walked back quietly to my room. I opened the door slowly, and then I closed it again. I walked over to my dresser and looked at the little alarm clock I had. It was six in the morning, and that meant there was still four hours until the reapings started. The community home was rather close to the town square, so we didn't need to leave until about ten minutes before it actually started.

I then quietly put on my reaping outfit, and after I finished I walked over to the blinds. I opened them up slowly, and the sunlight soon expanded throughout the small room. Carmen stirred a little, and I smiled again as I watched her. She soon started making funny sounds one would make when waking up. She soon opened her eyes and looked at me, and then I smiled at her.

"Good morning Sleepyhead." I said happily.

* * *

**Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15), District 8 POV**

It was about seven-thirty in the morning, and I was already walking down the familiar dirt road that led to Jesse's House. I was always an early riser, but that was because I liked to have as much time as I could. I was already in my reaping outfit, and I marveled at myself at how pretty I looked. I was was wearing a small white dress, and there were some blue flowers sewn onto the bottom if it. My red long hair was in a pigtail, and my sea-green eyes were the part of me that made me unique.

I looked around the area and saw nothing but houses and trees. The birds started singing, and so I started whistling back at them. The birds and I sang together as I continued walking to Jesse's house. Jesse was my best friend, and we always did everything together. Jesse was my age, but I didn't really like him the way he liked me. He was very nice of course, but he was sort of a party animal. He always said innapropriate things, and was considered one of those young pervy kids. I didn't care though what others thought of him.

I turned the street corner and noticed that Jesse's house was up ahead. I smiled at the thought of seeing him again, even though it had only been a day. I started skipping along the hard dirty road, and I didn't mind that I was kicking up dust and dirt. My brown sandals seemed to dance across the road as I made my way to his house. I was still whistling, and I smiled in delight once I arrived at his door.

I raised my fist up high about to knock on the front door, but the door suddenly flew open and I gasped a little bit. There were two people standing in the doorway, and I recognized both of them instantly. Jesse was on the left, and he seemed suprised to see me. The older kid on the right though was Hunter. I instantly brough my fist down towards my side and started blushing as I tried to avoid Hunter's eyes.

Hunter was tall, had black hair and blue eyes, and was slightly tan. He was so kind and thoughtful of others, so I had developed a crush on him. The worst part of it though was that he knew and always seemed to tease me about it. I looked over at Jesse, but I could see Hunter smiling from the corners of my eyes. Jesse smiled at me again, and I smiled back as well.

"Hi Addie." Jesse said suddenly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright thanks." I say kind of shy. "How about you Jesse?"

"Alright thanks." he responds. "Hunter and I had a sleepover last night, and he was just leaving now."

"Oh I see." I say as I looked at Hunter. He was wearing some yellow and green striped pajama pants, some flip-flops, and a black tank top that showed off his muscles. He smiled at me even wider once I looked at him.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Jesse says.

"Yeah." Hunter suddenly says. "Anyways, thanks for letting me stay over Jesse. I had to get away from my parents for a while. Well I should head home now or else they will freak out. They wouldn't want me to miss my sixth reaping."

Hunter suddenly walks down the cement stairs, and he brushes his shoulder against mine as he walks by. I melt a little at his touch, and I turn around to look at him as he walks away. He turns around one last time and looks at me. "Oh by the way Addie." he says as he smiles. "You look very pretty in that dress." he then winks at me and turns around again. I could literally feel myself blushing this time.

I turned back around to see Jesse laughing a little at me. I started blushing a little more, but I smiled wide. "Stop laughing you dork!" I screamed a little too loud. "Or else I'm gonna come sock you hard in the gut."

"I'd like to see you try Addie!" he says as he suddenly runs down the stairs past me. He starts running down the street and I laugh out loudly. "Oh now you're asking for it Jesse!" I say as I start chasing after him at the same time laughing my head off.

Jesse and I continued to play tag for a while, but he soon had to go back inside and get ready for the reaping. I ran back home fast to get my family. My mother Colleen was already waiting and we hugged each other tightly. My father Aden and my little brother Colten soon were ready and we walked out the door. My father soon looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Addie." he said cheerfully. "I know you won't be reaped. The odds will be in your favor."

* * *

**Rory Northcote (17), District 8 POV**

I sat in a empty waiting room. I had my hands in my lap, and I stared at the carpeted floor. I inhaled deeply, and then exhaled softly. I tilted my head upwards at the clock on the white wall. It was nine-fifteen, and that meant the reapings started in forty-five minutes. I needed to go soon, but I had to wait for my father Gill and some peacekeepers. I looked back down at the floor, and I started to get a little annoyed as I listened to the clock. I couldn't take the ticking of time.

My father Gill owned a factory that manufactured peacekeeper uniforms. A couple of peacekeepers had ruined their uniforms somehow, and they needed some new ones for the reaping today. I was already to go to the reaping when my dad had to come here, so I figured I might as well go with him. I was starting to regret my decision now that I was bored out of my mind.

I could have stayed at home with my mother and siblings. They were at least somewhat entertaining. My mother Maya stayed at home to look after the kids, and she had grown into a wonderful mother. She always made sure we were safe, and she always treated us equally. Sometimes she would get mad, but when she did she would always calm down after a moment or so.

I had three siblings as well. They were all younger than me, and that meant they were always a pain in the butt. I loved them still though because they were my family. Calvin was fifteen, and he was always fighting with my other brother Sammer, who was only seven. Abbie was my younger sister, and she was twelve. Today would be her very first reaping, and I just hoped and prayed she wouldn't be called.

I quickly stood up from the metal chair, and I looked around with my light blue-grey eyes. Most people said I looked very hot, handsome, and also mysterious for some reason. I guess it was because of my eyes and my personality. I was a very outgoing person, and I was friendly to others. But I sort of had this thing about stupid people. Stupid people angered me immensely, and I got annoyed easily whenever I was around them. There was a blonde girl at my school named Paisley. She was a year younger than me, but she seemed to have the brain of a five year old.

I instantly walked to the big glass door where my father and the two peacekeepers were in. I watched my father finally hand over their uniforms. It took a while to find certain uniforms for people. The peacekeepers were really strict when it came to how well their uniform was done. It was kind if annoying actually. The peacekeepers soon walked out the big glass door, and I moved out of the way a little.

The peacekeepers seemed to glare at me as they walked by, and I frowned a little. I hated when people just assumed things. It's like they were assuming that I was a bad kid or something, and that made me a little angry. I watched as they exited the front doors of the factory, and then I turned back around to see my father standing in the doorway.

"Ready to go Rory?" my father asked as he locked up his office.

"Yeah Dad." I say quietly.

"Okay." he replied. "We're meeting your mother and siblings at the reaping, so we're going straight there. Is that okay?"

"That's fine Dad." I said with little interest.

My father and I walked out the doors of the factory, and he locked them up before we got in the car. I got in the passenger seat, and I stared at my reflection in the window. My dark black hair was kind of messy, and my freckles on my cheeks were just barely visible. My light blue plaid collared shirt was tight against my muscles, and I felt the sudden urge to roll down the window.

We passed by house after house, and I was still bored out of my mind. People were walking on the streets, and it was obvious they were going to the reaping. I instantly sighed and rolled my eyes once I saw a small blonde girl walk straight into a light post. I recognized her as the dumb blonde Paisley from School, but I soon looked away once I realized that the car had stopped. I looked around and noticed we had finally made it to the town square.

* * *

**Paisley Monstan (16), District 8 POV**

I stood in the sixteen year old section on the girl's side like I usually did. I don't see why it mattered where I stood. I just wanted to go stand by some cute looking boys, but the peacekeepers never let me. It's kind of like the peacekeepers thought I was too good for any of them. I was pretty hot though, especially with my long shiny blonde hair. I also had blue eyes and a small nose, so I pretty much knew I was attractive.

I rubbed my head for a moment because it still hurt a lot. I still had no idea how that lamp post got in my way. It was like it just appeared out of nowhere or something like that. Maybe it was a magic light post even, but I know magic light posts don't just go popping in front of people. That's a mean thing to do, and now because of that I had a big bruise on my forehead.

Even though my face looked kind of messed up now, I still had a beautiful dress on. I was wearing a short light blue dress that stopped right above the knees. There was a very beautiful sapphire embedded in the chest area, and I sometimes couldn't stop looking or touching it. It was just so intriguing and beautiful, but the best part was that it was shiny just like my bright personality.

My father Merit and my mother Elena were both fashion designers, and they worked side-by-side together. They personally made this dress for me, and I loved them so much for making it. It's like they wanted me to be beautiful and popular. I also had a little sister named Catelope. Her named reminded me of Cantelope. I always laughed to myself when I heard her name.

I must have spaced out because the escort in the ugly clothes was already pulling out a piece of paper with her white glove. I watched in interest as she unfolded the paper slowly. She then read out a name of a girl. "Adeline Hanran!" she yelled out loudly. I watched a girl with a red ponytail in front of me walk towards the stage. She looked kind of startled for a second, but she started smiling once she actually got up to the stage itself.

I looked around the area, and I instantly saw a squirrel climbing up a tall tree. I started smiling to myself as I watched it climb higher and higher up the tree. It finally stopped climbing and sat down on a single branch. It seemed to be looking at me for some reason. I soon looked back down and noticed everyone was staring at me. I frowned a little because they were all making me quite uncomftorable.

"Umm." the escort said quietly into the microphone. "Paisley Monstan?"

"What?" I shouted out loudly as I stared into the open sky. It took me a moment to realize what had just happened. I soon frowned as I figured out the escort called out my name. I simply started walking to the stage, and I accidentally tripped on the wooden stairs. The escort helped me up, and she smiled at me as she laughed. "Are you okay Dear?" she asked.

"Yes." I said plainly. I then walked over to the red haired girl, and I then stood next to her. I watched in interest again as she walked over to the boy's side of the stage. She pulled out another small paper, and then unfolded it. She then proceeded to call out the name. "Maxwell Loran!" she called out. A very tall kid with black hair came walking from the eighteen year old section, and he seemed to be crying a little. I heard some crazy girl screaming in the crowd, but I ignored her once the escort pulled out another name.

"Rory Northcote!" the escort called out loudly. I watched again as another boy came walking up to the stage. He had messy black hair, light blue eyes, and his collored shirt was tight on his body. He had his top few buttons undone, and I stared at the skin that showed. This Rory kid was kind of cute. He got into line with us, and he looked at me. I smiled at him, but he rolled his eyes for some reason.

The escort then read out all of our names again, and then she made us shake hands. The girl's hand was kind of sweaty, and the tall kid's hand was kind of tight against my own. When I shook Rory's hand though I felt warm soft skin gently grasp my own skin. I smiled even brighter at Rory, but when he saw me smile he instantly let go and walked away into the Justice Building first.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**There was chapter 9! The District 8 reapings! Hope you enjoyed! The District 9 reapings will be next! How did you like my characters of Rory and Paisley? How did I do Maxwell and Adeline? Hope you like them! Anyways, the poll will be closing, and a new one will soon be up today. So go take the new poll once it's up! Also for whoever reads this story and hasn't read my previous story, Go Read It! Haha! It's kind of rough, but it's quite enjoyable! Well please review guys! Until next time...**


	10. The Bread Bowl of Panem

******Here is chapter 10 everyone! The District 9 reapings! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15), District 9 POV**

I walked clumsily through the labyrinth of wheat that stood just barely taller than me. I came to a sudden crossroad, and my purple eyes shifted from left to right many times. I didn't know which way I should go. Which way was the right way? I needed to find her fast, or else she would be killed. I suddenly heard a loud shriek coming from my left, and I instantly knew where she was.

I took the path on the left, and my feet ran as fast as they could go. My curly blonde pigtails swayed in the wind as I ran, and the wheat stocks seemed to dance around me like they were pointing the way. I kept running, and I found myself a little short on breath. I needed to get to her now though, or else it would be too late. I heard another scream echo throughout my ears, and I started running faster.

I finally saw two figures in the distance, and I realized I had made it. I took a final sprint and I suddenly burst out into a clearing that stood in the middle of the wheat field. The two figures suddenly looked at me, and I pulled out my sword slowly. I ran quickly towards the monster, and I slashed it over and over with my sword until it stopped moving forever.

I looked over to the princess, and she screamed in happiness. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. Her head only reached my stomach, and I smiled at her cute small figure. She hugged me tighter, and I suddenly dropped my wooden sword to the ground. "You saved me Mallie!" my little sister Katie said as she let go of me. I turned towards my other sister Kellie who was standing up from the ground.

"Don't be so agressive next time Mallie." Kellie said as she brushed some dirt off her clothes. I only laughed at her comment. "Oh Kellie." I said. "That's how it's supposed to go. I find the princess, and then I save her by slaying the evil monster.". Kellie looked at me weirdly before smiling softly. "Okay Mallie." she said. "Just be less rough next time I'm the monster, okay?"

"Okay." I said as I crossed my fingers and smiled brightly. "Now let's to home. The reapings start in two hours."

"I don't want to go to the reapings!" Katie suddenly shouted. "They're no fun!"

"I know Princess." I said. "Just be happy that you don't get to be chosen."

"I know." she said quietly. "I'm scared though Mallie. I don't ever want to have to be a part of it."

"I know Princess." I say. "But you still have six years in front of you. Stop thinking about the future and think about what's happening right now."

"Okay." she said again.

The three of us walked through the wheat field together, and we made our way home soon. I actually knew each path that led through the wheat field in reality. I just pretended like I didn't know whenever I played "save the princess" with my younger sisters Kellie and Katie. Katie was only six years old, while Kellie was only ten. They were my life, and if anything ever happened to them I wouldn't know what to do.

We finally made it to the house, and I let Katie and Kellie run away to my mother Sparca. She was the one who always took care of them and got them ready for the reaping. She was kind of depressed right now though, and she seemed to get more depressed every day. It was my father Lido who caused her to act this way. He ran away from us four years ago. It's like he just disappeared.

I walked up slowly to my room in the attic, and I shut the door behind me. I guess it was time to get ready for the reaping now. The town square was a good hour away, and I didn't want to be late. I changed into my reaping outfit fast, and I looked around at all the pictures I had in my room. I had pictures of all my friends. My friends were Elanna, Anne, Sarah, and Kacey. I sort of had a crush on Kacey for years, but I would never let him know that.

I walked back out of my room, and climbed down the small wooden ladder that led up to the attic, or my room. My family was very poor, but we made a living from the wheat farm that we owned. My mother would harvest it, and we would get fair money. I soon found myself at the front door waiting for my mom and sisters. Even though I knew I wasn't going to be chosen, I was still a little scared.

* * *

**Drayden Dimes (16), District 9 POV**

I walked down the empty hallways of the school, and I was currently humming a little tune I had heard before. It wasn't a common tune, but it wasn't unheard of. It was actually a melody that was frowned upon in the Capitol, but I only ever hummed it in private. I had my hands in my jean pockets, and I looked around the hallway as I walked to my locker.

I was considered a weird kid here in District nine. I wasn't popular, I wasn't normal, and the worst part was that I wasn't even considered a nerd. I was considered a creep to most people, but I didn't care. I liked to keep to myself anyways. A friend would be nice, but I didn't have any. Even my little sister Daisy thought I was weird and she kept her distance from me.

I would soon become a harvester when I was eighteen with my mother Katja, but that was still two years away. I was currently the janitor's assistant here at school, so maybe that was why people thought I was weird. I had keys to the school, and I always found myself wandering the hallways whenever school was out or during the night. School was just my place to relax, and to escape from home.

My mother was a nice person, and so was my father Burgh. My mom was always so busy working though, and Dad was always keeping to himself with his freaky bug collection. He was one person in District nine who was considered a weirdo, just like I was. I kept walking down the halls and I saw a spider hanging from the ceiling. I thought of my dad for a second, and thought of how he would think this spider was miraculous or something.

I finally made my way to my locker, and I stopped once i was in front of it. I silently turned the dile of the combination lock, and after I turned it right for a last time it finally clicked open. I opened up the dusty green locker to find my belongings stashed away inside. I saw some pencils, a notebook, a sciene book, and even a banana peel that was rotting in the corner.

I then picked up the small ring that I had found a couple months ago in my own locker. I don't know how it got there, but I enjoyed looking at it and wearing it. I slid the silver ring on my pointer finger, and then I looked at it closely. There was a wolf shaped onto the ring, and it seemed to stare up at whoever wore it. I always found wolves interesting.

I actually thought of myself as a wolf in some way. I was very lonely sometimes, but I could also be agressive. I guess I kind of looked like a wolf too somewhat. Half of my hair was a snowy white color, while the other half was a dark grey color. I had big deep blue eyes, and my nose was more rounded than other people's noses usually were.

I then slammed the locker shut and started walking back towards the front doors of the school. I looked around to make sure no one was here. You could never be too sure if someone was watching you. I wasn't exactly supposed to be in the school even though I was given keys. The janitor didn't really care what I did though, so he didn't say anything the times that he caught me.

I finally walked back outside, and I then locked the doors behind me. I looked around the town, and noticed that no one was around. I guess most people were getting ready for the reaping. I looked down at my silver wrist-watch and noticed it was nine in the morning. The reapings would start in an hour or so, and I still hadn't changed into my reaping outfit.

I made my way home fast because I didn't live too far away from the school. I changed into my reaping outfit and I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my hair combed neatly and parted where the colors divided. I wore a grey collored shirt, and some white faded jeans. I then put on some grey dress shoes to match my shirt. I walked downstairs and awaited the rest of my family to go. I sighed loudly once I realized that there was a chance that I could be reaped.

* * *

**Piper Colburn (17), District 9 POV**

I slowly walked behind my parents and little brother. I looked around at all the people who were walking by us. Some of them looked familiar, but others I had never seen before in my life. I looked straight ahead at my family again and smiled brightly at them. I loved them with all my heart, and they were the only people I really cared about. I only had one friend named Demetria, and she was the only exception besides my family.

It was kind of windy for some reason, but I didn't mind. It was hot outside, so it was nice to have a little breeze. My short brown hair curled over my ears, and it flowed a little bit in the wind. My mint green eyes looked around the area, but I didn't see Demetria anywhere. Maybe she was already at the reaping. It did start in a bit, so it would make sense if she was there already.

I instantly reached down into my dress pocket, and I then pulled out my wooden flute. I always loved playing the flute, but my family didn't have enough money to buy a nice one. My mother Helda stayed at home because she was currently pregnant. My father Dennis was just a harvester at one of the many wheat fields. All I had was this wooden flute, but it still worked so I was happy.

I brought the tip of the wooden flute up to my lips, and the taste was weird even though I had gotten used to it. I positioned my fingers across the many holes in the flute, and I finally began blowing into the little pipe. I smiled to myself as I played the flute, and the melody I was playing always calmed me down whenever I was going through something hard in my life.

I continued to play the flute as I walked, and my fingers kept going up and down as I played the song. My family was used to me playing the flute, but everyone else around me was watching me weirdly. I glanced at some of them, but they turned their heads away once they realized I was looking at them. I laughed a little to myself, and then I took a little break.

I took my lips off the flute and put it back in my dress pocket. Most people were still looking at me weirdly, but I only smiled brighter to myself. I had learned to ignore people who thought I was different, which meant I learned to pretty much ignore everyone. Everyone at school spread rumours about me, but Demetria always defended me because she was my friend. A lot of the kids even nicknamed me "FreckleFace" because my entire face was covered in freckles. It was like someone grabbed a paintbrush, dipped it in brown paint, and then splattered it all over my face.

I looked around the area again, and I noticed that we had finally made it to the town square. Big monitors were placed around, and big lights were shining down onto the stage. Peacekeepers were standing around watching everyone, and the camera crew was finishing up whatever they were doing. I smiled to myself again because I knew the odds would be in my favor again. They always had been, and they always will be.

I got into the line that let you sign-in, and then I put my hands in my dress pockets. I started swaying back and forth while I whistled the tune I had been previously been playing on my flute. Some kids in line were looking at me weirdly again, but all I did was smile and wave at them. They finally stopped looking at me, and I once again smiled even wider. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I instantly turned around.

"Hey there Piper!" Demetria suddenly said. I smiled at her instantly, and then we hugged each other tightly. Demetria had orange hair tied into a bun, and she had lots of freckles just like I did. We were like twins except for our hair of course. "How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm doing okey-dokey okay!" I spit out loudly. "How about you Demi?" Demetria suddenly laughed out loud, and I couldn't help but to laugh with her. "I'm doing super-dooper fantabulous!" she replied. "Are you ready for the reapings? Because I'm sure not."

"I don't think anyone really is ever ready for the reapings." I replied back as I frowned.

* * *

**Maize Andrews (12), District 9 POV**

I stood in the front row of the twelve year olds section, which meant I was right in the front of the stage. This was my very first reaping, and I was horrified of what was going to happen. My name was only in there once though, so I probably wouldn't be called. I knew lots of people who had gone through all their reapings without being called. All the adults here were examples of that.

The introductional video started playing, and the music echoed in my ears. I looked over to my right to see my girlfriend Aluma standing. She was also twelve, and we had been together for two months now. People thought it was weird that we were together because we were so young, but love knows no age or limit. Aluma was also in the front row of the girl's section, and I could tell she was just as scared as I was.

I turned my attention back to the introductional video, and it was saying something about District thirteen and how they really destroyed it for real instead of the first time where they lied about it. I looked backwards to see if I could see my family, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. My father Zach was my best friend, and he worked at a grain processing factory. My family actually lived in the factory to save money, and that didn't go over to well with my mother.

My mother was named Janette, and she was the worst mother someone could ask for. She didn't care at all about my father or me, and most of the time she was either drunk or sleeping. She was horrible, and she knew it. I guess the truth can hurt, and sometimes knowing the truth can make you do things you don't mean to do. I had learned to ignore and avoid her though, so I was pretty happy with my life.

The introductional video soon ended, and the escort soon walked over to the microphone. My hazel eyes widend, and I scratched my sunburn on the back of my neck once I realized this was actually happening. I watched as the escort reached into the girl's bowl, and then pull out a name. He took a while to unfold it, but he soon read out the name. "Mallory Greene!" he called out. I watched a fifteen year old girl with blonde pigtails and purple eyes walk up to the stage looking terrifed. She starting crying, but the escort soon shushed her.

The escort then pulled out another slip of paper, and the crowd went silent again. I ran my fingers across my face in fear, and I could easily feel the deep cut on my cheek that I had gotten from a knife accident a while back. "Piper Colburn!" he called out. I watched a rather short seventeen year old girl with short brown hair and mint green eyes walk up to the stage. She looked strong, but she was clentching her teeth, and she was grasping something tightly in her brown dress pocket.

The escort seemed delighted for some reason, but all I felt was dread and fear running through my small veins. The escort with the spiked up golden hair soon strolled over the boy's side of the stage, and my anxienty started getting the better of me. My heart was beating hard in my chest, and I felt short of breath even though I hadn't been running or anything.

He finally reached inside the bowl, and once again took out another piece of paper. He unfolded it fast, but he didn't say the name at first. I felt the wind brush against my scalp, and I felt shivers run down my spine. I had ruffled sandy-brown hair that I had buzzed cut a couple of weeks ago. The escort then finally broke the silence. "Drayden Dimes!" he called out.

I watched a sixteen year old boy walk up to the stage looking confident. He looked kind if weird though because half of his hair was grey, and the other half was white. His eyes were big and blue, and his nose looked a little round for some reason. He soon took his spot next to the two girls, and then the escort continued by pulling out one last name from the glass bowl.

"Maize Andrews!" he called out. "I instantly froze on the inside, but my body seemed to work on its own. I walked up to the stage with tears in my eyes, and I saw my dad being held back by some peacekeepers. Aluma was crying, and she was on her knees burying herself in her hands. I looked back towards the escort, and he announced our names one last time. We all shook hands, and then we entered the Justice Building like any other tribute would.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**There was chapter 10! The District 9 reapings! Hope you all enjoyed it! I know! 2 updates in only 1 day! How is this possible?! It's possible when you're sick and stuck home all day with nothing to do haha! Well anyways, how did you guys like my characters of Drayden and Piper? How did I do on Maize and Mallory? Hope you enjoyed them all! The next chapter will be the District 10 reapings! Only 3 more reaping chapters left! Yay! There's a new poll up on my page peeps! Go look at it and take it! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and please be so kind to REVIEW! :) Until next time...**


	11. Melody of A Thousand Notes

******Here is chapter 11 everyone! The District 10 reapings! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chilton Freeze (18), District 10 POV**

My hands were very cold, and my body shivered everytime I touched the raw pink meat. I needed to fight the urge to stop though because this needed to be done before the reapings. I picked the meat up from off the big plastic table, and I walked over to the back room where the cold storage was located. I got to the door, but I couldn't open it since my hands were carrying the big cow meat.

"Dyer!" I called out to my father. I had this weird thing were I called my parents by their first names. I don't know why I did it, but I liked calling people their actual names. I didn't really like nicknames as much as everyone else did. I guess I was just weird like that I guess. My three friends Call, Clisa, and Tooey always called me "Chill" because they knew it annoyed me.

My father Dyer soon came running from nowhere and saw the situation I was in. He chuckled a little as he walked over to the door. "Oh Chilton." he said plainly. "You're a big strong young man. Still can't open doors can you?" He laughed a little and I just rolled my eyes. He opened the door wide open, and I then proceeded to walk into the cold starage. I felt my whole body react to the cold, but I had gotten used to it since I had worked here for four years.

"I can open doors Dyer." I said a little loud as I looked back at him.'"But unless you want this meat to meet the dirty dusty ground, I would stop talking." Dyer looked at me and folded his arms. He then smiled a little, but he also shook his head. "Oh Chilton." he said again. "You're just so funny." I smiled at him brightly before turning back around.

"I know Dyer!" I said loudly. "Thanks for acknowledging that about me." I smiled brighter as I responded, and then I walked over to a little wooden step-latter. I then proceeded to hang the meat up, and after I finished I looked back to see that my father had disappeared somewhere. I shrugged at his sudden disappearance, and I walked over to the door. I exhaled deeply, and I could see my own breathe as it escaped from my mouth.

I closed the door to the close storage, and I then rummaged through my pocket to search for the key. I finally found the rusty brown key, and I then locked the door. I put the key back in my pocket, and then I walked back up to my dad's office. He owned this cold starage, and together we stored meat for people (mostly for the Capitol). We only had a couple of employees, but none of them worked today.

I entered my father's office to see him putting his jacket on. "Hey Dyer." I said loudly again. My father seemed astonished for a second, but he soon continued to pack up his stuff. "Don't sneak up on me like that Chilton." he said. "You're going to give me a heart attack." I laughed loudly, but he only frowned at me. I exhaled deeply again and rolled my eyes. "Are we going now?" I asked.

"Yes." he said. "The reapings start in about two hours, and I need to get you home before your mother starts to worry." I laughed a little again as I thought of my mother. "Oh Cheynnea." I said plainly. "Always worrying about her big baby boy." Cheynnea was my mother, and she was very worrisome. She was a school teacher, so that was really the only thing interesting about her.

My father sighed loudly, and he turned off the lights to the office. We walked out the door, and he locked the door. We walked to the main doors, and once again he locked them. I felt the sunlight dance on my light brown skin, and my long black hair swayed a little from the slight breeze. I had a mullet, and everyone always teased me about it. My mother wasn't too fond of my mullet, but she allowed me to keep it. I looked around at the rolling green hills and noticed some cows out in the distance.

I got in the car, and my father turned even more keys. The old car came to life, and some exhaust escaped from the back pipe. Our car was a dark brown color just like my eyes, and I didn't know why I always compared my eyes to things. I guess that was just another thing that made me quite interesting. I was quite tall and stocky though so most kids at school stayed away from me. I was kind of one of those popular kids that everyone just stayed away from because they feared me, and I liked that they feared me.

* * *

**Isabella Ivory (18), District 10 POV**

I was by myself in the big spaced room. I had my hands tucked into each other as they rested in my lap. I was sitting on a shiny black bench, and I had my eyes closed. I inhaled and exhaled softly before opening my eyes slowly. I looked at the beauty that was placed right in front of me, and I smiled slightly as I brought up hands up from my lap and I then placed them on the white shiny keys. The black shined ivory piano was waiting for me to play its' many melodies.

I ran both my hands across the many keys, and I positioned my right foot on the the pedal. I had played many songs on this piano, and I always felt like I was in my own world whenever I played. Playing the piano was my dream, and it had come true because of my father. He won the Hunger Games a while back, and so my family lived in luxary. We could afford many things, and my father had given me this piano on my thirteenth birthday.

My father Adam was sort of a celebrity since he was a Victor, and he worked in the Capitol. He told us he helped prepare for the games, and I was sort of astonished when I first heard that he did that. I learned to accept his job though, even though I didn't like it. I guess I just liked the part where he bought me things. My mother Sahara stayed at home with me, and we got along greatly. We had the perfect mother-daughter relationship.

I took my hands off the keys for a second and I ran my fingers through my long silky black hair. It took a minute to put my hair into a bun, but once I finished I once again put my hands onto the majestic keys. I stared at my reflection from the black shiny piano, and I smiled to myself. I was quite pretty. I had a small nose, and electric blue eyes. My lashes were long, and my reaping dress was made up of a black dress and high heels. The dress cut off at the knees and at the shoulders.

I finally began playing the piano, and I closed my eyes as I let my self sink deep into the melody. The melody I was playing was called "Melody of A Thousand Notes." The song itself only consisted of ten notes, but one would play those ten notes a hundred times over and over. It was a simple song, and it sounded interesting. It sounded both odd and beautiful. It was frowned upon in the Capitol though because rebels used the melody a lot back during the rebellions.

The notes of the song were bundled closly together on the piano, and so it made it easy to play. The notes ranged from the 'B' flat right next to middle 'C', and then it extended an octave high from middle 'C'. The notes were quite simple, and this is how the song went. First you would play 'D', then 'F', then 'A'. The next notes were middle 'C', then 'A', and then 'C' an octave higher from middle 'C'. Then you would play the 'B' flat right next to middle 'C', then you would play the higher 'C', then 'F', and then it finishes with 'D.' And then you would play those notes over and over until you played them a hundred times. You also would have your foot on the pedal as you played.

I continued to play the melody until I played it a hundred times. It took a while, but I didn't have to be anywhere until the reapings started. I looked down at my glass watch, and it seemed to be nine in the morning. There was still an hour left until the reapings actually started. I then looked down at the necklace I was wearing. It was a simple silver necklace with a silver treble clef hanging from the end of it. It was a gift from my father on my eighteenth birthday.

I looked back up at the piano, and I saw my mother's reflection. I gasped loudly and I turned around to see her frowning at me. Her eyes were staring into mine, and she had her arms folded tightly around her body. "You shouldn't be playing that song Isabella." my mother said quietly. I frowned at her before I replied. "And why not?" I asked a little harshly. "Because the Capitol has cameras in our house Isabella." my mother replied. "If they hear you playing that song they would probably arrest you."

I sighed loudly before turning my back to her. I hung my head low as I fiddled my fingers together. I didn't want my mother to be mad at me, and I knew she was right. I shouldn't be playing this song, but I always found myself playing it anyways. I think it was my own personal way of rebelling against the Capitol. I only knew the reason I hadn't been arrested was because I only turned eighteen a week ago. And I absolutely knew they wouldn't arrest me on my last reaping day.

"Let's go now Isabella." my mother said quietly. "We need to be at the town square early. We will meet dad there, and the peacekeepers said they wanted you to help them sign everyone in. The peacekeeper who usually helps with that is sick today, so your father recommended you." my mother soon walked away, and all I did was sigh, close my eyes, and pinch my forehead.

* * *

**Phoenix Coll (12), District 10 POV**

I ran as fast as I could through the cramped halls of the orphanage. I was only twelve years old so I was still pretty small and fragile. Most people said I looked like I was only ten years old, and that I was so small and skinny that I could be snapped in half like a toothpick. I usually ignored them though, because I was actually quite fast and smart. I was one of the more popular kids at the orphanage.

I continued to run through the halls in my tathered reaping clothes, and my sparkling green eyes looked back to see all of my friends chasing right behind me. They were all my age, which meant we got along great. Mick was sort of a dreamer, and he always told us that we would someday live life in peace. We would always make fun of him, especially my friend Jame. Jame was the nerd of the group, and he always told Mick that we would always live under the Capitol's thumb.

I continued running, and my messy blonde hair bounced around on the top of my head. We were all playing chase, and I was the one being chased. I was slightly out of breath, but I kept running around every corner. My friends seemed to be catching up a little, and I started to panic a little. I saw my friend Drew running like a crazy person, and Noralie had a wicked grin on her dirty face. Noralie was kind of a tomboy, and Drew got over-excited about everything.

I quickly turned another corner, and I soon came to a hault. I almost fell over from the sudden stop, but I balanced myself quickly. I stared into the faces of my two sisters Sana and Felicity. They were looking at me weirdly, and once the rest of my friends came running around the corner they both frowned and folded their arms. My friends also came to a hault, and they seemed frightened by my big sisters.

"You can't be playing chase again Phoenix." Sana said loudly. "If the orphanage staff sees you they will punish you, again."

"I know they will." I say. "Let them. It's reaping day, and I want to have at least some fun on this dreadful day."

"Whatever." Felicity said softly. "Just make sure you don't do it again, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I said even though I didn't mean it at all. My sisters knew I didn't mean it either, but they always still tried for some reason. My friend Rycer suddenly walked past me and walked over to my bigger sisters. He smiled brightly, and then winked at the both of them. Rycer was always a ladies man, but his efforts were always crushed.

Sana and Felicity both rolled their eyes at Rycer, and then proceeded to walk away from the bunch of us. Rycer looked dissapointed, but he soon laughed. We all joined him in laughing, and we all huddled together like we always did. The seven of us were unseperable. We called ourselves the "Tiny Titans", and everyone in the orphanage knew who we were. The bunch of us included myself, Mick, Rycer, Jame, Drew, Noralie, and Scott. Scott was the prankster of the group.

We did our little team cheer, but before we could do anything else a staff member walked around the corner. She told us that she would be escorting us to the reaping. We all walked in front of her on the way to the town square, and we were all playing jokes on each other on the way there. The staff member didn't even bother trying to calm us down because she knew it was useless.

I looked at all the other people walking by us, and they were all staring at us weirdly. We weren't allowed to talk to anyone outside of the orphanage, and so all I did was smile and wave at them. Only a couple of people smiled, and fewer of them waved back. I laughed a little before turning my attention back to my friends. We continued walking until we finally made it to the town square.

The reapings were now starting, and we all got in line to sign in. We waited a couple of minutes until we made it to the front of the line. I noticed a girl was signing everyone in instead of a peacekeeper, and I thought it was kind of odd. I shook the feeling of my shoulder and let her prick my finger before pressing it down onto the sign-in sheet. Well, here goes nothing. What were the odds of being reaped my very first time?

* * *

**Marcey Bull (12), District 10 POV**

I stood in line for my very first time. I remember watching from the sidelines when my sister Britt became of reaping age. She never was picked though thank goodness. She was fifteen, so there was still a chance she could be chosen. I looked around the huge crowd of kids, and all of them looked just as nervous as I did. My blues eyes scanned the crowd again, and I saw my two best friends Bella and Samson. They were looking very scared as well.

I looked up towards the introductional video that was playing, and I brushed my curly blonde hair out of my face so I could see. Before now I really never payed attention to this video, but now that I was of reaping age I found myself lost in it. The video talked about the dark days, District thirteen, The Treaty of Treason, and the Hunger Games itself. I glanced around trying to spot my family before the video ended, but I couldn't seem to find them.

My father worked in a slaughter house to keep my family going. My family lived out on the farm, and our house was made up of nothing but bricks and crumbling walls. It was hard to live out there on the farm, but it seemed that most people in this District lived nowhere but farmland. The only thing I enjoyed doing at home was spending time with my black horse Magpie. My uncle gave Magpie to me before he died, and I had spent almost all of my free time with that horse. We would always play out in the field.

We also shared a white cow with brown spots with a neighboor of ours. The cow's name was Missy, and she was alright. I didn't spend as much time with Missy than I did with Magpie. Besides all the animals, I liked spending time with my friend Bella. She always had her brown hair in a ponytail, and she was very nice. We would always spend time together in my families vegetable patch.

I turned my head back to stage, and I noticed that the escort was walking up to the microphone again. He was dressed kind of like a cowboy, but he still looked all messed up like and weird. He welcomed us all, and like always he proceeded to pick the first name from the big glass bowl. "Marcey Bull!" he yelled out. My eyes widened, and I soon felt fear circling around in my brain. I walked up to the stage, and I tried to act strong, but I started crying a little. I looked out into the crowd and saw my sister Britt crying on the ground, and I was hoping she would volunteer for me. She didn't.

I was still crying, but I watched in interest as the escort pulled out another name from the big bowl. He took his sweet time unfolding the paper for some reason. "Isabella Ivory!" he yelled out. I watched an eighteen year old walk up to the stage looking strong-willed and brave. She had her black hair in a bun, and her black dress seemed to have black bird feathers near the bottom of it. The crowd was whispering loudly, and one of our mentors looked startled for some reason.

I suddenly realized who the girl was as she stood next to me. I didn't know her personally, but she was the daughter of one of our mentors. Her father Kipp had won the Hunger Games in the past, and now he had to watch his own daughter be reaped. He looked like he was crying, but he sat in his wooden chair still as could be. I then watched as the escort spoke into the microphone.

"Now for the cowboys!" he shouted in his ridiculous accent.

The escort skipped over to the other glass bowl, and he once again his hand dived into the white sea of paper. He took out a piece of paper that was neatly folded, and he looked at the name before reading it. "Phoenix Coll!" he yelled out. I watched a boy my age walk up to the stage looking scared out of his pants. I could swear his pants had darkened around a certain area. There was going to be two twelve-year-olds this year from District ten. We stand no chance of winning.

The kid finally took a spot next to the eighteen year old girl, and the three of us waited for the escort to call the last name. "Chilton Freeze!" he called out. I watched another eighteen-year-old emerge from the silent crowd. He was very tall and had a stocky body type. He had light brown skin, and he had a black mullet. I thought mullets were the most hidious things in existence. Was he trying to look like a girl? He looked intimidating though, but that was probably because he looked like a descendant of one of those people called Tongans or something.

The four of us all shook hands because the escort said we had to. I didn't like looking into the other twelve-year-olds tearful green eyes. Would I have to kill him? The girl with the electric blue eyes seemed to glare at me. Would she kill me? The tall boy with the dark brown eyes seemed to squish my hand when he shook it. I think this boy would kill anyone. I gulped once he let go of my hand, and that's when I threw-up all over the stage.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**There was chapter 11 everyone! The District 10 reapings! Hope you all enjoyed! Haha the part witt the music notes was kind of hard to write! Any advice on that part? Did I do it good or bad? And also who here actually figured out the melody and tried playing it on the piano? I made up the melody myself! Hope you liked it! Anyways, how did you like my characters of Chilton and Isabella? His did I do on Phoenix and Marcey? Please let me know! Please go take the poll guys for whoever hasn't taken it yet! The District 11 reapings will be next! Also whoever has the app "Vine", isn't it awesome!? My name is Andrew Allred on there and I'm wearing a Hunger Games jacket and glasses! Followmme if ya want and let me know if you're from here! Hoped you guys enjoyed, and please Review! Until next time...**


	12. Who Doesn't Enjoy Coffee?

******Here is chapter 12! The District 11 reapings! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Clementine Burbank (13), District 11 POV**

I walked slowly with all my siblings and friends. We were all walking down one of the many rows in the apple orchard. My friends, siblings, and I always liked walking through the orchards whenever we weren't working. We all enjoyed the scenery, and today was just one of those days where we needed to be together. If one of us were reaped then this would be the last time we would have together.

My mother Mage worked in the apple orchards as well, so my siblings and I would go to work with her every day. I actually liked working in the orchards because I knew there were worse jobs that I could be doing. Every day we would walk an hour from our small wooden cottage to the orchards. We harvested fruit practically every day since there was so many.

My father Mack on the other hand was hardly ever present. He worked in the Capitol as a Salesman selling fruit to as many people as he could get to buy them. I only really saw him on holidays and on reaping day. My mother and father have five kids (one being myself). I was the second youngest in the family, and so that meant I got the least attention.

I had three older siblings and one younger one. Chella was the youngest, and she was only ten years old. Starfire and Raven were twins, and they were both sixteen. Granger was the only male in the family, and he was eighteen years old. We all had dark skin and black hair, but our eye colors and personalities made us all different. I was special because my bright mint green eyes seemed to shine wherever I went.

I let my long silky black hair wave in the slight wind, and I ran my fingers over some of the leaves as we walked by the giant trees and bushes. The sun was barely creeping over the horizon, and the birds were singing their cheerful tunes of joy. Even though everything seemed calm and peaceful, there was a sense of fear and dread hovering in the air. Today was reaping day, and this time four of us would be reaped instead of the usual two. I gulped to myself at the very thought of being reaped.

I looked to my right to see my two best friends walking besides my family. Castro was a year younger than me, but I had a little crush on him. He was quite handsome, but I was too shy to admit my feelings for him. My other friend Beatrice was walking next to him, and it was obvious that Castro had a crush on her by the way he was looking at her. It was hard having a crush on someone you knew would never love you.

The wind blew a little, and I sighed out loudly. My big brother Granger was walking next to me, and he looked at me when I sighed. He smiled slightly at me, and then he put his right arm around my small fragile shoulder. I looked up into his hazel eyes, and I smiled back at him even though I was screaming on the inside. I blinked my eyelids at him before he spoke.

"Are you okay Clementine?" he asked nicely. "You seem a little depressed again."

"I'm not depressed." I replied loudly. "I'm just a little nervous is all. There's an even bigger chance of me being reaped than last year."

"I know Clementine." he replied. "But your name is only in there twice, and the chances of you being picked are like a thousand to one."

"That's not that big of a number." I said as I lowered my head to look at the dirt path we were walking on. "Compared to the twelve year olds, I'm much more likely to be chosen to die. I'm more likey to be chosen to kill."

"Stop thinking like that." he yelled a little. "Even if you do get chosen I bet Starfire or Raven will volunteer for you."

"I don't want any one of you guys volunteering for me if I'm chosen!" I yelled out as I pointed my finger at my sisters and Beatrice.

"But Clemen." Starfire said back. "We don't want you to go in there."

"Yeah Clemen." Raven replied afterwards. "You're out little sister."

"I said no!" I literally screamed at them. "I don't want any of you to die for me!"

I suddenly felt anger boil inside of me, and I started running as fast as I could ahead of all of them. I could hear them yelling out my name, but I ignored their endless pleas to come back. I couldn't let any of them die for me, and even if I didn't get chosen I would still volunteer for anyone else. I couldn't watch someone get killed knowing I could have done something to save them.

* * *

**Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18), District 11 POV**

I sat quietly to myself at the wooden dinner table. I had my elbow on the table and my head rested in my hand. My uncle Sam was making breakfast for my sisters Aquilla, Burgundy, and I. Aquilla was humming some meolody I had never heard before, and Burgundy was digging for gold. I sighed at Burgundy before turning my hazel eyes in the direction of my Uncle.

"Hey Sam." I asked my uncle.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"How much longer until breakfast is ready?" I asked. "I'm starving, and these two are driving me crazy." Aquilla stopped humming, and Burgundy flicked some gold off the tip of her finger. They both glared at me for a second before they went back to their humming and digging. Aquilla was a music freak, and Burgundy was just a freak period. They were both younger than me, and so that meant I was in charge of them whenever my Uncle Sam was gone.

"Not much longer Cygnus." he replied. "The coffee is done brewing so you can pour yourself some now. The pancakes and bacon need a little extra time though."

"Okay." I replied softly as I scooted out of my chair. I stood up, and walked over to the coffee pot slowly. I pulled out a faded mug with a chip at the top. I poured the the black coffee into the mug, and the steam lifted into the air. I sniffed loudly, and exhaled loudly as I smiled to myself. I absolutely loved coffee. I had three cups a day at the least.

I walked back over to the wooden table, and I sat down. I scratched my blonde hair before I took the mug into both hands and starting drinking the coffee slowly. I stopped drinking to see my sister Burgundy smiling and staring at the mug of coffee.'"I want some coffee!" she yelled loudly. She scooted out of her chair suddenly, but she fell backwards onto the ground along with the chair.

Aquilla started laughing hysterically, but I only sighed and shook my head in disapproval. Burgundy got off the floor and rubbed her backside before sitting back down in the chair carefully. She glared at Aquilla since she was still laughing loudly. She looked back at me, and then looked at my coffee. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had forgotten to get coffee.

"First of all Burgundy." I said loudly. "Don't rush. That chair leg is broken, and that's why you fell backwards. Second is that you know you're too young for coffee. You're only thirteen years old."

"So what?" she yelled back. "If I want coffee I will have it. I don't care what you say Brendan."

"Don't call me by my middle name." I said harshly. "My name is Cygnus."

"Whatever." she replied as she folded her arms. "I can have coffee, right Uncle Sam?"

"I have to agree with Cygnus." he replied. "Maybe when your sixteen like your sister Aquilla."

"I can have coffee?" Aquilla asked suprised. "Since when?"

"Since your birthday." Sam replied.

"You never told me!" she shouted.

"Oops." he replied as he shrugged his shoulders. He pulled out a mug and poured some coffee before handing it over to Aquilla. Aquilla seemed ecstatic about having her first cup of coffee. She took a big gulp, but she suddenly spit it out all over Burgundy.

"That's disgusting!" she yelled out. "How can you two drink this?"

Burgundy started crying and ran away since she was so frustrated. She was denied coffee, and then she recieved it one minute later all over her clothes. Sam sighed and shook his head. "Go change Burgundy!" he yelled after her. "The reapings start soon!" he then proceeded to give us pancakes and bacon. We all ate peacefully until we finished and started to get ready for the reaping.

The reason we lived with our Uncle was because both of our parents were dead. My mother Mica died giving birth to me, and my father Garrett died from leukemia. We also had another sister named Terra, but she died giving her heart to me. I had a weak and fragile heart when I was younger. I was just hoping that Terra didn't die for me just so I could die in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Soya Sorna (14), District 11 POV**

I smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror. It was reaping day, and I needed to make sure I looked my best. I agreed that the Hunger Games were horrible, but that didn't mean you should go around being negative and doubtful about it. I think I heard somewhere that people who smiled more seemed to live longer than others. I was definitely a smiler, and I loved that characteristic about me.

I finished fixing my puffy wavy black hair, and I stared into my own soft brown eyes. I was absolutely beautiful even if people thought otherwise. I had lots of friends thanks to my wonderful personality, but I had three very close friends. Pomme was my age, and she was just like me. The only thing about her that annoyed me was that she never stopped talking. She was like a bad recording that had been put on repeat.

My other friend Cally was kind of opposite to me and Pomme when it came to our personalites, but she was still our best friend. She was fifteen, and she was a very nice but shy person. My last close friend was named Willow. The weird thing about Willow was that she was an activist, and she was also ten years older than me. She was kind if crazy, so maybe that was why I liked her.

I looked in the mirror at my cat-like appearance, and I instantly did a little twirl. I chuckled slightly as I marveled in my amusement. My dress wasn't the best, but it had little black flowers imprinted on it. Who didn't like black flowers? I twirled again, and my light brown skin seemed to dazzle under the light of the single light bulb that hung lazily over my head. I looked at myself again, and I was proud of my latino heritage.

I turned around, and I walked happily to the door. I exited the door, and I then proceeded to walk down the stairs. My mother Valancia was sitting at the table drinking some water, and she smiked weakly when she saw me. I kissed her on the forehead, and I said good morning to both her, and my father Dergio who was currently fixing a pipe underneath the sink.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked enthusiastically. "I want to go so bad!"

"Yes, we are ready Soya." my mother replied. "Just wait a moment for your little sister Dalia. It's her first reaping, so she's a little nervous."

"I think I heard you could break out in acne if you worried too much." I said as I thought about it. I had a thing where I usually spoke my mind, even if that meant speaking at the same time I thought of it. "She shouldn't be nervous anyways." I said loudly but cheerful.'"The suspense and anticipation is so much fun! It's like waiting to see if you picked the right path."

"Oh Soya." my mother sighed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sometimes I just think you were born with your father's personality." she said. "That's all."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked confused. "Dad's awesome!"

"Thanks Soya." my dad said from underneath the sink.

"Ya!" I screamed as I ran for the front door. "I'm gonna wait for you guys out in the front yard!"

I heard my mother shout something, but I didn't hear what she said. I walked out the front door and I breathed in the fresh air. I looked around at the farmland, and I smiled to myself in pleasure. My father worked for a farming mechanics company, and we actually lived in a small house behind his bosses barn. My father worked hard for money to pay for my mother. My mother had cancer, and so we needed the money to get her an appointment for a surgery.

I looked around in the big tree next to my house, and I studied the green leaves closely. "Root!" I yelled out loudly. The leaves suddenly started rustling, and some of them feel down lightly to the ground. My pet racoon soon poked his head out from the leaves, and he looked at me with his small black eyes. He suddenly climbed down the tree, and he walked up to me fast on his little feet.

Root suddenly stopped in front of me, and I bent down and patted his head. He made his usual noise of delightment, and I only laughed a little. I found Root living in the tree when we first moved in, and he was suprisingly friendly. We became friends right away, and the best part of it was that my mother was actually okay with me having a racoon as a pet. I sighed as I stopped petting him. I realized the reaping started soon, and I hoped with all my heart that this wouldn't be the last time I saw Root.

* * *

**Grover Mills (15), District 11 POV**

I looked around the roaring crowd as many people scurried to their spot in line. The reapings were now starting, and this was the moment I had been dreading. I had already survived three reapings, but I still had four more to go. I took my spot in the fifteen-year-old section, and I looked around at all the boys my age. I didn't see my friend Bryan anywhere, but I figured he was still here somewhere.

My dark blue eyes shifted to the stage, and the escort had started playing the introductional video. I had watched the video three times already with interest, but now it was boring to watch. I sighed before looking around my surroundings. Everyone either looked nervous, fake, or they looked like they were about to pee their pants or something.

I looked around again and noticed my mother Filly standing closely by me. She gave me a thumbs up, but I only smiled weakly back at her. My mother and I worked in the orange orchard, and I didn't really like harvesting oranges everyday. My mother needed my help though since my father Hawthe was dead. He died in a big fire one day in the corn fields. I was only five at the time when it happened.

It was quite windy for some reason, and my short curly brown hair blew a little bit. I shuffled some loose strands out of my face, and I exhaled loudly for relief. I was the type of person who kept to theirself. I liked to read books, and I was the kind if person who actually liked going to school. School didn't challenge me in the least though, so I actually enjoyed achieving higher than all my classmates. I was bullied though for my personality, but my friend Bryan was the only one who stood up for me. Bryan was usually bullied alongside me.

The escort finally welcomed us again as the video faded out slowy. She seemed kind of bored, and she actually seemed to be frowning. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" she said loudy. She opened the first paper, and then she read the first name. "Soya Sorna!" she yelled out. I watched a fourteen-year-old girl walk up to the stage looking terrified. She was lightly crying, but I could tell she was trying to look brave and strong.

The girl with the puffy black hair and cat-like appearance soon stood at the back of the stage. The escort seemed to be in a hurry since she was already unfolding the next piece of paper. I could hear her smacking her gum loudly in the microphone, and I thought that was kind of annoying. "Starfire Burbank!" she yelled out. I watched a sixteen-year-old with fiery red hair walk up to the stage, but she soon stopped when a younger girl was shouting and running towards the stage.

"I volunteer!" she yelled loudly. She had dark skin, and long silky black hair that seemed to envelop her shoulders. The other girl seemed dumbfounded, and she stared at the girl with her wide green eyes. "My name is Clementine Burbank!" she yelled out loudly. "And I'm volunteering for my sister Starfire!" I guess it made sense that she volunteered for her sister, but this was kind of a different situation. I've heard of people volunteering for their younger siblings, but not for their older ones.

"A volunteer." the escort responded. "Whoo hoo." the escort didn't seem excited at all, and she rolled her eyes as she twirled her index finger in circles. "Anyways, let's move on to the boys." she said. She once again unfolded another paper and read out a familiar name. "Grover Mills!" she yelled out. I smiled to myself to look strong, but I was crying loudly on the inside. I walked up to the stage looking confident, and the escort seemed to glare at me as I walked by. I then took my spot next to the two younger girls.

"Only one more." the escort said softly to herself. She walked up to the giant glass bowl once again and picked out another piece of white paper. She started unfolding it, but a sudden gust of wind blew it right out of her hands. She sighed in frustration, and she only waved at the paper like it was nothing. "Oh well." she said. 'I'll just pick another one." she picked another paper, and the crowd seemed a little mad at her. I would have been mad too if my name hadn't been on that paper that blew away.

The escort unfolded the paper and read out the name loudly. "Cygnus Melaines!" she yelled out loudly. I heard a loud swear word echo throughout the crowd, and the boy who swore soon walked up the stage looked angry as hell. He swore at the escort as he walked past her, but the escort ignored him completely. We then all shook hands, and then like always the four tributes of District eleven walked into the tall building that the Capitol only looked at as sweet justice.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**There was chapter 12! The District 11 Reapings! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! How did you like my own characters of Grover and Clementine? How did I do on Cygnus and Soya? Hope you all enjoyed! Please go take the poll if you haven't yet! A new poll will be posted when I post the next chapter! Yes! Only one reaping chapter left! Woo Hoo! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! And please please review! My last chapter only got 2 reviews! Ack! My scary past of my old story is slowly starting to repeat itself! My last story (200,000 words) hardly got any reviews! And I don't want this story to be the same! So please review! Love ya guys! ;) Until next time...**


	13. Diamonds

******Here is chapter 13! The District 12 Reapings! Please enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Robert "Zero" Blade (13), District 12 POV**

I walked by myself through the small wooded area. I looked up to the sky, and I could still see smoke hovering in the blue ocean above. It was like an ink blot had been splattered across a beautifully painted picture. There was another explosion over at the mines yesterday, and people were still cleaning up the wreckage. I think a good forty or fifty people were killed, but I couldn't be sure.

I could still smell the smoke and fire as well, and I tried my best to stay away from the mine. I had a deep fear of fire, and whenever I saw it I would just always freak out and retreat. Yep, I was the kind of person who ran away from their problems, but I am only thirteen so I'm not sure if that has something to do with that or not. I looked down at my pale skin, and my arms were still laced with burns and cuts from the past.

My father Daniel, and my mother Emily were abusive parents. I first thought that maybe someone would do something about my parents. I hoped that someone would help me. I didn't like living with them anymore, but I wasn't legally allowed to leave home until I was eighteen. Not one person helped me though, and that's when I realized that people only cared about themselves.

The burns on my arms were proof of my father's abusive personality. This one day a while back I got into a very big fight with him, and I was punished by getting my arms thrown into a furnace. I can still remember the pain, and I can still remember the fire as it danced around my arms and as it swirled in my father's eyes. That was the day I realized they were nothing but selfish little pricks. They didn't care about anyone, not even their own son.

My mother Emily wasn't as bad as my father, but she still had her moments. I remember screaming for her to help when my arms were being burned, but all she did was stare at me with lifeless eyes. It was like she wasn't even human, and that's when I realized how scared of my father she was. She would let my father do anything to me just so she could save herself from all the pain.

I continued walking through the woods, and I did my best not to look up at the smoke. There was still a bit of time until the reapings started, but I needed to get home and change into my reaping outfit. Maybe if I was lucky enough my parents wouldn't even be home. It was a good walk to the town square since I lived in the Seam, and so I wanted to leave early just in case.

I finally made it back to my house, and I stopped once I got to the front door that was slightly broken. I closed my eyes and felt the wind blow through my short black hair. I opened my eyes again, and then I turned the doorknob. The wooden door slowly creaked open, and I could smell alcohol mixed with smoke polluting the air. My father was an alcoholic, and my mother was a smoker. It was kind of a bad combination.

I slowly made my way up the dusty stairs, but before I could get to the top my mother appeared out of nowhere. She stared at me with with both hatred and concern in her eyes. I stared back at her, and my feet seemed too heavy to lift. It was like I was frozen in place, and like my feet were glued to the floor. She sighed and folded her arms before speaking.

"Where have you been Robert?" she spat.

"Just out Mother." I said back quietly as I hung my head low.

"Out where?" she asked.

"Just taking a walk is all." I said. "I just wanted to visit the woods before the reapings."

"Well, okay." she said back. "Just go get ready now. We're leaving in ten minutes whether your ready or not."

"Okay." I said as I ran past her.

I slammed the door to my room loudly, and I ran over to the mirror on the wall. I stared into my own reflection as I tightened my fists. I was so mad with my parents it wasn't even funny. I looked into my blue eye, and then in my red eye. People thought I was different because of my unusual eye colors, but I ignored every one of them. I was better than all of them, and I was definitely better than my parents. I suddenly swung my right fist into the mirror, and a hundred pieces of glass mixed with blood exloded all around me.

* * *

**Sable Coalton (18), District 12 POV**

My hand found the hand-held mirror, and I brought it up to my face. I stared at my reflection as I applied the red lipstick to my lips. after I finished appliying the lipstick, I smacked my lips. I suddenly noticed something in the mirror behind me. I turned around and noticed my twin sister Cally standing in the doorway. She had her arms folded, and that familiar smirk had been placed on her face.

"What do you want Cally?" I asked. "Can't you see I'm trying to get ready here?"

"Since when are you in such a rush to get ready for the reapings?" Cally asked confused.

"Since this is my very last reaping Cally." I replied. "Since it's our last reaping."

"Yeah I know it is." she sighed. "But aren't you still scared to death? I mean either of us could be chosen Sable."

"Oh please." I replied back. "The chances of that happening to either of us is so slim Cally. We've survived six whole years. Who's to say this year will be any different?"

"Whatever Sable." She snorted back at me. "Anyways, Dad left a note saying he would meet us at the reaping. So I am lucky enough to make sure Ash gets ready."

"Have fun with that." I replied. "That little kid is so annoying."

"He's our eight-year-old brother." Cally said.

I suddenly turned back at her after combing my long dark hair. I looked at her weirdly before replying. "So?" I asked. "What does that have to do with anything? Just because he's our brother doesn't mean he's any less annoying."

"Be ready in fifteen minutes Sable." Cally replied completly ignoring my previous comment. "I don't want to have to wait on you yet again."

"Yeah right." I replied as I turned back towards the mirror that was still grasped tighhtly in my left hand. I saw Cally walk out of my room in the reflection of my mirror, and I continued to get ready. My pale blue eyes seemed to sparkle like diamonds, amd my snow white skin was flawless. I smiled to myself before putting the mirror back down onto my vanity.

I proceeded to put my red dress on, and then I put on some ruby red slippers to match the dress and my lips. I walked back over to my vanity, and I looked at the single photo I had taped onto the pink painted wood. The photo was of my family, and I smiled everytime I looked at it. I looked at the photo that had been taken four years ago and I couldn't help but to shed a single tear.

There was five of us total in my family. There was Ash, Cally, my father Ashton, and my mother Crissy. I looked at my mother, and I had to wonder where she was. My mother had died three years ago in a mine explosion. There was at least three or four explosions a year, but only one of them was usually tragic and big. I actually remembered hearing that there was another bad explosion yesterday.

I looked at the photo one last time before I exited my room. I walked slowly down the stairs, and I waited patiently for Cally and Ash. Another five minutes of waiting passed by before they joined me at the door. I smiled at Cally to show that I was the one in fact who was waiting for her. She only rolled her eyes and proceeded to take hold of Ash's Hand. He tried to break free from her grasp, but she held on strong.

"Ready to go?" I asked plainly.

"Yeah sure." Cally replied as she continued to hold onto Ash's struggling hand.

"Good." I say. "I was getting tired of waiting."

"You're just so funny." Cally said.

"I know." I said as I smiled and opened the front door at the same time.

The three of us lived in the middle of the District so it took a good forty-five minutes to walk to the town square. We would eventually meet up with my best friends half-way to the square. My dad would meet us at the reapings because he was working over at the mine cleaning up after the explosion. He was always working so we hardly ever saw him. It was kind if like I lived by myself with Cally and Ash. We were the orphans who had their own house and a father.

* * *

**Zane Avinton (12), District 12 POV**

I walked out the front door as I held onto my mother's hand. My arms were uncontrollably shaking, and I had a bad feeling in my gut. I was now on my way to my very first reaping, and just the thought of being reaped made my whole body shake with fear. I looked at my mother Caila, and she smiled at me weakly. She had her right hand intertwined with my hand, and her left hand rested against her stomach. She was eight months pregnant now, and she needed someone to keep hold of her. She knew though that we both needed to hold onto each other.

We continued to walk, and I suddenly remembered the disaster that happened yesterday. My father Dock was working late at the mines, and so my mother baked some cookies for him. It only took about fifteen minutes to walk to the mine from our house, so I was the one who delievered the cookies to him. It was sunset when my father came out of the mine. After talking to him for a minute the ground suddenly started shaking and a loud sound like a hundred cannons going off echoed throughout the area.

The next thing I knew my father was yelling at me to run home, but I stayed frozen in fear. I remembered seeing people come rushing out of the mine. Some of them were covered in coal dust, while others came running out covered in blood. Smoke soon started rising into the air a few minutes later. The scene was horrifying, and I went back home after I realized I didn't want to be there. The last thing I saw before leaving was a guy pushing a mine cart full of diamonds. I didn't know if he was trying to save them, or if he was trying to steal them.

My father was a manager at the mines, and every now and then he would take me down into them. He showed me how to mine coal, how to turn the coal into diamonds, and he even let me ride in a mine cart a couple of times. It was like an underground adventure. I felt free from the Capitol down in the mine, even though we were still working for them.

We were now at the town square, and I suddenly snapped out from my thoughts. I looked around the crowd nervously, and my blue eyes widened in fear. I scratched my short black hair before looking around some more. Everyone here seemed to be hovering over me since I was so small. I was probably the smallest kid in the District. Some people said I was just as short as a seven or eight year old.

I noticed peacekeepers standing in a circle-like position around the crowd. Camera crews adjusted their high-tech cameras, and kids were already signing in. I looked closely as one kid got his finger pricked, and blood came out from his skin. I tightened my grip around my mother's hand, and she squeezed harder as well. She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"It's okay Zane." my mother said. "The first time is always the worst, but just know it's the time where you're least likely to get chosen."

I gulped to myself and ran my finger across my big black puffy eyebrow. "I know Mom." I replied. "I'm just scared is all. I know I probably won't get chosen, but the feeling is just so bad. I feel like someone has started a fire in my stomach."

"I know Dear." she replied.'"Just remian calm, and please try not to run away. They would take you away from your father and I if you did that."

"I won't." I say. "Still. I don't know anyone here, and I'm shorter than all of them. I bet at least one of them would volunteer for me if I got chosen. I just know someone will take my place. I shouldn't be worrying though. The odds are in my favor I bet."

"The odds will always be in your favor Zane." she said. "I just know they will be. And you're right. I bet one of the older kids will volunteer for you if you do get chosen. No need to worry."

"Thanks Mom." I replied. "Well I'm going to go sign in now. I might as well get this thing over with."

"That's the spirit!" she replied.

I slowly got in line, and when it was my turn the female peacekeeper pricked my finger for blood. It hurt just a little bit, but I could handle it. That wasn't all that bad. I could get used to them pricking my finger every year. This year all the kids will have to pay with a single drop if blood, but four will have to pay with their lives. I just hoped I wasn't one of those kids.

* * *

**Roxie Lantent (18), District 12 POV**

I stood in line for the very last time. Thank goodness I never had to go through another reaping after today. I looked around at all the girls by me, and they had seemed to move a little bit away from me. I didn't care about them though. I loved who I was, even if everyone else didn't. I was your average goth girl, and that's why most people avoided me.

I currently had a black dress on that cut off at the knees and elbows. I had black lipstick on, and my hazlel eyes seemed darker from the heavy eyeliner I was wearing. I twirled the black umbrella I had in my hand over my head, and I giggled to myself as the introductional video started. Maybe the girls around me were keeping their distance because of my umbrella. It wasn't even bad weather, but the sun was just so bright today.

I looked behind me to see smoke still rising into the air. There was an explosion at the mine yesterday, and it made me feel uneasy. My father Emike had died in a mine explosion three years ago, and so another explosion like this one just reminded me of him more. My mother Darania took his management position when he died, and she has now since then provided for my brother Deitriek and I.

The introductional video was almost over, and I fiddled with my ruby necklace with my left hand. I then lowered my umbrella and scratched my head softly. I had my long black hair done into both a bun and into pigtails. Maybe my hair was another reason people stayed away from me. The introductuonal video finally ended, and the escort walked up to the microphone that had been placed in the center of the stage.

"Welcome District Twelve!" the escort yelled out. "Let's get this thing started!"

The male escort walked over to the girl's side of the stage, and like always he picked out a name. "Sable Coalton!" he yelled out. I watched the girl next to me flinch, and she looked at me frightened before walking up to the stage. She had hair black as night, and her skin was white as snow. She looked confident, but I could see right through her. She was terrified right now.

The girl soon took her spot on the stage, and the escort pulled out yet another name. "Roxie Lantent!" he called out. I only sighed loudly. I folded up my umbrella and walked gracefully up to the stage. My black boots marched across the stage until they stopped next to the girl with the pale blue eyes. She looked suprised, but she looked more scared of me than she did of being reaped.

The two of us seemed to stare at each other for a while. I started glaring at her, and she instantly looked the other way. I chuckled to myself a little before turnng my attention back to the escort. He looked pretty normal to me, but he did have a cowboy hat on for some reason. I thought District Ten was cowboys? Oh well. I looked at him again as he strolled over to the boy's side of the stage.

He put his hand into the big glass bowl, and he picked out a piece of paper. He unfolded it quite fast, and then he proceeded to call out a name. "Zane Avinton!" he called out. I watched a tan skinned boy that looked half my height walk up to the stage. He was crying, and I only thought that he was a bloodbath tribute. A bloodbath tribute was a nickname for someone who died at the opening brawl of the Hunger Games.

The escort then took a deep breath and smiled at the crowd. "Just one more lucky young man!" he yelled out as he pulled out the very last piece of paper. He unfolded it slowly, and he paused before reading the name. "Robert Blade!" he yelled out. A thirteen-year-old boy with burns all over his arms walked over to the stage. He took his spot next to us, and I noticed that he was staring at the pillar of smoke out in the distance.

The escort read out all of our names one last time, and then he made us shake hands with each other. The escort then dismissed the crowd, and he led us into the Justice Building. The first thing I noticed was the giant crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. It sparkled as the sunlight shone down onto it. It was like a hundred diamonds sparkling above my head. I smiled again before I was led into an empty room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**There was chapter 13! The District 12 reapings! Hope you all enjoyed it! Finally! The reapings are finished and all of the tributes have been introduced! How did you like my characters of Zane and Roxie? How did I do Robert and Sable? There will be a new poll up later today sometime. So when the poll is up please go take it! And now we start the journey from the Justice Building to the Arena. I'm only going to post 10 chapters until the bloodbath hapoens because I don't want it to last forever. Chapter 23 will be thhe bloodbath! Every character will get one last POV before the games start! Also, this story won't resume until june 9th or 10th because I'm going out of town on vacation! So please read my previous story in the mean time! I'll jist say whoever reads my old story and reviews ever chapter will be happy with their luck in this story! And don't just review like "good chapter" or "amazing!" actually leave a good review! Anyways blah blah blah! Please review! Until next time...**


	14. It's Always Hard to Say Goodbye

******Here is chapter 14! The Justice Building chapter! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Foxy Reynolds (16), District 1 POV**

I sat patiently as I waited for my family and friends to come say their final goodbyes. Their final goodbyes at least until I won and came home. Everybody already knows I'm going to win, and soon the "Fiery red-haired Goddess" was going to be known all over Panem. I was going to soon be crowned the gorgeous Victor of the 175th Annual Hunger Games!

I looked closely at my surroundings as I waited anxiously for my family and friends. A small crystal chandelier hung high from the ceiling, and a dusty big window was placed on the wall across from the single wooden door that led back into the main foyer of the Justice Building. I tapped my fingers on my long legs as I waited, and I finally breathed a sigh of relief when the small creaky door opened up.

My mother Sage came in first, and a big smile was placed upon her face. She rushed over to me and I stood up quickly. I smiled as I embraced my mother in a big tight hug. It seemed like forever until she finally let go. She took a step back, and I noticed my father Rufus was standing behind my mother. I proceeded to hug him as well, and after another long hug I finally let go of him.

"I'm so proud of you!" my mother screamed in delight. "I can't believe my own daughter is going to soon become a Victor just like me!"

"I'm happy you feel that way mother." I replied trying not to sound too excited. I didn't want to explode in pure joy just yet. I needed to stay cool and collected. I needed to not show my emotions too much. Emotions made us human, yes, but they could also be used as a weapon. I had seen Tributes play with other's emotions in the games, and that always led to pain, agony, heartbreak, and death.

"I just know I'm going to win these games." I say. "I've trained my whole life for this moment, and I'm not about to let it go to waste. I'm very strong now, and I'm not going to have any problem winning."

"Arrogant much?" I heard a voice sound out behind my father. I frowned a little as I stepped to the side so I could see who had spoken. I rolled my eyes a little as I noticed my brother Winner standing with his back against the wall and his arms folded. He was frowning at me, and I only frowned back at him. He had always been so negative ever since his girlfriend died.

"I'm not arrogant." I reply. "I've just trained my whole life for this moment Loser. I'm not going to ever let my guard down, and I'm not about to let my own brother talk down on me. I won't allow it."

"Even though Shimmer wasn't family, she reminds me a lot of you Foxy." Winner replied. "Beautiful, smart, strong, but she was also very arrogant. Of course she made it to the final two, but she was too arrogant. She was too arrogant to see that the little girl from District Five was actually a threat. Shimmer was killed because of how arrogant she was Foxy, and I can't watch you die too. It would be too much for me to handle."

"Whatever." I replied ignoring my brother's comments entirely. "I'm going to win, and I'm for sure not going to let anyone from any District kill me." my family soon left the room, and my two best friends Champagne and Forge came to say goodbye. I was even suprised when my worst enemy Desire came to say good luck. She then threaened to kill me if I died. I only smiled at her.

* * *

**Surge Concord (17), District 3 POV**

I sat in a small wooden chair, and I was waiting for my friends and family to come barging through that door. I was looking down at the ground, and the red velvet carpet felt weird beneath my feet. I had never walked on carpet before. I usually only ever walked on pavement, dirt, grass, concrete, and wood. District Three wasn't the richest District, but I guess it made sense since we lived right next to some of the poorer Districts like District Twelve.

I was trying to stay strong, but my whole body was shaking uncontrollably. The thought of being in the Hunger Games just made me so nervous. I had watched many tributes die, and I was about to become one of them. When I got to the arena I would probably run to the cornucopia. I know it's dangerous to participate in a bloodbath, but I'm not running away with nothing but the clothes on my back.

I also thought about killing someone. I don't know if I could kill anyone. I would probably only kill in defense, but what if the time came to kill someone, and I just couldn't do it? What if I freeze in place? What if Iet my guard down for just a moment? What if I hesitate and end up getting killed instead? I closed my eyes tightly, and I tried my best to stop thinking about killing someone else.

My amber eyes soon opened again once I realized the small wooden door had opened up. My parents soon came strolling in along with my two best friends Andrea and Volt. My mother Wilma and Andrea had tears in their eyes, and they soon enveloped me tightly. I couldn't help but to start crying myself, and I held onto them for as long as I could.

"Why you?" Andrea asked loudly. "Why you out of all people?"

"I don't know." I reply as I wipe a tear from my cheek. "I guess the odds just weren't in my favor this year."

"Don't you talk about the odds!" Andrea screamed as tears came crashing down her face like a waterfall. "You're going to come home! You just have to."

"I'll try my best Andrea." I replied.

"No!" she yelled. "You won't just try. You will come home."

"Okay." I said back plainly.

"Please come back Surge." Volt suddenly said.

I nicely moved Andrea out of the way, and I walked over to my best friend Volt. The two of us hugged for a moment and he patted me on the back. We let go of each other and he smiled weakly at me. I smiled back at him. "I will." I said. I then turned back around and looked at Andrea with the same smile I still had on my face. "I will come back home to all of you." I said as I looked at my parents.

I said one last goodbye to my parents and to my two best friends in the world. The Peacekeepers escorted them out, and when the door closed the room went completely silent. It was like that door had represented something. It was like the door to my life had just been closed and locked. All I had to do to open it was to find the key, or at least become the key. I needed to win the Hunger Games in order to see them all again.

I sat back down in my chair silently, and I looked out the big glass window. I could see some Peacekeepers wandering around outside, and I could also see some citizens trying to catch a glimpse of me. I turned my head back around towards the wooden door, and I sighed loudly to myself. I then started to cry again once I realized I had just made a promise to my family and friends that I knew I couldn't keep.

* * *

**Isla West (17), District 5 POV**

I silently paced back and forth across thhe small square room. The walls were painted a tanish color, and the carpeted floor was a red velvet color. I walked over to the big window, and I put my hands against the dusty glass. I looked around at all the people and Peacekeepers. They had Peacekeepers stationed at every possible enterance and exit. It's like they thought we were going to try and escape.

I looked up towards the sky and saw the huge power line that always stood next to the Justice Building. It was the kind of power structure you would only see out in the wilderness, or out by all the farms. I could hear the whizzing sound of electricity coming from it even though I was on the other side of a glass window like an animal at the zoo.

I took a step back from the window, and I went back to pacing around the contained room. I was like a criminal waiting to be interrogated. A criminal waiting to be interrogated by their own family. There wouldn't be any questions though. Just goodbyes and maybe a few tears. I wasn't a crier though. My little brother Gold was the crier in the family.

The door suddenly burst open, and my family came rushing into the room like a flash flood. They all enveloped me into a family hug, and I pretended to puke at the thought of comfort. They all soon let go of me, and they then all smiled brightly at me. I smiled back at them, but I soon frowned again once I realized I might never see them again. I smiled again though because I didn't want to look weak in front of my own family.

"I'm both proud and excited for you Isla!" my mother Tanian suddenly said. "I can't believe my own daughter is going into the Hunger Games! And the best part is that this year is a Quarter Quell with twice the Tributes! You'll be considered one of the strongest Victors once you win! I just can't stop thinking about how amazing this is going to be!"

"Woah!" I replied. "Calm down Mother! Don't get too excited just yet. This is just the beginning of all of it! I still have the Tribute Parade, the Interviews, and getting my score left until I go into the actual arena."

"I know Isla." she replied. "My happiness just can't be contained right now!"

"Yeah." I replied as I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I can tell."

I then walked over to my younger brother Gold and my younger sister Silver. They smiled at me as I crouched down in front of them. "Listen up guys." I said. "I'm going to win these Games, and then I'm going to move our family back to District Two where we belong, okay?"

"Okay!" Silver said as she jumped up a little in joy.

"What if you don't win though?" Gold asked kind of sadly.

"That's not going to happen Gold." I replied as I put my hand on his small shoulder. "If I do lose though, then I want you or Silver to avenge my death in a couple of years, okay?"

"Sounds good!" Silver cheered again. "I'm still going to volunteer whether you win or lose though Isla."

"Sounds good!" I replied as I laughed a little. I then watched my family get escorted out the door by some female Peacekeeper, and then I smiled once I realized that this was going to be the beginning of the end for the Careers. I was going to hunt every one of them down and kill them off one by one. It's time to show the Careers what the definiton of a true Career is.

* * *

**Farore Shrood (18), District 7 POV**

This was so stupid. How could someone like me be chosen for the Hunger Games? This was supposed to be the year where everything would change. I wasn't supposed to be reaped. I was supposed to watch four kids get slaughtered from the comfort of my own home. I wasn't supposed to he one of those kids. I wasn't supposed to be your so called Tribute.

I started fiddling with the hair on my sideburns, and I sat impatiently for my family to come and say goodbye to me. I didn't want to say goodbye to them, but I wasn't given a choice. I was leaving on a train to the Capitol soon, and I wasn't really looking forwards to it. I wanted to stay here in District Seven. I wanted to be in the green woods chopping down tall trees with my father Drell.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the wall. I slouched down onto the floor and instantly buried my head into my muscled arms. How was I supposed to kill a living person? I just needed to tell myself it was like hitting a tree with an axe. The only difference was that these trees could walk, talk, and if I let them, kill me. I suddenly got lost in thought about what the arena was going to be like. Could it be a forest or a desert? It could even be an island or a frozen tundra. I then realized that I really didn't want to think about it anymore.

I then took my head up from my muscled arms, and I sighed deeply. There were three other tributes from my District who were probably just as scared as I was right now. There was a girl my age named Gisele. I thought she was kind of pretty. Maybe I should ask her to form an alliance with me. Would that be a good idea though? I wasn't the smartest kid, and I knew that wasn't a trait that others were looking for to form an alliance.

The door suddenly opened up next to me, and I looked up to see my family standing above me. They all had sad expressions on their faces, and my sister Aracacia was crying slightly. "I don't want you to die Farore!" she cried as she embraced me. I let her cry into my shoulder as I looked up at my parents. My mother Sally was now crying into my father's arm, and I tried my best not to cry along with all of them.

I patted Aracacia on her back, and then I took her off of me. I placed both hands on her shoulders, and I stared into her small eyes. "I'm not going to die Aracacia." I say silently. "I'm not going to lose. I promise." Aracacia smiles slightly as she wiped a tear from her eye, and then she steps back towards my parents. "Okay." she replies quietly. "I'll hold you to that promise Farore."

I smiled weakly and nodded my head slightly. I stand up to my feet, and I run my hand through my short spiked brown hair. I walk over to my parents and hug them for what seemed like an eternity. A Peacekeeper soon comes back in the room, and escorts them out the door. Before my sister Aracacia leaves though she pulls out something from her pocket and throws it at me. "Your District tolken!" I hear her muffled voice say after the door had closed.

The room suddenly went silent as I caught the item my sister had thrown to me. I looked at the small silver ring, and I smiled once I realized it was my sister's ring that I had given her for her birthday a couple of years a go. It had a single word written along the silver material. I repeated the word in my head until I memorized it, and then I silently slid the ring onto my right index finger. I looked down at the ring again and read the word "Courage".

* * *

**Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15), District 9 POV**

I let the tears stream down my face without bothering to even wipe them away. My life was now over. I would be alive for maybe a week or longer if I was lucky enough, but I had already come to the realization that I was going to die. I didn't want to die though. I was only fifteen, and I still had a good seventy or eighty years left. It wasn't my time to go yet, but maybe at the same time it was. Was God punishing me? I didn't know.

I sat up from the wooden chair I had been sitting in, and I walked up to the door. I placed my hand on the shiny, but rusty, golden doorknob, and I turned it all the way to the right slowly. I slowly opened the wooden door so it wouldn't creak, and I peeked out into the main foyer. There were two Peacekeepers standing about five feet away from me guarding the door. I really wanted to escape, but I knew it was impossible.

The female Peacekeeper slowly turned around, but I quickly shut the door and ran back to the chair I had been sitting in. My blonde curly hair felt dirty, and I really wanted to shower. Maybe they had a warm bath or shower in the Capitol. That would be something to look forward to when I got there. My purple eyes scanned the room, and I saw an old painting on the wall. It was of a wheat field swaying in the wind with a farm in the background.

I suddenly looked towards the door, and I noticed my family had walked in. My little sister Katie ran over to me as fast as she could, and she literally jumped up into my lap. She was slightly crying as her eyes looked into mine. "I don't want you to go Mallie." she said. "Who will play save the princess with me? There has to be three of us to play!"

"Don't worry Princess." I say as I started to stroke her hair. "Kellie can still play the dragon, but one of my friends will have to take my spot until I get back."

"Come back?" she asked confused. "But the kids who leave usually don't ever come back Mallie."

"I know they don't." I say. "But I'm going to be one of the few who do come back. And when I come back we will play save the princess every day."

"Okay." Katie replies. "I believe you."

"Thank you Princess." I reply.

"I want you to have this as your tolken." Kellie suddenly says as she walks over to me. She stretches out her hand, and she reaches out towards me. I take a small woven rope bracelet from her hand, and I instantly put it around my left wrist. "I know it's nothing special." Katie says. "But it's something."

"I love it." I reply as I stand up from the chair. I hug Katie and Kellie again before walking over to my parents. "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I sort of yell out as I embraced them tightly. They finally let go of me, and then that female Peacekeeper soon escorted them out the door. I sat back down into my chair, and I suddenly stood up again once my best friends Sarah, Anne, and Kacey all walked into the room.

My friends all said goodbye to me, and I started crying a little. It's always hard to say goodbye. No matter if your going to see them soon or never again. The Peacekeeper soon came again and took them from the room, but Kacey suddenly kissed me lightly on the lips before being forced out. I blushed to myself as I sat back down into the chair. It is always hard to say goodbye. Especially to the ones you love most.

* * *

**Grover Mills (15), District 11 POV**

I didn't like being in this room. I felt lonely and depressed. This was the last time I was going to see my mother Filly. She was going to be so sad when I left her, but I didn't have a choice. I was going to be dead in a week, and there was only one thing I could do to prolong my life. I needed to survive the Hunger Games, but since there are forty-eight tributes my chances are even more slim.

I scratched my curly brown hair, and my blue eyes stared at the wooden door waiting for my mother to enter the door. I waited a minute or so before the door finally crept open. My mother Filly came strolling towards me with tears in her eyes. The moment we embraced I started to cry. I had hardly ever cried in my life, but I guess it made sense that I was crying now considering the situation.

"I don't want to go Mom!" I said loudly. "I don't want to die! And I don't want to have to kill anyone!"

"It's alright Grover!" my mother yelled as she continued to cry on my shoulder. "Everything will be alright! I'll be watching you the whole time. Just know I'll always be watching you. Don't ever lose hope and don't feel lonely. Make some allies and make it as far as you can. Don't kill unless you absolutely have to, okay? I don't want you doing anything to hurt anyone."

"Okay." I replied as I let go of her. I'll try my best Mom. I'll for sure try to make some allies, and I won't kill anyone unless they're trying to kill me or my allies. I won't let the Capitol turn me into something I'm not! I won't allow it! I will do the best I can to survive."

"That's my Grover." she replied. "Now I want you to have this pin." my mother reached out to me and put a silver pin in my hand. It was shaped like an apple, and I wondered where she got it from. I looked up at her with confused eyes. "It can be your District tolken." she said. "You can pin it onto your outfit when you go into the arena. It belonged to your father."

A Peacekeeper soon took my mother away, and I started to cry a little more as I sat down in the wooden chair. I looked over the small silver pin in my hand, and I then placed it into my pocket. I hardly knew my father, but I loved him whether I knew him or not. You always loved family no matter who they were or what they did. It was just common sense.

I waited for another couple of minutes before a Peacekeeper opened up the door and looked at me. "It's time to go." he said. I stood up from the chair and walked out of the room. I was led out into the foyer, and the other three tributes were waiting there. They all looked at me weirdly, but I ignored them. Our escort then led us outside to a car where we all jumped into the back seat.

The car started driving, and I was cramped between the left car door and the eighteen-year-old kid thay was reaped along with me. He was staring at the car seat in front of him blanky. Our escort was sitting between him and the two girls who were reaped. Our escort was telling all of us something, but I looked out the dusty window at all the people who were waving goodbye forever.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**There is chapter 14! The Justice Building chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Yay! I'm back from Vacation! I went to Lake Powell! So fun! I'm kinda sad to be back though and realized no one reviewed either of my stories :( Boo! Anyways, hipe I did the characters well again! Please take the poll if you haven't yet! The next chapter will be the Train Rides! Please review! Until next time...**


	15. High Speed Trains

******Here is chapter 15! The train Rides! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Deswat Pokok (13), District 2 POV**

The car ride seemed to have gone on forever, but finally the brakes squeeled to a screeching halt. The escort told the four of us to get out of the car, and we did as we were told. I stepped back onto the dirt road and looked around my surroundings. Citizens were watching us from the sidelines. Some of them were waving goodbye, and others were cheering. I smiled and waved to them.

I felt a little push on my back and noticed my escort was shoving me a little bit towards the train that was waiting for us. I waved one last time before my escort had to force me away. "No time for goodbyes." our escort said. "You had plenty of time back at the Justice Building." our escort then stopped once the four of us were standing in front of the train doors.

"Okay all of you." our escort said. "My name is Tralon and I'll be your escort until the games start. I just wanted to say I'm so honored to be able to have such lovely, young, and brave Tributes to watch over!" Tralon seemed overjoyed for some reason. I think it was his first year as an escort. I smiled weakly at him, but I noticed my fellow Tributes were all staring at him with blank expressions.

"Okay!" Tralon yelled. "Let's get you guys onto the train! We will be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow afternoon so don't be afraid to make yourselves at home. Anyways, I bet all of you haven't lived in such luxary before. So please enjoy everything while you can!" Talon then laughed kind of freakish, and then smiled at all of us. He realized none of us were laughing so he abruptly turned around and started walking to the train.

The four of us followed behind him, and we then proceeded to enter the train cart. We all got inside the train, and the sliding doors closed quietly behind us. I suddenly felt the train come alive. The floor started shaking a little, and a low humming sound could be heard. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed a crystal chandelier was slightly swaying back and forth.

Tralon then turned around to all of us and smiled. "Okay everyone!" he said. "If you all follow this hallway you will eventually come to a train cart that says "Tribute Rooms". I want you all to visit your rooms and make your self comfortable for a while. In an hour I want you to walk through this door right here and I will introduce you to your mentors! Oh! One more thing! There's only one room for the boys, and one room for the girls! So you are all going to have to share! Sorry! Hope you're all comfortable sleeping in the same bed!" the escort laughed loudly again, but he soon stopped once he saw the girl with the black ponytail glare at him.

"See you in an hour!" he yelled happily as he walked through the door on the left. The four of us were left alone, and for a moment everything was quiet except for the sound of the train as it drove along the tracks. The oldest girl then turned to look at all of us, and she then glared before walking down the hallway by herself. The younger girl then followed slowly behind her. Before long it was only me and the older boy.

"Hey." I said plainly. The boy turned to look at me, but he didn't say anything. "I'm Deswat." I say. The boy seemed to look me over for a second before looking directly at me again.

"Easton." he said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Easton." I said as I held out my hand. He only stared at me. He didn't shake my hand at all. He then smiled and started walking away.

"I'll shake your hand when I can see what you can do." he said before he soon disappeared as well. I sighed loudly before smiling to myself. It was definitely going to be hard to prove myself, but I knew I could easily do it. I then started walking down the hallway myself to join him.

* * *

**Andromeda Malken (18), District 4 POV**

I anxiously sat on the master bed as I watched the ocean soon disappear from view. Trees soon took the ocean's place, and I sighed to myself before turning my head to the right away from the window. The other girl Tribute from my District was curiously digging through all the desks and drawers, and she was smiling to herself. She seemed to be quite enjoying herself, but I only glared at her. I didn't like watching others being happy.

I then watched as the girl ran to the bathroom. Our room had it's own bathroom, but just like the bed we had to share it. I wasn't too fond of sharing things, but I realized I should get used to it. I'll probably have to share a room with this girl at the Capitol as well. I then heard the shower turn on, and after a moment the girl came running out of the bathroom smiling at me.

"You just have to come see this shower!" she said happily. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before!"

I raised my eyebrow at her and said nothing. She stared at me for a moment before her smile turned upside down. "Well that's just fine." she said. "You don't have to talk, but at least have the decency to reply when you're talked to. Now, can I at least get a name? I don't want to have to call you "The other Career Girl from District Four"."

I stared at her for a moment again before giving in. "Andromeda." I said loudly.

The girl put her hands on her hips and smiled. "That's a little better." she said. "And just because you asked my name is Amber."

I smiled slightly and noded my head in response. I turned back around towards the window, and I looked outside as all the trees passed by. "Your quite interesting." Amber said suddenly. I didn't turn around. "There's something about you I just can't put my finger on. Something both exciting and frightning."

I smiled to myself, but Amber couldn't see my face since my back was to her. "Anyways." she then said. "It'e almost time to go and meet our mentors. I'm going to go a little early. I don't want to risk being late. Would you like to accompany me Andromeda? We could talk strategy and stuff like that."

I continue to stay silent, but I shake my head. It's a moment before she responds. "Fine." she says. "Just try not to be late, okay?" I nod my head again, and I hear her sigh loudly. I hear her walk away somewhere, and the running water from the shower suddenly stops. I hear her walking behind me again, and I hear the door open and close quietly. I turned around and noticed that Amber was now gone.

I sighed in relief, and I then stood up from the bed. I instantly walked to the bathroom and stopped once I was in front of the shiny glass mirror. I looked at my own reflection, and I smiled in delight. That girl was too cheerful, and she way also too annoying. I didn't know how much more of her I could handle. I just might have to kill her in the arena.

I then walked out of the bathroom, and then I walked to the door. I opened the door, and I closed it quietly. I proceeded to walk to the train cart where our mentors would be. I opened the door to the train cart and noticed everyone was already here except for the boy my age. I took a seat in between Amber and the fourteen-year-old boy whose name I didn't know. I looked straight in front of me and noticed two of our mentors and our escort.

"Perfect!" our escort said as she smiled at me. "Now we're all just waiting for it to Rain!"

* * *

**Ethan Cage (17), District 6 POV**

I felt like this train ride could last forever. I was currently sitting with my mentors, my escort, and the other three tributes. We were all sitting in a train cart that had amazed me when I first walked in. Food of all sorts was placed around the room. Ranging from biscuits to candy, and also all the deserts and different wines. An even bigger crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in this train cart, and it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Okay!" our escort yelled out. "I'll let all of you get comftorable with your mentors!" the creepy escort with the top hat said. He suddenly stood up and walked out of the train cart we were all in. I swore I heard him say something about getting drunk or something. I turned my head back to the three mentors who were looking at all of us with fake smiles.

"Okay Tributes." the oldest looking lady greeted us. She looked like she was in her fifties or so. "My name is Regina." she said. She then pointed to the other two mentors. "And this is Bridger and Emett." Bridger looked like he was in his late-thirties, and Emett looked like he was in his mid-twenties. I think I actually remembered his games, but I wasn't too sure.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves." Regina said. "It's time to get to know all of you. If you would all please tell all of us your names, and your skills."

The four of us all looked at each other for a moment like we were unsure what to do, but one of the girls stood up from her seat and smiled at everyone. She coughed a little before she began speaking.

"Hello everyone!" she cheerfully said. "My name is Josephine!" the girl with the curly brown hair smiled at everyone again. "I would say my skills are quite plenty, but three things stand out more than the others. I'm really good at using a rapier, and I'm also very good at making snares. I've taken ballet so I'm very agile and light on my feet!" the girl then laughed a little as she sat back down in her chair.

The older girl with the red pigtails stood up next. I noticed that she had dirt all over her face, and I had to wonder why she looked that way. "My name is Lava." she said quietly. "I'm very observant when it comes to things." the girl then looked at all of us for a moment, and she seemed to glare at me for some reason. "I'm also very handy at using a bow and throwing knives." the girl suddenly sat down.

I stood up next since I was sitting next to Lava. "Hello." I greeted all of them. "My name is Ethan." They all seemed to stare at me for a moment, and I felt a little nervous at the thought of everyone watching me. "I would say I'm very good at identifying different plants and bugs." I say. "I'm very good with a sword. I'm also quite skilled with knives and daggers as well."

I sat back down instantly and let the boy next to me stand up. I kind of tuned out of the conversation, but I caught his name was Kring or something. After we were all done introducing ourselves our mentors said we would have the rest of the evening to ourselves. We still had dinner left, and later tonight we would watch the recaps from all the reapings. I stood up instantly and walked as fast as I could back to my room. I just hoping this train ride would end soon.

* * *

**Paisley Monstan (16), District 8 POV**

I was known to play with my food a lot. A lot of kids at school said I was childish, but I didn't care at all. I always loved pretending that my mouth was a tunnel, and that a carrot was a high speed Capitol train. I fiddled around with some green peas with my small silver fork. I looked up from my plate at everyone else. Our escort was quietly talking to one of our mentors, and the other girl from my District was humming to herself as she gulped down some apple juice.

I looked around at the other Tributes, and I smiled to myself as I looked at them. They were both very cute looking, and as a plus they were both slightly older than me. I liked older guys a lot. The oldest boy was sitting next to me, and he was eating some mashed potatoes or whatever those puffy white things were. He didn't really seem to notice me looking at him so I turned my head straight forwards towards the other boy.

The other boy was slightly tanned and had really big muscles. He had short wavy black hair and had some sort of blue colored eyes that I wish I could fish in. I also wished I could play connect the dots with some of his freckles on his cute little face. He had changed into a black tank top, and I started imaging what it would be like to kiss him because he looked so hot.

The boy then looked up at me, and he only rolled his eyes at me for some reason. I started blushing a little, and I guess I didn't notice that my fork was in my mouth. I was also slightly drooling. I instantly took the fork out of my mouth and pretended to eat more food so I didn't look like I was stupid or something. I never wanted to look stupid ever, but sometimes people just called me that. It hurt a little, but I always forgave those people.

I then pushed some of my blonde hair out of my face, and I smiled at the boy once again. He only looked at me as he continued to eat some of those puffy white things. "Hi." I gently said as I stroked my blonde hair to look more attractive. "My name is Paisley." The boy stopped eating for a moment, and then he continued eating some of his peas.

"I know." he said. "You already told me back when we were all introducing ourselves, remember?"

"Not really." I said truthfully. "I was probably too busy staring at you."

The boy sighed loudly and slightly shook his head. "Wow." he said plainly.

"Wow is right." I said back at him. "You just look so strong, and well, wow."

"Oh my." he replied.

"What's your name again?" I asked.

"Rory?" he phrased it into a question.

"Is it okay if I call you Rors?" I asked since I really thought that would be a very cute nickname for him.

"No." he replied.

"Okay Rors." I said back.

He sighed once again and stood up from his chair. Everyone looked at him for a moment before he spoke. "I'm done eating." he said. "I'm going back to my room." He then walked out of the train cart and our escort yelled at him to come back for the recaps of all the reapings. I turned my head and noticed the other girl with the red hair was looking at me and laughing a little.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing." she replied. "I just think you're quite hilarious is all. By the way I love how pretty your hair is."

I smiled brightly and laughed in a girly tone. "Thank you!" I replied. "I always try my best to look the best!"

The girl laughed a little bit more to herself, and then she mumbled something under her breath that I didn't quite catch.

* * *

**Phoenix Coll (12), District 10 POV**

I took a plop on the big cushioned couch. It felt very comfy to me, and I enjoyed the feeling. The couch I was sitting on sat the four of us, and after a minute or so we all had sat down. It was now time to watch all the reapings. It was time to watch all of the other forty-four kids like me who were reaped. It was kind of sickning knowing that one of these kids could end up killing me.

I was sitting between Marcey and Chilton, and I smiled at the both of them. Marcey smiled back at me, but Chilton only stared at me before turning his attention back to the giant television screen. I then proceeded to look at the television as well. District One was shown first. There was a girl with fiery red hair, a girl clutching a golden book close to her, a brown haired boy, and an older boy who ripped his shirt off. These were ususally the most dangerous Tributes in the Hunger Games.

District Two was shown next. There was a tall fierce looking girl with a black ponytail who looked really scary to me. Next was a brown haired girl, and a boy slightly older than me followed her. Another fierce looking Tribute was shown, and he looked frightening to me. Next was District Three. A thirteen-year-old girl was reaped as well as a girl with frizzy red hair. A boy with glasses was reaped, and then an older boy with black hair.

The next District was District Four. A very handsome boy was reaped, but he looked kind of freaked out when he shouted for volunteers. A girl his age was reaped as well. Another girl with wavy blonde hair was reaped, and a boy with fuzzy black hair. District Five was then shown. A fifteen-year-old girl with long crazy hair was chosen, and a scary looking girl with red hair was reaped. The boys didn't look too fierce or strong.

District Six was next. The Mayor's daughter was chosen, and then a homeless looking girl was next. A boy with grey hair was next, and then a normal looking boy was picked. "What do you think of the tributes so far?" I asked Marcey.

"I'm not sure." she said. "The Careers look scary as usual, but I can't tell yet about the others." I noded my head as District Seven's reapings started. A fifteen-year-old girl was reaped, and then an older girl was chosen. Another handsome looking boy was reaped, and then a another normal looking boy was chosen.

District Eight was the next District. An older boy with tan skin and wavy black hair was chosen, and he looked very depressed. Another boy with black hair was chosen, and Marcey commented on how handsome he was. A girl with red hair was chosen, and then a blonde haired girl who was unaware that she was chosen for a while. District Nine was nothing special. One of the boys had both black and white hair though. The other boy was my age, and one of the girls had purple eyes for some reason. The other girl didn't interest me at all.

Our District was next. After they showed our reaping the proceeded to show District Eleven. Both of the girls looked determined even though they were fairly young. There was also a boy with curly brown hair, and another eighteen-year-old boy. District Twelve was last. The girls scared the crap out of me. They were both eighteen and one of them looked like a goth. The boys were both my age, except for one of them who was a year older.

The reapings finally finished and we were all told to go back to our rooms. I said goodbye to Marcey and Isabella, but Isabella ignored me conpletely. After I got back to Chilton and I's room he made me sleep on the floor because he didn't want to share a bed with me. I found a pillow and a blanket, and I let myself fall onto the floor. I closed my eyes and let my dreams kidnap me for a while.

* * *

**Roxie Lantent (18), District 12 POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. I could still feel the shaking of the train as it sped through the country at high speeds. I sat up straight in the bed, and I glanced over at the floor where Sable was sleeping. We had a long fight for the bed, but it ended when I told her I would make her life miserable in the arena if she didn't let me have it. I yawned quietly, and I slowly got out of bed.

Sable was slightly snoring, and I only rolled my eyes in annoyance. That girl kept me up half the night from her snoring and midnight conversations with the magical zebra in the sky or something. I walked over to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I got in the shower and let myself get lost in thought. After a while of sitting in the shower someone started knocking on the door loudly.

"What?" I slightly screamed.

"Get out of the shower!" I hear Sable's voice yell out. "You've been in there for almost forty minutes now!"

"Who cares what you think!" I snap back. "I'll take a shower for however long I want!"

I heard her yell in a frustrated muffled voice, and she pounded the door one last time before everything went quite again. Good. Now I could start planning my strategy again.

After another twenty or so minutes I finally got out of the shower. I then washed my hands and walked out of the room wearing nothing but a towel. Sable wasn't here, and I enjoyed the feeling of being alone again. That girl was sure annoying. Maybe I would just kill her anyways or something. I proceeded to put on some clothes. I put on a black tank top, and some long skin-tight pants. I did my hair in the usual way I always did it. A bun with two pigtails hanging in the back.

After I finished dressing I walked to the train cart where breakfast was. Everyone was already eating, but Sable was just walking out of the room. I glared at her, and she glared back as we passed each other. I sat down in a chair at the table, and I started serving myself some breakfast. I kept it light and only had a blackberry muffin, some blueberries, and a glass of orange juice.

I noticed Zane and Zero were both talking to each other. It looked like they had already formed an alliance or something. I thought it was weird that Robert wanted us to call him "Zero", but I really didn't care. Something was interesting about him though. He seemed to flinch yesterday when Sable mentioned fire. I thought about it for a second before turning my attention to my escort who had begun talking to us.

"Okay guys!" he said. "We're finally arriving at the Capitol! The train ride will only be about another five minutes or so! If you look out the windows you'll be able to see the Capitol in a minute or so!" He finally stopped speaking, and Zero and Zane both ran to the nearest window. A minute passed before the Capitol finally came into view. Zane and Zero started saying how cool and awesome it looked, and I stood up from interest.

I walked up to the window next to them, and I stared at the marvelous sight. The Capitol in all its' glory was standing right in front of my eyes. Big green mountains surrounded the Capitol, and a big lake was placed just next to the magnificent city. The buildings were tall, and the sun seemed to shine brighter here more than in District Twelve. The Capiol sooned disappeared and everything went dark. It seemed like we were in a tunnel now. The train then soon came to a hault, and I knew we had arrived in the Capitol.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**There is chapter 15 guys! Hope you enjoyed the train rides! Hope I did all your characters well! Anyways, pkease take tthe poll still! I will be posting a new poll when I post the next chapter! Als please go read my previous story and review guys! I would love yall forevs! And please review to whoever reads this chapter! I'm only getting like 2 reviews a chapter now and it's from the same people (I love you two guys!)! Untik next time... ;)**


	16. Beautiful Freaks

******Here is chapter 16 everyone! The stylist Chapter! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Royce Finnson (16), District 1 POV**

The big sliding doors on the train suddenly opened, and a roar of applause rang throughout my ears. I was suddenly led out from the train and into the big crowd of Capitol Citizens. As our escort led us, and as the Peacekeepers behind us made sure we didn't run away, I looked around at all the different people. I felt like I could go color blind right now from all the different shades of darks and lights. I felt like I was in a sea of color.

Some of the Citizens were wearing slightly normal looking clothes, but their dyed skin sort of ruined their good looks. Hats of all sorts towered above me, and terrible accents echoed throughout the air. I looked in front of me and noticed Foxy and Swanky were both bouncing around and waving at all of their admirers. I then looked behind me and saw Emerald laying low, and she was still holding onto that golden book of me.

We continued walking for a short time, and after a while we entered a very large building with glass sliding doors at the enterance. We seemed to walk into a very big lobby of some sorts, and our escort stopped once we had reached the middle of the room. The floor seemed to be made of polished marble, and a chandelier five times as big as the one in the train hung from the high ceiling.

"Okay Tributes!" our escort sort of yelled out in a manly voice. "It's almost time for the Tribute Parade! But before I can get your gross muscular bodies into those chariots, I have to first make sure you at least look presentable! And so the four of you are going to walk through that hallway on your immeadiate left, and your prep team will soon meet you!"

I looked to the hallway to where he was pointing, and I slowly uncovered my ears because he had been shouting so loudly. He was acting like some sort of military officer or something like that. Maybe it made sense though since he was dressed all in camo. I finally stood tall and started making my way down the long hallway. Foxy and Swanky were practically sprinting, but I walked slowly alongside Emerald.

"So who would of thought both me and you would be here, huh?" I asked her with a slight smile. She turned her head towards me, and she stared at me with her cold emerald eyes.

"I don't even know you." she replied as she started walking a little faster.

"No." I say as I caught up to her. "But I was the one who greeted you back at the train station in District One."

"Yeah." she replied, but she didn't look at me. "And what a warm welcome that was. How long was I actually in District One before I was pulled away from my family?" she then looked at me again, and her eyes seemed to stare daggers at me.

"Woah" I said slightly loud. "It wasn't my fault you were reaped! It was just the odds!"

"Yeah I figured!" she yelled back. "I thought kids in District One threw theirselves at the chance to partcipate in the Hunger Games. Why didn't anyone volunteer for me?"

I stared at her for a moment. "Why didn't anyone volunteer for me?" I asked her back.

She only stared at me. She soon sighed loudly and started walking faster again. "Whatever." she said. "I guess there's nothing I can do now. I'm here, and I know there's no going back home."

I watched as a small prep team soon surrounded Emerald, and she was then led into a giant door at the end of the hallway. I stopped walking for a moment, and I let my prep team surround me as well. There were three of them, amd they were all guys. They all reminded me of circus clowns, but I didn't say anything. I was soon led into a big room that had a sign at the door that read "Remake Center".

* * *

**Cleo Willson (14), District 2 POV**

My prep team seemed overjoyed that they had the pleasure to attend to me for some reason. I didn't really think I needed to be fixed up or anything. I looked fine just the way I was. The three of them finally led me to a long chair that sort of looked loke a table. I had noticed some of the Tributes from District One had already arrived and were being groomed on.

"Excuse me Cleo?" one of my prep team members said to me. I looked at her curly blonde hair, and then into her deep brown eyes. She wore red lipstick, and she was also wearing yellow eyeliner. I looked at the gown she had just put on herself. It looked like the type of outfit a doctor would put on before he performed a surgery. I looked at her eyes again before replying.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to have to ask you to strip for me." she said. I was kind of shocked for a moment, and my eyes grew wide. I took a step back a little, but I soon stopped. I then glared at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked harshly.

"It's just procedure." she said. "We need to work on every inch of your body. We need to clean up every nook and cranny you have. Don't be embarassed though. The three of us are used to seeing naked bodies."

"Yeah I bet you are." I said harshly again. I then began stripping, but I went slowly because I was indeed a little embarassed. After I had finished stripping completely they told me to lay down on the table or chair or whatever the thing was. I got up on the table, and I lyed down like I was told. "How long is this going to take?" I asked the blonde woman.

"It will take up to about three hours." she said.

"Three hours?" I asked in a shrill voice. "Why so long?"

"Because beauty takes time and effort." she said. "Even the most beautiful lady is flawed, and so it's our job to make sure don't have a single fault."

"Oh thanks." I replied coldly.

"Don't mention it!" she replied gleefully. "Now if you woud hold still. We're going to start with getting all the hair off your small fragile body."

I let them finally start on me. At first they started removing all my hair. They shaved me, they used a vacuum to remove some hair as well. They also waxed me a whole lot, and I couldn't contain the screams and tears that followed. It felt like a part of my body would warm up before it harshly exploded into a whole bunch of pain. They finally finished, and all that was left were my eyebrows and the actual hair on my head.

The next thing they did was wash my hair. They used all sorts of shampoos and conditioner. They then brushed my teeth for like five minutes, and then they cleaned out my ears with some weird thing. I felt like I could hear much better. They then trimmed my fingernails and toenails. The next thing they did was wash my entire body. They used different substances and soaps, and after thirty minutes they finished.

They then polished all of my nails, and then they raised the table up so I was sitting instead of lying down. I guess the table thing could recline and incline. They did some last adjustments, and after the whole three hours had passed they were finally done. They handed me a robe, which I happily put on quickly. I stood up from the table thing, and they all cheered loudly.

"She just looks so gorgeous!" the lady with the blonde hair squeeled.

* * *

**Void Crashon (14), District 5 POV**

I stood up carefully as my prep team circled me like a pack of wild tigers. They had just finished working on me, and I felt exhausted. They were all staring at me, and I knew they were wondering if they should spend more time fixing me or not. They then began whispering to each other, and after a short minute or so they stopped talking and noded their heads at the same time.

"Okay Void." Prepella said. Prepella was the youngest of the prep team, and for some reason she looked like she was in charge out of all of them. "We are now finished working on you, and may I say you look just amazing. Now we're all going to leave for a moment and get your Stylist Vega for you. He's going to look you over and make some last adjustments."

"Wait." I said. They all stopped walking away and looked at me. "Who's Vega?"

"He's your Stylist Honey." Catja said. Catja was the oldest of the prep team. She had velvet red hair, and midnight blue lipstick. She had electric blue eyes, and her nose was the perfect shape. Her skin was dyed a yellowish color though, and I thought she looked like a freak. They were all nice people, but that didn't stop me from seeing what they truely were. Beautiful Freaks.

"What's a stylist?" I asked.

"It's someone who makes all the final decisions on what you wear and how you look." Geisha said. Geisha was the last person on the prep team. She was probably in her early thirties or so. She looked the most normal out of the three of them. The only weird thing about her was the lime green platform shoes she was wearing. They made a loud clicking sound everytime she took a step in them.

"Oh." I replied. "How long will he be?"

"About five minutes." Catja said. "Don't worry though Honey. He's a very nice person. You'll just love him."

"I hope so." I replied quietly so they didn't hear me. They all smiled again before they finally made their way out of the room. Everything went silent for a moment, and I watched as other prep teams went to go get other Stylists for all the other Tributes.

I slowly walked over to the large mirror that was placed in my little cubicle, or would you call it a stalI? I didn't know what it was called, but I decided that I really didn't care. After I stopped in front of the mirror I looked at the newly groomed Void. My black hair was shiny and parted back, and my grey eyes seemed cleared than before. It was like I was staring into two small silver pools.

I turned back around and sat back down on the table. I waited a while before my prep team came back smiling bright as ever. "Alright Honey." Catja said. "Vega is ready to see you know. If you would just follow the three of us now. We will gladly show you to the room where Vega is waiting for you." I stood up from the table and slowly followed them out of the room.

I followed them down a different hallway, and after a while we arrived at a small steel door. "Okay Void." Prepella said. "Go on inside now. Vega is waiting for you."

"Okay." I said shyly. I turned the silver knob, and I walked inside. I closed the door slowly, and I didn't look up from the ground. I was kind of scared to look up at the Stylist. I felt very nervous right now.

"Hello Void." I heard a deep voice welcome me.

* * *

**Josephine Parker (17), District 6 POV**

After hours of being groomed, my prep team said it was finally time for me to meet my Stylist Seychellae. They led me down a narrow hallway, and I was wearing nothing but the gown they had given me. I did look marvelous though when they finished with me, and I thanked them for doing such a good job. We finally stopped in front of a small door, and they told me to go in.

I walked into the room cautiously, and I closed the door softly. A lady, or more like a girl, was sitting in a single chair. She didn't look too much older than me, and I wondered how someone so young could become a Stylist. There was another table at the end of the room, and Seychellae patted it to signal me to sit down. I walked over slowly to the table, and I couldn't help but notice she was eyeing me as I walked past her.

I lifted myself onto the table, and turned around to face Seychellae. She had normal long brown hair, and her skin was dyed a light red color. It kind of looked like she was sun burned all over. She paced back and forth, and she never took her hazel eyes off of me. A couple of minutes had passed, and I felt very akward. I sort of looked down at the ground and blushed when she had gotten closer to me.

"So your name is Josephine?" she suddenly asked. I lifted my head up towards her and smiled.

"Yes." I reply. "Yes it is. And your Seychellae."

"Indeed I am." she laughed a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you Josephine."

"Thank you!' I beamed. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Thanks." she replied. She continued to pace back and forth as she talked, and not once she looked away from me. I smiled a little brighter, but I also blushed more as well.

I started to feel more akward as time went on. It felt like forever, but in reality only a couple of minutes had passed. Seychellae continued to study every feature of me, and she then made me take off my gown. I was a little hesitant at first, but she reassured me there was nothing to be embarassed about. I then took off my gown slowly, and the redness stained on my cheeks was highly noticable.

"Well you for sure have a beautiful appearance." Seychellae said after not talking for a while. "And you're much more polite than the other girl I have to work with."

I laughed a little at the thought. "Lava?" I asked her suddenly.

"Yes." she said. "The other prep team had to work extra hard to tidy her up. They said it was like she lived in the woods all of her life. She was that dirty."

"I'm not suprised." I said. "Her clothes she showed up in at the reaping were nothing to be proud of. They were all ripped and covered in dirt and grime. It's like she didn't own any decent clothes. And please don't even get me started on her attitude problem."

"I know what you mean." Seychellae responded as she flipped some of her shiny brown hair out of her face. "I could tell she was trying to be nice, but just the way she looked at me told me she didn't want to be here or have anything to do with me. I'm actually sort of happy to be done with her at the moment."

I laughed a little more. "Can I put my gown on now?" I asked suddenly.

"Of course you can." she smiled. I proceeded to put my gown back on right away. "Okay." she said. "It's time for lunch now. And after our little meal it's time for the Tribute Parade. Are you getting excited about that?"

"I sure am!" I said pretending to be happy. I wasn't really excited at all, but I didn't want to act the way Lava had apparently been acting. I laughed a little more as I started to follow Seychellae towards another room for lunch. I was starving.

* * *

**Drayden Dimes (16), District 9 POV**

I was led into a small room. It was fairly bigger than the one I had just been in, but it was still quite small. The back wall wasn't even a wall, it was a giagantic window. I instantly ran past my Stylist and placed both of my hands on the shiny glass. I looked at the Capitol through the window, and I gaped as my blue eyes scanned the city. It was quite a magnificent sight to behold.

I looked down at all the small people who were enjoying themselves as they went through their every day routines. Many cars drove down streets, and a helicopter soon came into sight as it hovered right next to the window. I squinted my eyes and noticed someone with a big camera filming from inside the helicopter. I guess they were trying to get a look at the Tributes before the Tribute Parade started.

I slowly turned around and noticed my Stylist Mirkwood was already sitting on one of the two sofas. "Sit down Drayden." he said as he pointed to the other sofa across from the one he was sitting on. I sat down on the comfy sofa, and I let myself sink into it. There was a medium-sized table in between the two sofas, and at both ends were a set of silverware, a plate, and a fancy looking glass.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Mirkwood suddenly asked. "I bet you're hungry." I smiled and slowly noded my head at him. He laughed loudly before responding. "Good, good." he responded. "It will only take a moment." he then reached underneath the table, and he seemed to press something. I heard a little buzzing sound, and after a couple of seconds the table seemed to pull apart in half.

A new part to the table seemed to rise up from the ground, and it connected itself to the other table. The good thing was that the table that had risen contained plenty of food and drinks. There was a big bowl of fruit, and there was even a little fountain spewing chocolate. I proceeded to pour myself some grape juice, and I filled my plate until there wasn't anymore room left on it.

"So are you excited for the Tribute Parade Drayden?" Mirkwood suddenly asked again.

"Not really." I say. "I don't like when lots of people look at me, but I guess I can try and be excited about it. I guess."

"Well that's the spirit." he said as he coughed a little. "I know it might be a little nerve wrecking, but you'll get through it. Plus, when you see your costume I bet you'll just explode in happiness."

After a while of stuffing my face and chatting with Mirkwood, we finally finished and the table soon went back down to where it had used to be. We both stood up from the sofa's, and we walked to the single door in the room. Mirkwood turned and faced me before walking out of the door. "It's time to get ready for the Tribute Parade now." he said. "Are you ready?"

"I-I guess." I stuttered a little. Mirkwood then smiled at me, and I followed him out the door. He led me to another room where my prep team was waiting for us. They squeeled in delight when the saw me, and then they surrounded me like a swarm of bees.

"Well here we go." Mirkwood then said. "It's now time for you to be prepared for the Tribute Parade."

* * *

**Marcey Bull (12), District 10 POV**

I yet again had to walk down a hallway. My Stylist Magenta was leading me to another room. We entered inside and my prep team greeted me with delight. They all started talking among each other, and after a few minutes of them whispering in secret they finally stopped. Magenta turned around to look at me, and she smiled to herself brightly.

"Okay Marcey." she said. "It's time to dress you up. It's time to put on your costume for the Tribute Parade."

"O-okay." I stuttered kind of shyly. "How long will this take?"

"Only about an hour Dear." Magenta said. "Maybe a little less if you cooperate."

"I will." I say.

"Good." Magenta replied.

Magenta and my prep team started working on me right away. They first had to do everything to my body. They put on golden eyeliner, and they made sure my curly blonde hair was curled perfectly. They painted my nails a golden color, and they put contacts in my eyes to make the blue color stand out more. They finished up with some makeup, and they finished with some light-colored lipstick.

"Okay!" Magenta yelled in delight. "You look so pretty! Now time for the actual costume!" They started up again, and I had to put on some normal underwear and long golden socks. They made step into some white long pants, and afterwards I stepped into some shiny golden cowboy boots with silver spurs. They put a white dress shirt on me with a golden design on the back, and at last they placed a golden cowboy hat on top of my head.

"Finally finished!" Magenta said as she took a step back too look at me. "You look so good Marcey!"

"Thanks." I say back quietly.

"You're very welcome!" she yelled in delight as she squeezed her hands together high in the air. "Now it's time to go meet up with the other Tributes! I bet you're excited to see their costumes as well!"

I didn't say anything at all. I just smiled at Magenta and noded my small head. I was once again taken out of the room, and I started walking down a wider hallway. We finally entered a bigger room, and I noticed all my District partners were already waiting for me. They all looked in my direction when I entered with Magenta. Chilton looked away immeadiately, but Phoenix and Isabella were still staring at me. Well, Isabella was actually glaring at me, but I didn't pay attention to her. I walked up straight to Phoenix.

"Hey Marcey." Phoenix greeted me.

"Hi Phoenix." I replied.

"You sure look good." he said as he smiled at me.

"Thank you." I say. "So do you."

"Thanks." he said. "We pretty much are wearing the same costume though. The only difference is that Chilton and I's top couple of buttons are unbuttoned to show off our chests a little."

"Well you still look good." I say back. Phoenix smiles at me before turning his attention to all of the stylists. I turned my attention to them as well since we were now following them. Our escort soon joined us, and we soon walked into a large stable. Tributes were scattered all over the place as well as escorts and stylists. Different colored horses stood waiting to pull our chariots, and stable workers were getting them ready. It was very loud and quite smelly in the room. I gulped to myself. I wasn't ready for the Tribute Parade at all.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**There is chapter 16 everyone! The stylist chapter! Hope you enjoyed! How did I do the characters? By the way, I lied. The poll wont be up till next chapter and not this one! Oops! O take the poll thats still on my profile! The next chapter will be the Tribute Parade/Chariot Ride! I'm so excited! By the way all the chariot outfits are all made by me, so sorry if yours didn't get put in. Anyways, Please please review! Everyone who reads this needs to review! Please!? I would like to thank "Demented Kawaii Kitten" and "Axe Smelling God" for reviewing almost every single chapter! You guys are the best! Also thanks to "Nerds Are My Drug" for reviewing almost as often! Thanks! So please review! Until next time... ;)**


	17. The Tribute Parade

******Here is chapter 17 everyone! The Tribute Parade! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Nova Bryson (13), District 3 POV**

I looked around the giant stable we were now in. The Tribute Parade was going to start any minute now, and I was actually very excited. I tried to push the thought of being killed back into the nether regions of my brain, and I tried to focus more on what was happening right here and now. I didn't like to be a negative person. I liked to be as happy as I could be, and being negative didn't help with that.

It was very loud in this stable, and it actually smelled very weird. It smelled like a combination of manuer and flowers. It was actually kind of stinky. I looked around at all the horses, and I started smilng uncontrollably. I have never seen horses in real life before. I immediately ran over to the horses that were going to pull my District's chariot in a few minutes.

I stopped once I had reached the four black horses. They had some equipment on, and they looked greatly trained. I could hear their slow heavy breaths, and they seemed aware that I was standing next to them. They were huge compared to my small figure, and I bet they could easily do some damage to me. I reached my hand out at the nearest horse. I really wanted to touch one.

"Please don't touch the horses!" I heard a voice yell. I instantly pulled back my hand, and I looked around to see Cynthia, my escort, looking at me.

"S-sorry!" I spat out. "I didn't know."

"That's fine." Cynthia said with a slight smile. "Just don't try anything stupid like that again."

"Okay Cynthia." I replied with a smile. I walked by Cynthia and noded my small head. "I won't."

I walked back over to my District partners, and I smiled as I approached them. Surge and Aurora were talking to each other, and Emile was just looking around like a lost sheep. Emile was nice and all, but he was too easily scared. He really needed to pull things together. I finally stopped once I got back to them, and I waved and smiled in delight.

"Hi again!" I said loudly to Surge and Aurora.

"Hi Nova." Aurora and Surge said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment and turned back towards me. I noticed they were both blushing, and I chuckled a little at them.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Aurora said. "Just checking out all the different costumes."

I looked around at all of the different chariot outfits, and I once again smiled. Some of the ideas looked just amazing. I noticed District Two's outfits were very cool looking. They were dressed like Roman Gods and Goddesses. The girls were wearing golden headbands with wings, and golden breast plates. The boys wore warrior helmets, and they were shirtless. Both the boys and the girls were waring golden capes, sandals, and shorts. Their bodies were also stained with golden glitter.

Our District's outfits were pretty cool as well, but nothing compared to the other Districts. We were all dressed in silver costumes, and silver spiky hats. We had many different colored wires running all over our costume, and they lit up in an explosion of color. I looked around at all the other Tributes, and I noticed some of them had already started chatting with one another. Alliances were already forming, and I actualy felt a little nervous.

* * *

**Tobias Ravine (14), District 4 POV**

Amber and I had decided to go talk to the other Careers from District's One and Two. It was time to make a plan, and we needed to make sure the other Careers were up for an alliance. We were currently walking to District Two's chariot, and the tall girl seemed to notice us walking up to them. She seemed to glare at us for some reason, but we didn't really care.

"Hey there District Two." Amber suddenly said. The other three turned around and noticed us standing right behind them.

"Hey yourself." the older boy replied. He was very muscular, and I could tell he would be a fierce competitor.

"My name is Amber." Amber said suddenly. "And this is Tobias." she pointed at me with a smile. I waved at them and winked at the younger girl. "We're some of the tributes from District Four, and we just wanted to say hello and wonder if the normal Career alliance is still a go?"

"It sure is." the older girl suddenly said. I kind of felt fear run through my blood stream for a second, but I shook the feeling off. "Listen. I'm going to make sure I get as far into the game as possible, and with a huge alliance it will only make it much easier for me to win." the girl then smiled as she turned away and walked off somewhere. I was kind if weirded out for a second.

"What was that all about?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh that's just Katana." the younger girl said. "She's kind of scary and inspirational at the same time. She's just kind of like that."

"Oh." I reply.

"Anyways, what are all of your names?" Amber asked. "I like to know everyone's name." Amber then smiled and shrugged.

"I'm Easton." the older boy said as he smiled and folded his huge arms. I could tell Amber was staring at him for his looks. I only rolled my eyes as Amber smiled more.

"I'm Cleo." the younger girl said. "And this little punk is Deswat." she pointed at the younger boy around my age. He only smiled at us and noded his head.

"Well nice to meet you guys." Amber says. "You'll meet our other partners probably in training. We're going to go say hi to District One now."

"Awesome." Easton said as he winked at Amber. Amber and I started walking towards District One, and I saw that Amber was smiling and blushing. I rolled my eyes and smiled once again. We finally made it to District One's chariot, and they all seemed to smiled at us except for one of the girls.

"Hey everyone!" Amber said loudly as she waved. "We just wanted to make sure that you guys were going to be in the normal Career alliance?"

"Of course we are!" the oldest boy said. He was also very muscular, and I could tell that he could be a big threat.

"That's good news." Amber said. "I'm Amber. And this is Tobias."

"Hey there." I said. "Nice to meet all of you."

The other Careers introduced themselves, and after a while of talking I got to know them better. Swanky was the oldest, and he was dressed like a fiery red ruby shining bright. Foxy was the prettiest, and she was dressed like a cool sapphire. Royce was dressed like a golden topaz, and Emerald was dressed like an Emerald of course. They all had the same outfit, but they were just all different colors. They were definitely going to be the ones who everyone talked about. The girls wore high heels, and the boys wore boots. The girls wore skirts while the boys wore long pants. Both the boys and the girls wore crowns and long sleeved shirts. All the outfits were laced and embedded with the certain gem representing them. They looked amazing especially when the gems decided to shine brighter than the sun.

* * *

**Mahogany Leiland (15), District 7 POV**

I looked around the stable again. It looked like it was just about time to get in the chariots, but not exactly yet. I looked down at my costume, and I sighed a little in disappointment. We were all wearing skin tight white jeans, and shiny brown boots that went up to our knees. We were also wearing hard helmets with a big spotlight on the front of them. Lastly, we were all wearing red plaid shirts, and the shirts on the boys were completely unbuttoned to show off their skin. Our skin had also been dyed a light brown color to represent wood.

I looked up towards my District partners, and I sighed once again. Farore was over talking with the Careers for some reason, and I felt scared. I hoped he wasn't trying to ally with them, but he probably was. Farore wasn't the brightest, and he knew that he wasn't. He knew he wouldn't get far in the games alone, and so he was now trying to ally with the strongest tributes.

Farore was talking with the Careers from District Four, and they actually seemed to be smiling for some reason. I ignored their laughter and focused on their costumes. They were all wearing crowns and tiaras laced with sapphires and diamonds. They were also all wearing skin tight brown short shorts, and interesting flip-flops. The flip-flips seemed to contain flowing water. It was like a water bed except shoes instead. The boys were shirtless, and the girls were wearing shiny blue seashells over their breasts. They for sure looked better than most tributes here.

Farore suddenly started walking back towards us, and he finally stopped once he made it back. Gisele and Aiden were both glaring at him, and I couldn't blame them. Farore was ditching us for the Careers. Farore was smiling to himself, but his smile soon vanished once he realized we were all giving him a dirty look. "What?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" Aiden suddenly yelled. "What were you doing with the Careers?"

"Nothing." Farore said as he rolled his eyes. "I was just making typical conversation."

"Typical conversation." Aiden repeated. "Why aren't you making typical conversation with your District partners?"

"I don't know." he said looking a little frightened. "I just wanted to talk to them is all."

"I can't believe you're trying to side with the Careers." Gisele said as she turned her head away from Farore.

"I'm not siding with the Careers." Farore said. "I'm just trying to get in their alliance is all."

I instantly sighed and brought my hand up to my forehead to pinch it. Farore looked in my direction and frowned.

"What?" he asked me. "If you have something to say, say it."

"I don't have anything to say." I reply. "I'm just disappointed in you Farore."

"Disappointed?" he asked confused. "Why are you disappointed?"

"Nevermind." I replied as I walked away towards the chariot.

I heard Farore grunt in anger, and I looked over my shoulder to see him walking away somewhere. I turned back around and sighed once again. Why didn't he realize that the Careers were only tricking him? They were just going to kill him once they didn't need him anymore. I just wished that Farore could see it for hiself, but he was actually stupid enough to believe that they were his allies.

"We just have to let him figure things out on his own." I heard Gisele say from behind me. I turned around to see her smiling at me. "We just have to hope that he will realize what he's doing is a mistake. Maybe then he will come back and join us."

I smiled brightly at Gisele and noded my head. "You're right." I say. I look one more time to see Farore standing between the Careers from District's Four, Two, and One. They were all laughing with each other, but I could easily see the trickery hiding deep within each Career's eyes as they stared at Farore.

* * *

**Maxwell "Max" Loran (18), District 8 POV**

I really just wanted this part to be over with. The Tribute Parade was one of the only parts that I had to be in front of a huge crowd. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of the Capitol, but they honestly looked like bigger fools from the weird way they dressed. I couldn't say that to their faces though, or else things wouldn't go too well over for me.

I glanced over at Rory, and he was kind of just standing there staring into oblivion while Paisley flirted with him. I could tell that Rory was getting annoyed, but he could control his emotions quite easily. Addie was off somewhere, but I couldn't see her anywhere for some reason. Addie was probably the most positive one of our little group. I usually found her running around, humming, or talking to herself. She was quite an interesting girl.

I looked around at all the other tributes and studied them closely. The Careers had already seemed to have met each other. They were all laughing loudly, and for some reason one of the boys from District Seven was with them. I looked back towards District Seven's chariot to see only two tributes standing there. One of the girls was apparently talking to District Ten close to us.

District Three was all present at their chariot, and so was District Five. Only one girl was present at the District Six chariot, and I noticed two of them were with District Nine for some reason. The other District Six boy was no where to bee seen. Districts Eleven and Twelve were all by themselves at their own chariots. I glanced back over to the side and noticed Addie was walking towards me.

"Hey there Max!" she greeted me. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing really." I respond.

"Well that's boring!" she yelled quite loudly. "Stop just standing there and do something productive!"

I kind of just looked at her blankly before responding. "What else is there to do besides stand?" I asked.

"Go meet some other tributes!" she said. "I've already met the District Twelve tributes!"

"I'm fine thanks." I reply. "Anyways, I think it's almost time to go. The escorts are starting to force their tributes into the chariots now."

Addie glanced over and noticed the other tributes and escorts were all running around like crazy. Some of the Tributes were already in their chariots, and some of them were just standing in placed scared like they didn't know what they were supposed to be doing. "Oh." Addie said. "Looks like you're right. Here comes our escort now. We better get moving now!"

Addie and I walked up to our chariot, and our escort was kind of pushing us from behind and telling us to move faster. Rory and Paisley were already in the chariot, and Addie and I stepped in next to them. I was on the far right side, and Addie was on the far left. Rory was next to me, and Paisley was in between Rory and Addie. I glanced around one last time and noticed almost every tribute was in their chariot now.

Well, it was now time for the Capitol to see us and our costumes. I didn't like our costumes this year that much. We were all in peacekeeper uniforms. Addie and Paisley weren't wearing helmets while Rory and I were. Rory and I were shirtless though because our stylist wanted to show off our great bodies or something. I suddenly noticed our chariot had started moving, and a big door opened at the other end of the room. I could hear the screams of the crowd, and I knew the Tribute Parade was now starting.

* * *

**Clementine Burbank (13), District 11 POV**

The chariots had all started moving, and a big door opened up at the far end of the room. District One's chariot started moving first, and they were followed by District Two. The rest of the chariots kept moving, and I noticed I couldn't see District One or Two's chariot anymore. They were probably already riding down the strip. Our chariot finally started moving, and it was only a matter of time.

"Are you excited for this?" Soya suddenly asked me.

"Not really." I replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because this is stupid." I say. "I mean look our outfits. They are just so stupid! Plaid shirts, blue overalls, brown farmer's boots, and grapes in our freaking hair!"

Soya just laughed at me, but she soon stopped once our chariot finally made it outside. The roar of the crowd was ear-splitting, and camera crews were practically everywhere. Many different flowers and items were being thrown onto the roads, and big screens zoomed in on specific chariots. I could hear someone doing commentary on the tributes, but I couldn't hear enough to tell what they were saying.

The big screens were currently on District One, and they looked like different colored gems sparkling in the night. They were getting a lot of attention, but not as much attention as District Two was getting. District Two was then shown on the screens, and they were dressed like Gods and Goddesses. The boys were shirtless, and the Capitol girls were going crazy for them.

They didn't spend too much time on District Two, and they proceeded to show District Four. They were also shirtless and good looking. Districts Three and five were skipped, but I could easily see what they were wearing. District Three was dressed in all silver and colorful wires shone brightly in the night. District Five was quite interesting. The girls were in golden costumes, and the boys were in silver. They actually reminded me of the sun and the moon from the different patterns.

District Six was shown on the screens next. They had the weirdest outfits out of everyone that was for sure. Their skin was stained with silver glitter, and they were all wearing silver tight short shorts. The boys were shirtless, and the girls were wearing white dress shirts and ties with the sleeves rolled up. The weird thing though was that they were all in rollerblades and wearing silver top hats.

District Seven was dressed as lumberjacks, and District Eight was dressed in peacekeeper uniforms. District Nine wore straw hats, tan overalls, and golden sandals. The boys were shirtless underneath the overalls, and the girls had golden tank tops. District Ten looked like cowboys, and District Twelve was once again naked and covered in coal dust.

The Chariots soon came to a stop in front of the Training Building, and the President of the Capitol loomed over us as he stood high above us on a large balcony. "Welcome Tributes, welcome!" he greeted. "We value you all for your courage, and for your sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" he soon finished talking, and the chariots started moving again towards the large building right in front of us. The Tribute Parade was now over.

* * *

**Robert "Zero" Blade (13), District 12 POV**

The roar of the crowd soon disappeared, and our chariot soon stopped. We waited a minute or so before we were allowed to get off of our chariot, and when we did our escort, mentors, and stylists were all waiting for us. They helped us off, and when we got down they congradulated us on how good of a job we did. I didn't do anything though. I just stood there and waved at the crowd.

"You guys did so well!" our escort Mika yelled. He seemed so happy to see us, and I kind of smiled for some reason. "Anyways, the Tribute Parade is now over with, and now for the next couple of days you will all be training. Training is really fun though, so you don't have to worry. You get to learn different skills having to do with both survival and weapons!"

"Sounds exciting." Roxie said as she spun her pointer finger around in the air.

"Oh don't be so negative." Mika said to Roxie. "Anyways, it's time to go to your living quarters now. So if you would all follow me and everyone else then that would just be great!"

"That does sound great." Roxie said as she rolled her eyes. Mika seemed to ignore her this time.

We started following everyone inside the big building, and we soon came to a big glass elevator. We entered the elevator, and there were only fifteen buttons. Twelve of them were the floors for each District. One of the buttons read "TC" and another one read "RT". The last button just had a star on it, and I had to wonder where that button would take someone.

"Okay!" Mika said. "Since you're all from District Twelve you get the top floor!"

"What's that button mean?" Zane asked as he pointed to the button that read "RT".

"Oh that takes you to the rooftop." Mika replies. "You're all allowed to go up there in your free time. Just don't try to jump off the top! The building won't allow it!" Mika then laughed loudly to hiself, and the four of us just looked at him oddly.

The elevator soon stopped moving and a bell sounding ding sounded out. The glass doors soon opened, and another black door was in front of us. Everyone started walking out of the elevator, and Mika opened the big black doors. We all walked inside the room, and my mouth hung open a little from the sight right in front of my face.

We entered a very large room, and Mika told us it was where we were going to be staying for the next couple of days. There was a huge dining table, and a big television on the neatly colored wall. Different food items and drinks were placed everywhere, and yet another crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The walls on the north side were all windows that had a nice view of the Capitol.

Zane and I were both led to a room, and once again we were going to have to share. The room looked just like the one on the train except it was four or five times as big. The bathroom was about two or three times as big as the one on the train. Zane and I were left alone at last, and we both took a shower to wash off the stupid coal dust all over our naked bodies. I got out of the shower and put on some clothes. Now it was time for training to start tomorrow, and I felt both nervous and excited.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**There is chapter 17 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed! I posted this chapter sooner than I though. I would. Inwas orignally planning on posting it tomorrow, but I was just so bored today haha! How did you like this chapter? How did you like the chariot outfits? How did I do the characters? Anyways, a new poll will be up later today so go and take it once it's up please! The next couple of chapters will be about training, getting scores, interviews, and final moments before the games start. Expect the next chapter to be up either Sunday the 23rd or Monday the 24th! Please review! Until next time... ;)**


	18. Let the Training Begin

******Here is chapter 18! The beginning of the training chapters! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Emerald Flaunt (17), District 1 POV**

The loud roar of traffic, and the occasional screams of someone in the city slowly woke me up from my deep slumber. I shuffled a little in the bed, and I noticed that Foxy wasn't in the room anywhere. I shifted my head towards the bathroom, but the door was wide open and the lights were off. I wondered where Foxy was, but I told myself not to worry about her.

I yawned loudly and stretched my arms as I sat up straight in the bed. Sunlight crept in between the cracks in the blinds, and I realized it was morning. I frowned to myself as I remembered I would be going into the Hunger Games soon. In only four days I would be launched into an unknown arena where I would have to fight and struggle for my own life.

I slowly got out of bed and wandered towards the bathroom. I flicked the light switch on, and the lights came on in a flash. I suddenly noticed something sitting on the bathroom counter. I walked over and saw that some clothes had been placed for me. It looked like it was the outfit I had to wear during training. It was some sort of short-sleeved shirt with a zipper on the front. The pants were the same red and midnight blue color, and I noticed the number one was imprinted on the shoulder of the shirt.

I quickly took a shower, and I got out after just a couple of minutes. The mat I stepped on seemed to blow dry me, and I was both suprised and delighted. I then proceeded to put the outfit on, and after I was done I put on the long black boots that were also placed for me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I tied my hair in a ponytail. My prep team let me keep my emerald colored highlights, and I thought they just looked beautiful with my black hair and matching eyes.

I exited the bathroom and noticed Foxy was sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap. Her fiery red hair was slightly curled, and she was wearing the same outfit as me. She seemed to be waiting for me, and I walked over to her slowly. She turned her head and her blue eyes found my emerald ones. She frowned a little bit, and I wondered why she seemed angry.

"We've been waiting for you Emerald." Foxy said as she glared at me. "We're supposed to be down in the gym in ten minutes."

"Wait." I say confused. "Ten minutes? Really?"

"Yeah." she replied coldly. "I tried waking you up, but you didn't even budge. Anyways, it looks like you're ready, but you won't have time to eat breakfast."

"But I'm starving." I say.

Foxy suddenly stood up from the bed and took my hand. She started dragging me towards the door. "Maybe you can have a slice of bacon or something, but you can eat that on the way down to the gym."

Foxy was literally dragging me as fast as she could. We reached the main room on our floor, and I quickly took about four slices of bacon before Foxy started dragging me again. We made it to the elevator where everyone was waiting. Our escort and Swanky seemed angered, but the others only smiled at me. I looked over at Royce, and I frowned at him because he was staring at me.

The elevator ride was very short considering we were on the first floor. We all stepped out of the elevator on the same floor we had been yesterday when the Tribute Parade happened. We went a different way though this time. We entered a very big gymnasium, and our escort, mentors, and stylists all left us alone. We were told to walk to the middle of the gym where a thirty-year-old lady was standing with her arms folded. She glared at the four of us, but she also smiled. This lady gave me the chills.

* * *

**Emile Merks (14), District 3 POV**

The four of us all entered an enormous gym. I noticed a lot of the tributes had already arrived, and they were all gathered together in the middle of the gym. We were all wearing the same outfit, but the only difference was the number imprinted on our shoulders. The number three was on my outfit. We all walked to the middle of the room where a lady stood on a little pedestal. She looked normal unlike all the other Capitol citizens. She had her arms folded and her eyes scanned every tribute.

I looked around at all the tributes. Some of them were chatting, and others were standing still looking around. It looked like Districts Five, Eight, and Eleven were the only Districts who weren't here yet. We all waited another five minutes until the other three Districts had finally arrived. After another minute or so of talking the lady standing on the pedestal hushed everyone up.

"Welcome tributes." she said. "This is where you'll be spending most of your time for the next couple of days. Here you will learn many skills doing mainly with outdoor survival and weapons." I looked around and many of the tributes looked scared. The Careers looked excited of course, but everyone else looked either concered or nervous. The lady then began speaking again.

"As you all know." she said. "You will all be given a single weapon at random before launching into arena." Everyone looked at each other again with fear and confusion. "These weapons can range anywhere from a Katana to a medium-sized rock. And yes, we have had tributes in the past bludgeon other tributes with rocks before. So don't think the weapon you are given is usless, just hope you know how to use it properly."

"Now there will be a couple of mandatory exercises we have for you." the lady said. "The rest of the time you'll have to yourselves to do whatever you want. Just let me say don't waste too much time on one station alone. Weapons and other tributes aren't the only things that can kill you in the arena. Starvation, dehydration, infection, and muttations can also kill you."

"Now let me say one last thing before I let all forty-eight of you go." she says. "Don't fight with each other. You'll have plenty of time in the arena to fight with one another. Anyone who fights with another tribute will be escorted from the gym, and they won't be allowed to come back at all. Okay, you all have four hours until lunch, and until then you'll be doing the mandatory exercises. Dismissed!"

All the tributes soon scrambled from one another, and we were split into two groups. Districts One through Six were the first group, and Districts Seven to Twelve were the second group. I walked alone in the back of everyone, and we finally stopped at some sort of obstacle course. There were rope latters, and different platforms to jump on. There was even a swinging rope and a mud pit with coiled wire hovering just above the pit.

"Alright everyone!" another trainer yelled out. He also looked like a normal everyday person. "This is the obstacle course. This will be the first of four different exercises you will be doing. All you have to do is run the course, and I will time you. This will test your skills doing with speed, and with stamina. We will now start with District One going first." I watched in interest as the tall eighteen-year-old boy from District One walked up to the course first. He looked ready to go.

* * *

**Dahlia Sucklemoon (15), District 5 POV**

The obstacle course seemed kind of brutal in some ways. District One had pretty much completed it with ease, but the girl with the black hair and green highlights seemed to struggle a little. She completed it fast though, but she got the lowest time for her District. District Two did just as well, but the little boy accidentally cut himself on the coiled wired in the mud pit.

The next District was District Three. The older boy and girl seemed to do fine, but the other two didn't do as well. The girl started freaking out because of how muddy she was getting from the mud pit, and her outfit caught on one of the wires. She got a pretty bad cut on her right arm. The boy with glasses just flat out sucked. He got the worst time out of everyone so far. He fell to the floor on the rope swing, and he actually started crying a little.

District Four was the next District. They all did fine like most Careers would. Now it was time for my District to go. Isla went first, and she seemed to suck just as bad as the boy from District Three. Shee seemed kind of scary and rude to me at first, but maybe it was all just a mask that she was wearing. She wanted to look and act strong, but when she faced reality she just couldn't do it.

Void was the one who went next. He actually did a good job except for the part where he fell backwards on the rock wall. He only fell about five feet, but it still looked like it hurt. Jacob went next, and he completed it with ease like all the Careers. I slowly walked up to the starting line, and I started freaking out a little. I just knew I was going to make a fool of myself.

The trainer soon blew his whistle and pressed the button on his stopwatch. I started running as fast as I could. I first jumped from platform to platform, and I actually did very well on the that part. I proceeded to climb the rock wall. I almost fell off like Void, but I held on tightly. I swung from the rope swing, and I landed neatly onto the next platform. The next part was the mud pit.

I instantly dropped to the ground and started crawling with my knees and elbows. The mud pit was very, well, muddy and wet. I had to constantly keep ducking my head so I wouldn't hit the wires, and my whole outfit was getting dirty and ripped. I suddenly stopped and fell face first into the mud. I pulled my head up fast and spit out a mouth full of mud. I looked back to see my boot had got caught on the wire.

"This totally sucks!" I yelled out as I tried to get my boot free. I finally got the wire off from my boot, and I instantly proceeded to the end of the mud pit. I stood up and ran to the finish line. "I'm definitely not going to be doing that course again." I said to Jacob and Void. They both noded their heads, and I smiled at them. They were nice and all, but I think that I'm going to go solo in the arena. I couldn't trust anyone. Not even them.

Hours passed by as we did the other three exercises. We had to fight a trainer, run another course that tested our balance and flexibility, and the last one was the survival challenge, which I sucked at. The main lady soon blew her whistle and told us it was time for lunch. I sighed in relief, and I started following the other tributes as they quickly made their way to the lunch room. At least the rest of the time we had to train was free time. No more making a fool or myself in front of every single person.

* * *

**Aiden Saunders (17), District 7 POV**

I walked into the large lunch room by myself. I didn't really want to make any friends or allies. It would just be much harder watching them all die. I looked around at all the tributes walking past me as they made their way to the buffet. Most of us had mud all over our clothes from the mud pit on the obstacle course, and some even had cuts and bruises. It was kind of weird knowing all of them were going to be dead within two weeks or less. Well, all at least except for one lucky tribute.

I noticed Farore was with the Careers still. They were all talking to each other, and I felt both anger and fear boil inside of me. I was normally a quite persn who liked to keep to myself, but things were different now. I was going to have to fight for my life soon. I still felt weird going off on Farore yesterday because I hardly ever did things like that. The only person I've ever talked to and yelled at the most was my aunt.

I got in line behind one of the girls from District Six. She looked at me weirdly, and she then turned back around. Her red hair was done into pigtails, and there was mud on her face. She started picking some food from the table, and I started to take some food as well. We were the last ones in line besides the black haired girl from District Five who was behind me.

The line continued to move, and I continued to grab more and more food. I noticed there was only one more sandwich, and I reached out for it. Another hand suddenly grabbed the sanwich, and I looked up to see the girl from District Six glaring at me. I took my hand away, and I instantly turned my head away from the girl. I didn't like this girl from District Six.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around to see the girl from District Five looking at me. Her long black hair was messy and tangled, and her face was dirty just like the rest of our faces were. "Are you just going to let that girl do that?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and noded my head slowly. I turned back around and continued to get more food. I felt another tap on my shoulder, and I turned back around to face the girl.

"You don't talk much, do you?" the girl asked.

"No." I reply quietly.

"Why not?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders again, but she didn't seem to believe me.

"I saw you explode at your District partner yesterday." she said. "I wouldn't say you don't ever talk."

"I was mad at him." I replied.

"Oh." she said. "I see."

"Yeah." I say. "Now please leave me alone." I turned the other way and walked away from her. I heard her say something about being a jerk, but I ignored her. I sat down at a single table by myself and started eating lunch.

As I ate lunch I continued to watch and study all the tributes. Mahogany was eating by herself too, and Gisele was eating lunch with a girl her age from District Ten. I saw them talking yesterday at the Tribute Parade as well. Maybe they were allies now or something. The Careers and Farore were all sitting together and were laughing like crazy. There was thirteen of them in all including Farore. I didn't want to run into them in the arena.

District Three was eating together, but only three of them were talking to each other. The other boy was sitting alone and being quite. I watched him clean his glasses off because they were a little muddy. The girl from District Five was with her District, and Districts Eight, Nine, and Eleven were all together as well. Everyone else was either sitting alone or was with only one other person. I could tell there was going to be a lot of tributes going off on thier own in the arena.

* * *

**Piper Colburn (17), District 9 POV**

Lunch had finally ended, and we all started walking back towards the gymnasium. Everyone in my District had decided to form an alliance, and we were willing to let others join us besides the Careers of course. The Careers were going to be tough this year considering how many of them there were. But there was also a lot of other tributes besides them, thirty-six to be exact, or thirty-five if you counted that boy from District Seven.

We finally made it back to the gymnasium, and the lady in charge told us we had the rest of the day to do whatever we wanted. The four of us in District Nine all gathered around each other, and we looked at each other in confusion. I looked at the other tributes for a second. The Careers went straighht for the weapons, and most of the other tributes went anywhere where the Careers weren't.

"Okay everyone." I say. "What should we do first?"

"I-im not sure." Drayden replied. "I really want to practice with some weapons, but the Careers are all over there."

"I know." I reply. "We can do that another time when they're not there. Let's find something else to do for now."

"I kind of want to go to the camoflage station." Maize suddenly said. "I'm very small and good at hiding, and I realized if I can camoflage myself good then I stand a better chance."

I thought about going to the camoflage station for a moment, and I decided I would be all right with going there. "Okay." I respond. "Let's go to the camoflage station!" I then took out my flute from my pocket and twirled it around in the air before pointing it towards the camoflage station. I then played a three-note little march before leading my District partners towards the station. Some of the tributes were looking at us weirdly, and the Careers were only laughing out loudly.

"Where did you get that flute?" Mallie suddenly asked.

"Oh it's mine." I say. "It's my District tolken. It took a while for them to process it, but they finally cleared it this morning."

"Oh cool." Drayden said. "But you're kind of drawing some attention towards us."

"Who cares?" I said. "I enjoy playing my flute, and I don't care what anyone has to say about it. They can all go jump in a lake for all that I care."

We finally made it to the camoflage station, and we started working right away. After a while we were all doing fairly well besides Drayden. Drayden was struggling and the trainer was helping him. Maize seemed to be doing the best out of all of us, and it truely looked like his face had turned into some bark on a tree. I smiled at him before turning around. I noticed two tributes were walking towards us.

"Hi there!" a girl with curly brown hair and stormy grey eyes greeted us all. The rest of my District partners turned towards the two tributes who had stopped in front of us. "I'm Josephine!" she said. "And this is Ethan!" she pointed to the kid next to her, and he waved slightly. He was frowning a little for some reason, but I didn't think too much of it.

"We were just wondering if maybe the four of you would like to be in an alliance with the two of us?" Josephine asked. "I know this is sort of sudden and all, but we saw you guys earlier and you look like pretty cool people!"

"Umm, sure." I say back. "If it's all right with the rest of my District partners. Is it okay guys?"

They all noded their heads, and I noticed Josephine smile in delight. Ethan looked kind of happy, but I could tell something was bothering him. "Welcome to our alliance!" I greeted the two of them as I stood up and shook both of their hands.

* * *

**Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18), District 11 POV**

I was by myself at the fire building station. The trainer kept giving me tips and hints, but I already knew how to build a fire. I pretty much knew how to do everything, but I didn't really know how to use weapons at all. All the Careers were at the weapons station right now though, and so I didn't really feel like going over there just to be laughed at and bullied. They were like the popular kids at high school.

I looked around and noticed Soya and Clementine were together at some station identifying different kinds of plants and berries. I looked around again and noticed the older boy from District Five was talking to Grover for some reason. They were currently just in between stations not doing anything. I looked back towards the trainer who was trying to get my attention.

"Are you even listening to me?" the trainer asked me.

"Y-yeah." I reply.

"Really?" he asked. "Then build a fire from scratch."

"Okay". I replied. I started doing everything I could to build a fire, and after a minute or more a fire started and I smiled to myself. The trainer looked both suprised and angry, but he still smiled. I think he knew I already knew how to start a fire.

I got up from the fire building station, and I looked around again. The lady that gave us instructions was blowing her whistle and waving for all of us to come over to her. I walked slowly by myself until I got to her. All the tributes gathered around her, and I made sure I was sort of standing alone. I noticed the older muscular kid from District Ten walk up besides me and stop right next to me.

I looked at him for a moment, but I suddenly turned my head around when he looked at me. I felt both akward and nervous standing so close to him, and I could feel him staring at me with his big dark brown eyes. I gulped a little and started whistling a little to myself, and then when he looked away I sort of moved a little bit further away from him.

"Okay everyone!" the lady said. "Training for today is over! Come back here same time tomorrow to train some more. You will be allowed to spend all your time doing anything you want, but don't spend too much time on one station alone. You may all leave now!" the lady then stepped down from her pedestal and walked away. All the tributes dispersed and starting walking back towards the big gymnasium doors.

I instantly turned around and started walking back towards the elevator. The big kid from District Ten was still beside me, and I could feel him looking at me. I finally turned around and looked at him. "Is there something you want?" I asked kind of loudly. He only stared at me for a moment before smiling to himself. He walked closer to me and finally started speaking.

"I like you." he suddenly said. I felt kind of weirded out for a moment. "You and I are going to be allies, and we're going to watch each other's backs, okay?"

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"I said we're going to be allies." he said more loudly. "If you don't say yes then I will kill you."

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open slightly. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at him. He smiled and put his big hand on my shoulder. "Do you understand?" he asked.

I noded my head in shock. "Good." he said before winking at me and walking away. I stood frozen in place as I watched him walk away. I think I was just forced into an alliance with him. Oh great.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

**There was chapter 18! The beginning of the training chapters! Hope you all enjoyed! How did you like this chapter? How did I do the characters? Hope you all enjoyed! :) Please go take my poll! Please please review everyone! Until next time... ;)**


	19. Alliances

******Here is chapter 19! The second day of training! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Easton Stryker (18), District 2 POV**

The alarm clock suddenly starting buzzing in my ears, and my eyes burst open. I instantly jumped out of bed and started doing my daily push-ups and sit-ups. There was still three more days until the Hunger Games began, and I didn't want to be out of my element when they started. I finished my morning routine after thirty minutes or so, and I wiped some sweat off or my forehead and bare chest.

I heard Deswat shuffle a little bit in the bed, and I looked over to see him sitting up and looking at me. "You do know you don't have to always do your morning routine, right?" Deswat asked. "You're already pretty well built, and your muscles only prove that. You're going to do great in the games whether you train or not. Anyways, that's why we have training you know. We have it to train."

"Yeah I know that Deswat." I replied with a smile. I then smiled wider and squinted my eyes at him. "I just want to make sure I'm ready for the games, and to make sure I'm ready I need to train non-stop. I need to be stronger, faster, and smarter than everyone else to win these games, and I will make sure I don't ever stop training. Now, I'm going to take a quick shower."

I winked at Deswat and walked into the bathroom. I flicked on the lights and turned on the shower. I made sure the water was slightly hot before stripping and stepping into the shower. I took about three minutes before getting out. I walked over to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I was pretty good looking, and I flexed my biceps to see how built I was. I smiled to myself and I was happy that all of my training had paid off.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Deswat was already wearing his training outfit, and I only looked at him weird. I walked over to the dresser where my training clothes had been placed. I dropped my towel to the floor, and I noticed Deswat blush and quickly turn his head the other way. I chuckled to myself slightly as I slid on some tight black briefs.

"You know you don't have to be embarassed." I say to Deswat. I noticed his head was still turned the other way. "We're both guys here."

"I know that." Deswat says. "That doesn't make it any less akward."

I laughed a little louder as I put on my training pants. "Whatever you say." I say. "I'm just letting you know I don't care at all. And you shouldn't care either."

"Yeah whatever." Deswat replied as he stood up from the bed. He walked over to the door and opened it up. "See you at breakfast."

I noded my head slightly, and I slid my trainng shirt over my head. I proceeded to put my boots on, and when I finished I decided to join Deswat and the others at breakfast. Katana and Cleo were already at the dining table with Deswat, and I smiled at them as I sat down. I started filling my plate, but not with anything high in calories, sugar, or fat.

'"So this is the last day to train." Katana suddenly said. "Our evaluations are all day tomorrow since there are forty-eight of us instead of the original twenty-four. We need to make sure we train especially hard today."

"Sounds good." I reply. "Is it possible for me to go scare some younger tributes? I want to make sure all the other tributes are scared of us very badly so it will be easier to kill them."

"Alright." Katana agrees. "Intimidation will be the key to our success."

* * *

**Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16), District 4 POV**

The four of us all walked through the doors of the gymnasium for another time, and we joined the rest of the Careers. The lady in charge quickly gave us some instructions and advice before dismissing everyone. I watched in interest as all the tributes walked away. Some of them were in groups. Some of them were partnered, and the rest were all alone. Our group was the largest though.

"Okay everyone." Katana said loudly. "We have to train extra hard today. But Easton gave me some advice. Intimidation will play a big role in our success. So what I want everyone to do is to split up, go to a station with other tributes, and scare them until they wet themselves. Deswat, Royce, and Andromeda will stay with me here at the weapons station for now."

I smiled to myself as we all split up into little groups. Foxy, Cleo, and Rain went to bother two tributes from District Three. It was the older boy with black hair, and the younger girl who scared easily. Emerald, Easton, and Tobias went over to the largest group besides us. The group was District Nine along with two tributes from District Six.

I walked side by side with Swanky and Farore. Farore was from District Seven so he wasn't really a Career, but we treated him like one to trick him. We were just going to kill him when we didn't need him anymore. I looked straight in front of me and noticed the two tributes we were walking towards. A curly haired boy from District Eleven and an older black haired boy from District Five.

The two tributes were at the obstacle course, and it looked like they were getting ready to run it. They didn't seem to notice the three of us approaching them, and I saw Swanky smile to himself. We all stopped once we were right behind them. The boy from District Eleven soon noticed us and stepped back a little. He poked the older boy, and the tribute turned around. They both seemed freaked out for a second, but the boy from District Five's expression quickly changed. Was he trying to be brave?

"What do you guys want?" the boy said. "Can't you see we're trying to practice here?"

"Oh I noticed." Swanky said. "I just wanted to come over here and watch you fail miserably."

"You think I'm going to fail?" The boy asked as he folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Well of course you are." Swanky replied. "You two aren't Careers, so the chances of you winning are slim to none."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." the boy said.

"He is sure." Farore suddenly said. "We all are."

Swanky suddenly put his hand in front of Farore and pushed him back a little. I then hushed him and shook my head telling him not to talk again. He retreated backwards a little and noded his head in understanding. I was glad he followed our orders. We had him tied around our fingers.

"Anyways." I suddenly say. "We just wanted to watch you is all. Just pretend we're not even here. All we're going to do is sit back, relax, study you, and find your flaws and seek out your weaknesses. Good luck on the course Grover and Jacob. And yes, I know everyone's name here. I'm going to be studying you two just as close as I'm going to examine every tribute here. I will find all of your weaknesses, and I will use your strengths against you. You won't know what hit you when I'm done with you."

* * *

**Kring Dynmas (16), District 6 POV**

I watched in interest as all the Careers split into groups and went to talk to other tributes. They had left me alone so far, and I was glad they didn't choose me. I sort of had this problem where if I got made enough I would just kind of go crazy. It was a bad problem I had, but I could control it most of the time. I looked around again and noticed all the tributes who were by themselves just like me.

The older girl from District Three was by herself, and both of the girls from District Twelve were alone as well. The older boy from District Eight, and the girl with short sandy brown hair from District Seven were alone. All of the tributes from District Five were alone except for the older boy. And lastly, the seventeen-year-old boy from District Seven, the girl with red hair from District Eight, and Lava from my District were alone.

I turned my attention back to what I was doing. I stepped up slowly to edge of the giant pool, and I stared into the clear deep blue water. I wasn't the best swimmer, but I needed to practice in case there was water in the arena. I talked to the swimming instructor for a moment befor e walking into the changing room. I took off my training clothes, and I put on the midnight blue swimsuit with red striped. The instructor told me to wear the one with my District number imprinted on it.

Before I stepped out of the changing room, I ran my finger softly across a long scar on my stomach. It was to the right of my belly button. I had gotten it one day at the abandoned railyard my family owned. My little brother pushed me because he was mad at me, and I ran into a large blade. It only sliced my stomach though instead of being stabbed by it.

I opened the door to the changing room and noticed the Careers had finally decided to pick on me. There was three of them, and they all laughed loudly when they saw me. I blushed a little bit and folded my arms over my bare chest. I wasn't muscular, but I wasn't skinny either. I was quite lean, but I did have a little bit of fat. I blushed a little and decided to ignore them. I walked slowly over to the edge of the pool.

"Can't swim?" one of the Careers suddenly asked.

I turned my head and noticed the younger boy from District Four was standing beside me. He was smiling at me, but I only glared at him. I turned my head back towards the pool and got ready to jump in. Before I could jump I felt a strong force push me hard. I flailed my arms and legs frantically, and I let out a little scream before hitting the cold water. I stayed under the water for a moment, and I could hear the Careers muffled sounding laughs from the other side of the water.

I rose to the surface, and I inhaled through my mouth deeply once my head was above the water. I looked at the three Careers, and they were all huddled together and laughing. The younger girl from District One wasn't really laughing, but she was still smiling. The tall muscular boy from District Two and the other boy from District Four were laughing very loudly though.

I swam to the side of the pool, and I pulled myself out of the water. I sat on the side for a moment before the Careers walked over to me again. "Reply the next time I ask you a question." the boy from District Four said. "If you don't I just might have to kill you." the Careers soon walked away from me, and I noticed the older boy from District Two wink at me before turning his head back around. I sighed loudly before turning my head back towards the water. I stared at my reflection in the pool, and I knew the person I was staring at was going to be dead very soon.

* * *

**Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15), District 8 POV**

I quickly ran up the stairs to the lunch room. My stomch had been growling almost an hour now. I needed some food in my belly fast. I shuffled past the Careers, and I accidentally pushed one out of my way. The older girl from District Two looked up at me with hateful eyes, and I rushed over to her to help her up from the ground. I reached out my hand towards her.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. "I didn't really mean to push you down. I was just so hungry I wanted to get to the lunch room fast."

"I don't care what your reason is." the girl said as she got to her feet without my help. I looked around and all the Careers were looking at me weirdly. "All I know is that you pushed me down in an attempt to get some food."

"Yeah." I say. "And I'm sorry about that. No hard feelings?"

"Oh I have a very strong feeling towards you now." the girl said. "And it's a very strong hateful feeling."

I sighed a little before I responded. "It's not like I purposely knocked you down. It was an accident. Accidents happen."

"You're right." the girl said as her expression softened. "Accidents do happen. So just hope I don't accidentally kill you in the arena."

The Careers soon walked away with the girl leading them. Some of them shoved me a little, and I frowned at them. Why were Careers so mean? It's like they weren't just trained to be killers. It's like they were trained to be cold heartless psychotic unreasoning pigs. I didn't really have a thing against the Careers, but maybe my minds' gears were shifting.

I waited a moment before walking to the lunchroom by myself. The Careers were the only tributes in the room so far. They were still getting their food so I waited a little longer while I hummed to myself. Some of the Careers were glaring at me, but I only smiled and waved at them. The other tributes slowly made their way into the lunchroom, and I finally started getting my food.

I noticed Rory and Paisley walking together, and I laughed to myself a little. Paisley wasn't really walking with Rory. She was more like following him like a lost puppy. Paisley wasn't the brightest person, but she was nice and that's all I cared about. I turned around and noticed Max was still by hiself. Max was okay and all, but he was kind of depressing and hardly ever talked.

I finally finished getting my food and I sat down at a table by myself. I started eating and I looked around at some of the tributes who had formed alliances. It looked like the girls from District Eleven were sitting together, and they seemed to be talking about something very quietly. I looked next to them and noticed the boys from District Twelve were also sitting together. They weren't saying much, but they seemed to be good friends.

I looked back down at my plate, and I continued eating my food until I was finished. I left my plate and glass on the table, and I started walking back towards the gymnasium to train some more. I suddenly walked out the door of the lunchroom and noticed my father Aden waiting for me. I was kind of suprised to see him, but he was a Victor after all. It was sort of hard for him to mentor his own daughter.

"Hey Dad." I said to him. "What's up?"

* * *

**Chilton Freeze (18), District 10 POV**

Cygnus and I walked back into the gymnasium together, and I could still tell he was kind of scared of me. I probably shouldn't have forced him into am alliance with me, but I was panicking back then. I knew I was very strong, muscular, and kind of big and tall, but I knew I wouldn't last long if I didn't have someone to join with. Cygnus seemed like the perfect person, but I accidentally threatened to kill him. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

I looked around and noticed the red-haired girl from District Eight was talking to one of her mentors for some reason. There was a concerened look on the girl's face, but I told myself not to worry about other people's problems. I wasn't in the mood for drama right now. Cygnus and I walked over to the weapons station since the Careers weren't back from lunch yet.

"So what kind of weapons are you skilled with?" I asked Cygnus.

"I guess I'm pretty good with a mace and blow darts." Cygnus replied. "But besides that I kind of suck at everything else."

"That's alright." I say. "I only know how to use a pitchfork and nun-chucks. And those aren't the best weapons to use in the Hunger Games. But hey, they can still kill. So why not use them?"

Cygnus noded his head and smiled at me slightly. We stopped at the throwing knifes station and talked to the trainer for a while. The trainer taught us the proper way to hold the knife, the proper stance, how to figure out distance, and how to actually throw the knifes. After about a good twenty minutes of getting instructions we finally stepped up to practice throwing.

Cygnus started to go first, and while I waited I noticed some of the other tributes were at the weapons station as well. Isabella and the older girl from District Seven were throwing some spears and javelins. Marcey and Phoenix had seemed to team up with the boy with glasses from District Three. They were currently talking to each other and practicing at the archery station.

I turned back around in time to Cygnus throw his first knife. It soared through the air very fast, and it seemed to cut the air. The knife didn't hit the target though, and instead it hit the wall behind it. It fell to the ground with a cling. Cygnus seemed embarassed, and he continued to throw the knifes. It wasn't until his fifth and final try that he got one on the board. It hit outside of the circle, but at least it hit and stuck.

"I suck at this so bad." Cygnus said as he looked at me.

"You weren't that bad." I said. "It just takes some time and practice.

"I know." Cygnus says. "But we don't have much more time."

"You're right." I said as I frowned. "But that doesn't mean you didn't improve."

"I guess you're right." Cygnus said.

"It's my turn now." I say. "Here goes nothing."

I stepped up to the line, and I took my stance. I eyed the bulls-eye and positioned my arm as I got ready to fling it back around like a catapult. I finally threw as hard as I could, and I watched as the knife flew through the air. It stuck right next to the bulls-eye, but it didn't quite hit its' intended target. I smiled to myself before turning around to face Cygnus.

"Prerty good if I do say so myself." I say.

"Yeah." Cygnus says. "There's still room for improvement though."

* * *

**Sable Coalton (18), District 12 POV**

I studied the giant screen carefully. Different kinds of plants and berries were layed out across the screen. Some of them were poisonous and some of them were deadly. Most of them were safe to eat though. What I had to figure out though was which ones were which. If I even made the slightest mistake or miscalculation I could end up killing myself.

I slid my fingers neatly across the touchscreen and matched the plants and berries. The outline of the plant or berry would glow green or red whether you got it right or wrong. My eyes studied the puzzle closely, and after a short while I finished. The screen shuffled into a score on how well I would survive in the wilderness. A big seventy-six percent flashed on the screen, and I smiled slightly. It wasn't the best score, but it was still pretty good.

"Excuse me?" A voice suddenly said from behind me. I turned around instantly and saw a girl maybe a little younger than me standing there. She had frizzy her hair, and she was smiling slightly at me. "I just wanted to let you know you did a great job on that puzzle. I hear most people get between thirty-four percent to fifty-one percent. Your score was much brighter."

"Thanks." I replied unsure of what to say. "I've just always know my plants and berries. This puzzle was much harder though. I only knew about half of the things on it."

"Well you got seventy-six percent." the girl said. "That's better than half."

"I guess so." I laugh slightly. "You're making me sound kind of like a big shot."

"Nah." she replied. "Just telling the truth. I usually say things depending on how i see them. If that makes sense?"

"Sort of." I laughed a little more. "Anyways, I bet telling me all that wasn't your real reason for coming over here, wasn't it?"

"Wow." she replied. "You're good. Yeah you're right. My name is Aurora, and as you probably see on my shoulder I'm from District Three."

"Yeah I see." I say. "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be allies with me?" she said. "Most people are either already in an alliance or want to be alone."

"I guess so." I say. "But you must follow my three rules or else we won't work together, okay?"

"That's fine." Aurora replied. "What are the rules?"

"First thing." I say. "We don't let anyone else join. Second is that we share what we have with each other. No holding back anything. Also, no secrets."

"Sounds awesome!" she replied. "What's the last rule?"

"The last rule is simple." I say. "Don't every betray me. If you do then I will kill you. And I mean it. If I even get the slightest whiff that you're going to betray me I'll kill you."

"Understood." she said with a gulp.

"Awesome." I reply as I stretch out my hand. We shake hands for a moment and smile at each other. "By the way, my name is Sable."

"Nice to meet you Sable." Aurora greets me. "I guess I'll see you soon. It looks like training for today is almost over. I guess I'll see you tomorrow during our evaluations?"

"Sounds like a plan." I say. "Just try not to score a too high or too low of a score, okay?"

"I won't." she says. "I'll try not to attract too many attention."

"Good." I reply.

Aurora walks away and back to her District partners. Another five minutes later pass and we are all led back to our own floors. We then have dinner, and our escort freaked out at Zane for some reason. After dinner we went back to our rooms, and once again I had to sleep on the floor because Roxie was being too unreasonable. She honestly scared me though. I don't know if I would be able to face her in the arena.

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

**There was chapter 19 everyone! The second day of training! The next chapter will be about the tributes getting their evaluations and scores! Hope you all enjoyed! Please go take the poll! Also follow me on Vine! "Andrew Allred" Anyways, please please review guys! Until next time... ;)**


	20. Getting the Scores

******Here is chapter 20 everyone! The chapter where the tributes get their scores! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Swanky Jones (18), District 1 POV**

Another glorious morning arrived, and I instantly got ready for the day. The Hunger Games started in two days, and I needed to make sure I was in top form. I got out of bed, and I slid into the bathroom. I took a very quick shower, and I changed into my training out. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed Royce was still sleeping. He was actually snoring, but it was the same thing. Most people snored when they slept.

I walked out of the room and walked straight towards the dining room. I was really hungry, and I needed my energy for the day. The food was always ready for eating no matter what time of the day or night you went to get it. I served myself some bacon, some scrambled egg whites, and a cup of fruit. I also poured myself a glass of orange juice. I took five minutes eating until I finished.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to the glass elevator. I hadn't been to the rooftop of the building yet, and I was very interested in going up there. I stepped into the clear elevator and the sliding doors closed without a sound. I pressed the button that went up to the rooftop, and the elevator finally started going upwards. After a few seconds the elevator slowly stopped, and I stepped out from the elevator when the glass doors opened.

There was a door in front of me, and I opened it slowly. I breathed in the fresh morning air, and I exhaled loudly. I looked around the rooftop, and it was actually smaller than I had pictured it to be. It looked like the size of my room. My eyes suddenly widened as I realized someone was already up here. It looked like a girl was standing by the edge of the roof looking out into the city.

I walked up to the girl slowly so she didn't hear me, and I noticed it wasn't any of the girls in the Career group. The girl had short sandy brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and she seemed to be wearing a training outfit like me. I guess she was an early riser like me. I suddenly shielded my eyes as the sunlight tried to blind me. I opened my eyes and was careful not to look directly into the sun. The sun was finally rising over the enormous mountains.

The girl still had her back turned to me, and I watched as she pulled out something from her pocket. She held the object close to her lips, and suddenly she started blowing on the long object. Music suddenly started playing from the object, and I realized it must have been a flute she was playing. I watched her play the flute for a while, and after a minute or so she stopped playing it.

I took a step backwards, and the girl seemed to have noticed me. She quickly turned around and looked at me with a frightened expression on her face. She suddenly put the flute back in her pocket, and she started blushing a little. She then started walking towards the elevator, and I watched her get to the door. "That was really good." I said suddenly. The girl suddenly stopped walking, and she seemed to be frozen in place.

After a few moments she turned back around and looked at me. I could see confusion swirling around in circles in her mint green eyes. She seemed to blush even more, and then she stuttered a little bit. "I-I have to g-go." she said with a raspy voice. With that she turned back around and opened the door. She disappeared behind the door as it slammed, and I turned back around to watch the sunrise. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Katana Figleaf (18), District 2 POV**

The four of us all sat around the dining table eating our breakfast. We were all in our training outfits already, and that just told everyone we were all ready to go in and show them what we were all about. I had a very strong feeling that District Two was going to win this year, and I smiled to myself at the thought. To win the games though I had to make sure the three tributes around me didn't win. I had to kill them all sometime during the games.

Tralon soon walked into the room and handed all of us a slip of paper. We all looked at our respective papers, and Tralon smiled brightly. "Okay guys!" he yelled out. "Today is the day you're going to preform for the Gamemakers! The time on your paper represents the time you need to be down in the gymnasium. After you're finished you will be allowed to do whatever you like for the rest of the day since the evaluations will be going on all day."

I looked down at my paper again and it said I needed to be down in the gymnasium at ten exactly. I looked over at the big clock on the wall, and I still had an hour and a half to do what I wanted. I watched in interest as my allies all dispersed to do whatever they wanted to do. Deswat and Easton both went to the elevator, and Cleo seemed to be heading towards our room.

I stood up from my chair, and I walked over to the big couch. I plopped down onto the big couch and grabbed the television remote. I loved watching television, and it was a way I found to easily pass the time. I flipped through channel after channel until I stumbled upon a rerun of some Hunger Games in the past. In the top left corner it read "The 167th Annual Hunger Games". I remembered watching these games when I was only ten years old.

They were showing highlights of the games right now. I watched a girl from District Eight die in her District partner's arms, and then they showed a boy from District Nine getting bludgeoned to death. The boy from my District died in an avalanche, and the girl from my District was boiled alive like a vegetable swimming in a boiling pot of hot water. The girl from District Seven was the one who was crowned victor in the end though.

I finally turned the television off and looked at the clock. It seemed there was only ten minutes until I was supposed to be down in the gymnasium. I stood up from the couch and walked to the glass elevator. I stepped inside and pressed the button that led to the gymnasium. After a couple of seconds I stepped off the elevator and started making my way towards the gymnasium.

I walked up to the doors, and I sat down on a bench that had been placed there. I waited another five minutes, and then Swanky came strolling out of the doors. He winked and nodded at me, and I smiled back at him. I wached him slowly walk away, and I suddenly turned around when I heard a voice speaking loudly from out of an intercom. "Katana Figleaf, District Two." the voice said.

I stood up from the bench, and I pushed the gymnasium doors open. The first thing I noticed was that all the equipment and stations had all been pushed aside and cleaned. I walked until I stopped at the end of the room. I looked up at the Gamemakers sitting in their little balcony that hovered above the gymnasium. They all looked at me before one of them finally spoke.

"You may begin." he said.

* * *

**Jacob Henderson (17), District 5 POV**

I slowly walked towards the big doors of the gymnasium. I unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the time on it. I was supposed to be here two forty-five. I folded the paper back up and stuffed it away into my pocket. I took a seat on one of the long benches, and I waited for my turn. Void suddenly came crashing through the doors crying for some reason, but I couldn't catch him. He ran fast and after a couple of seconds he was gone.

"Jacob Henderson, District Five." I suddenly heard a voice echo around me. I stepped up from the bench and walked through the big doors. I slowly walked towards to where the Gamemakers were, and I finally stopped once I had reached them. It looked like only half of them were paying attention to me. The one closest to me suddenly spoke. "You may begin." he said.

I suddenly jogged over to the weapons station, and I picked up a sword. I turned around towards the many training dummies, and I instantly went to work. I ran over to the first dummy with a war cry, and I quickly swung my sword and sliced its head off. I quickly side-stepped and jabbed the dummy next to it through the target on its stomach. I turned around again and smiled at the Gamemakers.

Some of the Gamemakers looked pleased with me, but most of them were still not paying attention to me. They were paying attention to all the food, and they were easily conversing with one another. I frowned a little, and I turned my attention back towards the dummies. I went on a sudden rampage, and I cut and sliced through every dummy that stood in my way.

After a while I dropped the sword and picked up a large hunting knife. I ran over to the remaining dummies and did the best I could do. I cut some dummie's arms off, and I also stabbed a couple in the abdomen. I ran over to the last few training dummies and pretended to slice their throats open. After all the dummies were either cut up or had their heads decapitated I walked back over to the Gamemakers.

They were all looking at me again, and most of them were smiling. I saw a couple of them scribbling down notes, and others were whispering to each other while looking at me with wide eyes. The one sitting in the middle soon spoke again. "Thank you for your time." he said. "You may leave now." I smiled to myself again, and I walked towards the doors that entered into this large room.

I pushed through the doors, and I noticed a girl with red pigtails sitting on one of the benches. I saw the number six imprinted on her shirt, and she seemed to be nervous. Well, she actually seemed to be prepared. I actually couldn't tell. Her expression was blank, and she sat there still like an unmoving manikin. Only her grey eyes moved as they watched me walk past her. I felt a sudden shiver run down my spine, and I turned my head the other way.

The doors to the glass elevator opened up, and I stepped inside. I pressed the button that led up to the fifth floor, and the elevator started moving. The doors soon opened up, and I walked back into my temporary home. Dahlia seemed to be patting Void's back as he cried, and Isla was only looking at her fingernails. My escort suddenly noticed my presence, and she stood up from her seat.

"Well, how did you do?" she asked.

* * *

**Lava Avisto (18), District 6 POV**

I watched in interest as the boy from District Five walked away down the hall. I must have scared him or something because he seemed frightened when I looked at him. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable or anything. He finally disappeared behind a corner and I looked back towards the big doors that led into the gymnasium. It was now my time to show my skills. I was supposed to be here at three.

I stood up from the bench and I walked over to the big doors. Was I supposed to go in now? Or was I supposed to wait for something or someone to tell me I could go in? "Lava Avisto, District Six." I heard a voice suddenly ring out through my ears. I guess that was the thing I had been waiting for. I quickly opened up the big doors and shuffled inside the big gymnasium.

I walked quickly towards to where the Gamemakers were. They were all sitting down on some sort of balcony, and most of them were either talking or eating. There was a few of them though who were paying attention to me. I stopped walking, and the Head Gamemaker stood up from his seat and looked down at me. He smiled and laughed softly before he spoke. "You may begin." he said.

I looked around for a moment at all the weapons, and I went straight for the bow and arrows. I took a sheath of arrows and flung it around my back, and I carried the bow until I arrived at the archery station. I turned around to make sure they were watching me, but like before only six or seven of them were paying attention to me. I turned back around and sighed softly to myself.

I instantly took and arrow out of my sheath, and I positioned it into my bow. I got it right on the part I wanted it, and I got into my stance. I closed my right eye tightly, and I aimed at the target on one of the dummies heads. I could feel my heart beating fast, and I stopped breathing for a moment. I took a couple more seconds before releasing the arrow. It soared through the air and hit the target on the bulls-eye.

I turned around towards the Gamemakers again and noticed them whispering and writing down notes. The Head Gamemaker was smiling, and he waved for me to continue. I turned back around and shot three more arrows. The first one hit the dummies head again. The second arrow hit the dummie in the stomach, and the last arrow hit the dummie in its leg.

I finally put the bow and arrows down, and I picked up three throwing knifes. I walked over to the throwing knife station and once again prepared. I got into another stance, and after a moment I let all three of them fly one after the other. The first one hit the bulls-eye, and so did the second. The third knife hit just outside of the bulls-eye though, but I really didn't care.

"Thank you for your time." the Head Gamemaker suddenly said. "You may leave now." I smiled to myself as I walked out of the gymnasium. Josephine was sitting on the bench waiting for her turn, and she looked up at me when I came through the doors.

"Well?" she asked. "How was it?"

I shrugged my shoulders before replying. "It was alright." I say. "I could of done better though."

* * *

**Maize Andrews (12), District 9 POV**

I walked out slowy from the gymnasium. I felt like I made a fool of myself in front of the Gamemakers. I tried my best using some daggers, but I only panicked and kept dropping them. The Gamemakers who were watching me laughed a couple of times, and I was afraid I was going to get a very bad score. If I got a bad score then the Careers would target me as a weak tribute. I didn't want that.

I walked to the glass elevator, and I noticed an older girl from District Ten step off. She looked at me weirdly, but she turned her head and walked past me slowly. It must be her turn to perform in front of the Gamemakers. I soon entered the elevator and pressed the button that led up to the ninth floor. After a while of moving up the doors opened and I stepped out.

I walked into the big room to see everyone looking at me. My escort smiled at me and ran over to greet me. "Oh my gosh!" he said loudly. "And how did out last little tribute do on his evaluation?"

"I did alright I guess." I replied.

"Well that's good to hear." my escort said. "I can't wait until tonight to see all of your scores! I just know they will all be amazing!"

I sat down at the dining table because it was time for dinner. It was already seven, and the scores would be displayed on the television at ten thirty tonight. We still had another three and a half hours to do whatever we wanted. I filled my plate up with some biscuits and gravy, and I put some vegetables on the side. I also filled my glass with some grape juice.

The escort started chatting with the four of us individually about our lives back home, and also about our families. Piper talked about her flute, and she played a little melody for everyone. Mallie told us how she would always play "save the princess" with her little sisters. Drayden told us how smart he was, and that he was an assistant janitor at school.

I told everyone about my girlfriend Aluma, and how we were really close. Drayden and Mallie seemed a little weirded out for some reason, but Piper said she thought it was cute that I had a girlfriend. After a while of chatting we finally finished eating dinner. Our mentors gave us some more advice about a couple of things, and our stylists only sat back and listened.

Time soon flew by, and it was already ten fifteen. Our escort told us it was time to go and watch our scores. We all stood up from the dinner table and walked to the other room. We all slumped down onto the couch, and the escort turned on the televison. There was still ten minutes before our scores would be announced, and so the people on the television were debating which tributes would get high scores.

I looked to the left of me to see Mallie staring at the television. I then looked to my right and noticed Drayden and Piper were talking about something quietly. I turned my attention back to the television, and after a while of waiting the scores were finally going to be announced.

"Okay everyone!" the guy on the television said. "Let's get this thing started, shall we?"

* * *

**Isabella Ivory (18), District 10 POV**

It was now time to get our scores. The announcer on the television was getting ready to reveal the scores of all the tributes. I crossed my left leg over my right, and I folded my hands together and rested them in my hands. I blinked my long lashes, and my electric blue eyes found the screen. "Okay everyone!" the announcer said. "Let's get this thing started, shall we?"

District One was the first District as always. The first boy got a score of eight, and the older muscular boy got a ten. The girl with emerald highlights in her black hair got a seven, and the girl with the fiery red hair got a ten also. District Two was next. The oldest boy got a ten, and the younger boy got a seven. The oldest girl with the long black ponytail got an eleven, and the younger girl got an eight.

District Three was the next District. The oldest boy got a seven, and the boy with foggy glasses only got a four. The little girl got a three, and the girl with frizzy red hair got a five. The last Career District was next. District Four. The eighteen-year-old boy only got a seven, and I scoffed at him out loud. The younger boy got a nine, and so did the girl with blonde hair. The oldest girl got a whopping score of ten.

The next District was District Five. The youngest boy only got a one, and once again I laughed. "That kid is history." I said loudly. Everyone looked at me, but I didn't look at any of them. I just continued watching. The other boy got a five, and so did the girl with brown hair. The red-haired girl only got a two, and I thought that was a little weird. District Six was nothing special either. The sixteen-year-old boy got a six, and the other boy got a seven. The thing that suprised me most thought was that the eighteen-year-old girl with red hair got an eleven. The other girl with curly brown hair got a six.

I yawned slightly as District Seven came on next. The oldest boy got an eight, and the other boy got a seven. The youngest girl got a four, and the oldest girl got a seven. District eight was somewhat decent. The seventeen-year-old boy got an eight, and the oldest boy with black hair got a six. The blonde haired girl only got a three, and the other girl got a five.

District Nine was then next. The boy with the weird hair suprisingly got a nine, and the twelve-year-old only got a three. Both the girls got a score of five. It was now time for our District. The announcer began speaking. "Chilton Freeze." the voice said. "With a score of ten." Everyone clapped and Chilton blushed a little. "Phoenix Coll." he said. "With a score of three." Phoenix suddenly sunk down into his chair embarassed, but everyone still applauded him.

"Isabella Ivory." the announcer said next. My heart suddenly started beating fast, and I could feel my blood rushing through my veins. I sat up a little more as I waited. "With a score of eight." Everyone clapped again, and I stood up and did a little twirl. Our escort clapped and laughed a little. "Marcey Bull." he said again. "With a score of four." Marcey only smiled at everyone, and with that our District was done with.

They then showed District Eleven. The boy with curly brown hair got a five, and the older boy got a seven. The youngest girl only got a four while the other girl got a five. District Twelve was the last District finally. The twelve-year-old only got a two, and the other boy got a four. Both of the girls got a score of six. The scores finally ended, and I stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to bed." I said. "I need some sleep before tomorrow's interviews." with that I walked back to my room, and I fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**End of chapter 20**

******There was chapter 20! Hope you all enjoyed! How did I do the characters? What did you think of your tribute's score? The next chapter will be the interviews! So be prepared! A new poll will be when I post the next chapter so go and take the poll that's still up! I will have a list of scores below this ir you didn't quite catch all the scores before! Please review review review! Until next time... ;)**

* * *

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (8)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (7)**

**-Swanky Jones (10)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (10)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (10)**

**Katana Figleaf (11)**

**-Deswat Pokok (7)**

**-Cleo Willson (8)**

**District 3**

**-Surge Concord (7)**

**-Nova Bryson (3)**

**-Emile Merks (4)**

**-Aurora Moonbeam (5)**

**District 4**

**-Rain Divegold (7)**

**-Andromeda Malken (10)**

**-Tobias Ravine (9)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (9)**

**District 5**

**-Void Crashon (1)**

**-Dahlia Sucklemoon (5)**

**-Jacob Henderson (5)**

**-Isla West (2)**

**District 6**

**-Kring Dynmas (6)**

**-Lava Avisto (11)**

**-Ethan Cage (7)**

**-Josephine Parker (6)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (8)**

**-Mahogany Leiland (4)**

**-Aiden Saunders (7)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (7)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (8)**

**-Paisley Monstan (3)**

**-Maxwell "Max" Loran (6)**

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (5)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (9)**

**-Piper Colburn (5)**

**-Maize Andrews (3)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (5)**

**District 10**

**-Chilton Freeze (10)**

**-Isabella Ivory (8)**

**-Phoenix Coll (3)**

**-Marcey Bull (4)**

**District 11**

**-Grover Mills (5)**

**-Clementine Burbank (4)**

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (7)**

**-Soya Sorna (5)**

**District 12**

**-Zane Avinton (2)**

**-Roxie Lantent (6)**

**-Robert "Zero" Blade (4)**

******-Sable Coalton (6)**


	21. The Interviews

******Here is chapter 21 everyone! The Interviews! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Aurora Moonbeam (15), District 3 POV**

I smile to myself and do a little twirl in front of the mirror. I thought I looked very pretty. It was now time for the interviews, and that meant it was time for Panem to see who Aurora Moonbeam really was. I twirled again and my stylist clapped loudly. He started laughing as I continued to twirl, and I couldn't help but start laughing just like he was.

"You just look outstanding Aurora!" he said loudly.

"Why thank you!" I said flattered.

"Your dress makes you look just as bright as the sun." he said. "And your beautiful red hair makes it look like solar flares are spewing from the hot surface!"

"Well that's very kind of you." I replied. "I am very impressed with this dress!"

"Thank you Aurora!" he replied.

I twirled in a circle again and examined my dress and hair in the mirror. My usual frizzy red hair was all long and curled, and my dress was a bright yellow color. The dress cut off at the knees and shoulders, and there was a giant daisy in the middle of it by my chest. I was wearing light yellow slippers, and some red bracelets on my wrists. I looked very beautiful.

"Okay." my stylist said. "Are you ready for your interview?"

"I think I am." I said a little unsure. "I mean for sure I am!"

"That's good to hear." he said. "Just remember there are forty-seven tributes who are just as nervous as you."

"You're right." I say. "There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"That's the spirit Aurora!" my stylist said. "Now, I'm going to go check up on Nova now. Go ahead and wait out in the main lobby. You'll find your escort and mentors waiting for you."

My escort soon left through one of the doors, and I walked out the other one. I started walking towards the main lobby, and after a couple of minutes I arrived. The main lobby was huge, and there were already at least thirty tributes standing around with their mentors and escorts. We were all waiting to be called into the interview room. I heard it was a medium-sized stage, but the room where the audience sat was enormous.

I met up with Emile, our mentors, and our escort. Emile looked pretty decent. He was wearing a yellow dress shirt that was tucked into some black slacks. He was also wearing some black dress shoes, a black shiny tie, and his hair was slicked back. I also noticed that his glasses were spotless and shiny. "Looking good Emile!" I said as I winked at him. He only flinched and smiled weakly at me.

We all talked for a while, and after all the tributes had gathered together it was time for the interviews to start. We were all led into a room backstage where we had to line up. The door we were waiting at led onto the stage, but only one tribute could go in at a time. They started with girls first, and also with District One as always. I was going to be the tenth tribute interviewed.

There were also many screens on the walls next to us where we waited so we could watch the interviews. The first girl from District One was shy, and the girl with the red hair was very loud and abnoxious. The boy with the brown hair was very nice, and the oldest boy only showed off his muscles and good looks. It was now time for District Two to go, and that meant there were only five other tributes until it was my turn.

* * *

**Rain Divegold (18), District 4 POV**

I continued to stay in line as I waited for my turn to be interviewed. Each tribute only had three minutes before a buzzer rang signaling that their time was over. It was now time for District Two, and I watched in interest as Katana walked onto the stage in a magenta colored dress. She was very straight forwards in her interview, and I didn't think she smiled even once.

Cleo went up next in a light red dress, and her red high heels seemed like they hurt. Cleo seemed very interested in the Interviewer Donner Blitz. Donner was wearing a tuxedo, and his hair was slicked back. He actually looked normal except for his bright yellow eyes. I was guessing colored contacts or something. Cleo soon finished and walked off the stage on the opposite side.

Easton went next. He was wearing a very dark red tuxedo, and his black hair was also slicked back. He was very fierce and mean, but he talked in a way that made all the ladies swoon over him. Deswat was wearing a dress shirt that was the same color as Easton's tuxedo. He had a black tie, some black dress shoes, and his blonde hair was neatly trimmed and spiked. Deswat was kind of shy, but I could tell he was also a fan favorite.

It was now time for District Three to go. The small girl was very outgoing, but I could also tell she was very nervous. She was wearing a solid golden yellow dress, and her brown hair was slightly curled. The older girl looked very pretty with her yellow sun dress. She was also just as outgoing as the other girl before her. She soon exited the stage and disappeared.

The older boy went next. He was wearing a dark yellow tuxedo, and his black hair was combed so it fell down by his eyes. He was very kind and gentle in his interview. The other boy who had glasses went last for District Three. He was wearing the same outfit as Deswat except it was a yellow color instead of red. He was very scared and shy in his interview.

It was now time for my District to go up. Andromeda was the first one to go. Her short black hair was curled, and her long ocean blue dress seemed to sparkled underneath all the lights. She wasn't very nice, but she answered all the questions perfectly. Andromeda only gave short answers to the questions she was asked, but I think she just wanted the interviews to be over with.

Amber was the next one to go up. She seemed confident, and she was smiling the entire time. She was wearing a very short sky blue dress that was see-through, and she got a lot of applause and whistles from some of the males from the audience. She was very loud and nice in her interview. The buzzer soon rang, and Amber walked off the stage cheerfully.

It was now my turn to go. I walked through the door, and after about ten seconds I walked out onto the big stage. The audience started cheering loudly, and Donner was laughing loudly. I sat down on a very big cushioned armchair, and it took a while for Donner to silence all the ladies. I looked down at my outfit and smiled. I was wearing a light blue tuxedo, and my perfect brown hair was spiked up just the way I liked it. Even my sideburns were neatly trimmed.

"Rain Divegold!" Donner yelled out. The audience screamed loudly again, and I waved at all of them. Everyone soon went quiet, and I knew my interview was now starting.

* * *

**Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18), District 7 POV**

The interviews seemed to be going on forever. My long legs were getting tired of standing, and I was actually getting a little bored. I was still in line, and I looked back to one of the many screens. The younger boy from District Four was being interviewed right now. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with black shoes. His tie was sort of a light blue color. He was being very nice, but also fierce.

District Five was next. The first boy was very shy and scared. He was wearing a salmon colored dress shirt and his black hair was flattened against his head. The oder boy wore a salmon colored tuxedo, and he wasn't as nervous as his partner. The girl with long black hair wore a long salmon colored dress, and she was very nice. The last girl wore a very short light red dress. She was very quiet and nervous for some reason.

The next District was District Six. The oldest girl wore a very long fiery orange dress. She didn't talk much, but when she did it was usually a mean side remark. The other girl had neatly brown curled hair and a short light orange dress that cut off just above the knees. She was very nice, but she was also being very sly. The boy with the grey hair wore an orange dress shirt with a red tie. He was very shy as well when he talked. The last boy wore an orange tuxedo. He was being very nice, but you could tell he didn't want to be here.

It was now time for my District to go up. Mahogany was the one who went up first. She was wearing a long light brown dress with a shimmering topaz embedded in the chest region. Her short brown hair was neatly combed, and it seemed to shine underneath the lights. Mahogany was very nervous, but the buzzer soon rang and she walked off the stage in a hurry.

It was now my turn. I slowly walked through the door, and I proceeded to the big stage. The crowd applauded loudly, and I smiled and waved at all of them. My short brown dress swayed back and forth as I walked, and so did my straight brown hair. I took a seat, and Donner Blitz introduced me. "Gisele Edenthaw!" he said out loud. The crowd cheered again before going silent.

"Welcome Gisele!" Donner said loudly. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Thank you." I reply. "The honor is all mine."

"How lovely." Donner said as we shook hands slowly. "Anyways, I have a couple of questions for you. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am." I say. "I am always ready."

"Oh how great!" he replied. "Okay. Here goes the first question."

"Alright." I say. "Proceed." I smile brightly again before he speaks.

"How do you think you'll do once in the arena?" Donner suddenly asked. I thought about it hard for a moment. How would I do? I wasn't really sure exactly, but I could always improvise and lie.

"Let's be honest here Donner." I say. "I can't be sure. You never can be too sure. I honestly think I will do very well, but like I said before I can't be sure."

"Oh I see." Donner says. "Can I ask you just one more question?"

"Sure." I say. "Go ahead."

"What was going on through your head when you were reaped for a Quarter Quell?" Donner asked

"Well." I respond. "I think I was kind of scared at first, but after I actually thought about it I was kind of excited. If's not everyday your typical tribute gets to participate in something ad big as a Quarter Quell. I'm still scared that I'm going to die, but I think the odds are highly in my favor."

That was the biggest lie I ever told.

* * *

**Rory Northcote (17), District 8 POV**

I was really getting frustrated. This was taking too long. I had probably waited for an hour and a half already. I was still standing in line, and my legs felt a little weak from standing constantly. I looked up at the television screen to see the boy from District Seven who was with the Careers walk off the stage. I still wondered why the Careers let him join with them.

I looked down at my outfit, and I sighed a little bit. I wasn't used to wearing such great looking expensive clothes. All the tributes were wearing the same outfits, but the color was different for each District just like the arena outfits were different colors as well. I was wearing a dark yellow or mustard colored dress shirt with a black tie. I was also wearing black slacks and my black hair was spiked up.

I looked back up at the television and noticed the other boy from District Seven was walking off the stage. He was wearing the same outfit as me except it was a light brown color. Paisley soon walked up to the stage, and she was wearing a short dark yellow see-through dress. She was really nice in her interview, but she didn't really understand the questions even though they weren't that hard to answer.

Addie was the person who went up next. She was wearing a very long dark yellow dress, and she seemed very excited to be getting interviewed. She was very loud and kind of obnoxious though. She didn't seem to want to stop talking even though the buzzer had rung. She was kind of escorted off the stage by security, and I laughed a little as she smiled and waved at the audience one last time.

It was now my turn to go up to the stage. I walked through the single door, and I went through a couple of red curtains before I came out onto the stage. The crowd was going crazy still, and I smiled and waved as I took my spot next to Donner. He smiled and shook my hand, and then he introduced me. It took a while for the crowd to calm down, but after a coupke of second everthing was quiet.

"Hello Rory." he greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just great." I say. "My legs are a little tired from standing so long backstage, but other than that I'm just amazing!"

The crowd laughed loudly and so did Donner. "Well that's good to hear!" he said. "Anyways, are you ready for some questions now?"

"Go ahead." I say.

"Do you have a special girl back home?" Donner asked. I blushed a little even though I knew I didn't have a special girl back home."

"N-no." I reply. "I didn't really have time for that. I was busy most of the time."

"Well that's a shame." Donner said. "I bet you have a little crush on your District partner though."

"What?" I asked.

"We have all seen the way you and Miss Monstan act around each other." Donner said.

"Oh no." I replied. "We're not a thing."

"Well that's too bad." Donner said. The buzzer then rang and I walked off the stage feeling a little embarassed and shy. Paisley and Addie were waiting for me when I got off the stage. My escort, mentors, and stylist were also waiting for me. Paisley had tears in her eyes, and she soon ran away out of the room. I sighed to myself as I realized what I had just done.

* * *

**Soya Sorna (14), District 11 POV**

Time kept flowing, but the river seemed to be running in slow motion. Since there was twice the tributes that meant the interviews took twice as long. The older boy from District Eight was just finishing up his interview, and he was actually very shy. He was still very polite, and he did answer the questions. He wore a dark yellow tuxedo. He soon walked off the stage like everyone else had before him.

District Nine went up next. The older girl went up first, and she was wearing a dark green see-through dress just like all the older girls wore. She played a little melody on her flute for everyone. The tune was actually kind of nice to hear. The other girl with the blonde hair was very shy, but nice. The oldest boy went next, and we was in a dark green tuxedo. The twelve-year old went last, and he was very shy just like most of the tributes were.

The next District was District Ten. The first person to go up was the oldest girl. Her black hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a short silver see-through dress. She was actually kind of rude in a secretive way. The audience didn't seem to notice though. The younger girl was actually very nervous, and she actually began crying. The oldest boy wore a grey tuxedo and he was very mean as well. The yonger boy went last, and he didn't speak at all. He only noded and shook his head.

It was now time for my District to go up. Clementine was the first one to go up. She wore a long dark brown dress. I could tell she was very nervous, but she kept her cool throughout the entire interview. She kept fiddling with her fingers the whole time, but she kept a smile. She soon finished up, and she soon walked off the stage in a rush.

Most of the tributes had already taken their turn, and now it was my turn to shine like the sun. I strolled onto the stage quickly, and my short dark brown dress swayed as I walked towards the armchair. I sat down carefully, and I blew a kiss to the audience. The audience cheered loudly, and I smiled and waved at all of them. Donner took a while to get everyone quiet, but after a while they all stopped cheering.

"Welcome Soya." Donner greeted. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks." I say. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Well thank you Soya." Donner said. "The honor is all mine." He shook my hand and then kissed it lightly.

"You're making me blush." I say as I pretended to blush. The crowd laughed slightly and so did Donner.

"I'm sorry." Donner says. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." I say.

"So Soya." Donner says. "What do you think the arena will be this year?"

"I'm not sure." I say. "It could be anything from a forest, to a desert, to even a ruined city. It could be anythwhere. I just hope it isn't somewhere cold."

"You're right." Donner says. "I guess we will just have to wait until the games actually start."

The buzzer then rang and I knew I was done with my interview. I said goodbye to Donner and waved the audience goodbye. I met Clementine on the other side ofnthe stage, and we high-fived each other. There were only six more tributes left until the interviews were over. I turned my attention to the television screen to see Grover walking to the hot seat.

* * *

**Zane Avinton (12), District 12 POV**

I waved at the audience one last time before walking off the stage. Roxie and Sable were already waiting with everyone. All of our outfits were black in color. I was wearing a black dress shirt and white slacks. I finally stopped walking once I had reached everyone. My stylist, mentors, and my escort all congradulated me on how good my interview went.

I turned my attention back to the television screen to see Zero sitting in the armchair I had just been sitting in. Zero was being very sarcastic, but he was also be very friendly and nice. After a while his interview ended and he walked off the stage quite in a hurry. It took a minute for Zero to make his way to all of us, and when he made it we all celebrated together.

We all turned our attention's back to the television on last time. Donner Blitz was standing up and dismissing the audience. We all watched him laugh and wave one last time before the screen switched off. We all looked at each other, and our escort told us it was time to go to bed back on our floor at the training center. The Hunger Games officially started tomorrow morning, and I needed to make sure I got plenty of sleep.

We all followed our escort back to the glass elevator, and we entered it once we were there. The ride seemed like forever for some reason, but we soon entered the big room where we were staying. Everyone of us went to our rooms except for Roxie who went straight to the food that was still placed on the dining table. Zero and I entered our room together, and I went straight to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and stripped completely. I turned on the shower and hopped in once the low pressured water was very warm. I stood in the shower and pondered to myself as I let the water run over my small head. This was the last time I was going to be able to take a shower, and probably the last night I would be allowed to sleep without worrying about being killed.

After a while I finally stepped out of the shower and I let the bath mat dry my entire body off. I walked over to the mirror and fixed my hair, and then I brushed my small teeth. I grabbed a towel that was hanging from the door, and I wrapped it around my waist. I opened the bathroom door and walked over to the dresser. I put some underwear and some black silky shorts on.

I didn't even bother putting a shirt on. I noticed Zero had already gotten into bed, and he was snoring loudly. I crept into the bed and layed down on the soft white pillow. I wrapped the blankets and covers around my small body and finally sighed to myself. I closed my eyes and I started to wander through my many thoughts. I opened my eyes again and looked over at the alarm clock. It was midnight, and that meant there was only ten hours until the Hunger Games officially started.

I closed my eyes once again, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I couldn't help but to think that I might be dead very soon. I couldn't help but to think that all of my District partners could die tomorrow. Even the other forty-four tributes could be dead tomorrow. After a while I finally found a way to fall asleep. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

**There was chapter 21 everyone! The interviews! Hope you all enjoyed! How did I do the characters? Please let me know! I lied again! The poll wont be up untio next chapter haha! Please go and take the other poll still! The bloodbath and the actual games will start in chapter 23! There's still one more chapter until it starts though! I'm going out of town so the next chapter won't be up until Sunday, July 7th or so! Please please review! No one is reviewing anymore and that makes me feel like you guys don't care anymore! Thanks to "Axe Smelling God" again for reviewing every chapter! So review! Until next time... ;)**


	22. Last Moments

******Here is chapter 22 everyone! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Grover Mills (15), District 11 POV**

The loud knocking on the door was the thing that woke me up. It felt like a loud drum was thumping inside of my head. My eyes opened suddenly and I shuffled around in the warm bed. I looked to my left to see Cygnus waking up as well. The knocking on the door had become a banging, and I quickly got out of bed to answer the door. I walked across the room slowly and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

I unlocked the door and then opened it to see our escort standing there with a big smile on her face. I noticed she was wearing two pairs of clothes in her arms. "Time to wake up!" she said. "Today is the big day! The Hunger Games offically start in an hour!" She seemed much happier than the rest of the time we were all with her. It's like she couldn't wait to ditch us all and watch us die.

Our escort walked quickly into our room and layed down the pair of clothes on the bed. Cygnus was still in bed, and he was sitting up looking down at the clothes that our escort had just placed next to him. Our escort then started walking towards the door, and before she left the room she turned around and looked at the two of us with a hapy expression on her creepy face.

"Oh I forgot to mention!" our escort suddenly said. "Those clothes I just layed out on the bed are your arena outfits. You guys need to take very quick showers and then put them on." Our escort smiled again and walked out the door. I was about to turn around, but our escort popped up in the doorway again. "Oh!" she said. "And make sure you tuck your cargo pants into your boots! You don't want to look too sloppy! And please be out in the dining room in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Cygnus and I both nodded our heads in understanding. "Great!" our escort suddenly said. "See you both in fifteen minutes!" Our escort finally left the room, and she shut the door behind her. I looked back at Cygnus who already had his arena outfit in his hands. He got up from the bed, and he slowly walked towards the bathroom door. He looked at me before he shut the door.

"I'll only be five minutes." he said.

"Okay." I responded. "Sounds good." Cygnus smiled at me before closing the door behind him. I slumped down on the bed as I heard the shower turn on. I looked down at my arena outfit, and I sighed loudly to myself. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Just the thought of being killed or killing someone else sent electrifying chills down my spine.

After five minutes of waiting Cygnus finally came out of the bathroom wearing his arena outfit. We both smiled and noded at each other, and I went into the bathroom to shower. I took a very quick shower, and I go out feeling refreshed. I walked over to the mirror and did my usual routine. I combed my curly brown hair, and I brushed my teeth. It was now time to put my arena outfit on.

I slid on some dark black skin tight briefs, and then I put on the large dark brown tank top. I stepped into the dark olive colored cargo pants, and tightened the leather brown belt after I had tucked my tank top into my pants. I then put on the dark brown leather boots, and they went up half my leg. I tucked my cargo pants into the boots, and I was finally done dressing. I walked out of the bathroom to see Cygnus waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Cygnus asked me.

I sighed before responding. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Clementine Burbank (13), District 11 POV**

Soya and I stepped out of our room for the last time. We were both feeling scared, and we both just wanted to run away. We were walking towards the dining room hand in hand. I could already feel Soya's palm getting sweaty, and I knew mine would soon sweat as well. We were both in our arena outits. Dark brown tank tops, dark olived colored cargo pants, and some brown leather boots.

We entered the dining room to see everyone waiting for us. Our stylists and escort seemed very happy, but our mentors were giving us looks of sympathy and sadness. They knew at least three of us wouldn't come back alive, but the chances were that we would all die. We stopped walking once we were right next to Cygnus and Grover. They were wearing the same outfits, but their tank tops were made specifically for boys. Our tank tops were made for girls of course.

"Okay everyone!" our escort yelled out. "Grab a quick bite to eat because we're leaving in five minutes!" our escort soon turned around and started up a conversation with the stylists and mentors. I turned around and noticed Cygnus was pouring himself some water, and Grover was secretly trying to sneak some bacon strips into his pocket.

I was still holding onto Soya's hand, and she let go suddenly. I turned my head towards her, and I stared at her with my mint green eyes. My long silky black hair was done into pigtails, and my dark skin seemed to shine under the lights. I suddenly grabbed onto her hand and tightened my grip until I could tell her hand had started to hurt a little.

"Don't ever leave my side." I suddenly said. "Please." She noticed I was starting to tear up a little. She gripped onto my hand just as hard as I was holding onto hers.

"I won't." she says. "But only if you promise not to ever leave my side."

"Sounds like a deal." I said as I smiled. I suddenly embraced her in a hug, and she squeezed me back. We let go after a moment and ate some light breakfast before our escort started calling to us.

"Ok everyone!" our escort said. "It's time! Now if you would all follow me!" We all started following behind her. We first got into the glass elevator for a last time. We then got off the elevator once we got to the main floor, and our escort then led us to the main lobby. I looked at the sparkling chandelier as I walked underneath it. It was swaying slightly, and I gripped Soya's hand a little harder.

Our escort then led us down a hallway we hadn't been down before. There wasn't as many doors in the hallway, but there was still a few here and there. This particular hallway seemed to go straight forever, but we finally reached a single metal door at the end of it. Our escort and mentors were the only ones with us right now. "Okay everyone!" our escort yelled. "This is goodbye. Your mentors will lead you the rest of the way!"

Our escort hugged all of us, and then she left singing a song to herself. Our mentors then led us to another elevator behind the metal door, and we all stepped inside of it. We went upwards, and as we rode the elevator our mentors gave all of us some last minute advice. The elevator soon stopped, and it opened up to a rooftop. We all stepped out onto the rooftop to see four different hovercrafts sitting there waiting to take off.

* * *

**Surge Concord (17), District 3 POV**

The four of us all stepped out onto the rooftop to find four hovercrafts waiting for us. I could hear the loud buzzing sound they were making, and the wind they were picking up was intense. The four of us were all assigned to go into a seperate hovercraft. Apparently each hovercraft could only hold twelve tributes at a time. I was assigned to the hovercraft on the far left.

I said a quick goodbye to Nova, Aurora, and Emile, and then I took off walking towards my hovercraft. The buzzing sound of the silver colored hovercraft grew louder as I approached it. Before I got to the door of the hovercraft some peacekeepers appeared out of nowhere and escorted me inside the hovercraft. We walked for a few moments before we came into a room.

There were twelve seats in the room, and they were all occupied with tributes except for one empty one. I was practically thrown into the chair, and I was told to put some sort of seatbelt on. I fastened the seatbelt, and I tried to relax into the chair. I looked around at all the tributes and noticed we were all wearing the same arena outfits. The only difference was the color of the tank top. My tank top was a goldenrod yellow type color.

There was twelve seats in this room. Six of them sat on one side of the hovercraft, and the other six sat on the opposite side. On each side of the hovercraft three of the seats sat side by side, and there was a little gap between the other three. I looked around and noticed the two tributes I was sitting between. I was sitting between the older girl from District Four, and the older boy from District Nine.

The hovercraft suddenly started rumbling and it made an even louder buzzing sound. I gripped my hands onto the handles on each side of my seat, and I looked around confused. The other tributes were looking around just as confused as me, but I relaxed once I realized the hovercraft was just starting up. It was lifting up off the ground, and it was ready to take us to the arena.

The rumbling of the hovercraft soon stopped, and we seemed to be in the air now. The buzzing and whizzing sound the hovercraft made was still quite loud, but I had gotten used to it. Most of the tributes seemed to have relaxed, and not one of us were saying a word to each other. We all turned our heads towards a small door near the back of the hovercraft to see a lady in some sort of white nurses costume enter the room.

The nurse looking lady was holding some sort of large metal looking tube or needle of some sort. She suddenly walked up towards me and instantly took hold of my left arm, and she flipped it around so the palm of my hand was facing upwards. I was sort of startled, and I tried to yank my arm away from her. She held on to my arm tight though, and I caved in and let her do whatever it was she was doing.

"Don't worry." she said as she inserted the tube or needle into arm. I watched this little round thing enter into my skin, and I felt frightened for a moment. The thing felt weird, and I could actually see it lighting up from underneath my skin. "It's just your tracker." she said. "It's just so we know where you are at all times." The lady then let go of my arm, and she proceeded to another tribute across the room from me. I rubbed my left arm slightly, and the idea of them knowing where I always would be in the arena frightened me.

* * *

**Maxwell "Max" Loran (18), District 8 POV**

My arm felt a little sore after the tracker had been put in my system. I rubbed my skin lightly, and I watched as the nurse lady continued to inject trackers into the remaining tributes. I had heard of some tributes in the past who had tried to cut the tracker out of them, but it usually ended with them being killed by the Gamemakers before they could do it.

After a short while the nurse lady exited the room once all the tributes had been injected with their trackers. We were all left alone again, and I looked around at everyone. I could tell that the reality of what was happening was hitting everyone straight in the chest right now. In a short fifteen minutes or so we would all be raised into the arena, and we would all be forced to kill each other.

I was currently sitting between the older girl from District Three, and the older boy from District Six. The girl with the red hair from District Three had her frizzy red hair in a bun, and she had her eyes closed. My guess was that she was silently crying or silently praying. The boy next to me from District Six was just staring ahead of him with widened blank eyes.

I sighed to myself and then looked at the three tributes sitting across from me. The fiery red-haired girl from District One was smiling gently and looking around at all the other tributes as well. The purple-eyed girl from District Nine was sitting next to her, and she was just looking down at the ground silently. The last tribute was the thirteen-year-old boy from District Twelve. He was looking around nervously and his left eye seemed to be twitching.

The hovercraft started making a weird sound again, and all the tributes including myself looked around confused and startled. It felt like the same feeling as when the hovercraft slowly started up. I then realized that the hovercraft was slowing down, and I knew it was flying lower towards the ground. We were now about to land, and that meant it was almost time to go into the arena.

I looked around at the remaining tributes to the right of me. The younger boy from District Two was looking excited, and the other younger boy from District Four looked like he was ready to kill. The red-haired girl from District Five was secretly smiling to herself, and the oldest girl from District Seven had a blank expression on her face. The twelve-year-old boy from District Ten was looking pale-faced, and the fourteen-year-old girl from District Eleven was looking mad for some reason.

The hovercraft then seemed to come to a stand-still, but the whizzing noise it made was still loud in my ears. My heart was beating really fast, and I felt really uneasy. This was it. We were now just below the arena. We were all soon going to be raised into the arena, and a lot of us were going to spill blood in less than ten minutes now. These was our last moments before the games, and it felt like I couldn't breath at all.

Peacekeepers soon entered the room again, and they slowly led us off the hovercraft one by one. I watched as each tribute was grabbed by some peacekeepers, and I realized I wouldn't see them again until I entered the arena. Two peacekeepers soon came over to me, and I undid my seatbelt. I stood up from the chair, and I walked off the hovercraft feeling the most scared I had ever felt in my entire life.

* * *

**Dahlia Sucklemoon (15), District 5 POV**

I waited patiently as the peacekeepers took the other tributes out of the hovercraft. After a few moments two peacekeepers walked up to me, and I happily went with them. I walked out of the hovercraft, and I looked around at where I was. I was in some sort of long white hallway. I could see tributes being led down the hallway in front of me, but other than that there wasn't much to this place.

Even though I had finally stepped off the hovercraft, I felt like I still couldn't breathe. I couldn't actually believe that I was going into the Hunger Games. Why was I chosen out of all the girls in District Five? Why did it have to be lucky old me? I knew deep inside that I wouldn't come back alive, but there was still that little fire inside of me that kept me going. I was going to try my hardest to win.

We were now halfway down the hallway, and up ahead I saw a big circular room. I squinted my eyes, and I noticed different tributes were being led into smaller hallways away from each other. I wondered where the peacekeepers were leading all of them? I would probably have to guess that each tribute had their own launching room. I was guessing that I would get my own launching room as well.

I instantly thought of my life back home in District Five. I was going to miss my family so much. I was going to miss both my parents, and I almost started crying because I knew that they wouldn't be here to comfort or protect me. I even missed my stupid sister Cruela. We weren't the best of friends, but I remembered when she came to see me in the Justice Building. I could still remember her tears as they fell from her face.

We finally entered the big circular room, and I noticed twelve different hallways that stretched off in different directions. I was guessing that maybe each District was led down the same hallway? Maybe. I couldn't be sure exactly, but it sort of made sense. The two peacekeepers then led me down a hallway on the left, and I sighed loudly to myself. I was slowly getting closer to my fate.

We continued walking down the small hallway, and I thought of all my District partners. I haden't seen any of them since we all got into different hovercrafts. Void was probably freaking out right now, and Jacob was probably doing the same. I wasn't sure how Isla was feeling right now. I always got different signals from her, and I had mixed emotions about her. She was quite an odd girl.

The hallway suddenly split into another four smaller hallways. I looked above the hallways and noticed they were each labeled. The hallway on the far right read "District 5 Female". I guessed I was going to be led into that hallway. The other three hallways said "District Three Male", "District One Male", and "District Ten Female". I guess the Districts didn't get launched into the arena together.

The peacekeepers soon led me down the hallway labeled "District Five Female", and I knew I was only closer to entering the arena. My heart was beating steady, but I still felt like I couldn't breathe. I finally saw a small room ahead, and I noticed my stylist was waiting for me. He smiled at me once I entered the room, and the two peacekeepers turned around and started walking back the other way. I looked on the other side of the room to see a giant glass tube type thing. I gulped a little once I realized what it was.

* * *

**Sable Coalton (18), District 12 POV**

The two peacekeepers soon led me into a small room, and I noticed my stylist was waiting for me. She was slightly smiling, and I smiled back a little at her. I stopped walking once I was standing right next to my stylist. I looked back to see the two peacekeepers walking back down the hallway. I turned back around to see my stylist holding something in her hand.

I took the red necklace made out of rubies from her hands, and I recognized it as my District tolken. My sister had given it to me back in the Justice Building before I left. I smiled brightly and shed a single tear before signaling my stylist to put it around my neck. She took the necklace from me and I turned around. I took hold of my black ponytail and threw it out of the way. She then proceeded to put it around my neck, and I turned it around so it was on right. I smiled again as I rubbed it a little.

"You look really pretty." my stylist suddenly said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I know your scared, but I know you will do great." my stylist said. "Just remember to keep your head up, and don't panic. You'll be fine. Just remember to breathe and keep a clear mind."

"Okay." I respond. "I'm just a little nervous is all. I don't know what I'm getting myself into, and I guess that just kind of freaks me out."

"I know what you mean." my stylist said.

My stylist then turned around and walked over to some coat hangers that were hanging up from a rack. All the hangers were empty except for one. My stylist grabbed a black two-layered jacket from the hanger. She then walked over to me and signaled for me to turn around and spread out of my arms. I spread my arms as my stylist put the jacket on me.

The jacket was really warm and comfy, and after it was on my stylist turned me around so I was facing her. "Okay." she said. "This jacket is double-layered, and you can detach one of the jackets from the other if you want to. I would recommend you keep both the jackets attached though because it will keep you warm. The outer jacket is completely black, and it is made of parachute nylon. That's why it is so silky. It should keep you safe from wind and water, but it won't keep you warm if you wear it without the other jacket underneath."

"And now for the inner jacket underneath the other one." she said. "This jacket is kind of a lighter black in color, and it will keep you warm and toasty. It's made mostly of polyester, but it's also made of viscose." she zipped the polyester jacket up until it reached below my neck. She didn't zip the black outer windbreaker though. "These gray/silver stripes on your windbreaker are reflectors just in case. Now that you are all dressed and ready to go, it's time to give you your weapon."

I looked around in interest as my stylist walked up to a small table and picked up three small things. She looked at them for a moment before walking back over to me. She held out three small throwing knifes, and I slowly reached out and grabbed them from her hands. I then looked up at her and she smiled. "These were chosen at random." she said. "Hope you know how to use them."

"Kind of." I replied.

"Okay." she said. "Just remember that the other tributes are all wearing the same arena clothes and jackets. The only difference is the color of the tank tops and jackets. Also remember that the other tributes were given random weapons as well. Some of their weapons are better than yours, but some are worse than yours. Just hope that the odds will be in your favor."

"Now into the tube." she said as she turned me around and pointed towards the giant clear tube. She kind of pushed me into it, and she smiled at me. "This door will close in about five minutes and raise you into the arena." she said. "I have to first go and help your District partner Roxie get ready. So please just stay here, and don't move a muscle. The Games will soon start."

I watched as my stylist walked out of the room, and I was left alone. I waited for about five minutes, and finally the sliding door on the tube slowly closed shut. I couldn't hear anything except for the sound of my heavy breathing. The platform I was standing on soon started to slowly raise, and after a few moments I went into darkness. I looked upwards and noticed a light at the top of the little tunnel I was being lifted up in.

I could suddenly feel a little breeze, and my black hair swayed a little. I suddenly was lifted into the arena, and my platform stopped rising. I was now on a pedestal, and I looked around at the other forty-seven tributes who had been lifted into the arena at the same time as I did. I could smell the fresh scent of pines, and I could hear water dripping loudly in front of me. I looked around nervously, and I gripped the three small throwing knifes tightly in my sweaty hand. The Hunger Games were now starting.

"Here goes nothing." I said quietly under my breath.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

**There was chapter 22 everyone! The last moments before the games! So I'm back from vacation! Yay! Now on with the story! Are you guys ready for the games to start? I've already started writing the bloodbath chapter, and it's going to be my biggest, longest, and most exciting chapter yet! I'm putting a lot of work into it so get ready to be suprised! It's going to be very bloody and violent though, so only read if you don't mind that stuff! A new poll will soon be up so get ready to take it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love it if everyone whonread this reviewed! Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! Until the bloodbath everyone... ;)**


	23. The Bloodbath

******Here is chapter 23 everyone! The BLOODBATH! I Hope you all are excited! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY BLOODY AND VIOLENT! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF! ***PLEASE READ MY NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Please enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

**Nova Bryson (13), District 3 POV**

This was the moment. The was the final moment before everything went to hell. I always remembered watching the bloodbaths with horror-filled eyes, and I never could seem to breathe when I watched them. Now the reality that I was about to participate in one scared the heck out of me. There were always five things I remembered when I watched the bloodbaths. I always remembered the tears. I always remembered the chaos. I always remembered the screams. I always remembered the blood, and I always remembered watching the tributes eyes drain of all light when they finally died.

I was clutching onto a medium-sized sword that I had been given, and I looked around the arena with wide eyes. A very old and tall looking mansion was right in front of all of us. It had boarded windows, big double front doors, and what seemed to be a closed garage on the far right side. I also noticed a small wooden door next to the garage. The mansion seemed to have a little porch, and there was even a little porch swing that I could hear creaking in the chilling wind. It looked like some sort of haunted mansion. I felt shivers run down my spine as I remembered the encounter I had back at my dad's factory.

I looked around again, and we all seemed to be in a very large front yard. The yard seemed to be surrounded my a very tall black fence with pointed spears on the top of each bar. I looked backwards to see a gate that seemed to enter into the mansion's front yard, but I noticed a very huge padlock and chains that were tangled between the rusty bars. I turned my attention back to front yard.

The grass was slightly overgrown and was light green in color, and there was multiple spots where the grass seemed to have died. I looked over the fence and noticed many tall trees hovering above us. I guess the mansion was somewhere in the woods. It was hidden, and it was like it had been cut off from the rest of the world. I could easily smell the scent of fresh pines in the cold wind.

I noticed a very tall tree that had been placed on the left side of the yard. At least half of the leafs were already gone, and I marveled at the colors. Most of the leafs were either red, orange, yellow, or brown in color, but there was a few green ones left. The leafs were falling off the tree in the wind, and they were falling in multiple places in the yard. It was like colors in the wind; beautiful but ominous.

I looked around again and noticed that there was a lot of pine needles scattered across the yard as well. I then looked from tribute to tribute, and every one of them were looking at the arena with a look of both awe and shock. I noticed some of their weapons, but I turned my head away and continued to look in front of me. My heart starting beating fast, and my breaths seemed heavier.

I could see the mighty golden cornucopia standing tall and proud right in front of me, but there was a very large water fountain that seemed to have been placed right between us and the cornucopia. It was a circular fountain, and there was a very large stone statue of a piranha that was spewing liquid in a 360 degree spout of cold blue water. I noticed different colored leafs and pine needles floating peacefully in the water.

I then looked around and noticed all the supplies that had scattered across the yard. Big dark blue and black plastic crates were littered around the cornucopia and fountain, and I noticed small and large backpacks hanging around everywhere. Large water canteens and containers were also present, and I even noticed rope, coiled wire, sheets of plastic, and bags of different fruit and food. The only thing missing was all the weapons. All of the tributes including myself had already been given a single random weapon. I wasn't the best with a sword, but at least it was better than some of the other weapons I had seen.

All of the tributes including myself were standing on big metal pedestals. We had all been placed in a semi-circle around the cornucopia. The water fountain was half-way between the cornucopia and all of us. I looked around nervously for Surge, but I couldn't seem to see him since there were so many of us. I looked to my left to see the older boy from District Nine, and then I looked to my right to see the twelve-year-old girl from District Ten.

I looked back towards the golden cornucopia, and I looked at the big round timer that was counting down fast. There was only fifteen seconds now. I wanted to get a head start, but I knew I would be blown to pieces if I got off too early. I got in position to run, and I gripped my sword even tighter. I looked in front of me to see a small green backpack that was placed half-way between the fountain and where I was standing. I looked back at the timer one last time to see it reach zero, and the sound of a very loud gong echoed throughout the entire area.

The first thing I did was jump off the pedestal, and then I ran as fast as I could towards the small green backpack I had seen. I looked around as I ran and noticed the younger boy from District One was guarding some supplies with a metal staff, and the older boy from District One was already fighting the older boy from District Eight. I turned my attention back to the backpack and I picked it up.

I soon turned around and noticed the fiery red-haired girl from District One standing right next to me. I gasped loudly and noticed she had a sword just like mine, but it was fairly larger and longer than mine. She was looking at me fiercly, and she raised her sword ready to strike. I took a step back and accidentally tripped. I fell to my butt and glanced up to see her laughing a little, but she suddenly yelled out and fell backwards because the younger boy from District Six had accidentally knocked her down.

I watched in horror as the boy from District Six ran away to the mansion as the younger boy from District Two chased him with a wooden club. I noticed the girl next to me was still on the ground, and I quickly crawled behind a large black crate that happened to be right there. I layed low and watched as the girl swore in anger. She couldn't see me anymore even though I was right next to her. She then looked around and took off running somewhere else.

I looked around again at the brawl that was raging on in front of me. The older girl from District Two, and the older boy from District Seven were guarding the cornucopia, and I noticed Emile was by the pedestals collecting little things with the young boy from District Ten. The girl with curly brown hair from District Six was still standing on her pedestal for some reason. She had a whip in her hand, but she seemed to shocked to move.

I turned around and noticed another large dark blue crate about five feet away. I started crawling towards it, and I looked to the right to see the goth looking girl from District Twelve knock down the other District Seven boy with her boomerang. She seemed to freak out a little, and I watched as she ran straight to the door by the garage. I looked back to the crate and hid behind it as well.

I peeked out from the large plastic crate and continued to look for Surge, but I only saw chaos. I noticed the girls from District Four had the other girl from District Twelve pinned down, and they were fighting fiercly. The older girl was trying to shoot an arrow at her, but the younger girl was wrestling on the ground with the girl from District Twelve. They were screaming, pulling each other's hair, and thrashing around on the ground.

I looked around again and noticed the oldest boy from District Four had a crossbow. I watched him shoot it near the cornucopia, and it hit the girl with tangled black hair from District Five. The arrow only hit her leg, but she still screamed out. I then watched in suprise as the other girl from District Five ran up behind the District Four boy and hit him in the back of the head with a rock. He fell to the ground, but he soon got up. The younger girl from District Five seemed to have disappeared somewhere.

I watched in horror as the oldest boy from District Two approached the two boys from District Twelve. They were both lying on their knees searching through some crates they had found. The boy from District Two had a shovel in hand, and he suddenly hit the youngest boy over the head with it. I saw blood fly everywhere as the District Two boy continued to smash the District Twelve boy's face in with the shovel.

The other boy seemed to freak out and he got up and ran away somewhere. The twelve-year-old from District Twelve suddenly stopped screaming and moving, and he lyed there in a pool of his own blood. The eighteen-year-old boy from District Two smiled and picked up the boy's rapier that he had. The boy then ran off somewhere, and I felt sick to my stomach.

I suddenly turned around and saw another large black crate about ten feet away. I instantly started crawling towards it, and I saw the younger boy from District Four run towards the fountain with a bolo knife in hand. I noticed the youngest girl from District Seven was hiding behind a pedestal, and the oldest boy from District Five was knocked to the ground by the older boy from District Ten. He had a machete, but the boy from District Ten took it from him and ran away.

The boy from District Five suddenly got up and started running towards the tree in the opposite side of the yard. I was breathing heavily and I continued to crawl towards the crate. I looked to my right to see the older girl from District Ten being confronted by the two girls from District Eleven, and then I looked to my left to see the older boy from District Seven chasing the older boy from District Eleven away from the cornucopia.

I was now inches away from the large black plastic crate. I continued crawling over the overgrown grass, and I put my left hand on top of the crate once I had gotten to it. I suddenly heard something, and I turned around to see the younger girl from District Two standing above me. I only saw her face for a second before I saw her axe come swinging down towards my head.

My eyes suddenly closed, and I felt intense pain shoot through my body. I screamed loudly, and I felt my pounding head hit the grass. I could smell and taste blood in my mouth, and I could still hear screams echoing throughout the area. The screams and the pain seemed to slowly fade, but the darkness seemed to grow. I took a big breath, and the last thing I remembered was the feeling of a single tear as it ran down my bloody face.

* * *

**Deswat Pokok (13), District 2 POV**

I grunted in frustration as the boy from District Six ran through the big doors of the mansion. I saw him running, and so I had tripped him with my wooden club. I was about to bash his head in, but he rolled out of the way and kept running. It was a short chase, but I realized I didn't want to be chasing him during the entire bloodbath. I turned back around and ran towards the cornucopia.

I noticed Royce and Emerald were both guarding a big pile of supplies, and Swanky was still fighting that older boy from Eight. I looked around and noticed that Rain was now chasing the older boy from District Eleven around the cornucopia, and I noticed Cleo picking up a small sword that was on the ground next to a dead girl with a goldenrod yellow colored jacket.

I then got to the cornucopia and noticed Katana and Farore both standing guard. Katana noded at me, and I smiled back at her. I looked towards the fountain and the younger boy from District Five suddenly jumped out of the water. He looked around scared for a moment, and then he ran away somewhere after Farore chased him away. I looked and noticed Tobias jump out of the fountain as well, and then I watched as he ran towards the single tall tree. It looked like the other District Five boy was trying to climb the tree.

I started running around again, and I noticed the younger boy from District Eleven was running towards the tree as well. I frowned to myself and started chasing him. I looked backwards for a moment to see Andromeda and Amber running towards the girl from District Nine who had the flute. Andromeda shot an arrow at her, but the girl quickly raised her hand. The arrow impaled the back of her right hand, and she seemed to raise her arms above her head. She gave out a startled yell.

I turned my head back around and I realized I was catching up on the District Eleven boy. I suddenly swung my club at his feet, and he fell forwards twards the grassy ground with a startled yell. I watched him drop the javelin he was carrying, and I quickt picked it up. I switched hands so my wooden club was in my left hand, and the javelin was in my right.

The boy suddenly turned around so that he was on his back, and he seemed scared out of his mind. I smirked at him, and he only glared at me. I slowly approached him, and he tried to get to his feet. I swung my wooden club back towards his stomach, and he feel back to the ground with a thud. He wiped the dirt off of his face, and he quickly tried kicking my knees. I took a quick step backwards and dodged his kicks.

I slowly approached him again, and he shuffled backwards on his hands and feet nervously. It looked like he was moving like a crab. I laughed a little more as I approached him, and I looked up for a moment to see what was going on around me. Easton was now fighting with the older boy from Distrct Ten, and Foxy was wrestling on the ground with the girl from District Three who wasn't dead yet.

I then noticed that the girl with the flute had escaped Andromeda and Amber. She was now with the rest of her District partners and also with the other boy from District Six. I looked towards the tree and noticed Tobias was on top of the older boy from District Five. I guess he pulled him down from the tree. I watched in amusement as Tobias harshly slashed the boy's throat open with his bolo knife, and he screamed loudly as his blood splattered everywhere.

I looked back down towards the boy from District Eleven, and he was still trying to crawl away like a pathetic crab. I smirked at him again, and I brought my boot down hard onto his stomach. He exhaled loudly, and I had to guess that I had just knocked the wind out of him. He put his hands over his stomach, and he grunted in pain. I laughed a little at him, and he glared at me again.

I suddenly brought his own javelin down towards him, and I impaled him in his abdomen. His breath came out loud and raspy, and his eyes widened right away. He suddenly coughed up some blood, and he fell down to the ground so he was on his back. He wiggled around for a moment, and I quickly pulled the javelin from his abdomen. He screamed loudly, and blood came flying out from both his mouth and abdomen. His blood splattered on my arms and jacket, and I smiled once he closed his eyes and stopped moving.

I laughed a little and kicked his body out of the way. I instantly ran over to Royce and Emerald, and I threw my wooden club into the pile of supplies they were guarding. I looked around again and noticed Cleo was running towards the girl from Districtn Six who was still standing motionless on her pedestal. I then noticed the girl from District Three and the girl from District Twelve were searching through some crates on the other side of the cornucopia.

I slowly ran towards the cornucopia, and I noticed Katana was doing something. I watched in interest as Katana walked inside the cornucopia and pull up a girl from behind the many crates. Katana had the girl with long tangled black hair from District Five by her Jacket. The girl tried slashing Katana with her Hook, but Katana knocked it out of her hand. Katana then turned the girl around with her bare hands and threw her into the big crates.

The black and blue crates toppled over as the girl fell over them. The girl then hit the ground on her stomach, and I watched as Katana hit her over her head with her mace. I heard the girl screaming loudly, and I watched Katana bring down her mace again. Blood splattered over all the crates, and the girl finally fell down motionless. She lyed face down dead inside of the cornucopia. Katana then turned around with blood on her pants and hands, and she had the girl's hook in her hand.

I smiked at Katana, and she smirked back. I turned around and looked around the area. The two girls from District Eleven were sitting on the ground, and it looked like the younger one had been injured since her bloody hand was holding her stomach. I then turned my head because something caught my eye. I saw the kid with the different colored eyes from District Twelve climbing up the side of the golden cornucopia. I smiled to myself as I set off running towards him.

* * *

**Mahogany Leiland (15), District 7 POV**

I breathed slowly, but heavily to myself. I was currently on my hands and knees, and I stood up quickly as I watched the red-haired girl from District Five run away with my backpack. I had found it and started running towards the mansion, but I tripped and fell after something hard had hit me in the back. I saw it was a rock, and the girl who threw it suddenly picked up her rock and my backpack. She smiled at me, but I quickly turned my chainsaw on, which scared her away.

I turned my chainsaw off for the moment, and I started chasing the girl through the many tributes battling it out. As I ran, I noticed the older boy from District Three was on the ground where the Two Careers from District One were guarding their supplies. I saw him quickly slash the female's leg with a sickle, and she screamed as she fell down into the supplies next to him.

I kept my sights on the girl from District Five, and she finally stopped running. She was now rummaging and searching through a large plastic crate, and I realized this was my chance. Before I got to her though I noticed some other tributes battling it out. The younger girl from District Two was currently strangling the younger girl from District Six near the pedestals, and I saw Gisele and the girl from District Ten escape silently into the mansion.

I finally stop running once I was behind the District Five girl, and I quietly put my chainsaw down onto the ground. I suddenly pounced like a hungry tiger, and I dove towards her. She turned around confused, but I attached onto her legs and brought her to the ground with me. She screamed a little in suprise, but she screamed even louder once I had bitten into her leg.

She started kicking and thrashing, but I held onto her tight and only bit harder until I could taste her blood. She stopped screaming suddenly, and I felt my ponytail being yanked from the top of my head. I suddenly stopped biting her, but she continued to keep hold of my ponytail. She quickly stood to her feet, and at the same time she pulled me up with her with her hand tightly holding my ponytail.

She then punched me hard in the face, and then she pushed me onto the ground. I hit the ground on my back, and I grunted in pain. I looked around for a moment at the other tributes. I saw the older girl from District Four standing sort of close to me, but she was aiming her arrow at someone else. I watched her arrow soar through the air, and it hit the girl from District Twelve in the chest.

I watched her ally from District Three scream, and then I watched as she tried to comfort the District Twelve girl. The District Four girl came running towards them though, and I watched the girl from District Three run away into the mansion. The Career girl tried chasing her, but she didn't catch her. I looked back over to see the District Twelve girl lying dead on the ground with the arrow still clutched in her bloody hand.

I suddenly looked back to the girl from District Five, and she quickly took my large chainsaw off of the ground. She walked closely to me, and then glared at me as she towered over me like an ominous shadow. "You should have just left me alone." she said. "Now you pay the ultimate price." she then pulled the cord on the chainsaw, and it turned on with that familiar buzzing sound that it always made.

My eyes widened suddenly, and I started shuffling backwards quickly. The loud noise of the chainsaw rung in my fragile ears, and the girl slowly walked closer and closer to me. She had a serious look on her face, and I remembered that she only got a two for a score. I tried getting to my feet, but I was so nervous that I accidentally kept tripping over myself.

"B-But you only got a t-two for your score." I stuttered as I continued to shuffle backwards from her. I never seemed to get any farther away from her though because she kept slowly walking towards me. "You're not supposed to be this good." I said. "You aren't the person who's supposed to kill me. I just k-know it!" She only laughed to herself.

"Oh please." she said. "That was all just a sham. It was all a trick. I'm not your average District Five girl. You see, the thing is I'm originally from District Two, but I don't think anyone else needs to know. Good thing you'll be able to keep that secret."

"And why w-would I keep that a secret?" I asked confused. "I'm going to tell all the Careers your not what you say you are!"

She continued to get closer to me, and she laughed loudly. "Haven't you ever heard that secrets remain secrets when those who keep them die?" she asked. My eyes suddenly widened at the realization that she was really going to kill me. I quickly turned around and I was about to get up, but I suddenly felt intense pain in both of my legs. I started screaming loudly as I looked back to see the girl cutting my legs off with my own chainsaw.

I fell back towards the ground, and I kept screaming because the pain was so intense. I looked back around to see blood flying from every direction as it came squirting out from my legs. She quickly stood up and turned the chainsaw completely off. I started crying loudly, and I turned back around. I started crawling with my arms, hands, and elbows, and I looked back to see a two trails of blood stain the green grass as it flowed out from the tops of both of my legs.

I turned back around, and I started getting very dizzy and light-headed. I looked upwards to see the other tributes still duking it out with each other. I saw the older girl from District Two tackle the twelve-year-old girl from District Ten to the ground, and then she started stabbing the girl over and over in the stomach with a large hook.

The sight of the blood flying upwards from her small stomach instantly made me throw up, and her screams started ringing loudly in my ears.

I continued crawling away from the girl, and I watched the other tributes still fighting. The black-haired boy from District Five was running around collecting supplies, and I looked behind me a little to see Aiden strangling the fiery red-haired girl from District One with his sling. They were over by the pedestals. I also noticed the younger girl from District Two get hit upside the head with some nun-chucks courtesy of the girl with purple eyes from District Nine. I watched as her entire alliance ran off somewhere. The girl from District Two was left lying there unconcious.

I crawled slowly across the overgrown grass, and I stopped once I realized it was too late for me. I looked towards the ground to find a pile of dried leafs sitting there. I picked them up in my shaking hand, and I tightened my fist around them until they were nothing but dried crispy pieces. I opened my hand up and they suddenly blew away in the chilling wind. I watched them fly away, but as I turned my head I realized the District Five girl was once again looming over me.

She was smiling to herself, and she had her rock tight in her hand. "Thanks for keeping my secret." she said before hitting me over the head with her large rock. I suddenly saw stars circle around my head, and I fell down to the ground unmoving and still. The world around me suddenly started fading, and all the screams I heard sounded muffled. My eyes suddenly closed, and I felt myself slowly fade away forever.

* * *

**Aiden Saunders (17), District 7 POV**

I quickly rolled to the side, and I grabbed the big sword that once belonged to the red-haired girl from District One. She had found me hiding behind the pedestal, and she tried stabbing me. I tripped her though and tried killing her by wrapping my sling around her throat. The blonde-haired girl from District Four came out of nowhere though and pushed me off of her. I can say goodbye to my sling, but I can say hello to this large sword.

I instantly got to my feet and I started running towards the mansion again. The tributes were all still fighting though, and that meant it was going to be hard to sneak by unnoticed. I quickly hid behind a large crate so those two girls couldn't see me. I didn't like this at all. This bloodbath was much scarier than I thought it would be. I had already seen a couple of tributes die, and my heart suddenly sank once I saw Mahogany lying down on the ground dead.

I looked around at all the tributes again to see what was going on. The two District One tributes were still guarding the Career's supplies, but they freaked out a little when the small District Five boy suddenly scooped up one of their backpacks and ran away somewhere. I then looked towards the cornucopia to see the older District One male slowly scailing the left side of the cornucopia. I also noticed the small District Twelve boy was trying to stop the younger District Two male from climbing up the right side of the cornucopia. He was quite lucky to have a trident.

I was quietly breathing to myself, and I scanned the area for a backpack. I finally noticed one on the right side of the cornucopia, but it was fairly close to the District Two boy though. The boy did seem quite busy trying to get to the District Twelve boy though, so maybe I could sneak up unnoticed and grab it. I looked backwards again to see the big alliance from District Nine and the other two tributes kind of just standing by the pedestals. I didn't know what they were doing.

I turned my attention back towards the backpack, and I instantly took off running. I shuffled through a couple of tributes, and I kept my eye on that large yellow backpack. I instantly hid behind another crate because I saw the oldest District Four girl run right pass me. I watched as she joined the younger District Four boy. They both started fighting the District Eleven female who had the lance together.

I once again turned my attention back towards the yellow backpack that I had my eye on. I quickly started running towards it, and I turned my head to the left to see the older boy from District Eight, and the younger girl from District Eight hiding together in the fountain. I then looked upwards at the cornucopia to see the District Twelve boy get his back slashed by the District One boy's Katana. I instantly looked away after I saw his blood spurt out from his back.

I was now almost at the backpack, and I kept my eye on the youngest District Two boy who was standing just below the cornucopia. He was still looking upwards near the top of the cornucopia. I finally grabbed the yellow backpack, but I stopped once I heard a big thud. I instantly looked backwards to see The District Twelve boy's body lying on the ground. It looked like his stomach had been slashed opened as well, and he had apparently been pushed off the top of the cornucopia. I noticed his wide blank eyes were still open, but I knew he was dead. He was a bloody mess.

The boy from District One was still standing on top of the cornucopia, and the District Two boy was just standing there with a smile on his face. Neither one of them had noticed me still, and so I quickly ran towards another crate that happened to be closer to the mansion. I quickly ducked down and unzipped the yellow backpack. I searched the backpack and found some matches, a flashlight, some rope, a small first-aid-kit, two apples, some goat cheese, and a bottle of cold fresh water.

I quickly put my supplies back in my yellow backpack, and I zipped it up. I instantly put the backpack on both of my shoulders, and I was ready to go. I then heard a loud scream, and I looked to my right to see what was happening. The youngest District Eleven girl was on the ground with a bloody stomach, and her hand was covering the spot where she had been cut. The oldest District Two boy was now standing over her with a rapier gripped tightly in his hand.

The girl was shuffling away quickly, and I noticed she was crying loudly. I could hear her pleading for mercy, but the District Two boy didn't say anything. I then watched in horror as the boy suddenly stabbed her in her first wound with his rapier. The girl screamed even louder as she fell completley backwards onto the ground. Her body stopped moving, and I knew she was also dead. The District Two boy was covered in her blood.

I gulped to myself, and I turned my head back towards the mansion. I was so close now, and I knew I could make it if I sprinted. I quickly jumped out from the crate I had been hiding behind, and I started running towards the two big doors that led to the mansion. I ran up the three creaky wooden porch stairs, and I amost had my hand on the door handle, but I suddenly stopped moving.

The mansion seemed to shake a little, and a very loud booming sound echoed throughout my ears. The sound was so loud I had to cover my ears instantly. I turned around to see a dark fiery cloud of smoke and fire erupt near the the right side of the cornucopia. The explosion was very loud, and I noticed three tributes had been knocked off their feet. I watched as each of them hit the ground hard. My mouth was hanging slightly open, but I suddenly realized that I didn't have time time to watch the fireworks.

I immediately turned around and opened the large mansion doors. I ran inside quickly, and I gasped a little at the sight of the foyer. A giant rug was placed below my feet with flower patterns printed on it. A crystal chandelier ten times as big as the one in the training center hung over my head, and I noticed the cobwebs tangled around it. There was two large staircases on my left on my right, and they led to the upper floor of the foyer.

I then looked around at all the different doors I could go through. There was a door on my far right, and a set of two large doors that were placed between the two staircases. Another set of two large doors sat directly above the other ones on the upper level of the foyer. There was also a door to the left, and another door to the right on the upper level of the foyer.

The doors to the mansion suddenly opened behind me, and I noticed the older girl from District Five run into the room. She looked fiercely at me, but she didn't stop running. She ran right past me, and she entered the two large doors on the bottom level of the foyer that I was currently on. I suddenly blinked, and I started running up the right staircase. I reached the upper level of the foyer, and I started running towards the other set of large double doors.

I turned around again because I heard the mansion doors open again. I walked over to the small balcony and saw the oldest District Three boy being chased by the same District One girl who had attacked me earlier. I watched in interest as she tripped him, and then as she pinned him down on the ground. I noticed she had my sling, and she proceeded to strangle the boy with it. I watched in horror as the life slowly drained from the kid, and after a few moments he stopped struggling. He was dead just like the others.

The District One girl suddenly stood up, and she took the sickle out of the boy's limp unmoving hand. I stepped back slightly, and the girl suddenly looked upwards at me. I gasped loudly, and I turned around as quickly as I could. I ran towards the set of large double doors, and I reached for the dusty golden handles. I opened the doors quite fast, and I stepped into a dark room that was only lit by candles on the wall.

* * *

**Soya Sorna (14), District 11 POV**

I wiped the many tears from my face as I continued to fight for my life. Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. I was currently using my lance to defend against the boy from District Four who was my age. He was more highly skilled than me, but the only reason I was still alive was because of the lance I had. The weapon he was fighting with was a bolo knife.

At first the fight was evenly matched, but that all changed when the oldest District Four girl decided to come join the fight. She was mainly trying to shoot arrows at me, but I made sure I dodged every single one of them. It was like I was dancing with them. We all kept moving steady, and I kept stepping left and right depending on where they were at.

It had all started when Clementine and I met together at the very start of the bloodbath. We had teamed up the older girl from District Ten, and we were actually winning her. Clementine was holding her down, and I was about to kill her. Before I could kill her though the oldest District Seven girl tackled me out of nowhere. She got off me quickly, and I saw the District Ten girl escape from Clementine by slashing her stomach with a ninja star.

I tried helping Clementine with her wound, but I had to stop because the District Four boy had suddenly appeared. I told Clementine to run away, but her wound only let her crawl. The District Four and I fought for a while, and then the other girl soon showed up. The hardest thing though was watching Clementine crawl away from the District Two boy. I watched the boy kill Clementine with his rapier.

I suddenly felt the blade of the bolo knife slash across my cheek, and I cried out a little in pain. I quickly stepped backwards in time for an arrow to soar right past my face. I gasped loudly, but I soon grunted from the stinging pain on my cheek. I felt a little blood run down my cheek, but I only wiped it away. I frowned at the District Four tributes, and they only smiled back.

I looked around for a moment at all the other tributes. Those two District One tributes were still guarding their supplies, and Cygnus was being chased by the oldest District Two girl. The District Seven boy with the Careers was still guarding the cornucopia, and so was the other District Four boy. I instantly turned my attention back to the District Four tributes, but they suddenly stepped to the side.

I then saw the oldest District One boy step up out of nowhere, and he looked at the three of us before smiling. I noticed the large katana in his hand, and there was still fresh blood dripping from off the top of the blade. His clothes were also stained with fresh wet blood, and I could tell he must have already killed someone. He stepped closer to me before speaking.

"Tobias and Andromeda." he suddenly said. "Go back and help the others finish off the rest of the remaining tributes. This girl is mine."

"O-okay." the boy I presumed as Tobias said. "See you in a few."

"This girl is tricky." the girl said. "Don't underestimate her Swanky. That lance of hers is a pain in the back."

"Don't worry about me." Swanky said. "I've got a handle on things."

I watched in interest as the two District Four tributes ran away back to the cornucopia, and I was left alone with good ol' Swanky. I glared at him intensely, but he only laughed out loudly. "I'm suprised someone as wimpy as yourself actually made it this far into the bloodbath." he said suddenly. "Too bad your little journey through the arena has to be cut short."

I didn't say anything at all. I just glared at him some more and held up my lance. I looked behind him for a moment because I noticed something. The tributes in the big alliance from District Nine were all running in a group together towards the mansion. I watched the oldest boy from District Four confront them with his crossbow, but things didn't work out so well for him. The oldest boy from District Nine suddenly pushed the boy backwards, and then he slashed the Distict Four boy's throat open with a scythe. I threw up in my mouth a little as I watched his body drop, and as his blood flied.

I turned my attention back towards Swanky, and he was slowly approaching me with with his might katana that was gripped tightly between his bloody fingers. I swallowed the remaining vomit in my mouth, and I suddenly thrust my my lance towards his abdomen. He suddenly swung his katana, and metal hit metal with a clinging sound. He then did some weird fancy spinning thrust with his katana, and my lance went soaring out of my hands.

I gasped loudly, and then I noticed Clementine's spear was still sitting by her body. I quickly turned around and ran over to Clementine. I picked up the spear, and I suddenly turned around to see Swanky standing directly behind me. The spear was suddenly yanked out of my hand, and he threw it directly behind him. He smiled brightly at me as he took another step closer.

I looked behind him to see what the other tributes were doing again. The oldest District Two boy was by the pedestals shaking the younger District Two girl awake. I guess she had been knocked out. I then noticed Andromeda and Tobias were both standing in the large fountain with the young boy from District Five. I watched the two boys wrestle in the water, and Andromeda soon tripped into the fountain with the boys. The next thing I saw was an arrow being raised high in the air, and then I watched as it came crashing down into the District Five boy's throat. I watched blood mix in with the cool liquid pouring down into the fountain, and the water soon became red as blood.

I slowly backed away from Swanky, and he only continued to walk towards me. He smiled one more time before he slashed his katana directly across my stomach. I yelled out loudly in pain, and I immediately covered my bloody wound with both if my hands. I could actually feel my intestines falling out, but my hands were the only things keeping them in place. I continued screaming as I looked up towards Swanky, and he suddenly pushed me down to the ground.

I hit the ground hard, and I screamed even louder. I looked down towards my stomach to see blood everywhere. The red blood mixed in with the dark brown color of my jacket, and it reminded me of something like a chocolate covered strawberry that had been smashed to mush. I looked upwards again to see Swanky's boot hovering directly over my throat. His boot came crashing down on my throat, and all the air seemed to escape me. My eyes widened, and my screams came out sounding like a raspy high-pitched screaming monkey. The world around me suddenly blurred, and all the colors faded until black was the only remaining one.

* * *

**Royce Finnson (16), District 1 POV**

Emerald and I contiued to guard the Careers supplies, but I somewhat felt like we didn't need to keep guard anymore. Most of the tributes were either gone or dead, but things were still pretty crazy. I looked down at Emerald's leg to see the bandage wrapped tightly around it. That District Three boy had slashed her with his sickle, but she was still fine. It was only a minor wound.

I looked around the front yard of the mansion, and I noticed Swanky in the distance picking up some weapons from the dead tributes. Easton and Cleo soon ran past us, and I noticed a small gash on Cleo's head. Had someone hit her there? I couldn't be sure. I then noticed Amber on the left side of the cornucopia. She was dragging the oldest District Ten boy across the overgrown grass, and both his and her face were covered in dirt and ash. I noticed the boy's hands were bound, and he seemed to be unconscious.

I turned towards the fountain and noticed Tobias and Andromeda stepping out of the bloody water. I noticed the small District Five boy's body lying face down in the red water. I tried looking for Rain, but I couldn't seem to find him anywhere. I looked towards the cornucopia and noticed Katana, Deswat, and Farore were all standing there looking at something inside of the cornucopia. I heard some shouting, and I could even hear someone crying.

I nudged Emerald in the shoulder, and I pointed towards the cornucopia. She looked where I was pointing, and she looked back at me confused. "What do you think is going on over there?" she suddenly asked. "The bloodbath seems to be over. Could there still be more tributes over there? Maybe that's why they're all standing around over there. There's probably a tribute trapped inside of the cornucipia."

"Maybe." I said. "Should we go see what's going on?"

"Why not?" Emerald asked. "There's really nothing left to do. Me might as well gather up with everyone else."

"I guess you're right." I say. "Plus, maybe we can see if anyone needs to be treated for any injuries."

"Yeah okay." Emerald replied. "Thanks for patching up my leg by the way."

"No problem." I reply. "It was nothing really."

Emerald and I started walking towards the cornucopia. I could hear Katana yelling at Deswat, and I suddenly saw something that made me gasp. The red-haired girl from District Eight suddenly slipped out from inside the cornucopia, and she started running towards the mansion. Emerald and I both ran closer to see the girl enter into the mansion, and that just meant there was another tribute we had to deal with later on.

Emerald and I suddenly made it to the cornucopia to see almost everyone standing around the mouth of the giant golden horn. Emerald and I stepped closer and noticed the oldest boy from District Eight was standing with his flamberge tight in his hand. Cleo, Easton, Deswat, Katana, Tobias, Andromeda, Foxy, and Amber were already standing around the boy so he couldn't escape.

"How sweet of you." Easton suddenly said. "Sacrificing yourself just so your little District partner could live for a couple more days. Or a couple more hours at least."

"Shut up!" the boy yelled. "I was just doing what any good person would do."

"Oh please!" Katana suddenly blurted out.

"How pathetic can you get?" Cleo suddenly said as she smirked and crossed her arms.

"None of you understand." he suddenly says. "You're just all heartless dumb animals who just want to kill for fun!"

"Whatever." Easton suddenly said. Easton then made a quick movement, and the flamberge was knocked out of the boy's hands. The boy gasped loudly, and Easton quickly grabbed the boy by his jacket before pushing him down into the many crates. I noticed a girl's body was lying right next to him, and I guessed it was some girl from District Five considering her plum red colored jacket.

Easton suddenly teared the large blade out of Farore's hand, and he instantly jumped down onto the District Eight boy's back. The boy was lying face down, and he screamed loudly as Easton stabbed him in the back repeatedly. After about stabbing the boy eight different times, Easton finally stood up with the bloody dagger still clutched in his hand. I looked down at the District Eight boy and knew for sure he was dead. His blood had splattered on some nearby crates, and it looked discusting.

Easton suddenly turned to face me, and I felt scared a little. He frowned at me, and he slowly walked up towards me until we were face to face. I noticed some fresh blood drippijg from his nose, and he was currently staring daggers at me. I instantly took a step backwards, and I noticed the rest of the Careers were watching the two of us very closely.

"And what were you doing this whole time?" Easton suddenly asked angrily.

"Guarding the s-supllies with Emerald." I replied.

"Yeah I figured." he said. "You didn't do anything to help us kill the other tributes. Both you and Emerald."

"Excuse me." I replied. "But Amber and Farore didn't kill anyone."

"No." he said. "But they were actually trying to help us all out. At least they were fighting and trying to kill. You and Emerald were just standing there. Anyways, Amber was kind enough to keep that District Ten boy alive." Easton then pointed towards the eighteen-year-old boy from District Ten lying on the grass unconcious. His hands were bound as well. "You're going to kill him while we all watch."

"Wait." I said. "What?"

"You heard me." Easton replied. "Amber! Cleo!"

Amber and Cleo both suddenly picked the boy up from the ground, and Amber woke him up by slapping him across the face. He looked at all of us, and he started struggling. Amber and Cleo kept a hold on him though, and the next thing I knew Swanky was placing a spear in my right hand. I looked at it for a second, and then I looked back at the boy with the black mullet who was staring back at me with hateful eyes.

"Do it." The District Ten boy spat out.

I squeezed my hand tight around the spear, and then I instantly thrusted the spear into his heart. The boy gasped loudly, but he didn't scream. His eyes widened, and he looked down at the spear. I felt really guilty, but I continued anyways. I pulled the spear out from his heart, and some blood spilled out from his wound. He suddenly coughed up some blood, and he looked at me one last time before his eyes rolled up into his head. Amber and Cleo let him fall to the ground, and his body went limp and cold. I had just killed the kid.

Easton suddenly smiled and patted me on the back. "That's more like it." he said. He then walked away into the cornucopia, and the rest of the Careers dispersed around the area. I looked around the front yard frozen in place where I stood. At least fourteen bodies lyed scattered across the ground, and even more blood stained the once green grass. I looked back to see Emerald looking at me with a sadened expression on her face.

"How does it feel?" Emerald asked. "Killing someone?"

"I d-don't know." I replied. "I don't feel anything." I smiled at her before turning around. I suddenly frowned because I had just lied to her. I felt guilty. I was now a killer, and that would remain with me forever.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

**There was chapter 23! The bloodbath! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! I put a whole freaking lot of effort and planning into this chapter, so you all better review! Haha! So what did you think of the tributes who were killed? Which ones were you suprised that died? And which ones were you not suprised that died? The next chapter should be up soon. Please go take the poll but its kind if useless if you've read this chapter haha! ***OKAY! LISTEN UP! TWO IMPORTANT THINGS!*** Also review! Lol!**

**First...At the end of every chapter there will be a list of every single tribute. It will tell you which ones are still alive, and which ones are dead. For the dead ones, their names won't be bolded, and it will say how they died, and who or what killed them.**

**Second...I will only be doing this for this chapter only. Many of you were probably confused during this chapter. Where was my tribute the whole time? How did that tribute suddenly get over there? What was with that random explosion? Well, I have answers to all of those questions and many more! Below the tribute list I will have a thing called "BLOODBATH DIARIES" that tells the journey of every single tribute in the bloodbath whether they survived or were killed! It also tells what weapon each tribute started out with! Hope you all read it! It will only make the bloodbath make sense more, and it will tell you exactly what happened! So go read!**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2 **

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

**-Deswat Pokok (13)**

**-Cleo Willson (14)**

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

**-Emile Merks (14)**

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (18)**

**District 6**

**-Kring Dynmas (16)**

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

**-Piper Colburn (17)**

**-Maize Andrews (12)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

**-Phoenix Coll (12)**

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**BLOODBATH DIARIES**

Royce Finnson (16) (Metal Staff) Royce started off by guarding the supplies where Emerald soon joined him. Surge tried to steal some supplies but Emerald knocked him in the kneecaps knocking him down. Surge retaliated by slashing Emerald's ankle with his sickle. Surge escapes and Royce attends to Emeralds wound. While he attends to her wound, Void comes along and steals a backpack. He then continues guarding the supplies with Emerald until they walk over to the cornucopia to witness Easton kill Maxwell. Royce is then forced to kill Chilton with a spear.

Emerald Flaunt (17) (Mallet) Emerald start off by running around unsure what to do. She sees Royce and starts to guard the supplies with him. She sees Surge trying to steal, and so she hits him in the kneecap with her mallet which knocks him down. Surge then slashes Emerald's leg with a sickle, and knocks her down as well. Surge runs away and Royce attends to her wound as Void steals a backpack. She and Royce continue to guard the supplies until they walk over to the cornucopia to witness Easton kill Maxwell. She then witnesses Royce kill Chilton.

Swanky Jones (18) (Katana) Swanky starts off by immediately charging at Maxwell. The two of them fight for a long time, and Swanky almost kills Maxwell, but he somehow escapes. Swanky then notices Robert on top of the cornucopia, and Deswat trying to get to him. He runs over to the other side of the cornucopia and climbs up it. He sneaks behind Robert and slashes his back with his katana. Robert turns around startled and screaming, and Swanky continues by slashing his stomach open as well, and then pushing him off the top of the cornucopia killing him. He then sees Tobias and Andromeda fighting Soya, and he quickly jumps down from the cornucopia. He runs over to them and tells Andromeda and Tobias to go away and help everyone else. He fights with Soya for a while and knocks both her lance and spear out of her hands. He slashes her stomach open with his katana, and then stomps down on her throat killing her. He then collects the lance and the spear, and then goes back to the cornucopia where he hands the spear over to Royce so he can kill Chilton.

Foxy Reynolds (16) (Large Sword) Foxy starts off by going after Nova, but before she can steike she is accidentally knocked down to the ground by Kring who was running away from Deswat. She gets up and can't find Nova and gets frustrated. She then spots Aurora standing alone, and she runs over and tackles her to the ground. Before she can kill Aurora, Sable comes and tackles her to the ground. She gets up again and watches the two girls run away. She looks around some more and notices Aiden hiding behind a pedestal. She runs over and takles him, but she ends up getting strangled by his sling. Amber soon appears and rescues Foxy, but Aiden escapes with both his life and Foxy's sword. She gets up and sees Surge running towards the mansion. She is tired of getting no kills yet, and so she pursues Surge all the way into the mansion. She then strangles and kills Surge with Aiden's Sling, and takes Surge's sickle. She notices Aiden standing on the balcony, but she decides to go back to the bloodbath. She runs back outside to see Cygnus on the ground all dirty, and she pursues him until she loses him inside. As she runs back to the cornucopia, she notices Adeline running past her, but Adeline dodges Foxy and gets inside the mansion. Foxy returns to the cornucopia and witnesses Easton kill Maxwell, and Royce kill Chilton.

Easton Stryker (18) (Shovel) Easton starts off by going after Lava, but she points a pistok at him, which causes him to back off. He then sees Robert and Zane searching through some crates, and he sneaks up behind him. He then bludgeons Zane to death with his shovel, and Robert gets away. He picks up Zane's rapier, and then he runs over to Royce and Emerald and tells them to gusrd his shovel. He sees Chilton running around, and he confronts him. The two of them fight for a while, and right before Easton kills Chilton, Cygnus comes out of nowhere and pulls Easton to the ground by wrapping his rope around Easton's throat. Easton quickly gets up and gets pissed off as Chilton and Cygnus run away. He then sees Clementine trying to crawl away, and he goes over to ner and stabs her in her wound with his rapier killing her. He turns around nd notices Cleo lying on the ground over by the pedestals, and he runs over to her. He shakes her awake, and then they both run back over to the cornucopia. Easton then throwns Maxwelk into some crates, and then stabs Maxwelk to death with Farore's large dagger. He then forces Royce to kill Chilton.

Katana Figleaf (18) (Mace) Katana starts off by running to the cornucopia and keeps guard. Farore joins guard with her. Katana hears something behind her, and she sees Dahlia shuffling around inside the cornucopia behind some crates. Dahlia tries to slash Katana with her hook, but Katana knocks it out of her hand. Katana picks Dahlia up by her jaket, and then shoves her face down into the crates. She then bludgeons Dahlia to death with her Mace. Katana picks up Dahlia's Hook, and runs back to guard the cornucopia. She then notices Emile, Phoenix, and Marcey trying to run to the mansion. She pursues them and eventually tackles Marcey to the ground. Katana proceeds to stab Marcey in the stomach multiple times with Dahlia's hook until she's dead. She notices Emile and Phoenix have run away. She runs back to the cornucopia to accompany Rain and Farore in guarding it. After a while of guarding she notices the District Nine alliance along with Ethan and Josephine running as a group towards the mansion. She sends Rain to stop them. After a while Deswat chases Maxwell and Adeline into the cornucopia, amd she accidnetally lets Adeline escape past her. She then watches as Easton kills Maxwell, and as Royce kills Chilton.

Deswat Pokok (13) (Wooden Club) Deswat starts off by knocking Kring down to the ground with his wooden club, but Kring dodged Deswat's second hit and starts running towards the mansion. Deswat eventually loses Kring and notices Grover running towards the tree. He trips Grover with his wooden club, and then picks up grover's javelin. He approaches Grover carefully and knocks the wind out of him before shoving the javelin into Grover's abdomen killing him. He then throws his wooden club to Royce and Emerald, and then notices Robert climbing up the cornucopia. He goes to chase Robert up, but Robert keeps Deswat down with his trident. He soon sees Swanky slash Robert amd push him to the ground next to his feet. He then goes around collecting a few supplies, but notices Adeline and Maxwell hiding in the fountain. He chases them out and chases them into the inside if the cornucopia. Adeline escapes, but then he witnesses Easton kill Maxwell, and Royce kill Chilton.

Cleo Willson (14) (Axe) Cleo starts off by running around collecting different supplies. She eventually sees Nova crawling from crate to crate, and she sneaks up behind her. Novs notices her at the last second, but it's too late for her. Cleo hits Nova over the head with her axe killing her. Cleo picks up both the crate and the sword Nova had, and tells Royce and Emerald to guard them. She notices Josephine still standing on her pedestal and runs over and tackles her. They wrestle around for a moment, and Cleo starts strangling Josephine. Drayden, Maize, Ethan, Piper, and Mallory soon show up though, and Mallory knocks Cleo over the head with her nun-chucks which knocks her unconcious. Cleo wakes up to Easton shaking her, and they run towards the cornucopia together. She then witneses Easton kill Maxwell, and Royce kill Chilton.

Surge Concord (17) (Sickle) Surge starts off by running towards a crate and hiding behind it. He looks for Nova, and he finally notices her crawling towards another crate. He's about to go and get her but Cleo shows up and kills her with her axe. Surge starts crying a little and tries to plan a safe way to the mansion. Surge runs towards the Careers supplies and grabs a backpack, but Emerald spots him and knocks him to the ground by hitting him in the knee with her mallet. Surge shuffls through the supplies, and slashes Emerald's ankle with his sickle. He suddenly gets up and runs away as Emeralr falls to the ground. Surge makes a run to the mansion, but Foxy chases him inside. Foxy trips Surge and strangles him with a sling that kills him.

Nova Bryson (13) (Sword) Nova starts off by running around looking for Surge, but turns around and notices Foxy standing there. Foxy is about to kill her but is knocked down by Kring. Nova crawls behind a crate and waits for Foxy to leave. Nova then starts crawling from crate to crate, but Cleo spots her. Cleo sneaks up behind Nova and jits her over the head with an axe that kills her.

Emile Merks (14) (Pitchfork) Emile runs towards the outskirts of the front yard and meets Phoenix there. The two of them collect supplies together and Marcey soon joins them. They all make a plan to get to the mansion, and then they start running towards the mansion. Emile notices Marcey is getting attacked by Katana, but Phoenix tells him it's too late to save Marcey, and the two of them run inside the mansion.

Aurora Moonbeam (15) (Double-Sided Axe) Aurora starts off by collecting a backpack, and then tries looking for Sable. Foxy soon comes out of nowhere and tackles her to the ground, and the two of them wrestle around for a moment. Foxy is about to kill Aurora, but Sable comes out of nowhere and knocks Foxy off of Aurora. The two of them run away and continue to gather supplies. On their way to the mansion, Sable is shot with an arrow by Andromeda, and Aurora tries to comfort Sable as she dies, but Sable tells her to leave because Andromeda is coming. Aurora gets up, and Andromeda chases her untio she escapes into the mansion.

Rain Divegold (18) (Crossbow) Rain starts off by running towards the cornucopia. He notices Dahlia trying to grab a backpack that was sitting on a crate, and he shoots his crossbow. The arrow hits Dahlia in the leg, and she falls to the ground. Rain goes to finish her off, but Isla knocks him down by hitting the back of his head with a rock. He gets up to see Isla running away and Dahlia gone. He sees Farore scaring Cygnus away, and so he decides to chase Cygnus around the cornucopia for a while until he loses him. He then proceeds to guard the cornucopia with Katana and Farore. He continues guarding the cornucopia for a while until Katana commands him to stop Ethan, Josephine, and the tributes from District Nine who were escaping together. He shoots his crossbow many times, but misses every time. He then confronts all of them, but Drayden takes Piper's scythe and uses it to push Rain backwards before using it again to slash his throat open which kills him.

Andromeda Malken (18) (Bow and Arrows) Andromeda starts off by meeting up with Amber. The two of them see Sable looking around and decide to attack her. While Amber wrestles around with Sable by punching and pulling hair, Andromeda tries shooting her with an arrow but missed. Sable slashes Amber's cheek with one of her throwing knifes and gets away. Andromeda and Amber then notice Piper standing alone. Andromeda shoots an arrow at Piper, but Piper sees it coming and so it only hits the backside of her right hand. They chase Piper around for a while, but flee once her alliance shows up. Amber and Andromeda then split up and Andromeda notices Aurora and Sable trying to escape. She shoots Sable with her arrow which kills her, and then chases Aurora away until Aurora gets away. Andromeda then notices Tobias fighting with Soya. She runs over and helps Tobias fight Soya for a while, but Swanky soon appears and tells them to help the others. Andromeda and Tobias run back and notice Void running alongside the water fountain. Tobias tackles Void into the water, and Andromeda folows them into the fountain. Tobias and Void wrestle around in the water, and Void trips Andromeda which causes her to fall down into the water with them. She gets angry and immediately puils out and arrow, and quickly brings it down into Void's throat killing him. Andromeda and Tobias soon get out of the water fountain and witness Easton kill Maxwell, and Royce kill Chilton.

Tobias Ravine (14) (Bolo Knife) Tobias starts off by going after Maize who is all alone. Before he gets to him though Mallory, Ethan, and Drayden show up and protect him. Tobias flees and notices Void hiding in the water fountain. He follows Void into the water fountain , and Void throws a throwing axe which causes Tobias to teip into the fountain. Before Void escapes though Tobias sashes his leg with his bolo knife. Tobias soon jumps out of the water fountain and notices Jacob trying to climb a tree. He chases Jacob to the tree, and pulls him down to the ground. He then pinns Jacob down and slits his throat with his bolo knife which kills him. Tobias runs back to the fray and notices Soya and Clementine on the ground. He runs up to them and Soya defends Clementine as she crawls away. Tobias and Soya fight for a while, and Andromeda soon comes to help him. They all fight until Swanky comes and tells them to go help the others. Tobias and Andromeda run back, and Tobias notices Void running alongside the water fountain. He tackles Void into the fountain and wrestles with him for a bit. He slashes Void's arms which causes him to jerk and accidentally knock Andromeda down into the water withh them. Andromeda then pulls an arrow out and stabs Void through the throat which kills him. Tobias and Andromeda then get out of the fountain and notice Easton kill Maxwell, and Royce kill Chilton.

Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16) (Bombs) Amber starts off by meeting up with Andromeda. They find Sable and attack her. The two wrestle for a moment as Andromeda tried to shoot Sable with an arrow. Andromeda misses which causes Sable to get the upper hand and slash Amber's cheek with her throwing knife. Sable escapes, and Amber and Andromeda notice Piper standing by herself. Andromeda shoots an arrow at Piper which hits her hand, and the two of them chase her until her alliance shows up. Amber and and Andromeda flee and then split up. Amber suddenly notices Foxy getting strangled by Aiden, and runs over to help. She knocks Aiden off of Foxy, but he gets away. Amber then notices Chilton and Cygnus searching through supplies, and she starts chasing them. After a while of chasing them she gets bored and takes out one of her bombs. She throws the bomb, and it explodes causing herself, Cygnus, and Chilton to get knocked off their feet but not killed. After geting up she crawls over to Chilton, steals his pickaxe, and uses the handle of it to knock him on the head which knocks him unconcious. Amber then binds his hands, and then drags him back to the cornucopia. She then watches as Easton kills Maxwell, and then she holds Chilton up as Royce kills him with the spear.

Void Crashon (14) (Throwing Axes) Void starts out by grabbing a backpack and then hiding behind a crate. He tries to find a safe way to the mansion, but once he realizes he cant he goes to hide in the fountain. Tobias soon finds him, and Void throws a throwing axe at him which causes him to trip into the fountain. Void escapes out of the fountain but is slashed in the leg by Tobias's Bolo Knife. Farore soon finds him and chases him away from the cornucopia. Void then collects more supplies because he goes around unnoticed. He steals a backpack from the Careers supplies and hides behind a crate again. He finally starts running towards the mansion but Tobias tackles him back i to the fountain. Void and Tobiad wrestle, and Tobias slashes Void's arm which causes him to jerk and trip Andromeda into the fountain with them. Andromeda then takes out and arrow and stabs Void throat with the arrow which kills him.

Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (Hook) Dahlia starts off by running to the cornucopia and hidjng behind some crates. She starts silently looking through supplies, but she is suddenly shot in the leg with a crossbow which knocks her to the ground.. She screams and notices Rain coming after her, but Isla shows up knocks Rain to the ground. Dahlia quickly crawls and shuffles inside the cornucopua and hides behind some crates. Katana soon notices her, and Dahlia tries slashing Katana with her hook but Katana knocks it out of her hand. Katana then picks Dahlia up by the jacket and throws her down into some crates. Before Dahlia can do anything Katana smashes her head in with her mace which kills her.

Jacob Henderson (17) (Machete) Jacob starts off by running towards a backpack, but he and Chilton pick it up at the same time. They play tug-o-war for a moment, but Chilton suddenly pulls it out of Jacobs arms and knocks him to the ground with the side of his pickaxe. Jacob soon gets up amd realizes he is weaponless, he sees the tree in the yard and runs towards it. He starts climbing up it, but Tobias suddenly pulls him down and jumps on top of him. Tobias pinns Jacob down and slits his throat with a bolo knife which kills him.

Isla West (18) (Rock) Isla starts off by Running and picking up a backpack. Isla notices Rain attacking Dahlia, and so she runs up behind him and hits him over the head with her rock. She then runs away and sees another backpack, but Mahogany suddenly grabs it instead. Isla pursues Mahogany and throws her rock at Mahogany which causes her to trip and fall. Isla quickly takes the backpack and runs away. She starts searching through more supplies, but she notices Mahogany behind her. The two girls wrestle each other by kicking, and Mahogany even bites Isla. Isla soon steals Mahogany's chainsaw and uses it to cut off Mahogany's legs. She then proceeds to kill Mahogany by bludgeoning her to death with her rock. After Isla escapes with her chainsaw she is pursued by Katana, but she gets away and makes it into the mansion. She runs past Aiden in the foyer, but doesn't mind him.

Kring Dynmas (16) (Small Dagger) Kring runs straight to the mansion, but Deswat trips him with his wooden club. Deswat almost kills him, but Kring dodges his attack. And gets up. Deswat then chases Kring until Kring makes it to the mansion.

Lava Avisto (18) (Pistol) Lava grabs a backpack. Easton then confronts her, but Lava points the gun at Easton which causes him to back off. Lava then safetly mKes it i to the mansion.

Ethan Cage (17) (Slingshot) Ethan starts up by joining with Drayden and Mallory. They notice Tobias is slowly approaching Maize, and the three of them chase Tobias away. The four of them then gather supplies, and Piper soon joins them. They then chase off Andromeda and Amber who had been chasing Piper. They continue to gather supplies and notice Cleo strangling Josephine. They all run over to help her, and Mallory knocks Cleo out with her nun-chucks. They all gather more supplies and plan a safe way to the mansion. They all run towards the mansion as a group, but Rain confronts them. Drayden borrows Piper's scythe and uses it to slice Rain's throat open. The alliance then safetly makes it into the mansion.

Josephine Parker (17) (Whip) Josephine spends half the time at the bloodbath just standing on her pedestal frightened by everything going on in front of her. She soon gets down from her pedestal and looks around for her alliance, but Cleo attacks her and wrestles her on the ground. Cleo then starts strangling Josephine, bu her alliance shows up and Mallory knocks Cleo out with her nun-chucks. Josephine and the alliance gather some last minute supplies, and then make a plan to get to the mansion. They all run towards the mansion as a group, but Rain confronts them. Josephine witnesses Drayden kill Rain with Piper's scythe, and they eventually make it safetly inside the mansion.

Farore Shrood (18) (Large Dagger) Farore stars off by running towards the cornucopia and then guards it with Katana. He chases Cygnus away from grabbing a backback, and then he scares Void away who had suddenly jumped out from the fountain. Farore continues to guard the cornucopua and Rain eventually joins him. He guards the cornucopia for the rest of the bloodbath, and helps Katana and Deswat corner Maxwell and Adeline inside of the cornucopia. He watches Adeline escape, and then watches Easton kill Maxwell, and then Royce kill Chilton.

Mahaogany Leiland (15) (Chainsaw) Mahogany starts off by hiding behind her pedestal. She soon notices a backpack and runs and picks it up. As she is running she trips because Isla had thrown a rock at her back. She scares Isla away by turning on her chainsaw, but Isla had gotten the backpack. Mahogany then chases Isla and attacks her when she wasn't paying attention. The two wrestle around, and Mahogany bites Isla, but Isla gains the upper hand and pulls Mahogany up by her ponytail. Isla pushes Mahogany to the round and uses her chainsaw against her by cutting off Mahogany's legs. Mahogany tries crawling away, but Isla bludgeons her to death with her rock.

Aiden Saunders (17) (Sling) Aiden starts off running straight to the garage door, but he accidentally runs into Piper and they both fall to the ground. Once he realizes neither of them want to kill the other, he gets up and turns around just in time for Roxie to knock him over the head with her boomerang which knocks him back down to the ground. After lying on the ground for a moment he gets up to run to the garage door, but Swanky and Maxwell get in his way. He then runs back and hides behind a pedestal untik Foxy finds him and tackles him to the ground. They wrestle for a while, and Aiden eventually gets the upper hand by strangling Foxy with his sling. Amber comes out of nowhere and knocks Aiden off of Foxy, and Aiden quickly escapes with Foxy's large sword. He then runs towards the mansion again, and hides behind some crates along the way. He eventually makes his way into the mansion, and notices Isla run past him. He climbs the stairs in the foyer, and then watches as Foxy kills Surge. Foxy then notices him, but he escapes into another room.

Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18) (Hatchet) Gisele starts off by grabbing a backpack, but then hides behind a crate because she gets too frightened of all the fighting Going on. She suddenly notices Isabella being attacked by Clementine and Soya, and so she runs over there and tackles Soya to the ground before she can kill Isabella. She stands up and notices Isabella slash Clementine's stomach with a ninja star, and then the two of them flee. Gisele and Isabella then collect some more supplies before escaping into the mansion.

Rory Northcote (17) (Taser) Rory starts off by quickly grabbing a backpack, and then he quickly runs the other way towards the gate. He tries getting the chains and lock off the gate, but doesn't have luck. Paisley then startles him and he almost tasers her. The two of then sneak their way through the bloodbath, and escape into the mansion unnoticed.

Paisley Monstan (16) (Flail) Paisley starts off my looking around for Rory. She notices him by the gate and runs over to him. Rory almost tasers her, but they then both sneak their way into the mansipn unnoticed.

Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (Flamberge) He start off running towards the cornucopia, but he is interuppted by Swanky who starts fighting him with his katana. The two fight for a long while, and Maxwell soon escapes from Swanky. He notices Adeline hiding in the water fountain, and jumps in to join her. The two of them remain in the fountain and plan their escape, but Deswat finds them and chases them intonthe cornucopia trapping them. Maxwell stands up for Adeline, and she sneaks away. Maxwell confronts Easton, but he knocks the flamberge out of his hands. Easton then turns him around, throws him to the ground and stabs him in the back multiple times which kills him.

Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15) (Small Sword) Adeline starts off by running towards the cornucopia. She grabs a backpack, and runs around the bloodbath. She can't find a safe path to the mansion so she hides behind a large water canteen. After hiding she notices Void and Tobias run out of the fountain, and she goes to hide in it herself. Maxwell soon joins her, and the two hide for a while as they plan to escape. Deswat soon finds them and chases them into the cornucopia. Maxwell stands up for Adeline, which allows her to slip out of the cornucopia just barely. She runs towards the mansion, and Foxy almost gets her, but she dodges and escapes into the mansion.

Drayden Dimes (16) (Blow-Dart Gun) Drayden starts off my meeting up with Mallory and Ethan. They gather supplies and soon noticed Maize being confronted by Tobias. They run to help Maizr and scare Tobias off. The four of them. Then gather supplies, and Piper eventually finds them, but they have to chase off Andromeda and Amber who had been chasing her. The alliance continues getting supplies, and they notice Josephine getting attacked bu Cleo. They all run up to help Josephine, and Mallory knocks Cleo out by hitting her with her nun-chucks. The alliance then gathers more supplies, and make a run towards the mansion. Rain soon confronts them by shooting his crossbow, but it misses. Drayden then takes Piper's scythe and uses it to push Rain back before using it again to slash his throat open which kills him. They all then escape into the mansion.

Piper Colburn (17) (Scythe) Piper starts off by running towards the cornucopua, but she accidentally runs into Aiden and they both fall to the ground. They realizes rhey don't want to kill each other, and they both get up. She then runs away as she watches Roxie knock Aiden to the ground. She runs around for a moment, and notices an arrow flying at her. She using the back of her hand as a shield, and screams a little as it hits her. She sees Andromeda and Amber running after her and flees. She then notices Mallory, Ethan, Drayden, and Maize so she runs up to them and they rescue her from Andromeda and Amber. They all gather supplies and then rescue Josephine who was being attacked by Cleo. After rescuing Josephine they gather more supplies and run towards the mansion. Rain confronts them, but Drayden suddenly takes Piper's scythe out of her hands and uses it to kill Rain. They all escape into the mansion.

Maize Andrews (12) (Hand Saw) Maize starts off by getting off of his pedestal, but he notices Tobias coming after him and he flees backwards. Before Tobias can attack him, Mallory, Drayden, and Ethan rescue him. The collect supplies, Piper soon joins the,, and they scare off Andromeda and Amber. They rescue Josephine from Cleo, and then they gather more supplies before running towards the mansion. Rain confronts them, but Drayden kills him with Piper's scythe. They all escape into the mansion.

Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15) (Nun-Chucks) Mallory starts off by meeting up with Ethan and Drayden. They rescue Maize from Tobias, and Piper joins them and they chase off Andromeda and Amber who had been chasing Piper. They gather more supplies, and then they notice Cleo attacking Josephine. They run up to help her, and Mallory uses her nun-chucks to knock Cleo out from a hit to the head. They gather more supplies, and then run towards the mansion. Rain confronts them, and Drayden kills Rain with Piper's scythe. They all escape into the mansion.

Chilton Freeze (18) (Pickaxe) Chilton starts off by running towards a backpack, but he and Jacob pick it up at the same time. They play tug-o-war, but Chilton eventually pulls the backpack from Jacob's hands. Chilton then uses his pickaxe to knock Jacob to the ground, and he steals Jacob's machete. Chikton runs off to see Cygnus being chased by Rain, but he is interupted by Easton who starts fighting him with his rapier. The two fight for a while, and Easton almost kills Chilton but Cygnus shows up and uses his rope to bring Easton to the ground. The two of them escape and search for more supplies. Amber soon starts chasing Chilton and Cygnus, and after a while she throws a bomb which explodes and knocks the three of them off of their feet. Chilton tries to get up from the blast, but Amber soon knocks him out with his own pickaxe. He wakes up bound, and Royce then kills him in front of all the Careers.

Isabella Ivory (18) (Ninja Stars) Isabella starts off by running towards some supplies. She picks up a backpack and a bag of apples, but is soon confronted by Soya and Clementine. They all fight, and Clementine eventually pins Isabella down while Soya tries to stab her with her lance. Gisele suddenly shows up and tackles Soya, and Isabella uses a chance to attack becausse Clementine seemed so startled bu Gisele. Isabella quickly pulls out one if her ninja stars and slashes it across Clementine's stomach. Gisele and Isabella eventually flee and collect more supplies before escaping into the mansion.

Phoenix Coll (12) (Dagger) Phoenix starts off by meeting up with Emile. They collect supplies and Marcey soon joins them. They run towards the mansion, and Emile notices Marcey being attacked by Katana. He assures Emile it's too late to save Marcey, and they flee into the mansion.

Marcey Bull (12) (Cutlass) Marcey runs around the bloodbath for a while, but eventually notices Emile and Phoenix collecting supplies behind the pedestals. She meets up with them and they collect more supplies. They all run towards the mansion, but Katana suddenly tackles Marcey to the ground and stabs her repeatedly with a hook until she dies.

Grover Mills (15) (Javelin) Grover stsrts out by running towards the cornucopia. He picks up a water canteen and some rope, and then notices Jacob running towards the tree. He runs to Jacob but Deswat trips him with his wooden club. He drips his javelin and Deswat picks it off the ground. Grover tries kicking Deswat, but Deswat only dodges and knocks the air out of him. Deswat then impales Grover in the abdomen which kills him.

Clementine Burbank (13) (Spear) Clementine starts off by merting up with Soya. They look arund for supplies but realize the supplies are all being taken. They notice Isabella alone and they confront her. Clementine eventually pins Isabella down, and before Soya can kill her Gisele tackles Soya to the ground. Clementine is startles and accidentally lets Isabella slash her stomach with a ninja star. Gisele and Isabella run away and Soya kneels down to help Clementine with her wound. Tobias soon shows up though, and Soya fights him so Clementine can escape. Clementine starts crawling towards the garage door, but Easton finds her and stabs her in her wound with his rapier which kills her.

Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18) (Rope) Cygnus starts off by trying to find supplies. He tries to grab a backpack but Farore chases him away. Rain soon notices Cygnus and chases him around the cornucopia for a while. Cygnus soon escapes and notices Easton about to kill Chilton. He runs up behind Easton and wraps his rope around Easton's throat and pulls him to the ground with it. Chilton and Cygnus escape and continue searching for supplies. Amber then pursues them and eventually throws a bomb that explodes and knocks them all off of their feet. Cygnus soon gets up, and Foxy chases him until he escapes into the mansion.

Soya Sorna (14) (Lance) Soya starts off by meeting up with Clementine. They look around for supplies and notice Isabella by herself. They confront her, and Clementine eventually pins her down. Before Soya can kill Isabella, Gisele shows up and tackles Doya to the ground. She watches the two girls escape, and then she notices Clementine had been hurt. Soya tries helping Clementine, but Tobias soon shows up. She tells Clementine to flee, and she battles Tobias. Andromeda soon shows up, and she notices Clementine lying dead on the ground. Swanky soon shows up and sends Andromeda and Tobias away. Swanky knocks the lance out of Soya's hand, and then Soya runs and grabs Clementine's spear. Swanky steals the spear and throws it behind him, and then slashes Soya's stomach open with his katana. Soya tries to hold her intestines in, but Swanky pushes her to the ground. Swanky then stomps on her throat which kills her.

Zane Avinton (12) (Rapier) Zane starts off by meeting up with Robert. They notice five supply crates and start searching through them. Zane is suddenly hit over the head with a shovel, and notices Easton attacking him. Easton then repeatedly hits Zane with his shovel until he dies.

Roxie Lantent (18) (Boomerang) Roxie starts off by grabbing a backpack and then running towards the garage door, she gets distracted by all of the fighting and accidentally notices Aiden next to her. She accidentally hits Aiden over the head with her boomerang by reflexes, and she then freaks out and runs to the garage door which she enters safetly.

Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (Trident) Robert starts off by meeting up with Zane. They notice five supply crates and start searching through them. Robert then notices Easton hitting Zane with his shovel, and he freaks out and runs away. He quickly climbs on top of the cornucopia and watches the bloodbath from above. He notices Deswat is trying to get to him, and he uses his trident to keep Deswat from climbing up. After a while he suddenly feels an intense pain in his back, and he turns around to see Swanky standing behind him. Swanky then slashes Robert's stomach open as well, and then pushes Robert off the top of the cornucopia which kills him.

Sable Coalton (18) (Throwing Knifes) Sable starts off by looking for Aurora, but Andromeda and Amber soin attack her. Sable and Amber wrestle for a while, and Andromeda shoots an arrow. Andromeda misses which causes Sable to pull out one of her throwing knifes and uses it to slash Amber's cheek. She gets up and flees. Sable then notices Aurora getting attacked by Foxy, and she tackles Foxy to the ground. She helps Aurora up and they flee to find more supplies. As they run towards the cornucopia Sable is suddenly shot in the heart by an arrow which Andromeda shot. Aurora tries to comfort Sable, but Sable tells Aurora to leave or else she will die too. Sable watches Andromeda chase Aurora away before finally dying.


	24. The Mansion

******Here is chapter 24 everyone! Please enjoy and please please review!**

* * *

**Ethan Cage (17), District 6 POV**

The six of us all walked together in a group. We were all closely cluttered together just in case we were attacked by something or someone. The group consisted of Drayden, Mallie, Maize, Piper, Josephine, and myself. We all had pretty good weapons just in case we were attacked. Josephine had a whip. Mallie had som nun-chucks. Drayden had a blow-dart gun. Maize had a hand saw. Piper had a scythe. And I had a slingshot.

We also had a good amount of supplies. We had four backpacks as a group, and Drayden was sneaky enough to grab a big water container that held at least five gallons. I don't think any of us would die of thirst in this arena. We haden't looked through any of the supplies in the backpack yet, but I was pretty sure we had plenty of food and other stuff to keep us alive.

We were all silently walking through a very big and long hallway. The entire hallway had a long red velvet rug, but it was really dusty and the color was fading. The hallway was dimly lit from the wax candles burning on the white walls that seemed to to be all scraped up from something. I looked around and listened carefully. I couldn't hear anymore muffled screams or explosions. I guessed the bloodbath was now over.

I looked at my allies, and I sort of glared at Drayden as he led the group down the eerie hallway. I still had a hatred for other males, and Drayden only proved my hatred towards him. I don't think he noticed how much I despised him, but I didn't need him to know that. I didn't hate him enough to kill him though. I don't think I would even kill any of the Careers. I didn't have it in me to kill anyone.

"So is there anywhere inparticular we're going?" Maize suddenly asked. Everyone looked at him, and I squinted my eyes at him. I didn't like Maize either, but I didn't despise him as much as Drayden.

"Not really." Drayden replied. "Just trying to find somewhere to hide. Or somewhere to camp for the moment."

"Technically we're not camping." Josephine suddenly replied. "We're in a huge mansion, so we're not outside. So I'm not sure what I would call it."

"Sleeping over?" Maize asked in reply.

"In a way." Josephine replied. "Except I don't thing anyone really lives here. So maybe we're more like crashing here or something. I think?"

"It doesn't really matter." Drayden replied with a slight smile. "All that matters right now is that we find a place where we can crash or camp or whatever. We need to find somewhere that we can all be safe for a while."

We all continued to walk slowly down the long hallway, and I noticed a a turn coming up ahead. We could either continue going straight, or go right. I really didn't care where we went. I just wanted to make sure I stayed alive. I needed to win these games because I needed to go home. I was going to try my best to make sure nothing got in my way during these games.

We finally got to the fork in the hallway, and we all stopped for a moment. Drayden was about to speak, but before he could a loud booming sound like a cannon echoed out through the once silent hallway. I noticed it was the sound of a cannon. A cannon represented a fallen tribute in the Hunger Games. Cannon after cannon went off, and we all stood there unmoving and quiet. The cannons finally stopped booming after sixteen of them had sounded out.

We all looked at each other in silence, and I felt really weird for some reason. "What the heck?" Piper suddenly blurted out. "Sixteen cannons? That many people died in the bloodbath? How is that even possible?"

"It is possible." Mallie replied. "Normal Hunger Games usually have between eight and twelve deaths during the initial bloodbath. So it would only make sense for that number to be doubled considering there are forty-eight of us. Well, thirty-two of us now."

"Mallie's right." Drayden replied. "So don't think that the Careers are that good. There's also twice the amount of Careers this year so it would make sense if every Career killed at least one person."

"Whatever." I replied. "All that matters is that we're all still alive. So I would appreciate it if we started moving again. I don't want to just sit here and wait for the Careers to find us."

"Okay." Drayden replied as he sort of glared at me. "Let's continue moving everyone. Which way should we go?"

"I think we should go right instead of straight." Josephine replied. "Most people would just go straight so that gives us a better chance of not being found. Also, we should go through the first door we find. Most people wouldn't expect a tribute to hide in the first room they see. They would expect them to get as far away as possible."

Drayden sort of just shrugged, and so did I. We all started walking down the hallway on the right, and in the distance I could see a door on the right side of the hall. We slowly approached the door, and after a moment we finally reached it. We all stopped walking, and we all looked at each other nervously. We motioned for Josephine to open the door first because it was her idea in the first place.

Josephine wrapped her hand around the rusted golden handle, and then she twisted it until it opened with a creaking sound.

* * *

**Piper Colburn (17), District 9 POV**

Josephine opened the door slowly, and it creaked loudly as she opened it. Josephine walked in the room first, and then Maize followed her in. Drayden went in the room next, and then Mallie. Ethen was the next one to enter the room, and I was the last one to enter. We all sort of walked into the room in single file, and after we had all entered we all stopped.

I turned around and quietly closed the door so it wouldn't slam. I didn't want any other tributes knowing we were in here. I turned back around and looked around the very big and spacious room. The room was rectangular, and there seemed to be almost no furniture. The rest of thhe alliance kind of stared at the room with me before they started actually walking around.

There were plenty of plush red chairs against the walls. They covered the entire perimeter of the room. Long red curtains also lined up against the walls, but they were currently tied up so they weren't really in the way. A couple of paintings hung from the walls as well, and they each depicted the same two people. A man and a woman were each of the paintings, and they seemed to be dancing in each one.

I walked up closely to one of the paintings, and I studied it. The man and the woman in the painting were dancing under a spotlight, and it kind of looked like some sort of whirlwind was picking up around them. I squinted my eyes towards the bottom of the painting because something was written, but I soon realized I couldn't read it since it was very faded and scratched.

I turned around and noticed Mallie was looking at one of the other paintings, and Ethan was sitting in one of the red chairs shuffling through one of the alliance's backpacks. I looked back towards the door to see Drayden sitting on the ground with Josephine, and they were also searching the other three backpacks we had. Maize on the other hand was standing in the middle of the room looking down at the floor.

I slowly walked towards Maize, and I looked down towards the ground. The floor seemed to be mostly made out of polished wood, but something was weird. Two large circles made of black and white checkered tiles sat side-by-side. There was a little space of polished wood in between them and all around them. I looked around the room again, and studied the paintings again. I would have to guess this was some sort of ballroom.

"What kind of room do you think this is?" Maize asked me as I approached him.

"Well, I think it's some sort of ballroom." I reply. I noticed that Mallie had turned around to look at me, but I continued to look at Maize.

"What makes you say that?" Maize asked.

"Well this is a big room." I say. "There's no furniture in here except for those chairs, and they're all up against the wall. Plus, if you looked at the paintings, you can see that they're all of the same couple dancing together. Maybe they were a dance team? Or ballroom dancers?"

"That makes sense." Mallie suddenly said as she walked up to Maize and I. "That's why there's also all these red curtains. It makes perfect sense. I've always wanted to see a ballroom dancing competition, but being from where I live there was never a chance."

"You're right." I reply. "This room is also just so lavish, and beautiful. I just can't stop but thinking about all the other rooms in this mansion. What other exciting mysteries lurk behind all the unopened doors?"

I smiled at the thought of all the different possibilities. What other rooms were in this huge mansion? I got kind of excited at the thought, but I kind of felt bad knowing I couldn't freely explore without probably getting killed. Why did I have to be in the Hunger Games? Why me? I sighed loudly to myself, and I turned my head towards Drayden and Josephine.

Drayden and Josephine had all of our supplies scattered across the dance floor, and I walked over to them in interest. It looked like we had a fair amount of supplies, but I needed to make sure we had what we needed. I noticed three water bottles side-by-side, and they were placed next to the big container that contained five gallons of water. I also noticed some rope, two boxes of matches, and a small first-aid-kit.

"So do we have enough supplies?" I asked Drayden as I stopped in front of them. Drayden was sitting down, and he looked up at me with a smile.

"I would say we do." He replied. "We have enough water and food to survive at least for two weeks here. We really got lucky."

"I would say we did." I reply. "Good thing you killed that Career, or else we might of been in trouble."

Drayden sort of stuttered, and I noticed Josephine turn her head towards us with a concerned look on her face. Drayden looked at the ground for a moment, and he seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Oh my gosh." I reply. "I'm so sorry Drayden. I didn't mean to."

"It's all right." he replied. "It w-was for the g-good of the t-team. If I didn't kill him then one of us might be dead right now." Drayden suddenly stood up and looked towards the door before turning around to look at Josephine and Me. "I'm going to check the hallway real quick." he said. "I'll just be five minutes. Just going to make sure no one is around."

With that, Drayden walked towards the door. He opened the door, and then closed it softly behind him.

* * *

**Emile Merks (14), District 3 POV**

Phoenix and I slowly made our way towards the end of the candle lit hallway. We had already walked for a short while, but so far we haden't entered any rooms. We kept following the hallway, and there seemed to be plenty of rooms. We skipped passed most of the doors we had seen, and now we were coming up on on some stairs that led downwards.

Phoenix and I stopped walking for a moment, and we both looked down the wooden staircase. There seemed to be only about fifteen steps. I hoped the stairs weren't too creaky or unstable. I didn't want to take a small tumble down the wooden stairs, and have to worry about getting splinters. I couldn't see all the way down the stairs, and they seemed to turn after the fifteen steps.

I looked over at Phoenix, and he was still staring down the stairs. I pushed my round glasses more towards my face, and I coughed slightly. We each had a backpack on our shoulders, but we still haden't searched through them. I still had hold of my tall pitchfork, and Phoenix was holding on tight to his dagger. Phoenix finally turned his head towards me and slightly smiled.

"Should we go down?" Phoenix suddenly asked me.

"I think we should." I replied. "We seem to be in some sort of mansion, and these stairs probably lead down into the basement."

"Well why would we want to go into the basement?" Phoenix asked suddenly.

"I know it sounds weird." I replied. "But most of the tributes won't search the basement for a while. They'll probably search the main floor and second floor if there is one first."

Phoenix only nodded his head, and I smiled at him. I looked down the staircase, and I started walking down. Every step I took creaked against the wooden stairs, and I looked back to see Phoenix following close behind. We were both trying to stay light on our feet, and we wanted to make sure the staircase didn't give away or something. I suddenly sneezed a little because the air was so dry, dusty and stale.

We reached the end of the fifteen steps, and it looked like the stairs turned the other direction. There seemed to be at least another twenty stairs, and at the end of the staircase was a wooden door. A single wax candle burned lightly near the door, and I wouldn't be suprised if it soon went out. You never knew when a ghostly breeze would come around and blow the small orange flame out.

We continued walking down the stairs, and we finally reached the wooden door. We stopped walking and looked at each other before smiling and nodding.I reached for the dusty doorknob, and my eyes looked at the small flame that was beginning to flicker a little. I felt a little scared, and I gulped to myself. I finally turned the doorknob, and I opened the wooden door.

Phoenix and I stepped through the door, and we seemed to enter another hallway. The only difference was that the walls were torn and almost withered away, and the floor was nothing but cold stone. The temperature seemed to have dropped in here, but some candles still illuminated the way and gave off little heat. We started walking for a while until we came to a turn. We could either go straight or right.

We looked right to see another hallway, and we could see the end of it far away. We then looked straight to see the end of the other hallway, but it wasn't as far. I didn't know where to go, but I knew that Phoenix was following me and would be okay with whatever I did. I gulped again, and I walked straight instead of going right. I stopped walking once I reached the first wooden door on my right.

I looked at Phoenix again, and he nodded. I turned back around, and I reached for the doorknob. I could hear water running from behind the door, and my nose twitched because I could smell something like rotten eggs. I opened the door, and Phoenix and I stepped inside. I frowned a little once I realized where we were. I sighed heavily to myself before turning back towards Phoenix.

"I love it!" Phoenix said. "It's the perfect place to hide! The Careers will only take a quick glance before turning around and walking away!"

"Are you sure?" I asked Phoenix.

"Yes." he said. "This smell is almost unbearable, but I'm pretty sure it won't kill us. So let's just camp here for the time being, okay?"

"Fine." I replied. "But only because it's a smart and logical move." I then turned around again and realized that we were going to be staying in the pipe/sewer room.

I put my backpack down on the stone floor, and I sneezed once again. I looked around the average sized room. A big pipe was hanging on the far end of the wall, and a stream of water was falling down from it. The water ran in a little stream across the room until it went down a big drain. The little stream split the room in half, but there was a small wooden bridge without a railing.

There were also many wooden barrels standing around, and even yellow colored barrels stood at the other end of the room. I could see that familiar illustration printed on the yellow barrels that could only mean they were all radioactive. I looked up towards the ceiling to see a single lightbulb, and it was currently on. It kept flickering, but it never turned off. I looked back down towards the floor, and I sighed once again.

"At least I'm not alone." I said silently under my breath.

* * *

**Rory Northcote (17), District 8 POV**

Paisley and I sat quietly to ourselves on the bench. I was currently looking through the one backpack we had gotten, and I found two bottles of water, some beef jerky, three apples, some rope, and a single flashlight. I put the items back into the orange backpack, and after I had finished I looked back at Paisley who was smiling to herself and fiddling with her fingers.

I looked back towards the room we were in. It was the first room we entered after entering the mansion. It looked like to be some sort of mudroom. We were both sitting on a small wooden bench, and there were many different shoes, and boots scattered across the floor next to our feet. There were many coat hangers in the room, and differenct colored coats, jackets, and hats hung from the hangers. There was even a small wooden desk that had a small wax candle burning. There was still a lamp on the wall that was shining, but I didn't really care.

"Hey Rors?" Paisley suddenly asked.

"Yes?" I asked back in reply.

"Can we keep moving?" she asked. "This room is so little, and there's no where to really hide."

"I guess so." I replied. "Let's get going then. I don't want to be found by any of the Careers." Paisley and I sat up from the wooden bench and walked across the room towards the other door we haden't been through yet. Our feet marched across the dusty red rug, and I opened the small wooden door.

Paisley and I walked into some sort of room that looked like a garage. I noticed two other doors in the room. One was to the right, which I guessed led back outside into the front yard. I didn't know where the other room led to. I looked around the garage, and noticed there was a large garage door that was currently closed. There was a little opening at the bottom, but no one would be able to fit under that.

There seemed to be an old vintage looking car in the garage, and Paisley for some reason had opened the door and was now sitting in the driver's seat. "Hey Rors!" Paisley said. "Isn't this just so cool!" I nodded my head slightly and smiled. I looked around the rest of the room, and I noticed tons of unopened boxes. Some of them were open, but not all of them.

There was also a small red tool box on the cold cement floor, and different tools like a rake, a shovel, and even a broken looking lawn mower were scattered across the garage. My eyes soon went wide once the car's horn suddenly rung out loudly in my ears. I instantly turned around to see Paisley laughing to herself as she continued to press the car horn multiple times.

I quickly ran over to the car and opened the door where Paisley was. I grabbed Paisley by the arm, and pulled her out of the car fast. She seemed a little startled for a moment, but I didn't really care. "Rors!" Paisley shouted. "What are you doing?" I didn't respond at first. We just needed to get out of here fast. I ran towards the other wooden door as I continued dragging Paisley behind me.

I opened the door, and Paisley and I entered another room that looked like a kitchen. We finally stopped running, and I closed the door behind us. I looked around the kitchen for a moment as I caught my breath. There was a small window on my right that looked out at the forest. There were pots and pans hanging from some weird thing on the wall, and there was even a clock that said it was currently three. We had already been in the arena for five hours now.

There was aslo a fridge, and some cupboards to my right as well. I quickly opened the cupboards, and I found some cans of beans and vegetables. I quickly took the cans and stuffed them into the backpack. I closed the cupboards, and then I opened the fridge. There was another bottle of watter, and even a couple of apples and bananas that I quickly took out as well.

I closed the fridge, and I looked around the rest of the kitchen. There were some counters against the walls, and a stove was sitting to my right. I looked around to see Paisley swinging her flail around in a circle. "Careful Paisley." I warned. "You don't want to hurt yourself now." Paisley immediately stopped swinging her flail, and looked at me with a frown on her face.

"Come on." I replied. "We need to keep moving." There was another door at the other end of the kitchen. Paisley walked slowly behind me, and I could tell she was still quietly swinging her flail around. I opened the next wooden door, and I looked around the next room we were in. I closed the door after Paisley had entered the room, and I turned around.

This room seemed to be the dining room. There was a huge rectangular wooden table in the middle of the room, and there was a red velved table cloth that covered the whole table. Many different chairs were sitting there, and they had been scooted in underneath the table. Different paintings and plants were also scattered across the room, and even a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. This was a good place to stop for a while.

"Okay Paisley." I said. "We can rest here for now."

"Yipee!" Paisley suddenly yelled as she ran towards the dining table.

* * *

**Katana Figleaf (18), District 2 POV**

I stood there in interest as the large hovercraft slowly lifted the last tribute up. The large metallic machine soon disappeared, and there was no longer any dead bodies littering our camp. Their blood still stained the grass and supplies, but it was a nice reminder of what we had accomplished at the bloodbath. Sixteen tributes were now dead because of us. A third of the competition was already dead.

I looked around at the other Careers, and they were all sitting around and talking to each other. I decided it was time to go on our first hunt. I slowly walked out of the mouth of the cornucopua and I stopped once I was standing in front of all of them. Everyone was sitting in a circle, and they were seriously talking about strategy and loyalty.

"Okay everyone." I sort of spat. Everyone stopped talking and looked up towards me. "I know you all did a good job during the bloodbath, but it's time to go hunting. There's twenty tributes hiding somewhere in that mansion, and we need to find them so that we can kill them. I've already decided who's going and who's going to stay guard here. Royce, Cleo, Andromeda, and Farore are staying here while the rest of us go hunting."

"Why do I have to stay?" Cleo suddenly yelled as she stood up.

"There's no reason Cleo." I replied as I glared at her. "We just all need to take turns keeping guard."

"Fine." Cleo said ad she frowned. "Whatever.'

"Okay let's go everyone!" I shouted. I watched as everyone except for Royce, Farore, Andromeda, and Cleo stood up and started following me towards the front doors of the mansion.

We walked across the bloody overgrown grass, and I looked at the weapons everyone was carrying. Swanky had a cutlass, and Emerald still had her mallet. Foxy was carrying a sickle, and Easton was carrying his rapier. Deswat was holding onto a trident, and Tobias still had his bolo knife. Amber had an assortment of weapons though. She had some throwing knifes, and the bow and arrows that Andromeda used during the bloodbath.

We walked through the front doors of the mansion, and I looked around the foyer. There was five different ways we could go. "Which way should we go?" Amber suddenly asked.

"Let's go to the upper level." Easton said. "That single door on the right looks interesting. Maybe there's at least one tribute hiding in there. Maybe we can even find Lava."

"Who's Lava?" Amber asked.

"That annoying girl from District Six." Easton replied. "The one who got an eleven for a score."

"Oh yeah." Amber replied. "How did she slip away from the bloodbath anyways?"

"She had the best weapon out of all of us." Easton replied. "I backed away immediately when she pointed that pistol in my face."

"A pistol?" I suddenly asked loudly. "Great. Now it's going to be even that much harder to kill her."

Everyone had a concerned looked on their face, but we stopped thinking about Lava as we made our way up the staircase in the right. We turned right and made our way to the single door. I led the group, and I opened the door. We entered a small hallway, and candles illuminated the creepy stale air. I noticed two doors on the left, and two doors on the right.

"Tobias." Easton suddenly said. "Keep guard at this door in case someone tries to escape."

"Okay." Tobias said.

"We're all going to check these four rooms. It should only take about ten minutes or so. Call out to us if you need anything or see something, okay?"

"Sounds good Easton." Tobias replied. "I won't let anyone sneak past me."

We all entered the first door on the right, and we seemed to be in some sort of study. A rocking chair sat sort of in the middle of the room, and a large wooden desk with bunches of crumpled papers sat there on the right. A small fire was going in the tall brick fireplace, and two bookcases were on each side of the fireplace. A big red rug was placed on the floor as well.

We all searched the study, and the only sound we could hear was the crackling sound of the fire. After a few minutes of looking around we didn't find anyone. "Looks like no one is in this room." Amber said disappointed. "I guess on to the next room now." We all started walking towards the door, and Deswat lazily got up from the rocking chair he had been sitting on.

We entered into the hallway again, and Tobias made a quick remark that no one had tried sneaking out. I had to bet if someone was really hiding in one of these rooms, then they could easily hear us. They were probably freaking out right now. We walked towards the second door on the right, and I stopped for a moment. Could there be a tribute hiding somewhere in this room? I hoped so.

Easton opened the door, and we all walked inside the room. It seemed we were in a master bedroom. A low ceiling fan was slowly roatating, and there was a window on the left that some pink drapes were covering up. A dresser sat next to a big queen-sized bed, and there was a flower pot with a large plant sitting in the right corner of the room. There was also a pink vanity in the far left corner next to the window, and one of the drawers was opened. I noticed a pink hairbrush sitting on the vanity, and I looked at my fierce reflection in the dusty cracked mirror.

Like we did before, we all searched the room until we had turned it upside down. No tribute was currently hiding in this room either. I sighed for a moment, and then I turned around back towards the door. "Well we still have two more rooms to search." Amber said. "We still have a chance." We all looked at Amber and smiled slightly. We exited the master bedroom.

"I'm so sorry!" Tobias suddenly said as he ran up to us. "I let her get away!"

"Let who get away?" I asked angrily.

"Some girl with frizzy red hair." Tobias said. "It looked like she was the girl from District Three who we didn't kill at the bloodbath."

"Really Tobias?" Foxy asked. "I almost killed her at the bloodbath, and you had to let her get away?"

"Sorry!" he yelled. "I heard a sound in the study, and she came rushing out and knocked me over."

"It doesn't matter." Easton replied. "We still have two rooms to search."

"But how didn't we find her in the study?" Deswat asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Easton replied louder. "What's done is done."

We all then entered the room across from the master bedroom, and this time Tobias came in with us. We seemed to be in some sort of nursery. I vomited in my mouth a little since everything in the room was painted pink. A heart-shaped vanity sat in the left corner, and another window was straight in front of us. A creepy rocking horse sat in the middle of the room along with some small toys. A large crib even sat on the right side of the room, and painted hearts were stained on the walls.

"There's nowhere to hide in here." Easton suddenly said. "Let's go explore the last room." We all immediately turned around, and exited the cute but horrifying nursery. We started walking back down the hall, and we stopped once we got to the very last door. This was the last room to explore for now. Let's just hope there's another tribute hiding in here.

Foxy was the one to enter the room first. We all entered into another bedroom, but it was a little different than the master bedroom. Instead of an actual bed, there was some bunk-beds instead. Different posters were taped on the wall, and a remote-controlled car sat on the blue colored rug. Another ceiling fan hung, and a toy airplane was slowly rotating above us. There was also some star stickers on the ceiling.

I looked around and noticed a panting sitting on the big blue dresser that had been placed next to an opened toybox. The painting seemed to be of two younger boys, and it looked like they were twins. I looked back at the bunk-beds and realized this must have been their room. This was the twin's room, and it was quite interesting, but I wasn't here to explore. I was here to kill.

"There's no one here." I said out loud. "Time to go back to the cornucopia for now. Maybe we'll be luckier next time."

* * *

**Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18), District 7 POV**

Isabella and I continued to hide in the first room we had entered. When we entered the foyer, we ran up the stairs and entered the large double doors at the very top. We seemed to be in some sort of parlor. Different paintings of random people hung on the walls, and candles burned on the walls also. There was also a big light on the ceiling, and so we had enough light.

There was a wooden desk on the right side of the room, and a single chair was sitting right next to it. There was also two large red armchairs sitting on the other side of the room, and we were currently hiding behind them. There was also some small cabinets around the room, and they seemed to have glass doors and different kinds of books in them.

I looked to my right to see Isabella looking through her backpack finally after about six hours of being in the arena. I watched her pull out a flashlight, some matches, a rope, a black tarp, and a single first-aid-kit. She sighed to herself as she looked at all the items she had taken out. She then proceeded to put them all back in her yellow colored backpack.

"What's wrong?" I asked Isabella.

"Well there isn't any food in my backpack." she replied. "Or water."

"Don't worry." I laughed a little as she looked at me. "My blue backpack has just that. There's only one bottle of water though, so we're going to have to share. Also, we have some dried beef jerky, and some goat cheese. I think we have a bottle of fruit punch as well."

"Fruit punch?" Isabella asked. "What use is that?"

"It's yummy?" I asked. Isabella smiled slightly, and I laughed loudly.

I suddenly stopped laughing, and I looked at the door towards the back of the room as it slowly creaked open. We haden't explored beyond that room yet, but apparently someone else had. Isabella and I picked up our weapons as the door opened, and Aiden suddenly creeped out from behind the door. I stopped breathing for a moment, and I watched as Aiden looked around before closing the door and disappearing once again behind it.

"Who was that?" Isabella suddenly asked.

"That was Aiden." I replied. "My District partner."

"How did he sneak past us?" Isabella asked. "I clearly remembered entering the mansion before he did. I remembered watching him being attacked by that District One girl as we ran towards the mansion."

"I'm not sure." I replied as I slowly stood up. "We should go talk to him."

"What?" Isabella asked confused as she stood up as well. We weren't exactly hiding now. "Why?"

"Let's just see if he wants to be in our alliance." I said.

"Why?" Isabella asked louder.

"You can trust him Isabella." I replied. "I promise."

"Okay fine." Isabella said. "But only because I trust you and not him."

"Thank you." I replied. "Now let's go."

We walked towards the single wooden door, and I opened it slowly. We stepped into another room that was lit by candles and by another light on the ceiling. The room was rectangular, and quite big in length, but not width. A huge rectangular rug was placed on the floor, and small desks with single drawers were lined up against the walls. A couple of flower pots with dead dandelions sat on most of the desks as well. We appeared to be in some sort of waiting room, or anteroom.

Aiden wasn't in this room, but we noticed another wooden door near the far end on the other side. "This way." I said to Isabella as she continued to hold onto her ninja stars. We stopped once we got to the door, and I sighed once again before turning the rusty doorknob. The door slowly creaked open, and Isabella and I stepped inside the smaller room that was also lit by candles and by another light on the ceiling.

We entered inside the room, and I had to guess it was some sort of changing room, or wardrobe room. There was three large blue wardrobes, and one of them was opened. I noticed different coats, jackets, shoes, hats, and I even saw a black umbrella inside the wardrobe. There was also a large mirror that covered the whole wall that someone could look at their reflection when trying on clothes. There was also some more coat racks, and another rug on the floor.

"What do you want Gisele?" I suddenly heard someone say. I looked to the left to see Aiden standing in the corner with a large sword in his hand.

"We saw you in the parlor Aiden." I replied. "We were hiding in there when we saw you open the door and look around."

"So?" he asked. "That still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to be in our alliance?" Aiden seemed dumbstruck for a moment, but he suddenly frowned.

"No thanks Gisele." Aiden replied.

"B-but why?" I stuttered.

"I just want to be on my own." he replied. "I like it better. No hard feelings. Now, if you would please leave. I found this room first."

I sighed loudly, and I felt bad for Aiden. If he wanted to be alone there was nothing I could do. I turned around towards Isabella, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Let's go Isabella." I said. "I guess it's just you and me." Isabella smiled to herself like she was happy Aiden wasn't going to be with us. We opened the door, and we walked back silently into the anteroom without Aiden.

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! How did I write the characters? Like I said back in like chapter 4 or something, the mansion is the arena, and it is mostly based off of the games "Luigi's Mansion" and "Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon." Point out all the similarities you see! Anyways, the list of the tributes are below like always, and I am also adding a new thing called "Visited Rooms in the Mansion" and it will keep growing as the story continues! The bolded rooms will be new rooms explored in the current chapter while unbolded ones have already been visited! So please please review! And until next time... ;)**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

**-Deswat Pokok (13)**

**-Cleo Willson (14)**

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

**-Emile Merks (14)**

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (18)**

**District 6**

**-Kring Dynmas (16)**

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

**-Piper Colburn (17)**

**-Maize Andrews (12)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

**-Phoenix Coll (12)**

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

**-Anteroom**

**-Ballroom**

**-Dining Room**

-Foyer

-Front Yard

**-Garage**

**-Kitchen**

**-Master Bedroom**

**-Mudroom**

**-Nursery**

**-Parlor**

**-Pipe/Sewer Room**

**-Study**

**-Twin's Room**

**-Wardrobe Room**


	25. A Knife in the Dark

******Here is chapter 25! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Maize Andrews (12), District 9 POV**

I could tell it was starting to get late. It had already been a couple of hours since we entered the ballroom, and we were still here alive and well. Drayden and Ethan took turns keeping watch, and every once in a while they would go out into the hallway to see if any tributes were lurking about. We heard someone outside the door at one moment, but they left after a while.

I looked around at everyone in my alliance. Drayden was still keeping watch by the door, and Ethan was sitting in one of the plush red chairs. The girls seemed to be having a great time. Piper was playing a simple melody on her flute, and Mallie and Josephine were playfully dancing around the big dance floor to the music. They were both laughing, and every once in a while they would pretend to dance with each other.

I smiled as I watched the girls have a great time with each other. I turned back around and noticed Ethan was still looking through some supplies even though we had already checked every backpack. Drayden was leaning against the wall near the door. His eyes were closed, and his arms were folded against his chest. He had taken his bottle green colored jackets off so he was only in his tank top.

I slowly walked over to him, and once I reached him I leaned my back up against the wall as well. I crossed my arms like he was doing, and I looked over to see him looking and smiling at me. I smiled back, and that made him chuckle a little bit. He then looked away from me, and he started looking towards the girls who were still dancing on the other side of the ballroom.

"Looks like they are having a great time." Drayden suddenly said. I turned to look at the girls, and Josephine and Mallie were dancing with each other again. "I wish I could have that much fun."

"Then why don't you?" I asked Drayden. He looked back over at me with a strange look on his face. "Why don't you go over and join them?" I asked. "It looks like they're having a great time."

"Yeah." he replied. "They are, but someone has to keep watch."

"Then make Ethan keep watch for a while." I replied. "He's not doing anything."

"Yeah." Ethan said. "But I don't think Ethan would want to. I'm kind of having mixed feelings about him."

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"I don't know." Drayden replied. "He just seems a little weird is all. I think he doesn't like me."

"Why wouldn't he like you?" I asked. "You're a great person and a great leader!"

"Thanks Maize." Drayden replied. "But I don't think he cares. Maybe he just doesn't trust me cause we're not from the same District."

"Well he seems to trust Mallie and Piper just fine." I reply.

"I know." Drayden replies. "That's why I'm confused. It's like he specifically targeting me. It's like he secretly hates me, and when someone hates you in the Hunger Games, you make sure you keep your distance."

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" I asked suddenly.

"No." Drayden replied. "No Maize. It's fine. I'll continue to keep watch. Why don't you go join the girls? You deserve to have a little bit of fun."

"Thanks Drayden." I replied. "I do deserve it, but so do you. Don't let Ethan scare you. He's on our team you know?"

"Okay Maize." Drayden replied as he shuffled his hand through my short hair messing it up a little.

I smiled at Drayden again, and I started walking towards the girls who were still dancing like the crazy kids they were. I looked over at Ethan, and he was smiling at the girls as well. He suddenly looked over towards me, and his smile faded for a moment before it returned. He waved at me, and I waved back with a smile. Why did he stop smiling like that once he saw me?

I turned my attention back towards the girls, and I smiled even brighter because Josephine and Mallie were swirling like professinal dancers. Josephine seemed like she was an advanced dancer for some reason. Did she take ballet lessons or something? I couldn't be sure unless I asked her. I finally stopped walking once I was right next to them.

Mallie suddenly walked up to me, and extended her hand out towards me. Was she inviting me to dance with her? I blushed a little as I took her hand, and she only smiled brighter. We started dancing together, and I blushed even harder when she lowered my hand towards her waist. She put her hand on my shoulder, and our other hands interwined with each other.

We started dancing lightly, and Josephine was now looking at us. She had stopped dancing, and she was smiling brightly at me. "You two are just so cute!" Josephine suddenly said. I blushed even harder, and I could tell Mallie had started blushing a little as well. "Keep dancing together!" Josephine squealed with delight. "I can't believe how cute you two look right now!"

"Shut up Josephine!" Mallie and I said at the same exact time joking. We both looked at each other again, and both of our faces turned an even darker red color.

* * *

**Roxie Lantent (18), District 12 POV**

I was still hiding in the mudroom after a few hours. This room was quite small, but it was cozy, comfy, and sort of hidden. I was currently hiding behind the many coats in the room just in case a snoopy tribute came wandering through the room. I didn't really like being alone in a place like this, but at the same time I did. I liked scary things, but being both in a haunted mansion and in the Hunger Games was utterly frightning to me.

When I first escaped the bloodbath and ran into the mansion, I went through the garage door. I had hidden in the garage for a while, but those two tributes from District Eight had soon entered the room. I was a little nervous at first when I saw them, but I completely freaked out when that dumb bimbo started honking that car horn. It was like she wanted to be found.

After those two tributes left, I ran to this room right away. There was no way in hell that I was going to be found. I needed to keep moving. I couldn't stay in one place for too long. A lot of tributes in past games died from staying in one place for a while. They were all eventually found, and killed. I suddenly stepped out from the coats, and I started walking towards the other door that didn't lead back to the garage.

I wrapped my pale looking hand around the rusty faded doorknob, and I turned it until it creaked open. I looked around instantly and noticed I was in a really big foyer of some sorts. I noticed a huge crystal chandelier swaying back and forth from the ceiling, and a giant rug was placed on the floor. Two large staircases led to another level in the foyer, and many doors were scattered across the room.

I looked around again, and I noticed that no one was currently in this room. I looked to my left to see two large double doors, and I assumed they led back into the front yard where the bloodbath had taken place. I felt a little nervous knowing that all the Careers were just behind that door, but I kept calm and let myself cool down for a moment.

I looked to my right at the nearest staircase, and I decided that I was going to go up it. I started silently jogging up the staircase, and each step I took felt nice knowing I was another step away from the Careers. I finally got to the top of the staircase, and I looked around again at the upper level of the foyer. There was a little balcony or overlook, and there was another pair of large double doors straight across from the little balcony.

A single door sat there at the far end of the room, and another door sat just a couple of feet to my right. I thought about it for a moment, and I decided I was going to go into the door right next to me. I turned my attention back towards the door, and I slowly approached it. What was I going to find behind this door? Was it going to be another room, or a hallway?

I opened the single door, and I allowed myself to walk into the empty hallway. Candles lit the wide hallway, and the floor was covered in dusty ripped red carpet. A couple of cobwebs hung from the corners where the ceiling met the walls, and I even stepped back a little when a rat scurried across the floor as it made a slight squeaking sound.

After the rat disappeared into a small hole in the wall, I silently started making my way down the creepy hallway. I couldn't hear anything except for the sound of my heavy breaths, and for the little searing sound that the small flames from the candles made. I held onto my boomerang tight just in case I was jumped. I still felt bad that I knocked that District Seven boy down at the bloodbath. I didn't mean to. He just startled me was all.

After walking for a few moments I noticed another small wooden door to my right. I slowly approached the door, and once I reached it I stopped walking. Should I look in this room? Should I hide in this room? I thought about it for a moment before I put my hand on the small door handle. I turned the handle down, and the door opened slowly again. I saw nothing but darkness as I walked into the room.

I felt around for a light switch, and after a while I finally found it. I flicked the light switch upwards, and the lights came on in a flash. The room was very small, and it actually seemed to be some sort of bathroom. The floor was all made of black and white checkered tile, and a cheap looking light dangled from the cracking ceiling. A toilet was placed to my left, and a small sink to my right.

There was a small mirror in front of the sink, but half of it seemed to have shattered. At the far end of the bathroom was a small glass cabinet on the wall, and it looked like some medicine was sitting inside. I smiled to myself as I locked the bathroom door, and then I sat down on the toilet. I put my supplies down, and I relaxed a little. This was going to be a good place to relax for a while.

* * *

**Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16), District 4 POV**

I was currently sitting on one of the large plastic crates near the cornucopia. I was smiling to myself as I fiddled around with my throwing knifes. My bow and arrows were on the ground next to my feet. The sun was starting to set even though I couldn't see it, and the wind had started to pick up a little. My blonde hair blew gracefully in the wind, and I smiled even brighter.

I finally put my throwing knifes back into my sea storm green colored jacket, and I sat up straight on the crate. I yawned slightly, and I looked up to the sky to see it had turned a light orange color. Big white puffy clouds were scattered in the endless orange sea, and I noticed the silver linings in the clouds as well. It was going to be night soon, and I for some reason I was excited.

I looked around at my fellow Careers, and I noticed some of them were getting ready to call it a day. Swanky and Tobias were each pitching a tent. I guess we only had two tents. Andromeda and Cleo were both arranging the supplies, and Royce and Emerald were gently talking to each other by the water fountain thats' water had still been stained red from all the blood.

Deswat was taking a little nap up against the tree on the other side of the yard, and Katana was over by the garage practicing with her katana. I still thought it was weird that she was named after a weapon. I looked back towards the cornucopia and noticed Easton, Farore, and Foxy talking to each other. I wondered what they were talking about?

I sat up from my crate, and I started walking towards the three of them. I finally stopped walking once I was right next to them. Easton seemed to see me coming, and he smiled a little. "Hey Amber." Easton greeted me. Foxy and Farore both turned around as well. "Foxy, Farore, and I are going to go on a quick hunt in the mansion." Easton said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Yes I for sure do!" I said gleefully.

"Great." Easton replied. "We're leaving in ten minutes so be ready by then, okay?"

"Yes I will." I replied as I pretended to salute Easton. Easton laughed a little and so did Farore. The four of us dispersed to go get ready. I walked back over to the crate I had been sitting on, and I sat back down on it. I looked around at everyone again, and I smiled because I knew we were the best Career alliance yet.

I instantly thought of my family back home. I couldn't help but to feel weird because all of my family and friends were watching me right now. My father Stephan was probably watching me right now, and so was my brother Damon. What were they thinking of me when they saw me in the bloodbath? Were they scared? Where they proud? Were they ashamed of me?

I honestly didn't know that my dark side would come out so easily. I thought I would have to go through pain, suffering, and many encounters before my dark side was revealed, but when the bloodbath started it kind of just came out to play. I haven't killed anyone yet, but a part of me wanted to. Did that make me a bad person? Or was that just how I was supposed to feel?

I finally stood up from my crate after about ten minutes, and I threw my quiver of arrows over my back. I picked up my bow, and I started making my way back towards the cornucopia. Easton, Foxy, and Farore were already waiting for me, and when I arrived they greeted me again. Farore had a backpack and his large dagger that Easton used to kill Maxwell. Foxy had a medium sized sword, and Easton had his rapier.

"Are you ready to head out Amber?" Easton asked.

"Yes." I replied. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Easton replied. "Let's get going then."

The four of us started walking towards the big doors to the mansion, and the rest of the Careers waved goodbye. I was excited to go off on another hunt. I really wanted to find someone and just kill them. I wanted to see how it felt. The four of us continued to walk to the mansion until we finally arrived at the doors.

We entered into the foyer again, and this time Easton wanted to go another way. "Okay." Easton said. "We went to the left door on the upper level last time. So what about we go through the large double doors on this floor? Is that okay with everyone?"

"Fine with me." Farore said.

"Whatever is fine." I said.

"I just want to find a tribute so I can kill them." Foxy replied.

"Alright." Easton replied back. "It looks like we're going to go through the large double doors then." We all nodded our heads, and we started walking towards the doors on the current floor we were on. We got to the doors, and Easton was the first one to enter. We all stepped into another hallway, and the flames from the candles didn't seem as bright as before. I quickly pulled out a flashlight just in case, and I flicked it on.

* * *

**Kring Dynmas (16), District 6 POV**

I continued to shuffle through all the different items on the tall shelves. I had gotten absolutely no supplies during the bloodbath because I just ran for it. After a while of traveling through the hallways on the first and second floor I finally decided to enter a room, and I was glad with the room I decided to pick. Out of all the rooms I could have gone into I went into this room.

It seemed to be some sort of storage room or something. It was actually quite big. It was probably as big as the foyer minus the second floor part. Tall shelves that extended to the ceiling lined up across the room. There was at least three aisles and rows of shelves, and there were different items on each shelf. Items most people would consider junk, but what fewer people would call treasure. I heard someone say something about one man's trash being another man's treasure or something.

Empty cardboard boxes littered the room, and so did opened ones filled to the brim with knick-knacks and antiques. A tall broken grandfather clock sat against the wall, and even a old looking bicycle lyed sprawled across the floor. I started walking across the cold dusty concrete floor, but it was hard to manuever through all the junk. I noticed a box full of dusty ripped pictures, and another box filled with broken jewlery.

I started going down the first row of shelves, and I felt like I was in some sort of library. The only difference was that there was junk instead of books. My eyes scanned the shelves of the first row, and I notice a couple of things. I noticed some old kid toys on a bottom shelf, and they kind of creeped me out. One of the toys was an old looking doll with red hair like a mop, and stitches for a mouth. It had buttons for eyes, and I noticed it had a little thing you could pull on its' back.

I picked up the doll, and I instantly pulled the little cord. The doll suddenly started speaking. It spooked me out a bit, but I calmed down once I realized it was just a toy. I put the doll back down on the shelf, and it continued to say "Mama" in a creepy girlish voice. I continued walking down the aisle, and after a while I got to the end. I could still hear the doll talking, and I had to guess it was broken or something.

I started walking down the second aisle, and I noticed pretty much the same things. Dusty white sheets of paper littered this row, and it looked like a hurricane of white paper had devestated this row. A deflated basketball layed on the floor, and so did some more empty cardboard boxes. It was like a hoarder's paradise in here. I really wanted to find a flashlight in here because there was only a single lightbulb that kept this room slightly light.

I was nearing the end of the second row, and I kept seeing the same old things scattered across the shelves. I finally noticed a small backpack hanging from the end of a nail that had been hammered into the shelf. I ran up to it quickly, and I took it off the nail. I suddenly searched through the backpack, but after searching I didn't find anything. It was completely empty. I sighed to myself in disappointment, but I still flung the backpack over my shoulders.

I turned the corner again, and I started walking down the last aisle. My eyes widened in happiness for a moment because this entire aisle was filled with canned food and many bottles and containers of water. I instantly started grabbing everything I could fit into my new backpack. I got some beans, some vegetables, some oats and grain, and I put about four water bottles in my backpack. If I ever ran out of food or water I could just always come back here.

After I had finished packing I started walking back towards the door. I wasn't going to leave, but the area by the door was the least littered. I finally got to the door, and I stopped walking. I looked down to the ground, and I noticed a single flashlight sitting in one of the cardboard boxes. How much more lucky could I get? I picked the flashlight up, and I made sure it still worked, which it did.

I was about to take my backpack off, but I suddenly heard something on the other side of the door. I walked up closer towards the door, and I pressed my ear against it to listen. I heard whispering, and I could tell there was more than just one person. Their whispering was getting louder, which meant they were getting closer. I suddenly thought about the Careers, and that's when I realized they were searching for tributes.

I kind of freaked out. I suddenly turned around, and I looked around the storage room. Another reason I loved this room was because it was a good place to hide. I instantly ran towards the small lightbulb that was dangling from the low cracked ceiling. I grabbed the little string, and the lights suddenly went out. I was surrounded by darkness for a moment, but I suddenly turned my flashlight on.

I ran through the storage room in the dark, but my flashlight guided my way around the room. I was careful so I didn't trip on anything, and the toy doll was still saying "Mama" in a annoying girly voice. I finally found a large empty cardboard box, and I jumped inside of it. I grabbed the top of the box and held it closed so it looked like it had been unopened. I turned my flashlight off, and I was once again enveloped in a claustrophobic darkness.

I waited for a moment, and finally I heard the storage room door open with a creak. A flashlight suddenly turned on, and it acted like a spotlight as it scanned the large dark room. I heard the Careers whispering again, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I was breathing heavily, and I closed my eyes for a moment. Maybe they would just take a quick look and go away. All I could do now was hope and pray that they didn't find me.

* * *

**Easton Stryker (18), District 2 POV**

The four of us all entered our first room to search for some tributes. Sure there was plenty of rooms we could have entered on the way here, but we could just do whatever we wanted. Foxy was looking really fired up, and so was Amber who had one of her throwing knifes in her right hand. Farore was in the rear, and he still had his large dagger.

The room we entered was dark, and the air was so dusty it instantly made Amber sneeze loudly. "Excuse me!" Amber suddenly said as she flicked her flashlight on. The room wasn't as dark anymore thanks to the flashlight, but wherever the light wasn't darkness still remained. We started walking further into the room, and it looked like we were in a large storage room.

I looked up at the ceiling for a moment and I noticed a lightbulb dangling from the ceiling. I instanly turned around to face Amber. "Hey Amber!" I shouted. "Shine your light over here." Amber soon walked over to me and shone her light on the lightbulb, and I saw a small string or thread hanging next to the lightbulb. "Excellent." I said as grabbed onto the thread and pulled it down.

The lightbulb came to life with a buzzing sound, and light soon flooded the room in every direction. "That's much better!" Amber suddenly said as she flicked her flashlight off. "I can see clearly now that the darkness is gone." Farore and Amber both laughed a little, and Foxy only smiled as she continued holding onto her sword. I smiled back at her.

I soon frowned once I noticed a quick movement from behind Foxy, and I realized it was a tribute trying to make his way to the door. "Foxy!" I suddenly yelled. Everyone sort of jumped at my sudden outburst. I pointed behind Foxy's shoulders. "Behind you! A tribute!" Foxy, Amber, and Farore all suddenly turned around to see the boy from District Six who had grey hair.

"Get him!" Foxy suddenly yelled. We all started charging except for Amber who stood still underneath the dangling lightbulb. She had a look of amusement on her face, and she was getting ready to throw one of her throwing knifes. I got my rapier ready to strike, and Farore looked both nervous and excited. The boy suddenly freaked out, and he retreated back because he couldn't make it to the door.

The boy started running down one of the large rows of shelves, and Foxy, Farore, and myself chased him as fast as we could. Farore accidentally tripped on a cardboard box, and he fell to the ground with a thud. I didn't have time to help him though. Foxy and I continued to chase him, and we chased him around a corner only so we could run down another aisle after him.

We chased him down the other aisle, and paper littered the floor. After a moment we came back to the lightbulb where Amber was standing, and I watched as she threw one of her throwing knifes at the boy. The boy suddenly dodged her knife, and raised his small dagger. At first I thought he was going to stab Amber, but I watched in interest as he directed his attack towards the dangling lightbulb.

His small dagger completely shattered the lightbulb, and the room went dark again except for the many sparks that suddenly erupted from the broken lightbulb. I watched in horror as Amber fell to the ground with an ear-splitting scream, and as the sparks and shards of glass fell down onto her. I could barely see the District Six boy running towards the door again in the dark.

I quickly started running after him even though I could barely see him. "Amber!" I yelled. "Quick! Turn on your flashlight and help me!"

"I'm trying my best here Easton!" she yelled back in the dark. I finally caught up to the boy, and I tackled him to the ground into some empty cardboard boxes. He grunted loudly as he hit the cold floor. "Okay!" Amber yelled. "Here we go!"

Amber's flashlight suddenly turned on, and she shone it on the boy and myself. This would be a little easier now. "Get off of me!" the boy yelled suddenly. He then tried slashing his knife at me, but I grabbed his hand and stopped his attack completely. We wrestled around for a moment, and the light from the flashlight kept going back and forth between the two of us. It was hard fighting in the dark with just a single flashlight shining on you.

I finally pried the small dagger from his small hands, but at the same time he got up from the ground. "Oh no you don't District Six!" I yelled out loudly. I grabbed the kid's ankle, and he tripped back down onto the floor. I quickly crawled over to him, and Amber shone her flashlight onto the kid's back. I instantly raised the small dagger, and Amber moved the light towards the dagger so it shone bright in the darkness.

I quickly brought the dagger down, and I watched as blood flew out from the kid's back as he screamed loudly. I stabbed the back of his neck next, and he screamed even louder. It felt like gasoline was running through my veins, and I smiled as I pulled the dagger out from the kid's neck. More blood came splashing onto my slightly sweaty face, and the feeling was warm and sticky.

I slowly stood up with the bloody dagger still in my hand, and Amber was shining the flashlight in my face. I looked down at the boy and noticed he wasn't moving or making any noise. The room suddenly seemed to shake a little at the same time a cannon echoed in my ears. I smiled to myself in victory, and I turned back to see Amber, Farore, and Foxy all smiling back at me.

"Only thirty-one of us left now." I said quietly.

* * *

**Aurora Moonbeam (15), District 3 POV**

I froze in my tracks as a cannon echoed loudly throughout the empty hallway. I looked around nervously, but I didn't see anyone. Another tribute just died. That meant seventeen of us were now dead. It was a depressing thought knowing that thirty more of us would all die as well. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die in a place like this.

I started walking down the hallway again, and I thought about the cannon I had just heard. Who had just died? Were they killed by a tribute? Were they killed in an accident? Or were they killed by a muttation? I couldn't know for sure, but all that mattered was that someone was now dead. Dead is dead, and there's no coming back from that.

I continued walking down the scary empty hallway, and it was only getting darker. A couple of the candles on the walls had gone out, but a couple of them were still slightly burning. I kept thinking about the tributes. Who had died in the bloodbath? I hope no one from my District died. I liked Nova, Emile, and Surge, and if any one of them had died I would probably fall down into a spiraling depression. Even Sable was dead. It was really hard leaving her to die alone.

I saw a turn coming up in the hallway, and I wondered if I should go left or right. It didn't look like I could go straight since there was a wall there. I tightened my grip on my double-sided axe, and I walked more slowly towards the corner. I didn't know if there was going to be a tribute hiding behind the wall. I needed to be silent, and I needed to be sneaky.

I turned the corner quickly and looked to the left, but nothing was there. I turned around to look right, and a girl was standing right in front of me. I instantly screamed loudly, and accidentally fell backwards onto the ground. The girl looked around my age, and she had the same red colored hair as mine. Even her jackets were the same color, well, they were more of a mustard yellow color instead of a goldenrod yellow.

"Oh." the girl suddenly said. "Quick! Get up! I just saw the Careers enter a room back from where you came a while ago and they haven't come out yet. There's a chance they heard you scream, and they're going to come looking if we don't move." the girl suddenly held out her hand, and I instantly grabbed it. She pulled me from my feet, and I wiped some dust off of my dark olive colored cargo pants.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"No time for questions." the girl said. "We need to move now unless you want the Careers finding us. Now, follow me!"

The girl started running down the hallway, and I took a moment before following her. After a while of running we reached the end of the hallway. There was a door to the left, a door to the right, and another door right in front of us.

The girl suddenly entered the room on the left, and she signaled for me to come in. I quickly entered the room, and the girl silently closed the door before locking it. I looked around and noticed we were in some sort of washroom. There was a big dusty mirror on the left wall, and a couple of cabinets and a sink were below it. A toilet sat to my right, and a rack of towels was hanging from the wall. There was even a large bathtub straight in front of us with a large black shower curtain.

"Get in the tub." the girl suddenly said.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Why?"

"Just do it." she replied. "Unless you want the Careers finding us!"

"Okay." I finally agreed. "Okay."

I stepped into the bathtub, and I sat down near the front where the drain and faucet were. I watched as the girl turned a flashlight on, and then flicked the light switch off. Everything went dark, and the girl came into the bathtub with me. She quickly pulled the black shower curtain until it hid us completely. She then sat down next to me with the flashlight still illuminating our faces.

"Sorry about the confusion." the girl said in a whispered voice. "I just didn't want the Careers to find us is all."

"It's fine." I replied. "I don't want them to find us either."

"Yeah." the girl replied. "By the way, my name is Adeline. Or Addie for short."

"Nice to meet you Addie." I replied with a slight smile. "I'm Aurora."

"Nice to meet you as well Aurora." Addie said. "Allies?"

I was kind of stumped by her sudden question. "Wait, what?" I said quietly. "Allies?"

"Yeah." she replied. "It's always better to have friends in the Hunger Games. You'll get farther in the game, and if you do die at least you won't die alone."

"I guess that's true." I reply. "I guess it would be nice to have someone watch your back."

"Exactly." Addie said. "Plus you forgot to mention all the fun we will have!"

"I guess that's true." I replied slightly confused as I smiled and scratched the side of my head.

"Okay." she said. "Now it's time for the hard part. We need to be quiet for a while. At least until the Careers are done snooping around."

I nodded my head slightly, and Addie smiled at me. I noticed she had a backpack, and a small sword as well. This girl was actually quite odd, but she seemed nice and trustworthy enough. Maybe becoming allies with her wasn't such a bad idea. I took a deep breath, and then I held it when I heard footsteps and whispering outside the door. Addie turned her flashlight off, and we waited. After a minute the whispeing and footsteps disappeared, and I exhaled loudly. We were safe, for now.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25**

**There was chapter 25 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed! Oh my bjork! What did you think of Kring's death? Did you expect him to die so soon? Well, another one bites the dust! The next chapter will be up probaby friday, but if not then saturday. There will also be a new poll up next chapter! The death list and rooms in the mansion will be below as always! Please review! Until next time... ;)**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

**-Deswat Pokok (13)**

**-Cleo Willson (14)**

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

**-Emile Merks (14)**

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (18)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

**-Piper Colburn (17)**

**-Maize Andrews (12)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

**-Phoenix Coll (12)**

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

-Ballroom

**-Bathroom (2nd Floor)**

-Dining Room

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

-Kitchen

-Master Bedroom

-Mudroom

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

**-Storage Room**

-Study

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

**-Washroom (1st Floor)**


	26. Ghosts

******Here is chapter 26 everyone! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Emerald Flaunt (17), District 1 POV**

It was now currently night time. The sky had gone black, and the moon was now shining bright above us. There was a slight breeze, and I could hear crickets somewhere in the dark woods. It was quite cold out, but it was bearable. I looked to my right and noticed the enormous eerie mansion was quite and still. It looked like it could be a poral to another dimension or something.

The front doors suddenly opened, and four people came walking out into the front yard. I suddenly stood up, and I squinted my eyes to see who it was. I finally realized it was Easton, Foxy, Amber, and Farore. It was about time they made it back. They had been gone for quite a while. They finally made it back to the cornucopia, and they started putting their supplies and weapons down.

"So was it you guys who were responsible for that cannon we all heard earlier?" Tobias suddenly asked who was currently lying against the cornucopia.

"Sure was." Easton replied as he sat down on one of the many crates.

"Who did you kill?" Deswat asked.

"I killed that kid from District Six." Easton replied. "He had grey hair or something."

"Oh you mean Kring?" Andromeda asked suddenly. Everybody looked at her kind of weirdly. She was sitting next to the campfire we had started.

"Yeah I guess." Easton replied. "How did you know his name?"

"I know everyone's name." Andromeda replied. "It makes it that much funner when you actually kill them."

"Oh I see." Easton replied. "That is quite interesting. You don't mind telling me everyone's name, do you?"

"No." Andromeda said. "I'll tell you the next time you and I go hunting together."

Easton smiled before responding. "Sounds like a plan."

The sky suddenly lit up above us, and the familar tune of the Capitol's National Anthem began playing. The Capitol seal shone brightly, and beneath the seal were the words "The Fallen". I looked back down and noticed some of the Careers were smiling gladly to themselves. They were all about to see their trophies shine brightly in the night sky.

"Okay." Andromeda suddenly said. "I'll tell all of you guys each tribute's name, okay Easton?" Easton nodded his head and smiled. The first face to appear was a boy from District Three. "Surge." Andromeda said out loudly. The next face to appear was a small girl who was also from District Three. "Nova." Andromeda said. The next face we all unfortunately knew. It was Rain, and he had been the only Career to die in the bloodbath.

Rain's face suddenly disappeared, and it was replaced by a boy from District Five. "Void." Andromeda said loudly. Another boy from District Five suddenly appeared, and I actually remembered watching Tobias kill him. "Jacob." Andromeda said again loudly. The next face was of a girl also from District Five. She had long black tangled hair. "Dahlia." Andromeda said.

After Dahlia's face disappeared, a boy's face appeared in her place. It said he was from District Six, and Easton cheered a little. "And that's Kring." Andromeda replied. "The one that you found in the mansion." Kring's face suddenly disappeared, and it was replaced by a girl from District Seven. "Mahogany." Andromeda said. The next face we all knew, but we didn't know his name until Andromeda spoke. "Maxwell." she said.

The anthem continued playing loudly, and the next face appeared. I looked over at Royce, and he was sort of looking at the ground. "Chilton." Andromeda spoke up loudly, and I noticed Royce repeat the boy's name with a whisper. The next face to appear was a girl also from District Ten. "Marcey." Andromeda said loudly. The next face was a boy from District Eleven. "Grover." Andromeda said.

The next face to appear in the sky was a girl who was also from District Eleven. "Clementine." Andromeda said loudly. I noticed Foxy was patting Swanky on the back. I guess he had killed Clementine. The other girl from District Eleven appeared in the night sky. "Soya." Andromeda said. The next face was the twelve-year-old from District Twelve. "Zane." Andromeda said loudly again.

I could tell it was almost about over now that we had reached District Twelve. The other boy appeared in the sky. "Robert." Andromeda said loudly once again. The next face to appear was one that Andromeda seemed most proud of for some reason. It was a girl from District Twelve. "Sable." Andromeda said the loudest she had ever spoken tonight.

The Capitol seal suddenly appeared again, and the anthem was just finishing. The music suddenly stopped, and the sky was darkened once again. I could once again hear the crickets, and I started paying attention to the cold chilly wind. I looked back over at the other Careers, and they were all smiling and giving each other high fives. I smiled weakly, but I was mad that I got stuck with them. I was originally from District Six. I shouldn't be a Career.

* * *

**Lava Avisto (18), District 6 POV**

I quietly walked slowly to myself down the dark hallway. My flashlight was currently on in my left hand, and I was tightly gripping my pistol in my right hand. All the candles in the hallway had gone out, and it was darker than ever before. I continuously kept hearing rats scurry across the floor, and every once in a while I would hear a bump that one would only hear in the dead of night.

I was kind of sad that Kring was dead. I didn't really talk to any of my District partners, but they were still from my District. It was like they all had a special place in my heart. Even if that place was dark, hidden, and locked away. I sighed heavily to myself as I stopped in front of a staircase. It seemed to lead upwards to the second floor, and I guess it would be better to go up there. I would have a better chance of not being found.

I started walking up the creaky wooden stairs, and it felt like they weren't that sturdy. I bet these stairs would collapse if too much weight was put onto them. I reached the half-way point of the stairs, and I looked upwards to see a closed door at the top. My flashlight was the only source of light I had, and so I needed to make sure I had it on at all times during the night.

I finally reached the top of the stairs, and I reached for the rusty doorknob. I could see many dust particles floating around in tthe air in the light of my flashlight, and I coughed a little. I opened the door, and I suddenly found myself in another abandoned hallway. I started quietly walking again, and I noticed a wooden door to my right. I walked up to the door, and I opened it in interest.

I entered another dark room, and I instantly looked for a light switch. After a moment I finally found one, and I flicked it on. My eyes widened a litte when the lights didn't come on so I repeatedly tried flipping the light switch on and off many times. The lights were out for some reason. I grunted loudly to myself in frustration, and I shone my flashlight over the room I was currently in.

The room seemed to be rectangular, and a very big dinning table sat in the middle of the room. There was many old looking tea cups, tea pots, plates, bowls, silverware, and napkins sitting on the table. I would have to guess this was some sort of tea room. Many armchairs sat against the walls, and paintins covered the walls as well. There was even an old cuckoo clock on the wall that read one in the morning.

The cuckoo clock suddenly started ringing loudly, and a little crow with glowing red eyes popped out of the clock. The crow started shreiking, and its red eyes scared the hell out of me. I instantly turned around and ran out of the room. I closed the door behind me, and I instantly started walking again to get away from that tea room. I came to an intersection in the hallway, and I decided to go straight instead of left.

After a moment of walking again, I noiced another door to my right. I could hear something on the other side of the door, and it sounded very familiar. I could see a pinkish light seeping through the bottom of the door, and the sound I was hearing sounded like running water. I didn't know whether I wanted to go into the room or not. I was both scared and interested.

My interest got the best of me, and I slowly opened the door. I instantly shone my flashlight, and I seemed to be in some sort of washroom. Some cabinents and a sink sat to my left, and a toilet and a towel rack sat to my right. I shone my flashlight at the bathtub though, because the shower curtain was currently closed, and the shower seemed to be running.

A bath mat sat on the tile next to the bathtub, and the room was slightly illuminated in a pinkish light that seemed to be coming from behind the shower curtain. I slowly approached the bathtub, and I swore I could hear someone singing quietly from behind the curtain. I was so interested that I suddenly took hold of the shower curtain, and I ripped it open to see what was on the other side.

My eyes suddenly widened, and I gave a slight shreik. I instanlty pointed my pistol at the ghost that was currenly floating in the air. It was glowing pink, and it seemed to be very fat with a swimsuit on. It actually looked like a pig. The ghost seemed to notice me, and when it did it stared me down with its glowing yellow eyes. It suddenly started shreiking, and I freaked out so much that I accidentaly squeezed the trigger on my pistol.

A loud banging sound echoed in my ears, and the ghost suddenly disappeared into thin air in a pinkish mist. I screamed even louder as the bullet richocheted off the wall and shattered the washroom mirror. I quickly ran out of the room, and I slammed the door behind me. I was breathing heavily, and I was currently freaking out. I bet almost everyone in the mansion heard that gunshot. I quickly ran back to the intersection in the hallway, and I turned down the other hall.

I noticed a door to my left after a while, and I instantly opened it. I entered the dark room, and I once again noticed that the light switch wasn't working. I looked around the square room, and it looked like some sort of waiting room or sitting room. A small coffee table stood in the middle of the room, and a square blue rug sat beneath it. Different colored armchairs, couches, and chairs sat all over the room, and a couple of paintings and plants were also placed in the room. This was a good place to rest for a while. It was a good place to hide for a while.

* * *

**Swanky Jones (18), District 1 POV**

It was very late now, and most of the Careers were still awake. We were all very interested on what was going on in the mansion right now. It looked even darker and creepier than before, and none of us knew what was happening inside. We had all heard a gunshot inside the mansion about an hour ago, and Easton was eager to go hunting, but we all talked him out of it. It was too late to go hunting now.

I looked around at all my fellow Careers, and all of them seemed to be going to bed now. Cleo and I had been assigned to keep watch tonight, and so the two of us were sitting across from the fire from each other. The only sound we could hear was the wind as it blew the swaying crackling flames. It was like the fire was dancing. I coughed slightly as I watched the rest of the Careers go to bed.

Royce and Emerald were both in sleeping bags outside the bigger tent. I could hear them silently whispering to each other. The two of them had some sort of connection, but I didn't know how strong it was. They honestly weren't your typical District One Careers, but Royce had proved himself by killing Chilton. Now if we could only make Emerald kill someone then I would find her Career worthy.

I looked to the left a little to see Katana finally entering into the bigger tent right next to where Royce and Emerald were sleeping. I knew that Andromeda, Amber, Foxy, Deswat, and Tobias were all sleeping in the same bigger tent with Katana. Easton said it was better that everyone slept next to each other just in case someone was attacked or if someone betrayed us.

Easton and Farore were sleeping by themselves in the small tent that was located behind the fountain. The bigger tent was in between the campfire and the cornucopia. Cleo and I were supposed to sleep in the smaller tent with Easton and Farore, but for some reason he made us both keep watch tonight. I was slightly confused when he told us, but I didn't want to argue with him. I didn't know why he wanted to sleep alone with Farore. What if Farore betrayed us and Killed Easton in his sleep?

After a while of sitting on the crate and staring into the campfire, it seemed that the rest of the Careers had finally fallen asleep. I could see Emerald stir in her sleeping bag, and I could hear someone snoring loudly from inside the bigger tent. I looked over to Easton's tent from behind the fountain, and it seemed that He and Farore were also asleep since I couldn't hear anything from them.

I looked back towards the fire as it danced in the slightly cool wind, and I could hear it crackle in my ears. I was slightly tired, but I was very good at staying awake and aware. I looked across the fire at Cleo, and she was sharpening the sword that Foxy had used earlier today on her hunt. She seemed bored, and she actually seemed a little ticked about something.

"Is there something wrong Cleo?" I suddenly asked. Cleo suddenly stopped sharpening her sword, and her eyes slowly moved until they found mine. I could see the reflection of the fire illuminating in her eyes, and her black ponytail swayed in the ghostly wind.

"Why do you ask?" Cleo suddenly asked.

"It just looks like you're a little mad or annoyed at something is all." I replied. "You should be happy that you get to keep guard with someone as hot as me." I smiled as I flexed by biceps .

"Yes." Cleo suddenly said. "I am a little pissed off at Easton is all."

"Why is that?" I asked as I stopped flexing my muscles.

"He just thinks he is so cool." Cleo says. "And he treats me like garbage."

"He's our leader." I reply. "He treats all of us that way."

"I know." Cleo whispered. "But I mean that he treats me worse than the rest of you guys. It's like he has something against me. He hasn't even let me go on a hunt yet."

"Andromeda and Royce haven't gone on a hunt yet either." I reply. "I'll bet you'll get to go on the morning hunt tomorrow."

"The thing is Swanky." Cleo began saying. "I want to go on a hunt right now."

"It's the middle of the night though." I reply. "Everyone's asleep."

"Do you think I care?" Cleo yelled a little as she stood up from her crate. "Now I'm going to go on a hunt by myself right now. I'll be back in the morning."

I watched in both astonishment and in interest as Cleo picked up a lantern, and she lit a small fire inside of it. She held tight onto her sword, and she flung a little purple backpack around her shoulders. She looked at me one last time before she started walking towards the mansion. I instantly stood up and ran towards her and grabbed her arm. "You can't do this Cleo." I said.

She suddenly yanked her arm free from my grip and continued walking towards the mansion. "Watch me." she replied loudly. I watched as her small figure walked up the creaky porch stairs, and the small fire in her lantern illuminated her rust red colored jacket in the dark. She got to the front doors, and she turned around to look at me one last time. She smiled as her brown ponytail blew in the wind, and then she suddenly turned around again and disappeared inside the dark mansion.

* * *

**Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18), District 11 POV**

This dark dusty hallway was starting to get the best of me. I didn't really like the dark, and I was mad that the candles had gone out. All I had was some matches that I had to keep lighting up so I could see. I was just very thankful that I had found two boxes of matches in my grey backpack that I got at the bloodbath. Each box had twenty matches so I had forty in total. I had already used three matches, and so I was on my fourth one right now.

I continued standing in the eerie hallway without moving anywhere. I didn't really want to go into any rooms since they were all uncharted territory. It was like every door was just a different way for me to die, and the mansion was telling me to pick my fate. It was diffucult hiding from the Careers, but I hadn't seen any of them yet. I had heard them earlier, but haden't actually encountered them.

My match was starting to go out, and after a moment I was once again surrounded by darkness and dust. It was very stuffy in this old mansion. I quickly took out another match, and I struck it across the box. A small flame suddenly appeared, and it only lit the hallway slightly. I noticed some cobwebs on the ceiling and walls, but I also noticed something else coming from behind the corner in the hallway where I was currently standing. It was a small light.

I silently walked over to the corner in the hallway, and I peeked out from behind it. My eyes suddenly widened once I realized there was a girl walking down the long hallway. She was holding a lantern in her left hand, and a sword in her right. I noticed it to be the younger girl from District Two. She was looking around every which way, and her lanturn lit the way for her.

I quicky hid behind the corner again, and my adrenaline suddenly started working. My heart started beating faster, and it seemed harder to breathe. I looked over and noticed the light from the girl's lantern was getting brighter, which meant she was getting closer. What was that Career girl doing alone? Why was she searching during the night?

"Is someone there?" I suddenly heard the girl yell out from behind the corner. I heard her stop walking, and her lantern was jingling a little. I gulped a little, and I instantly started fast walking down the hallway away from the girl. The hallway turned right, and I noticed a couple of doors all on my left. The hallway suddenly came to a dead end, and there was a door to my left, and a door straight ahead.

I instantly opened the door to my left, and I stepped inside the uncharted room. I silently closed the door behind me so the girl wouldn't hear it. I turned around and looked at the room I was currently in. It looked like I was in a laundry room. There was another wooden door on the other side of the room. I noticed the floor was made of tile, and that the walls were wooden.

There was a washer and a dryer on my right against the wooden walls, and a small round rug sat on the ground. To my left was some coat hangers, and on the ground was a giant basket overflowing with ripped dirty clothes including hats and socks. Cobwebs were all around this room. They were on the coat hangers, on the walls, and even on the floor. It was discusting in here, but I figured it would be a good place to hide for the night.

I quickly ran over to the laundry basket, and I looked up to see some sort of laundry shoot above me on the ceiling. I instantly started taking a couple of the clothes out of the basket, and after it was half empty I jumped inside. I didn't care that I was sitting in a basket of dirty clothes. I just didn't want to die. After I was in the basket I quickly took all the clothes I had thrown out and put them back in so I was completely hidden from view. I could still see from a small hole in the clothes though. It really did stink hiding in these clothes.

I waited for about ten minutes, and something finally happened that scared the crap out of me. The room suddenly lit up a little in a faint bluish light, and a ghost suddenly hovered past where I was hiding. The ghost seemed to be a girl with curly blonde hair, and it looked like she was wearing a maid's outfit. She had a small black dress on, and she was also wearing a white apron and black slippers. Her skin was also light blue in color, and her eyes were glowing bright green.

I watched in fear as she picked up the laundry basket next to me, and she floated over to the washer. It was weird to watch a ghost do laundry, but I was still very scared. The ghost maid put the clothes into the washer, and then she started the machine. It was actually quite loud, and I feared that someone would hear it. The ghost then started floating away towards the other door, and it gave out some weird moan that sounded like it was sad.

The ghost suddenly disappeared in a blue mist once it reached the door, and I was once again left alone. The washer was still on though, and I kept stating at it. Was it worth it to go and turn it off? Should I risk being caught by a tribute? No, I didn't think it was worth it. I continued to sit in the laundry basket completely covered in dirty clothes, and I closed my eyes until I quietly fell asleep.

* * *

**Drayden Dimes (16), District 9 POV**

It was very late in the night, and I was really confused when the lights went out. Why did the lights go out anyway? Did the power go out or something, or did they just not work during the night? I couldn't be sure, but that still didn't mean that I liked it. The others in the alliance freaked out a little when the lights went out, but now they were all fine since nothing had happened since then.

I was currently the only one awake right now. The others were all sleeping by each other. Maize and Mallie were sleeping on one of the two circular tile platforms things or whatever they were. Josephine and Ethan were both sleeping next to each other as well, except that they were sleeping on some of the plush red chairs that sat up against the wall.

Piper was supposed to be keeping guard with me, but she accidentally feel asleep with her back against the wall. She was actually snoring, which I found to be kind of funny. I on the other hand was still standing by the door with my back against the wall. I had a flashlight in my hand, and I made sure it stayed on just in case. I wanted to see everything around me at all times.

My bottle green jackets were currently sprawled on the floor, but I was still wearing my lighter bottle green colored tank top. I shone my flashlight on my skin and body, and I flexed my muscles just for the fun of it. I was actually very muscular and good looking. I was still very shy and akward though, and so that's why I didn't really have any friends.

I looked around at the ceiling again, and I wondered how the Gamemakers did it. It was like the entire ceiling was a giant television screen or something. When all the dead tributes were shown they suddenly popped up on the ceiling. The ceiling looked so real though so maybe it wasn't a giant television screen. Maybe there was some sort of projector in the floor that went on when it was time to see who was dead.

I sighed loudly to myself, and I uncrossed my arms and put them into my pockets. I looked around the ballroom, and my eyes suddenly widened. The red curtains on the walls that had been tied up were slowly untying themselves, and after a moment the red curtains fell down towards the floor and started moving so the walls were covered by them.

I quicky turned my flashlight off because the room had started to light up a little in a bluish glow. I suddenly crossed my arms from the sudden gust of cold air that seemed to pass me. I quickly picked up my jackets off the floor, and I put them both on again. I zipped the inner cotton jacket up and left the outer nylon jacket unzipped. The circular tiles or platforms on the floor suddenly started rotating, and I noticed Mallie and Maize were still sleeping on one of them.

I quickly ran over to the moving platform on the floor, and I stopped when I was standing over Mallie and Maize. I suddenly bent down to the ground as the circular platform continued to rotate. "Maize!" I yelled. "Mallie! Wake up now!" I started shaking them, and after a moment they both slowly opened their eyes. Mallie seemed to realize we were moving around in a circular motion, and she quickly stood up.

"What's going on?" Mallie suddenly asked loudly.

"I don't know Mallie." I replied as another sudden gust of chilling air blew past us. Maize was looking scared and he quickly jumped off the platform with Mallie. I looked to the left, and I noticed Piper was waking up. She was stretching her arms, and after a while she stood up looking confused and scared.

"What's happening?" Piper suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure Piper." I replied. "For some reason all the red curtains untied themselves and the platforms on the floor started moving. So get your stuff gathered. We need to get out of here." Piper and Mallie started packing up all of our supplies, and Maize was just barely waking Josephine and Ethan up from their sleep. Haunted sounding music suddenly started playing in the room, and two ghostly figures appeared in the middle of the dance floor.

The two figures seemed to start dancing with each other, and they floated across the floor in a ghostly manner. It seemed to be a man and a woman dancing with each other. Their skin was blue, and their eyes were glowing green. They were holding onto each other tightly as they repeatedly spun around in circles across the ballroom. The loud scary music continued to grow louder, and there was a weird wind that had started to pick up. It was almost like there was hurricane-like winds in here now.

"We need to leave." I said loudly. "Now!" the wind continued to pick up, and it was getting to the point where it was hard to stand up. After all the supplies were packed up we made our way to the door. Everyone exited the door until I was the only one left in the room. I looked back to see the dancing couple moaning loudly, but they suddenly disappeared behind the slamming door. I guess the wind was so strong it slammed the door shut.

I turned back around to see everyone looking at me with scared expressions on their faces. Josephine was holding a flashlight, and she was shining it towards me. "What was that?" Josephine suddenly asked loudly.

"We're in a haunted mansion." I replied. "Those were ghosts Josephine. Ghosts."

* * *

**Cleo Willson (15), District 2 POV**

I continued walking through the maze of hallways, and I was once again on the first floor near the big doors that entered back into the foyer. I haden't really entered any rooms yet. I just wanted to see if there were any tributes lurking about the halls, but unfortunately there wasn't. I really wanted to find somone else and kill them. Of course I killed Nova back at the bloodbath, but her alone wasn't enough. People in the Capitol wouldn't be impressed with a Victor who ended up only killing one or two tributes.

I had wandered the hallways until I could wander them no more. I had pretty much searched the entire first floor, second floor, and even the basement. I even found a staircase on the second floor that I guessed led to a third floor. Well at least it was a good thing to map out all the hallways in this mansion. It was a little scary at night I'll admit, but I had a sword. I wouldn't let anything get me.

I continued walking down the hallway, and the small lantern led the way for me. I passed a door that Easton had told me about. I guess that door led into the storage room where Easton killed Kring. I continued walking, and I made sure my sword was held tightly in my right hand. I looked around the hallway, but there was still nothing or no one around.

The hallway turned right, and I turned along with it. I kept walking for a moment until I came to three doors. One door was to my left. Another door was straight in front of me. The last door was to my right. I didn't know what room I should go into. I looked at the right door again, and I thought that the right door would be the right one, right? I slowly opened the door and stepped inside the dark room.

I walked into the dark room, and I closed the door loudly behind me. I held my lantern up and in front of me as I looked at the room I was currently in. A large green pool table sat in the middle of the room. Different colored balls sat side-by-side in a perfect triangle on the pool table like they were ready to be hit by the single white ball that sat on the other side of the table.

I looked at the rest of the room. A big wooden rack of pool sticks sat hanging on the wall to my left, and I little lounge area sat on the other side of the pool table. There was a green couch, and two green armchairs. There were different paintings on the wall, and there was even a dart board on the right wall. A big light hung above the pool table, but the lights weren't working still. I was in some sort of billiards room. I suddenly turned around towards the door when I heard a locking sound.

I quickly walked towards the door and put my hand on the doorknob. I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. I repeatedly tried turning the doorknob, but when it wouldn't open I stopped in frustration. I put my lantern on a small desk that happened to be right next to me. I instantly started banging on the door, and then I threw my whole body into the door, but it still didn't open.

"What the crap?" I suddenly yelled out. "Stupid door." I continued to look at the door, but a creepy blue light soon lit up the room. I instantly turned around, and my deep blue eyes widened in both fear and suprise. A very tall and thin ghost with light blue skin was hovering in the air. He had creepy glowing yellow eyes, and he seemed to be wearing a brown vest and long brown pants. The weird thing was his purple hair.

I slowly stepped backwards until my back was against the wall, and I continued to look at the ghost. The ghost slowly hovered to the pool sticks on the wall, and it stopped for a moment as it looked at them. It finally picked up a long brown pool stick, and then it started hovering to the side of the billiards table were the white ball was. It stopped again for a moment.

My breath seemed to have escaped me, and my heart seemed to have stopped. What was going to happen? What was the ghost going to do? What was the ghost going to do to me? Was it going to play billiards? Or was the ghost going to kill me? The ghost suddenly got into a weird position, and lined its pool stick up until it was right next to the white ball. The ghost waited for a moment again, and then it brought the pool stick backwards before thrusting it forwards.

The white ball suddenly flew towards the other colored balls, and when it came into contact with the other balls my eyes widened even more. All the different colored balls suddenly moved in every direction, but they didn't move on the billiards table. They flew off of the billiards table, and now they were circling around the room. The ghost suddenly glared at me, and it disappeared in a blue mist.

Each ball that was floating around the room had a weird glow surrounding it thats color matched the color of the ball. They all suddenly surrounded me in the air like a tornado of colorful billiard balls, and I raised my sword ready to defend myself. The balls all suddenly froze in place for a moment, and I then heard a high-pitched voice laugh out loudly throughout the room. The billiard balls suddenly started circling me again, and I was actually starting to feel very frightened.

The first ball came flying at me, but it was too fast. The yellow glowing ball hit me in the knee cap, and grunted in pain as my knee gave away. I fell to the floor, and I looked up in time to see a purple glowing ball hit me right in the forehead. I screamed in agony as loud as I could, and I was knocked backwards down onto my back. I was seeing stars circle around me at the same time the colored balls were circling around me in the air.

I tried raising my sword while I was still on the ground, but another red glowing ball suddenly hit my right hand. The sword fell out of my hand, and I screamed at the pain in my hand. I tried sitting up again, but another blue glowing ball hit me on the top of my head. I screamed like I had never screamed before, and I once again I fell onto my back. I looked upwards at the tornado of colorful billiard balls, and one by one they all came flying down at my body.

Some balls hit by stomach, and others hit my arms and legs. After a while of being bludgeoned by flying colorful billiard balls, I was suprised I wasn't dead. All I knew was that there was so much pain. I slowly opened my deep blue eyes, and I saw one last ball floating in the air right above my head. It was the number eight ball. It was the black ball, and it determined whether someone won or lost the game.

I smiled weakly to myself as I watched the number eight ball come flying towards my head. It had a weird blackish glow surrounding it, and I could hear the ghost laughing again. The number eight ball suddenly met its destination, and I went out like a light. The pain suddenly went away, but I still knew I had lost the game. The last thing I heard was the sound of a cannon. It represented the ghost's victory, and it also represented my death.

* * *

**End of Chapter 26**

**There was chapter 26! Hope you all enjoyed! Oh my gosh ere goes another tribute! I didn't really see Cleo getting very far in the game considering her bad attitude and young age. What did you think of her death? What did you think of the ghosts? What did you think of the new rooms? Did I write the characters okay? I lied again about the poll. Sorry. It will be up next chapter. What similarities did you see in this chapter considering Luigi's Mansion? Anyways, The list of tributes and rooms will be below. Please review! Until next time... ;****)**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

**-Deswat Pokok (13)**

-Cleo Willson (14) (killed when a ghost sent flying billiard balls at her which kept hitting her in the body and mostly in the head which bludgeoned her to death) (31ST PLACE)

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

**-Emile Merks (14)**

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (18)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

**-Piper Colburn (17)**

**-Maize Andrews (12)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

**-Phoenix Coll (12)**

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

-Ballroom

-Bathroom (2nd Floor)

**-Billiards Room**

-Dining Room

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

-Kitchen

**-Laundry Room**

-Master Bedroom

-Mudroom

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

**-Sitting Room**

-Storage Room

-Study

**-Tea Room**

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

-Washroom (1st Floor)

**-Washroom (2nd Floor)**


	27. The Library

******Here is chapter 27! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Josephine Parker (17), District 6 POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to Drayden shaking me awake. I sat up straight, and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I then yawned and stretched my arms above my head. After stretching I looked at Drayden who was smiling at me. He was actually quite cute, but I didn't want him to know that. I actually started blushing a little when Drayden noticed me staring at him.

"What's up?" I suddenly asked Drayden.

"Oh nothing really." Drayden replied. "We're all just getting ready to head out is all."

"Head out?" I asked slightly confused. "Why are we heading out? I thought this is where we were going to be camping now."

"No." Drayden replied. "I mean it's a nice place. Especially with it being outside and everything, but it's too easy to find. We'll be discovered sooner or later."

"Oh okay." I reply. "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah." Drayden replied with another smile. "Anyways, just start getting ready. We're all going to start heading out in ten minutes or so, okay?"

"Yeah." I replied with a smile. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Great!" Drayden yelled out a little. "I'll see you in ten minutes. Make sure you eat and have a quick drink of water before we head out, okay?"

"Okay." I replied.

Drayden smiled again, and then he turned around and walked over to Ethan who was still sleeping. I yawned slightly again before I stood up from the small wooden bench I had been sleeping in. After last night's encounter with those ghosts in the ballroom, we all moved to this location. I guess we didn't really plan on staying here. It was just for the night.

The room we were in was outside, so maybe it wasn't really a room. It looked like we were in some sort of courtyard. Hedges lined the perimeter of the courtyard, and they looked overgrown and scruffy. A couple of wooden benches were placed around the courtyard, and there was a smaller water fountain in the middle of the courtyard as well. A couple of plants were scattered around, and I noticed a very large tree to my left that seemed to be on the outside of the courtyard.

I looked up at the top of the tree, and there seemed to be some sort of little wooden house. Maybe it was a treehouse or something? Anyways, the green leafs from the tree were quietly falling down onto the grey cobblestone ground of the courtyard. The thing I noticed most was a large statue of a gargoyle that sat near the back of the courtyard. It was actually quite freaky looking.

I stood up from the bench I had been sitting on, and I instantly started stretching my legs. After stretching I turned around and unzipped the black backpack that I had been carrying. I took out an apple, and I instantly started eating it. After I had finished eating the apple I threw the core into the tall hedges, and I zipped my backpack back up. I then took a quick sip of water as well.

I flung the backpack around my shoulders, and I started walking towards the rest of the group who looked like they were ready to leave. Drayden had his jackets on again, and Maize looked ready to go. He actually looked excited to go exploring. Mallie and Piper were silently chatting, and Ethan was looking at me as I approached everyone.

"Hey Josephine." Ethan greeted me as I approached him.

"Hello Ethan." I replied back.

"How are you doing on this fine morning?" He asked with a smile.

"Mmm, okay." I replied. "Wish I got to sleep a little more."

"Yeah." He replied. "I know how you feel. I'm exhausted from all that stuff that happened last night."

"Tell me about it." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay guys!" Drayden suddenly said. "We're heading out now. So everyone follow me." Drayden then opened the door back into the mansion, and we all followed him in one by one. We entered the hallway again, and it looked like the candles on the walls had been lit again. Maybe they went out only during the night or something? We started walking down the hallway, and another small adventure was about to begin.

* * *

**Phoenix Coll (12), District 10 POV**

Emile and I were still in the pipe/sewer room, and I was actually starting to change my mind about staying in here. The smell really was almost unbearable, and I was actually feeling a little bit sick. Maybe it was from all the radioactive barrels in the room or something. Emile had mentioned he had a been having a headache, and I actually noticed that I had one too.

I looked around the room, and the water continued to fall from the giant pipe on the ceiling. I watched as the water slowly flowed down the small stream until it disappeared down the large drain. I looked over at Emile, and he was still currently sleeping against one of the many barrels. His glasses were on the ground, and he was slightly snoring to himself.

I stood up from the cold stone ground, and I slowly walked over to the little wooden bridge that sat above the little stream of water. I sat down on the bridge, and I let my feet dangle off of the side. I folded my arms because I was actually quite cold, and when I sighed I could see my breath. I looked down into the water, and I wondered how much longer I had to live.

Later last night when the lights went out, all the dead tributes were shown on the ceiling. It had to be some sort of projection or something. Emile had lost two of his partners from his District, and it seemed that Chilton had been killed as well. I was actually kind of suprised when I saw his face. He was really strong and fierce. I wondered who got the better of him?

The thing that bothered me the most though was when I saw Marcey's face on the ceiling. Why would someone want to kill such a young innocent girl? The image of watching that Career girl stab her repeatedly with that hook was still etched in my brain, and the footage of it seemed to replay over and over in my head. I regreted that I didn't go back and help her.

Marcey and Chilton were both dead, and it felt kind if weird knowing that. I had been reaped with them, and I had traveled to the Capitol with them. The only other person that was still alive in my District was Isabella, but I had no idea where she was. I kind of got the notion from her though that she didn't want anything to do with me. She was also fierce just like Chilton used to be.

I suddenly heard Emile yawn from behind me, and I looked back to see him yawning and stretching his arms. He looked over at me for a moment, and then he picked up his glasses from the cold stone floor. After he had put his glasses on he looked at me again and stood up. He smiled slightly as he walked up next to me, and then he sat down next to me on the bridge.

"What's up?" I asked Emile who still seemed half asleep.

"Nothing really." he replied. "Just woke up from a very good nap. I still have a headache though, and it still stinks like rotten eggs in here."

I laughed a little. "And it's really cold in here." I said. "You forgot about that."

"No I didn't." Emile corrected. "I just didn't mention it."

"Whatever Emile." I said with a laugh. "Whatever."

"Anyways." Emile suddenly said. "I was thinking we could maybe go find another place to stay? This place is actually very well hidden, but I'm afraid it's making us sick. All that radioactive waste isn't doing anything good for us. Plus, this is a sewer room. Not really the cleanest place to crash."

"Sounds good to me." I replied. "Let's head out in about thirty minutes. Is that okay with you?"

"Indeed it is." Emile said as he stood up and walked back to his barrel that he had been sleeping against. I smiled weakly, and then I looked back down towards the water. How much longer did Emile have to live? How much longer until I saw Isabella's face on the ceiling? How much more time did I have? We were all bound to die. The only question was when was it our time to go?

* * *

**Andromeda Malken (18), District 4 POV **

It was actually getting quite hot and stuffy in the tent, and I woke up slowly from the heat. My short black hair was kind of messed up, and there was some sleep in my eyes. I stretched my arms and yawned, and I looked around the tent. Foxy was lying next to me, and she was snoring loudly. Deswat, and Amber were also still asleep. I noticed Katana and Tobias weren't in their sleeping bags anymore though.

I silently stood up from my sleeping bag, and I slowly walked over everyone's sleeping figures. It looked like the tent had already been unzipped, so I just stepped outside the tent. I stretched my arms and legs again, and I looked up towards the blue sky. There was a couple of clouds, and the wind was only slightly blowing through my slick black hair.

I suddenly noticed Swanky pacing around near the cornucopia, and Katana was standing there talking to him about something. Swanky seemed very upset about something, and it looked like Katana was trying to calm him down. I had to wonder what Swanky was so worried about. I yawned once more before I started walking towards Katana and Swanky.

"Is something wrong?" I suddenly asked Katana as I finally stopped next to her.

"Umm, sort of." Katana replied. "Swanky is just sort of having a meltdown is all."

"What about?" I asked in interest.

"Well apparently he lost Cleo." Katana said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"He lost Cleo." Katana repeated. "Apparently Cleo got mad about something and decided to go off hunting by herself, and Swanky tried to stop her. Unfortunately Cleo didn't listen and went off by herself into the mansion."

"Oh okay." I replied. "Well why is he so upset? I bet she'll be back soon."

"Yeah." Katana sort of replied. "The thing is Swanky said she left about six hours ago, and she's still not back. Also, Swanky also said a cannon fired about three hours ago, and so that's why he's freaking out. He thinks that cannon might have been for her."

"Oh I see." I replied as I looked down at the ground. "That would be quite unfortunate if it was for her."

"I guess." Katana replied. "She was mean and a true Career, and she wouldn't hesitate to kill, but her attitude was horrible. If she died then it was her own fault for thinking of no one but herself."

"I guess you're right." I replied. "Let's just hope it wasn't for her."

"Wouldn't that be tragic." Katana suddenly said as she walked off somewhere.

I looked back at Swanky who was now sitting on a crate, and he had his head burried in his hands. He really looked horrible. I guess it was a mixture of worrying and getting no sleep at all. I slowly walked over to him, and I stopped once I was standing right in front of him. He looked up at me, and he smiled weakly. I sighed before sitting down next to him.

"Why are you worrying so much?" I suddenly asked.

"I lost Cleo." He said. "What if she's dead? If she's dead then I'll be dead."

"Why would you be dead?" I asked confused.

"Because Andromeda." Swanky replied. "Cleo is Easton's District partner. If he finds out I let her go off by herself, and she got herself killed, then he'll kill me."

"He won't kill you." I replied. "He probably doesn't even care about Cleo. Even Katana said she really didn't care."

"Well Easton's different." Swanky said. "He's much more powerful and agressive. He wouldn't hesitate to kill any of us."

"I know." I replied. "He doesn't care about any of us so why would he care about Cleo? She was probably just a pesky fly on the windshield anyways."

"I guess you're right." Swanky said. "I should stop worrying."

"That's more like it." I replied as I patted him on the back.

I quickly stood up, and I walked over to our supplies to get a quick drink of water and some breakfast. I noticed Easton and Farore were finally coming out of their tent, and Swanky was looking a little bit nervous. I then looked over and noticed Tobias was sitting over by the tree with my cutlass. He was practicing his attacks, and I was only angered. How many times did I have to tell him to stay away from my weapons? I quickly started making my way over to him so that I could give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

**Foxy Reynolds (16), District 1 POV**

I watched in interest as Tobias and Andromeda went at it. They two of them were yelling at each other like crazy, and it was times like this where I wished I had a bowl of popcorn. Andromeda was peeved that Tobias was using her cutlass or something, and Tobias responded by ignoring her. It was wasn't pretty to watch, but it was sure quite enjoyable.

After a while of watching the two of them fight, they finally walked away from each other. Tobias had finally given Andromeda her cutlass back so she seemed in a little bit better of a mood. Tobias seemed angry though, and I watched as he kicked the tree with his boot. What weirdos. They sure got angry over the stupidest things. I really didn't care what weapons I used.

"Okay everyone!" Easton suddenly said out loud as he motioned for all of us to gather around. After a moment or so everyone had gathered around Easton near the cornucopia. "Okay everyone!" Easton said again. "It's time for the morning hunt! Also we're going to look for Cleo along the way. Tobias, Deswat, and Farore. You guys will all keep watch." I watched in interest as Easton winked at Farore, and Farore responded by smiling and gulping at the same time. I frowned and squinted my eyes. What was this? What was going on between Easton and Farore?

"Everyone else get ready to go in five minutes." Easton said again. Everyone suddenly dispersed, and we all went to go get our supplies. I turned around and started walking towards the bigger tent, and I stepped inside. I shuffled around in my supplies, and after a while I found the bag of bombs. I picked them up, and I tied the bag around my belt.

After a moment of getting other supplies I finally walked outside of the tent. I waited for everyone else to gather together. After a while, everyone except for Farore, Deswat, and Tobias gathered together, and we all started heading out towards the mansion in the morning light. I had to guess it was half past nine in the morning or something. We entered the mansion again, and we walked to the two big double doors on the floor we were currently on.

We entered the hallway again, and for a while we searched a couple of rooms. We looked around a new room that looked liked a ballroom, and then we searched the storage room again where Easton had killed Kring. After having no luck, we exited the storage room and kept wandering the hallway. We eventually came to three doors. One was on our left, the other was on the right, and the last one was right in front of us.

Katana was the one who decided to pick which door we went through. She opened the door straight in front of us, and we all entered the large room. My eyes suddenly widened once I realized what room we were in. We were in the library. As we all walked further into the room, I looked around closely. Very tall wooden bookcases were scurried all across the room, and they were so tall that they almost reached the ceiling.

Many different colored books were placed on the many shelves of all the bookcases. Some books colors were fading, and others were layered with cobwebs. There was even an empty slot where a book used to be, and a couple other books lyed sprawled across the floor. We all walked down a very long aisle with bookcases on each side, and Emerald seemed to have stopped. She looked distracted, and she was currently flipping through the pages of a big old dusty book. I noticed she had a smile on her face.

After a while of walking, we finally came to the end of the aisle, and we seemed to be in the middle of the library. A giant low brown table sat in the middle of the room, and there were many old looking wooden chairs and red plush armchairs sitting around. A couple of plants sat at the end of each bookcase, and a very big pink crystal chandelier hung straight above the table. This library was actually very fascinating and captivating. The room was only lit by candles and by the chandelier.

"This room is huge." Amber suddenly said. "It's a perfect place for someone to hide."

"You're right Amber." Easton suddenly said. "Everybody split up and search the library. Meet back at this spot in twenty minutes." Everyone suddenly dispersed again, and I started walking down another long aisle of bookcases. I suddenly stopped once my eyes caught a book with the title "Victors of District One". I slowly walked over to it with interest-filled eyes.

* * *

**Farore Shrood (18), District 7 POV**

It had been a good while since the rest of the Careers had left to go hunting. I haden't heard any cannons go off, so I knew they haden't died or haden't killed anyone yet. I was actually expecting them to come back soon. It must be at least ten thirty now, or almost eleven in the morning. I had to wonder where they went hunting. I really wanted to go, but Easton made me keep guard with Tobias and Deswat.

I was currently sitting on one of the big plastic crates near the cornucopia, and I watched as Tobias and Deswat sparred with each other. Tobias was using a trident, and Deswat was using only a spear. They were currently over by the tree, and I was actually getting quite bored watching them. There was nothing really to do here. I really wished I could have gone on that hunt.

After another while longer, Deswat and Tobias finally stopped sparring. Deswat walked away somewhere near the fountain, and Tobias walked over to me. He sat down on the crate nearest to me, and he looked at me all weirdly. He was actually starting to make me quite uncomfortable. I looked away from his gaze for a moment, but he was still looking at me when I looked back.

"Is there something you want?" I asked kind of harshly, but confused.

"No." Tobias suddenly said. "I was checking you out."

"Excuse me?" I asked very confused.

"Yeah." Tobias said. "I was checking you out to see what you were doing, but it doesn't look like you're doing much."

"Well yeah." I said as I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing really to do."

"You could have been sparring with Deswat and I." Tobias said.

"Yeah I could have, but I didn't." I replied. "I'm not really in the mood right now to fight or spar, or whatever."

"Well why not?" Tobias asked all confused.

"I don't know." I kind of lied. "Just not feeling too good I guess."

"Are you sick?" Tobias asked. "Because if you are then we have some supplies and medicine."

"I'm fine." I reply. "Just an upset stomach is all."

The doors to the mansion suddenly opened up, and Tobias and I quickly stood up to see who was coming out. We walked around the cornucopia and noticed that the rest of the Career pack was finally getting back. Andromeda, Swanky, Katana, and Amber all looked bored. Royce was talking to Emerald about something, and I noticed a big red colored book in her hands. Easton and Foxy both looked mad about something.

"Did you guys find anyone?" Deswat suddenly asked as he walked up besides Tobias and I.

"No." Amber responded. "But we did find an enormous library in the mansion."

"A library?" I asked kind of confused.

"Yeah!" Emerald suddenly yelled out. "It was filled to the brim with all different sorts of books! I really need to go back there. There's different books on all different kinds of fascinating subjects!"

"We also found this." Easton suddenly said as he held up an empty lantern.

"A lantern?" Deswat asked confused.

"Yeah." Easton replied. "It's the lantern that Swanky said Cleo took last night."

"Cleo?" Deswat asked startled. "So you didn't find her?"

"Nope." Katana said. "We found her lantern in the billiards room right next to the library, but Cleo wasn't anywhere around."

"So what does that mean?" Deswat asked sounding worried.

"There's two different possibilities." Amber said out loudly. "Either she's gone missing, or that cannon that Swanky heard last night was for her."

"It couldn't have been for her." Deswat said. "She's too smart to get herself killed. I know she's still in there somewhere."

"I bet she is." Royce suddenly said as he patted Deswat's shoulder.

"Yeah right." Katana said. "She's probably dead. Let's just learn to live with it."

Deswat seemed to flinch for a moment at Katana's remarks, and his astonished look suddenly turned hostile. I started worrying for a moment that Deswat was going to do something, but he turned around and stomped away fuming. I looked back at Katana who was slightly laughing. I then looked over at Easton, and he was looking right at me. He smiled suddenly, and then he winked at me again. I gulped once again and pretended to smile.

* * *

**Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15), District 9 POV**

Our alliance once again found ourselves in a creepy candle lit hallway. The hallways in this mansion never seemed to end, and I somewhat liked it. I liked that the endless hallways were, well, endless, but I didn't like it because it was like a maze. It was a good thing I was in an alliance or else I would have gotten myself lost. I would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for my alliance.

I was currenly kicking it up in the rear of our single-filed line, and I was swining my nun-chucks around just for the fun of it. I looked up ahead and noticed the order we were in in. Drayden was leading the group, and his blow-dart gun was tied around his backback. Maize was right behind Drayden, and he was holding nothing but his single hand saw. Maize was looking around kind of interested in everything.

Josephine was the next one in line. She had the second backpack on in her group, and she was also holding her whip in her right hand. She was looking kind of worried for some reason. Ethan was behind Josephine, and he was carrying the giant water container in his left hand. He was also holding his slingshot in his right hand. Piper was right in front of me, and she had the third backpack on. She had her scythe in her left hand.

I was wearing the last backpack in the group, and like I said before I had my nifty nun-chucks that I was currently swinging around in my right hand. I looked around the hallway, and it seemed like we were coming up to an intersection in the hallway. We could either go left, right, or straight. After we reached the intersection we all stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Which way should we go team?" Drayden suddenly asked as he looked at all of us.

"I don't really care." Ethan said kind of harshly towards Drayden. "Just somewhere we can camp again. Somewhere a ghost won't interrupt us."

"I didn't know Ethan." Drayden said as he kind of glared at Ethan.

"Whatever." Ethan said as he scoffed. "Let's just get going."

"Fine." Drayden said. "We will go right then."

Drayden started walking down the hallway on the right, and we all followed him at a fast pace. I didn't want to fall behind or anything. I wondered why Ethan seemed so mad at Drayden? Did they fight earlier or something? I couldn't tell, but I didn't really care. It was none of my business. I instantly started to silently whistle, but Piper shushed me and told me not to for some reason.

We walked down the hallway for a moment, and we suddenly came to a door at the end of the hallway. It was a wooden door, and Drayden looked at all of us. "Should we go through this door?" he suddenly asked. "We all nodded our heads, but Ethan only shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." Drayden replied. "We will then." Drayden then turned back around and opened the door.

I suddenly felt a cold breeze, and we all stepped outside again. It seemed like we were on some sort of small balcony. "This looks like a great place to camp!" Josephine suddenly yelled. I looked around the balcony, and I noticed there were two gargoyle statues on each side of the small balcony. They were smaller than the statues in the courtyard, but they were still fairly tall.

I walked around the balcony, and I noticed there were a couple of wooden benches, and a couple of flower plants in each corner of the balcony. There was also two lanterns hanging on the wall on each side of the door that each had a small flame burning inside of them. I walked over to the side of the balcony, and I looked down to see the courtyard slightly to the left. I even noticed the very tall treehouse again, and it looked like there was a small yard near the base of the tree. I could even see a door that led into the mansion next to the treehouse.

I turned back around, and I noticed everyone had started to settle down. Ethan was once again sitting down on one of the benches, and Piper was silently playing her flute near the other end of the balcony. Josephine and Drayden were going through the supplies again, and Maize was for some reason digging through the dirt in one of the flower pots. I squinted my eyes, and I walked over to Maize in interest. What was he doing digging up dirt?

* * *

**End of Chapter 27**

**There was chapter 27! Hope you all enjoyed! I lied again there's no poll u til next chapter haha ooops i'm so horrible.. What similarities did you notice regarding the game? How did I write the chapter and characters? What was your favorite part and who's POV was your favorite? Anyways,since there are indeed 48 tributes I'm trying to kill a tribute or two a chapter or else it would go on forever, but every 3 or 4 chapters there will be a non-death chapter like this one! Anyways, please review and the like always the list of tributes and rooms are below!**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

**-Deswat Pokok (13)**

-Cleo Willson (14) (killed when a ghost sent flying billiard balls at her which kept hitting her in the body and mostly in the head which bludgeoned her to death) (31ST PLACE)

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

**-Emile Merks (14)**

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (17)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

**-Piper Colburn (17)**

**-Maize Andrews (12)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

**-Phoenix Coll (12)**

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

**-Balcony (2nd Floor)**

-Ballroom

-Bathroom (2nd Floor)

-Billiards Room

**-Courtyard**

-Dining Room

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

-Kitchen

-Laundry Room

**-Library**

-Master Bedroom

-Mudroom

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

-Sitting Room

-Storage Room

-Study

-Tea Room

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

-Washroom (1st Floor)

-Washroom (2nd Floor)


	28. The MerryGoRound

******Here is chapter 28 everyone! Sorry it's kind of late! Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Isla West (17), District 5 POV**

So it was now official. The second day in the arena was currently underway. So far eighteen tributes had bitten the dust, and that meant there was still twenty-nine left who also had to go. I wasn't planning on being one of those tributes. I was in this to win it, and I was going to make sure I won no matter what. If District Five was going to have a Victor, it was going to have to be me. Void, Dahlia, and Jacob had all died already, but I knew they would all die. It was expected.

I was currently in the first floor hallway, and I could see some stairs coming up ahead in the distance. I still didn't know how I haden't seen any tributes yet, but I guess it made sense. This mansion was just so big. There was probably a million places to hide in this old creaky house. I had seen some weird ghost last night wandering the hallways, but I didn't go near it. I wasn't going to be killed by some weird Capitol trick.

I slowly approached the stairs, and it looked like they led upwards to the second floor of the mansion. I bet most of the tributes were still on the first floor, so I guess it would be a good idea to go up to the second floor. I could probably find somewhere to hide, and I could then plan out my strategy to slowly kill off the Careers. I was going to make sure I was the only Career who won, even if I technically wasn't a Career.

I started walking up the creepy unstable wooden stairs, and every time I stepped down dust would go flying around my feet. The stairs were creaky, and I needed to make sure I didn't make too much sound. Cobwebs and wax candles were scattered across the wooden walls, and the air was very stale and dry. It was a good thing I had gotten water in my backpack or else I would have probably died from dehydration or something.

I finally reached the top of the stairs, and there was a single wooden door standing in my way. I looked at the door for a moment, and then I reached for the doorknob. I turned the door open fast, and then I stepped inside into another hallway. I closed the door silently behind me, and I looked around. I started walking down the hallway, and after a while I came to an intersection.

I instantly turned left for no reason, and I continued walking. The chainsaw that I had tied onto my back was bouncing up and down, and my back was starting to feel a little tired. I needed to find a place to rest now. I looked at a couple of doors as I walked down the hallway, and I finally decided to enter one on my left. I approached the wooden door, and I opened it quietly.

I entered into a dark room, and I instantly looked for a light switch. After looking around for a moment, I finally found the switch and the lights flickered on slowly. I turned around and walked back to the door and silently closed it. There was a lock on this door for some reason, so I decided to lock it. I sighed loudly before locking the door, and I turned around to see what room I had entered.

The room was fairly large, and it looked like some sort of Nana's room. There was a small bookcase in the far right corner, and there was an old grandfather clock right next to it. A big rug was placed in the middle of the room, and a ceiling fan was slowly rotating above my head. Different paintings and plants were scattered around the room as well.

I noticed a little round table in the middle of the room, and there was a wooden basket of different colored balls of yarn sitting on the table. There was a pair of knitting needles, and there was even a big rocking chair sitting to the left of the table. It looked like whoever had lived here was knitting some sort of scarf or something. I also noticed a small couch near the bookcase. It looked very dusty.

I sighed loudly again, and I walked over to the couch near the back of the room. I took the chainsaw and my backpack off, and I sat them gently on the ground. I quickly took a sip of water, and then I ate some dried fruit I had gotten. I then pulled out a large map of the mansion I had been so lucky to recieve in my backpack. I instantly started studying the map, and at the same time I was plotting the Career's downfall.

* * *

**Paisley Monstan (16), District 8 POV**

Rors and I were still in the dining room ever since we had found it. We had heard two cannons go off ever since the bloodbath ended, and I felt very frightened that all of the tributes were slowly being killed off. I wanted to make sure that I stayed alive, but at the same time I wanted Rors to stay alive with me as well. I didn't want either one of us to die.

There was this really creepy fat purple ghost that Rors and I had seen last night. It had started to eat some weird ghostly food on the dining table that had appeared when it appeared. It was literally just like stuffing its fat face, and I thought it was very gross. I even tried telling it to stop, but it only breathed fire at me in anger. I didn't get hurt because Rors had pulled me back away from it.

I looked around the dining room, and Rors was currently packing up our backpack. He had his back turned to me, and he didn't have either of his mustard yellow colored jackets on. He was just wearing his tank top, and I couldn't help but to stare and lick my lips at the sight of his perfect skin and large muscles. It was a good thing Rors didn't know that I was secretly attracted towards him.

Rory suddenly turned around, and he looked at me. I quickly turned my head away and pretended to start whistling, but all that came out was air and spit. "What are you doing?" Rors suddenly asked me. I quickly turned around and looked back at him. I stopped whistling instantly.

"Oh nothing." I replied as I wrapped my blonde hair around my finger. "Just whistling."

"Yeah, okay?" Rors replied sounding confused. "Anyways, we need to get going. It's not safe to stay in one place for too long."

"Okay." I replied as I continued to stare and smile at Rors. "Whatever you say."

"Okay then." Rors replied. "Let's get going then. We need to find another room we can hide in for a while."

"Okay." I replied again as I stood up. "I'm ready."

Rors and I walked towards the other door in the dining room, and we opened it up slowly and quietly. We entered back into the hallway, and we took a left. I didn't see any other tributes as we walked down the hallway, but I wasn't really paying attention anyways. I was too busy staring at Rors' backside as he walked in front of me. He was really cute and I couldn't help but to just stare at him.

After walking for a moment Rors suddenly stopped at a door, and he looked at me. "Should we go into this door?" Rors asked me.

"Sure." I said. "Why not?"

"Are you sure?" Rors asked again.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do." I replied as I smiled at him.

"Okay then." Rors said. "We will go through this door then." Rors suddenly opened the door, and we stepped into another dark room.

Rors looked around for a light switch, and after a while he finally found one. The lights flickered on, and my eyes suddenly widened when I saw what kind of room we were in. It looked like some sort of mirror room. Mirrors were lined up everywhere, and there was nothing else in the room except for the light on the ceiling. I saw at least fifty different reflections of Rors and myself. I got so excited just at the thought of looking at Rors through all the different mirrors.

"Now I can stare at you for as much as I like!" I suddenly yelled out as I did a little victory jump.

"Umm, excuse me?" Rors suddenly asked. I looked back at Rors and I realized what I had just said. I started blushing a little.

"Oh nothing." I said. "I'm just happy with your room choice is all. I can stare at myself all the time now."

"Okay then Paisley." Rors said. "We will stay here for a while."

"Sounds good Rors!" I said loudly.

"It's Rory." Rors suddenly said.

"Okay Rors." I said. "Sounds good!"

I suddenly turned around and started walking through the room of mirrors. I really enjoyed staring at myself all the time, and it was like I was in some sort of funhouse. I just hoped there wasn't any creepy clowns lurking about. After wandering through the room of mirrors for a while, I realized something. I was lost. I didn't know how to get back to Rors. I couldn't see him anywhere. All I could see was my many reflections as they surrounded me.

"Rors!" I suddenly screamed out. "Help!"

* * *

**Deswat Pokok (13), District 2 POV**

It was once again time to go on another hunt. We were going to search more rooms that we still haden't been in yet. Everyone was currently gathering supplies, but Easton still haden't said who was keeping guard yet. I honestly didn't care if I kept guard, but I wanted to go hunting because Cleo was still missing. I still didn't understand why Katana and Easton didn't care about Cleo.

I flung a small backpack over my shoulders, and I started walking towards the cornucopia where Easton, Katana, and Farore were already waiting. I looked around and noticed Royce and Emerald were chatting quietly and walking towards us, and Foxy and Swanky had just arrived at the cornucopia at the same time as I did. Tobias was walking towards us, and Andromeda and Amber were still in the tent for some reason.

After a minute or so of waiting, Andromeda and Amber finally came out of the tent and came up to meet with everyone else. "Okay everyone!" Easton suddenly said. "I need another three of you to stay here and keep guard, and I choose Amber, Emerald, and Deswat."

"Wait, what?" I asked kind of startled. "Why me?"

"We all have to take our turns." Easton replied coldly.

"I know that." I replied. "But Cleo is still missing, and I really wanted to go looking for her."

"Listen Deswat." Easton said a little more harshly. "I understand that you want to find Cleo, but you need to take guard duty every once in a while. Anyways, Cleo is very strong. If Cleo hasen't come back yet then she's probably dead."

"You don't know that!" I sort of shouted at Easton. "Why don't you care about Cleo?"

"I do care." Easton said calmly, but I could tell I was angering him. "But Cleo made her choice. This is the Hunger Games Deswat. Only one of us can survive."

I didn't say anything. I just frowned and crossed my arms. "Okay." Easton said again. "Now that we have things set straight, it's time to go. Everyone but Emerald, Amber, and Deswat follow me." I watched in both anger and in interest as I watched the Career alliance slowly make their way inside the mansion. I looked the other way, and I decided to go sit in the tent.

"I'm going in the tent for a while." I said loudy so Amber and Emerald could hear me. Emerald nodded her head and started walking towards the tree, and I noticed a big book in her hands that she had gotten from the library. Amber nodded her head as well, but she was giving me a weird look. I quickly shuffled inside the tent, and I zipped the opening up.

I instantly sat down on the many blankets and sleeping bags, and threw my backpack across the other side if the tent. Easton knew I wanted to go looking for Cleo, and now he wasn't letting me go. Swanky had told me that Cleo left because Easton was angering her so much. I guess it sort of made sense that she left. Easton sort of was an asshole.

The opening of the tent suddenly opened up, and Amber stepped inside of the tent. She was looking at me all weird like, and so that only made me frown a little. I looked away from Amber, and I felt her body sit down right next to me. I tried my best not to do anything or say anything, but it was getting fairly hard with Amber breathing down my neck.

"Is there something you want?" I suddenly asked without looking at Amber.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." Amber said. "You looked a little angry when Easton told you that you had to stay."

"Well sort of." I replied. "I wanted to go looking for Cleo. She's my District partner Amber. Even if she is dead, at least I will know. It sucks not knowing anything."

"Yes it does." Amber said as she laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little confused.

"Just the world." Amber laughed a little more. "And these games. Everything in this world is just a big joke."

"What do you mean?" I asked both slightly confused and interested.

"I don't really know." Amber said as she looked at me. "You can just never tell I guess. Whether this life has meaning or not."

"That's sort of depressing." I replied.

"Sorry." Amber said. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. But it's true. Why are we here? And why us? Is it our destiny to die in these games? Why were we all chosen? It's like all of our destinies have intertwined with one anothers for a reason. I think we can all do something spectacular together. All of us."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Do someting like what?"

"Nevermind." Amber said. "Anyways, it has been nice talking to you Deswat. Don't let Easton get to you." Amber suddenly stood up and left the tent, but her words seemed to have been burned in the backside of my head.

* * *

**Tobias Ravine (14), District 4 POV**

We had all just entered the foyer, and Easton still seemed a little mad about what Deswat had said to him. None of us even bothered talking to Easton except for Katana who was currently whispering something to him. We were all walking towards a door on the first floor of the foyer, and I was actually suprised that we haden't explored this room yet.

Easton had his rapier tightly grasped in his right hand, and Katana had her usual weapon. Andromeda had her cutlass, and I was still mad that she had made such a big deal about me taking it. Who did she think she was anyways? I was currently holding the trident, and Farore was still holding his large dagger. Swanky had a spear. Foxy had the bag of bombs, and Royce had a mace.

We entered through the door, and it looked like we were in some sort of mudroom. A couple of wooden benches sat side by side, and coat hangers hung from coat racks. This would be a perfect place to hide. Different clothes were scattered on the floor, and I looked around for some tributes, but I didn't see anyone. This room seemed like it was empty.

"Well there's no one in this room." I suddenly said. "I guess we should get going to the next room."

"I guess you're right." Easton said. "It looks like someone had already been in here though. We missed them."

"We will find them Easton." Foxy said. "And we will kill them."

"Of course we will." Katana suddenly said. "We will kill anyone who gets in our way."

"You're right Katana." Easton said. "We will kill every last tribute."

We all started moving towards the next door, and we entered into some sort of garage. There was plently of different yard tools, and there was even an old vintage car sitting in the middle of the garage. I once again looked around for some tributes, but I didn't see any lurking about in here either. Foxy was currently looking inside of the car, and I noticed Farore and Easton were standing away from everyone and whispering quietly.

"This car is so old looking." Foxy suddenly said. "I wonder if it still works?"

"Well we don't need to find out." Katana said. "And neither do the other tributes who might hear it if you do start it up."

"Yeah, right." Foxy said as she slowly got out of the car. "Good thinking."

"You're welcome." Katana said. "There's no one in here either. Let's get going to the next room now."

Easton and Farore both joined the rest of us, and we made our way towards the next door. We entered into some sort of kitchen next. Different pots and pans hung from a little bar on the wall, and there was even a clock that said it was about three in the afternoon. We all searched the kitchen, but once again we ran out of luck. Swanky suddenly opened the fridge up.

"Well either this fridge was empty in the first place, or someone has already been here." Swanky said.

"Well whoever they are, they sure hit the jackpot." I said as I looked inside the empty fridge.

"No kidding." Swanky said.

"I wonder if this stove works?" Foxy suddenly asked, and I noticed Katana wave Foxy away from the stove.

"Once again stop seeing if everything works." Katana said to Foxy. "We don't want to burn the whole mansion down, especially with us still in it. Anyways, do you know how many tributes would die? Probably most of them. There would be no blood. Just fire and ashes."

Foxy didn't reply. Instead she just started making her way towards the next room. We all got together again, and we entered the next door. We entered into some sort of dining room, and once again there wasn't any tributes. I did notice a chair had been pulled out from the table, and I figured that someone had been in here already as well. We had just searched these rooms too late.

"This is getting annoying!" Katana suddenly said. "Why can't we find any tributes? The last one we found was Kring and that was almost a day ago! This is stupid!"

"Just have patience Katana." Royce suddenly said out of nowhere, and Katana sort of glared at him.

"Patience gets us nowhere fast!" Katana shrieked. "And I don't have time to just stand around Royce!"

"Sorry." Royce said both looking and sounding terrified.

"You better be!" Katana said as she started walking towards the next door. Katana was getting really pissed, and that made me both scared and amused. Well I guess it was time to keep on searching. Here we go.

* * *

**Emile Merks (14), District 3 POV**

Phoenix and I once again found ourselves wandering throughout the empty hallways. We were now back on the first floor because the pipe/sewer room was making us sick and it smelled like rotten eggs. We were walking down a long straight hallway, and the backpack on my shoulders was slightly dangling because one of the straps had ripped off.

"Hey where should we go Emile?" Phoenix suddenly asked me.

"I'm not exactly sure Phoenix." I said. "This mansion is just so big. There's plenty of places for us to hide. I'm just not exactly sure which room is the best place for us to stay. Then again, we haven't been in any rooms besides the foyer and the sewer. Maybe the next room will be fair enough?"

"I really don't care." Phoenix said. "I just want to go somewhere cool and awesome."

"Oh okay." I said. "I guess I can try to arrange that. I'm not sure what room to choose though. We can't just go looking through any door we find. There could be tributes hiding in any one of these doors."

"Yeah I know." Phoenix replied. "But still Emile. Find us a good room."

"I'll try my best." I said as I pushed my glasses towards my forehead.

We continued walking down the hallway, and eventually the hall split. We decided to go left, and the hallway continued for a little bit until it turned right. A moment after we turned the right corner we noticed a wooden door on the left side of the hall. "How about thos room?" I asked Phoenix. "This seems like a good place to hide considering the many different doors we could have hid in."

"Sure." Phoenix said sounding excited.

"Okay then." I said. "This door it is." I opened the door, and once again we stepped into a fairly large dark room. I could instantly tell the room we were in was very large just by the air. I looked around for a light switch, and after a moment I finally found one. I flicked the light switch on, and the lights flashed on instantly. My eyes widened when I realized where we were.

We were in some sort of merrygoround room. The walls were completely made of old looking wood, and different round glass balls of light illuminated the giant room. There was a giant carousel in the middle of the room, and different colored plastic horses were placed all around on the carousel. They had freaky looking faces, and they actually sort of creeped me out. The floor of the carousel was red and yellow, and it looked like the kind of carousel you would see at a carnival.

"This is so awesome!" Phoenix suddenly said as he ran towards the carousel. "I'm going to try to ride it! Do you see an on switch anywhere Emile?"

"Umm, maybe?" I said confused. "There's another switch right next to the other."

"Try it!" Phoenix said as he climbed up on top of one of the horses. "I've never ridden an actual carousel before!"

I smiled weakly at Phoenix, and then I flipped the other switch on without hesitation. The carousel suddenly lit up, and it started moving around in a circular motion. Creepy carnival music suddenly started playing, and Phoenix seemed to be having a blast. "Come on Emile!" Phoenix said. "You've got to try this!"

"Well, okay." I said. "But only because I've never ridden a carousel either." I smiled brightly, and I put my pitchfork on the ground. I instanty ran up to the carousel, and I hopped onto the moving platform. I quickly jumped on a horse that happened to be right in front of Phoenix, and I actually started laughing. Phoenix started laughing with me, and for a few minutes we just rode the merrygoround.

I started laughing loudly, and I once again pushed my glasses back towards my forehead. I could hear Phoenix laughing loudly behind me, and I turned around to look at him while my hands were still holding onto the golden pole. My eyes suddenly widened in fear as I saw the older District Two girl standing right behind Phoenix, and she had her katana raised high ready to strike. She looked at me for a moment, and then she winked as a smile crept its' way onto her pale face.

"Phoenix!" I yelled out loudly. "Behind you!" Phoenix looked confused for a moment, but the girl suddenly slashed his side open with her katana. Phoenix screamed in pure agony, and I watched blood fly from his side onto the red and yellow rotating platform. "No!" I yelled. I then watched the girl push Phoenix off the horse, and he hit the ground on his back. The girl was laughing loudly as she picked up Phoenix's dagger from off the ground.

The color suddenly drained from my face, and I suddenly vomited from on top of the horse as I watch the girl stab Phoenix repeatedly in the stomach. Blood went flying everywhere, and so did my vomit. I quickly jumped off the horse, but I accidentaly slipped in my own throw-up and fell down onto my side. My glasses fell off my face, and my vision suddenly went blurry.

"My glasses!" I yelled out in panic and confusion. "Where are they?" I instantly started crawling on my hands and knees as I felt around for my glasses. It was hard to crawl on a rotating platform, especially when you couldn't see. A cannon suddenly rung throughout my small ears, and I started crying again. I suddenly saw someone walk right in front of me even though my vision was blurry.

"Looking for these?" A girlish voice asked. I looked up and noticed it was a girl, but I couldn't see her face. She had red hair and was wearing an avocado green colored jacket. I suddenly saw her drop something right in front of me, and I realized it must have been my glasses. She dropped something else next to my glasses, but I didn't know what it was.

I watched in confusion as the girl suddenly ran away laughing, and I could also hear other people laughing as well. It was probably the Careers. They had killed Phoenix, but why were they sparing me? I suddenly heard a weird buzzing sound, and I quickly put my glasses on once I had reached them. I heard a door slam shut, and then I saw what the girl had dropped next to my glasses. It was a bomb, and it was about to explode.

I gasped loudly, and I tried standing up but I accidentally slipped back down in my own vomit. I started crying, and I looked over to see Phoenix's body lying about ten feet away from me. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, and I was lying in a pool of my own vomit. I looked at the bomb one more time, and I realized it was too late. I closed my eyes tightly, and I waited for the worst. My ears suddenly started ringing from a massive explosive sound, and I felt intense heat. Intense pain shot throughout my body, but it didn't last long. I was suddenly surrounded in a tangible darkness, and I knew I was dead. At least I'll get to see Phoenix soon, and maybe even Surge and Nova.

* * *

**Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15), District 8 POV**

Aurora and I were currently walking through the hallway, and I noticed Aurora was looking kind of bored. I on the other hand was having a great time. This mansion was very large, and there was many different rooms to explore. I had already seen the storage room, the washroom, the library, the ballroom, the foyer, and now I had just seem the laundry room.

Aurora and I suddenly stopped in our tracks when a cannon sounded out. We both looked at each other for a moment, and we realized that someone had just died. The thought of dying honestly scared the heck out of me, and so I didn't really think about death. I just wanted to live life to its' fullest extent. I wanted to be happy when I died. I didn't want to die without purpose.

"Who do you think that cannon was for?" Aurora suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "It could have been for anyone really."

"I guess so." Aurora said. "I'm just glad it wasn't for me."

"Same." I replied. "How do you think they died?"

"Probably the Careers." Aurora replied. "It's obvious, but I can't be sure."

The mansion suddenly seemed to shake a little, and an explosive sound rung in my ears even though it sounded muffled. A second cannon suddenly sounded out, and Aurora and I looked at each other with wide eyes. The rumbling soon stopped, but I could still hear a faint rumbling sound. It was like something had just exploded right next to us.

"What is going on?" Aurora suddenly asked sounding frightened.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "But it sounds like another tribute just died."

"Yeah, but how?" Aurora asked. "Was it that explosion?"

"Maybe." I suddenly said. "Probably."

I suddenly heard some laughing coming from behind the corner of the hallway we were currently standing by. "Quick!" I said quietly to Aurora. "Someone's coming."

Aurora and I quickly entered the nearest door, and we closed the door quietly. I turned on the light switch, and it seemed like we were in some sort of luxurious bathroom. The bathroom had a faint greenish glow, and emeralds were embedded into the tiled wall. The sink was a mint green in color, and so was the toilet. I even noticed a small green see-through medicine cabinet.

Aurora and I silently sat against the door, and we could hear multiple people talking and laughing on the other side of the door. Aurora looked at me with a concered look on her face, but I only smiled at her and took hold of her hand and squeezed it to reasure her. The voices on the other side of the door seemed to get louder, and I could start to make out what they were saying. I pressed my small ear against the wooden door.

"That was a great job Katana." I heard a male's voice suddenly say.

"Thanks Tobias." Katana said. "It was too easy killing that little kid from District Ten."

"No kidding." Another voice suddenly said. "That kid was too distracted to see you coming. Too bad they turned that carousel on or else we would have never of found them."

"That other little kid with the glasses was just as pathetic." A girl's voice said. "I think he was from District Three. Anyways, he didn't even realize I dropped that bomb next to him until it was too late. I was hoping to blow up at least one tribute, and now I can check that off my list!"

The Careers voices soon faded, and I knew it was safe for now. I sighed loudly, and I looked over at Aurora who was staring into space with wide eyes. She seemed startled by something, or maybe shocked. Anyways, it seemed like something was bothering her. I had to wonder what was upsetting her, and so I decided to sit down next to her.

"What's wrong Aurora?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you hear them talking Addie?" Aurora asked quietly as she looked up at me. "That girl said she killed a boy with glasses who was from District Three. That girl killed poor Emile. That explosion we heard. That cannon was for Emile, and the one before that was probably for his ally."

"He's in a better place Aurora." I replied. "A much better place than here."

* * *

**End of Chapter 28**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I lied again and thisnis the last time I'll lie. The poll will be up next time! I've just been so stressed and busy this last week I haven't had time to write so that's why this chapter is a little late! Only 28 tributes left! What did you think of Emile and Phoenix's death? Did you expect them to die this early or was it expected? It's sad that they died indeed. How did I write the POV's? Did you like this chapter? Anyways, please review! The tribute list and the rooms are below like always!**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

**-Deswat Pokok (13)**

-Cleo Willson (14) (killed when a ghost sent flying billiard balls at her which kept hitting her in the body and mostly in the head which bludgeoned her to death) (31ST PLACE)

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

-Emile Merks (14) (killed by Foxy who placed a bomb next to him when he didn't have his glasses on which caused his vision to go blurry. The bomb went off and it killed Emile almost instantly) (29th PLACE)

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (17)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

**-Piper Colburn (17)**

**-Maize Andrews (12)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

-Phoenix Coll (12) (killed by Katana who sliced his side open with her katana and then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with a dagger until he died) (30th PLACE)

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

-Balcony (2nd Floor)

-Ballroom

**-Bathroom (1st Floor)**

-Bathroom (2nd Floor)

-Billiards Room

-Courtyard

-Dining Room

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

-Kitchen

-Laundry Room

-Library

-Master Bedroom

**-MerryGoRound Room**

**-Mirror Room**

-Mudroom

**-Nana's Room**

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

-Sitting Room

-Storage Room

-Study

-Tea Room

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

-Washroom (1st Floor)

-Washroom (2nd Floor)


	29. Song of Rebellion

******Here is chapter 29 everyone! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

** Aiden Saunders (17), District 7 POV**

I had just heard two more cannons go off about two hours ago. I really wished I haden't been reaped. I didn't like the feeling that I could die at any moment. There had already been four cannons ever since the bloodbath, and that meant there was still twenty-eight of us left in the game. Twenty of the tributes had already passed away, and twenty-seven of the remaining tributes still had to die.

I was currently walking down a random hallway again, and I could tell night time was slowly approaching. The candles on the walls were getting less bright, and I knew they would soon go out again. I needed another place to camp, but I was scared to enter into any room. The only tributes I had encountered so far was Gisele and her ally from District Ten.

I was getting sick and tired of being alone in this mansion, and all I really wanted was Ella. Ella was my best friend, and being away from her was torture. I would always remember how her and I would always hang out together, and how we would always make fun of Dahala my abusive aunt. I suddenly remembered a memory I had about her, and I couldn't help but to smile a little when I thought of it.

_"Hey Aiden?" Ella suddenly asked as we walked together in the forest._

_"What's up Ella?" I asked_

_"Do you think you'll ever get married?" she asked. I was sort of shocked by her question, and it actually made me sort of uncomfortable._

_"I'm n-not sure." I stuttered. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"_

_"No reason really." Ella said. "Just wondering is all. I want to get married when I grow up."_

_"Well I bet you will find someone." I said._

_"I think I will." Ella said as she blushed a little. "I think I already have." I suddenly started blushing like crazy, and I looked down towards the ground. I suddenly felt Ella grasp my hand, and I smiled weakly to myself. I looked at Ella, and she was smiling at me as well._

_"Anyways." Ella said. "We better get going. I don't want the peacekeepers to find us out here in the woods."_

_"You're right." I responded. "Let's go."_

I smiled to myself again, and I continued to walk through the hallway. I noticed a spider crawling up the left wall, and I could even hear a weird banging sound coming from above me somewhere on the second floor. I sighed loudly to myself, and I grasped the large sword tightly in my hand. I still remembered last night when I saw Mahogany's face on the ceiling. I was still kind of sad about her death.

I turned left at a corner in the hallway, and I continued walking by myself. I wondered what Gisele was doing right now? Was she still hiding in the wardrobe room with her ally? What was her friends name again? Izzy? I couldn't remember, but I realized I didn't really care. What was Farore up to? Had he been kiled by the Careers yet? Or was he still with them?

I suddenly came up to a random door on my right, and I looked at it for a moment. Should I hide in this room? It would be a good thing to camp for the night again. I approached the wooden door, and I opened it without much hesitstion. I walked into the room, and I immediately looked for a light switch like most rooms had. I finally flickered the lights on to see what room I had entered.

It looked like I was in some sort of exercise room or rec room. I walked towards the middle of the room, and I noticed three different dangling lightbulbs swaying a little. The floor was made of light blue carpet, and there was multiple red plastic mats on the floor as well. A couple of large mirrors were placed on the wall, and there even seemed to be a window near the back wall. It was still light outside, but I could tell it was getting darker.

There was a treadmill near the left corner of the room, and there seemed to be multiple weights sitting on a rack on the floor. There was even a dumbell waiting to be lifted, and there was some medicine balls sitting in the right corner of the room. There was multiple other exercise equipment in the room as well. I then smiled as I saw some paper cups stacked up next to a large water container.

* * *

**Ethan Cage (17), District 6 POV**

Night time was slowly approaching, and I had to guess it was about seven in the evening or so. We were all still on the second floor balcony, and we were all currently just sitting around. Piper was once again playing her flute near the edge of the balcony, and Mallie was talking to Maize as they sat on one of the benches. Josephine was examing one of the gargoyle statues, and Drayden was once again keeping guard by the door.

The lot of us had heard two cannons about three hours ago, and what sounded like an explosion. The mansion shook a little when that explosion sounded out. I had to wonder who or what caused the explosion, and if someone died in it. I didn't know who had died, but I would know at midnight when the Gamemakers showed us who had died today.

I suddenly got up from the bench I was sitting on, and I walked over to Josephine. She looked like she was in deep thought as she examined the gargoyle statue. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to scan every inch of the stone statue, and she ran her small fingers across it for some reason. I was actually kind of interested in what she was doing.

"What are you doing Josephine?" I asked suddenly.

Josephine seemed a little startled for a moment, but she relaxed when she noticed it was just me. "Oh Ethan." she said. "You startled me."

"Sorry." I replied. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh no it's all fine." Josephine responded. "Anyways, to answer your question, I was just looking at this statue. It's just so intriguing and fascinating. I've never seen anything like it before it my life."

"Yeah it looks quite interesting." I replied. "I think it's of a gargoyle."

"Gargoyle." Josephine repeated. "Yes. It seems to be. I've read about them before in school. It was some sort of ancient myth, but I don't quite remember all of it."

"That's alright." I say. "Knowledge isn't everything."

"What do you mean by that?" Josephine asked as she turned her head to face me.

"Those who shine brightest aren't those who's minds exceed intellect." I replied. "Those who shine brightest are those who's love exceeds everything else." Josephine seemed quite astonished by my statement, and after a moment she smiled, turned her head, and then continued to study the statue.

"Love." she replied. "A strange power far stronger than any evil. I think I remember reading that somewhere else. Interesting."

"Want to know something else I heard?" I suddenly asked Josephine.

"What's that?" Josephine asked as she looked at me.

"Love." I replied. "Love is the only thing that can conquer death. Our love will continue to burn brightly, even after we die. It's something that will never leave us, even if it's buried deep within ourselves."

"When did you start sounding so smart?" Josephine asked as she laughed a little.

"I don't know." I replied. "I guess I've just never had the chance yet."

Josephine smiled at me, and I smiled back at her. We continued to akwardly stare at each other before Drayden suddenly appeared. "Hey guys." He said. "We are all going to go explore the second floor. I think it's better to know the mansion inside and out. It would increase our chances of surviving a little. Anyways, we're going to leave in ten minutes. So get ready."

"Sounds good." Josephine replied. I sort of glared at Drayden as I watched him walk over towards Piper who was still playing her flute. Josephine and I looked at each other one last time before we seperated to go get ready to leave. I walked back over to the bench I had been sitting on earlier, and I started getting all of my supplies together.

After about ten minutes, we all gathered together. Everyone was holding their weapons, and we all had our supplies with us. We were going to come back here, but we didn't want to leave any supplies behind in case they got stolen. "Okay everyone." Drayden suddenly said. "Let's go." Drayden opened the door that led back into the mansion, and we all followed behind him once again.

* * *

**Katana Figleaf (18), District 2 POV**

The sky kept turning darker, and time kept on slowly flowing. We were all at the cornucopia once again, and we were all getting ready again to go on a hunt. It had been four hours since I killed Phoenix, and since Foxy killed Emile. I was already thirsty for more blood. I wanted to go hunting so bad, but we weren't going for another fifteen or so minutes.

I was currently leaning against the inside wall of the cornucopia, and I was watching the other Careers closely. I had already gotten ready to go hunting, and so I was just waiting for everybody else now. I was watching every one of them closely, because the time would come where I would have to eventually kill all of them. I needed to find each and every one of their flaws and weaknesses.

Farore would probably be the easiest one to kill. He was really brave and strong, I'll admit that much, but he wasn't very bright. He was actually quite stupid. I could easily trick him, and then kill him. Amber would be a little more tricky to kill, but it could easily be done. I could definitely see the fake show she was putting on, and I could see in her eyes that she didn't have it in her to kill someone. She would go down quite easily as well.

Andromeda was the one who I had to watch closely. Andromeda was patient, strong-willed, and very serious about winning. She was a real threat. She was also very mean though, and the way her and Tobias fought all the time told me she would eventually snap. Now for Tobias. Tobias was strong as well, but he only seemed to care about hiself. He would go down easily just like Farore would.

Deswat was the next one I thought of. Deswat was incredibly young, and the way he freaked out about Cleo told me he was weak. He actually cared about someone, and that would be his downfall. Easton was my biggest threat. He was our leader, and he was the oldest out of all of us. He was physically fit, smart, agressive, and didn't take crap from anyone. He was my main opponent in these games.

Foxy would be quite easy to kill as well. She was very full of herself, and she would always do things without thinking about them first. I could easily kill her. Swanky would be pretty tough as well, but he also had his flaws. Swanky was fierce, but he had a kind heart. He cared about everyone here, and watching all of his allies die would slowly break him. When the time came, he would be vulnerable.

Royce would probably be very easy to eliminate. He wasn't too brave, and he seemed to trust too easily. I could easily lure him into a trap, and then kill him. Emerald was the last one I thought about. Emerald seemed too consumed in her book world, and I figured out she didn't have much weapon training. It was like she wasn't even from District One. I needed her to be fierce though, and to do that I needed her to kill someone.

I noticed Emerald was sitting down against the tree, and I slowly started making my way towards her. She was still reading that giant ripped red book, and her eyes seemed glued to the pages. I finally approached her, and she seemed to notice me walking up towards her. She instantly closed her book, but she made sure to save her spot with an orange leaf as a bookmark.

"What's up Katana?" Emerald suddenly asked me.

"Nothing much." I replied. "Just waiting for everyone to pack. Speaking of which, why aren't you preparing to go?"

"Oh." Emerald replied. "It will only take me a minute to get ready. I just need to grab my mallet and my backpack."

"That's not the point." I replied. "I'm wondering why you're wasting your time reading that stupid book?"

"It's not stupid." Emerald replied. "It's actually quite interesting. It talks about the history of Panem and each of the Districts."

"Wow." I said. "Does it look like I care? All I care about is you, and why you still haven't killed anybody yet?"

"I don't know." Emerald replied. "I just haven't yet I guess."

"Not a good enough answer." I replied. "When we go hunting, and when we find a tribute, I'm going to let you kill them. And if you don't kill them, then I will kill them. And after I kill them, I will kill you."

I turned around and started walking back to the cornucopia. I could tell I had just scared the crap out of Emerald. That was a good thing.

* * *

**Easton Stryker (18), District 2 POV**

We all gathered together again, and we were ready to go hunting. I had my rapier, Katana had her, well, katana. Deswat had his wooden club, and Farore had his dagger. Emerald had her mallet, and Royce had his spear. Amber had her bow and arrows, and her throwing knifes. Andromeda had her cutlass, and Tobias had his trident. Swanky had his machete, and Foxy had a javelin this time.

"Okay everyone." I suddenly said. "It looks like we're all ready to go. Now I'm going to need three of you to stay behind again and keep guard. Let's have Royce, Foxy, and Swanky all stay behind this time. Emerald, Deswat, Katana, Andromeda, Farore, Tobias, and Amber are all coming with me." We all started walking towards the mansion, and I saw Royce, Swanky, and Foxy stay behind to keep guard.

The eight of us all entered the foyer, and we instantly made our way to the two large double doors on the first floor. I looked around at the group, and everyone looked ready to kill. I was actually very happy with all the Careers this year. Royce was loyal, and Emerald was very nice and friendly. Swanky was very skilled, and Foxy reminded me of the devil, which was a good Career trait.

We entered into the hallway again, and we instantly started searching around again. We checked the ballroom, the storage room, the washroom, the billiards room, and even the library again. After searching all of those rooms we started making our way towards the other end of the mansion. We searched the bathroom, and we even searched the remains of the merrygoround room. There was just a lot of ash, dust, and the carousel had been almost completely destroyed.

We started up in the hallway again, and this time we decided to go up towards the second floor. As we made our way to the staircase, I once again looked at everyone. Amber was silently talking to Katana, and Emerald was still reading that big red book as she walked at the same time. I had to wonder what was so interesting about that book, but I realized I didn't really care.

We finally made it to the staircase, and we started making our way up towards the top. The wooden stairs creaked, and they seemed like they could break easily. We took turns climbing the staircase, and we all met together in the hallway on the second floor. Tobias was the last one to make it to the top of the stairs, and after he joined us we started searching again.

We searched some weird tea room, and then we searched another washroom. We continued walking and we came out to a balcony, but no one was there either. We kept finding nothing, and I was starting to get a little bored. "Okay everyone!" I said out loud. "Time for a short break. We will continue searching in ten minutes. Get a little rest, and be ready to go soon."

Everyone dispearsed around the balcony, and I noticed Farore had sat down on one of the benches. I smiled to myself as I walked up towards him. He saw me coming, and he weakly smiled. I sat down on the bench next to him, and I gladly put my arm around his shoulder. I smiled more brightly, and I could tell he was still kind of scared of me. He even gulped to himself.

"Well Farore, how's it going?" I asked happily.

"Everything is going well." Farore replied. "Even though this hunt is sort of boring, it's still exciting I guess."

"Well that's good to hear." I replied. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure that you and I still had our secret truce?"

"Umm, yeah." Farore replied kind of frightened. "We do."

"Great." I replied as I squeezed Farore's shoulder tightly. "You just keep doing what I tell you to do, and I will make sure you make it to the final ten."

I instantly sat up from the bench, and I walked away from Farore. I did promise him I would get him to the final ten, but after that I would kill him. I just needed to make sure he kept doing everything I told him to do, and I meant everything. I smiled to myself and even chuckled softly. This was going to be fun. Anyways, I needed to started focusing on what was happing right now. I needed to see at least one more tribute die before we went back to the cornucopia.

* * *

**Piper Colburn (17), District 9 POV**

The group of us were all walking in a line again, and we were walking down an unexplored hallway. Drayden was once again leading, and Maize was behind him. Josephine was walking behind Maize, and Ethan was behind Josephine. I was currently walking behind Ethan, and I had my flute in my right hand. I really wanted to play it again. I wanted to play it as many times as I could if I was going to die. Lastly, Mallie was kicking up the rear like always.

We finally came to a dead end in the hallway, and there was a single door at the end of it. We all looked at each other, and Drayden slowly nodded his head before slowly opening the door. I watched in anticipation as I waited for Drayden to find the lights, and when he did we all walked into the room. Drayden closed the door behind us, and I looked around the room closely.

The room was completely wooden. The floor, the walls, and the ceiling were all made of wood, and many different wooden beams were placed around the room to help support the ceiling or something. I noticed a large chest sitting against the wall, but it was locked. I guess I needed some sort of key to open it. There was also a faded pink sofa, and when Maize sat down on it dust went flying everywhere.

I noticed a large glass cabinent on the other side of the room as well, but it looked like there was only coats, jackets, and other useless objects inside of it. The things that stood out the most in the room though was the three round wooden tables sitting side-by-side with a ten foot distance inbetween each of them. There was an old black rotaty telephone sitting on each of the tables. Was this some sort of telephone room or something?

"What an interesting room." Josephine suddenly said as she picked up one of the telephones. "It doesn't look like any of these telephones work though."

"Well of course." Drayden said. "I don't think the Capitol would just allow us to make a phone call during the games. Anyways, we are just here to explore. We've explored enough today anyways, so let's go back to the balcony for tonight."

"Can I stay for a while longer Drayden?" I suddenly asked.

"What?" Drayden asked confused. "Wait, why?"

"This room is just really interesting to me." I reply. "Plus, it reminds me of my home. Except for the telephones of course."

"Piper, you can't stay here alone." Drayden said. "It's too dangerous."

"It's alright Drayden." I replied. "I'm smart and old enough to make my own choices. Anyways, the balcony is only like a five minute walk from here. Just give me five minutes to stay here, and another five minutes to walk back. I'll be fine Drayden."

"Fine." Drayden agreed. "But if you're not back in ten minutes then we're all coming to look for you, okay?"

"Fine with me." I replied.

"Okay." Drayden said. "Let's go everyone."

I watched in interest as all of them left the room, and Drayden silently closed the door behind him. I was all alone now, and I looked around the empty dusty room. I walked up to the pink sofa, and I sat down on it even though it was quite uncomfortable. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, and then I opened them as I brought my flute up to my face.

I instantly started playing a peaceful melody that always calmed my nerves, and I let myself relax into the sofa. This melody was one I had taught myself, and I really wanted to be a musician when I grew up. I knew that dream would never come true though. I continued playing my flute for about another minute, and then I heard the door to the telephone room suddenly open.

"Drayden." I said loudly. "That wasn't five minutes." I waited for someone to answer, but no one did. "Drayden." I said again. "This isn't funny."

"I think it's quite funny." An unfamiliar voice suddenly said loudly. The oldest girl from District Two suddenly walked from behind the door, and my mint green eyes widened immediately. I stood up from the dusty pink sofa, and I started backing up towards the wall as I watched the rest off the Careers slowly walk into the room. The oldest District Two boy was the last to enter, and he slammed the door shut with a smile.

"Oh no." I said quietly. "This isn't supposed to happen. How did Drayden and them get by you guys?"

"Oh you mean your little alliance?" The girl from District Two replied. "Yeah we saw them. Unfortunately for us they escaped because they saw us first."

"And fortunately for us, one of your little allies mentioned that someone named "Piper" was still in the telephone room." said the older District Two boy."

"Crap." I said loudly. "This can't be happening right now. It j-just can't be!"

"Oh it can." The older District Two boy said. "And it is. Katana, you said you wanted to say something?"

"Yes I did Easton." Katana replied. "I thought our little Career friend Emerald could kill this girl. She hasn't killed anyone yet anyways, so I think this is the perfect opputurnity to let her shine."

"I agree with you completely Katana." Easton replied. "Emerald, go ahead and kill this girl. Don't worry if you have a hard time. We're here to help just in case things go wrong."

"O-okay." Emerald stuttered as she walked up towards me. I watched as the District Seven boy handed her a large dagger, and the blonde girl from District Four handed Emerald some throwing knifes. "I'm sorry about this." Emerald said as she slowly approached me. "No hard feelings. I just have to do this."

Emerald suddenly started charging at me, and I felt panic suddenly kick in. I felt a little sweaty, and I held up my scythe in defense as she approached me. I quickly swung my scythe at the girl, but she ducked easily. She crashed her body into mine, and we both went falling to the wooden floor. I gasped in pain, and I struggled until Emerald no longer had a hold on me.

I suddenly stood up, but I felt an intense pain in the back of my right ankle. I screamed loudly as I looked back to see that Emerald had stabbed me with one of the small throwing knifes. I turned back around, and I limped my way towards one of the black rotary telephones. Emerald had gotten to her feet, and she was once again coming after me.

"Kill her Emerald!" Katana suddeny screamed.

I quickly grabbed the rotary telephone in my right hand, and I waited for Emerald to get behind me. I suddenly turned around, and I banged the telephone across Emerald's head. She screamed in suprise, and she fell to the floor next to my feet. "I'm not going to let you kill me.!" I screamed as I started limping my way back towards the door.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back, and I instantly coughed up some warm blood. I screamed loudly as I collapsed to the ground, and I pulled out a throwing knife that had hit me in the back. I felt more blood come out of my wound, and I knew I was going to die. I slowly crawled to one of the wooden beams as the Careers laughed at me, and I rested my back up against the large beam.

I looked upwards to see Emerald and the blonde girl from District Four standing above me. Emerald had a gash on her head, and she was holding her last throwing knife in her hand. "Any last words?" the blonde District Four girl suddenly asked. I slowly brought my flute up to my mouth, and I started playing. The song I started playing was slow because I was dying, but it was called "The Song of Rebellion." it was a melody that had been banned in Panem because rebels used it all the time during the second rebellion. I wasn't going to die without meaning.

The blonde girl from District Four seemed to notice what song I was playing, and I was actually quite suprised. The song wasn't well known anymore, but she seemed to know it. Her deep blue eyes widened, and she gasped loudly. Emerald didn't seem to recognize the song though, and so she didn't really care. She quickly swatted the flute out of my hands, and she suddenly stabbed me in the chest with her last throwing knife. I didn't scream this time. I just smiled and let my eyes close. I felt intense pain, but it soon started to fade just like the sound of the Careers as they laughed at me. I was now dead, but the song of rebellion had been heard once again.

* * *

**Isabella Ivory (18), District 10 POV**

Gisele and I were currently walking through the hallways, and once again we were looking for a place to camp. We had been camping out in the wardrobe room for a while, but after some weird old man ghost appeared we sort of left the place. The ghost didn't do anything except for stare at itself in the mirror and moan. We left first thing in the morning.

It was now very late, and I would say it was getting close to midnight. Almost all the candles on the walls were out, and the rats seemed to be more active now. Gisele and I had heard a cannon go off about an hour ago, and that meant another tribute had died. So there was only twenty-seven of us left. I wanted to go home back to my District and my family, and I had to win these games in order to do that.

"So where should we camp Gisele?" I suddenly asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Isabella." Gisele replied. "Somewhere warm and somewhere safe."

"Well take a pick then." I replied. "There are just so many doors here Gisele, and they're all probably just as safe the other. So let's just find a place to camp now. I'm growing impatient."

"Okay then." Gisele replied.

We continued walking down the hallway, and after a while we came to a door on the right. We entered into the room, and the lights were already on. It looked like some sort of recreation room. There were many weights and medicine balls, and there was even a water container with some paper cups in the corner. "What about this place?" Gisele suddenly asked.

"No way Gisele!" A voice suddenly yelled out. Gisele and I both looked to the left to see Aiden standing by the treadmill.

"Aiden?" Gisele asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Aiden asked confused. "I found this place first! Go find somewhere else."

"Can't we just be allies Aiden?" Gisele asked. "We keep running into each other anyways."

"No!" Aiden yelled as he pointed his finger towards the door. "Out!"

"Fine." Gisele said. "Goodbye Aiden."

We exited the rec room, and we went back out into the hallway. Gisele quietly closed the door, and she looked at me. "So I guess we find another room then?" I asked kind if bothered.

"I guess so." Gisele replied as she turned around. "It looks like there is another door up ahead on the right. We can go into that room if you want? "

"Sure." I replied. "Why not."

Gisele and I walked for a moment down the hallway until we stumbled upon the other door that Gisele had seen. I reached for the dusty golden doorknob, and I turned it slowly until the door creaked open all the way. We entered into the dark room, and like before I searched for a light switch. It was hard to find this time, but I eventually found it after a while.

The lights slowly flickered on, and my electric blue eyes widened with amazement. It looked like we had entered into some sort of music room. Gisele suddenly closed the door behind her, and she smiled at me. "Is this an okay room?" Gisele asked. All I did was nod my head as I continued to look around the fairly large music room. I was actually quite happy that we picked this room.

The floor was made of dark red carpet, and there was a small crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a window near the back of the room, and the walls were painted a beige color. I noticed three big old looking congo drums sitting next to each other, and I also noticed a giant dusty golden harp. A violin sat on a small wooden table, and a small acoustic guitar sat up against the wall. There were many other instrument in the room, but the one that caught my eye was the black grand piano.

I instantly put my supplies down, and I ran straight towards the grand piano. I quickly sat down on the small black bench, and I let my fingers spread over the dusty white piano keys. I smiled to myself, and I felt like I was back at home. I started playing a simple melody that I quite enjoyed, and Gisele seemed to be enjoying it as well as I played it. I could stay here forever if I could.

* * *

**End of Chapter 29 **

**There was chapter 29! Hope you all enjoyed it! Another one dead! What did you guys think of Piper's death? Did you expect her to die so early? I didn't. I actually had planned for someone else to die this chapter, but I decided Piper would be a better choice even though I loved her so much! Anyways, how did I write the POV's? Which POV was your favorite? Which quote was your favorite? I shall have a new poll up later today, so go take it when you can. The next chapter will be up soon, and please please review! Until next time...**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

**-Deswat Pokok (13)**

-Cleo Willson (14) (killed when a ghost sent flying billiard balls at her which kept hitting her in the body and mostly in the head which bludgeoned her to death) (31ST PLACE)

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

-Emile Merks (14) (killed by Foxy who placed a bomb next to him when he didn't have his glasses on which caused his vision to go blurry. The bomb went off and it killed Emile almost instantly) (29th PLACE)

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (17)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

-Piper Colburn (17) (killed by Emerald who stabbed her in the ankle with a throwing knife, and then in the back by throwing another knife, and then finally in the stomach with her last throwing knife which killed her) (28TH PLACE)

**-Maize Andrews (12)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

-Phoenix Coll (12) (killed by Katana who sliced his side open with her katana and then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with a dagger until he died) (30th PLACE)

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

-Balcony (2nd Floor)

-Ballroom

-Bathroom (1st Floor)

-Bathroom (2nd Floor)

-Billiards Room

-Courtyard

-Dining Room

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

-Kitchen

-Laundry Room

-Library

-Master Bedroom

-MerryGoRound Room

-Mirror Room

-Mudroom

**-Music Room**

-Nana's Room

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

**-Rec Room**

-Sitting Room

-Storage Room

-Study

-Tea Room

**-Telephone Room**

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

-Washroom (1st Floor)

-Washroom (2nd Floor)


	30. The Crystal Ball

******Sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter 30! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Maize Andrews (12), District 9 POV**

It was almost midnight again, and that meant the third day in the arena was almost upon us. The group of us were wandering the first floor of the mansion again, and almost all the candles had gone out. The only candle that was still burning was about to go out, and the flame kept swaying like there was a breeze. I heard somewhere that if a flame is dancing, and there isn't any breeze, then there's a spirit nearby.

The flame suddenly flickered, and it suddenly went out just like all the others. I felt a little cold, but it wasn't too freezing. Drayden was once again leading the group with Josephine walking behind him. I was behind Josephine, and Mallie was behind me. Ethan was walking at the back of the line. I looked back, and I suddenly felt sad. Piper was no longer with us now. We still didn't know whether she was alive or not.

We suddenly stopped at a dead end, and a single door sat in front of us. Drayden's flashlight iluminated the wooden door, and dust particles could be seen floating around in the ray of light. Everything was silent, and the mansion was stuffy even though it was still cold. The only sound I could hear was the sound of everyone's slow steady breaths.

Drayden suddenly turned the doorknob, and I felt a slow wave of cool air rush past me. I could hear the sweet symphony of crickets as we walked outside, and it actually felt quite relaxing in a way. Ethan closed the door behind him, and I looked around the outside area we were in. We seemed to be on a small patio, and a small lantern hung on the stone wall next to the door.

The thing I noticed the most though was the giant tree that rose almost as high as the mansion. Green leafs were currently falling and blowing in the wind, and the tree seemed to have some wooden boards that you could climb up until you reached the treehouse near the top of the tree. It looked like a creepy little wooden shack. There was also a lampost at the bottom of the tree, and it illuminated the surroundings. The grass was green, and the large black fence was placed behind the tall mighty hollow tree.

"Are you guys ready to climb?" Drayden suddenly asked.

"What?" Ethan asked sounding angered.

"Yeah." Drayden replied. "I don't see anywhere else we can go. If we stay right here then we will be found easily. We need to get to that treehouse."

"That's way too dangerous!" Ethan shouted. "What if one of us falls?"

"No one will." Drayden says. "Trust me."

Ethan just snarled, and he gave in to Drayden's demands. We all started walking towards the tree, and after a moment we reached the lampost.

Drayden immediately started climbing up the wooden boards, and after a moment Josephine started climbing. I looked over at Mallie, and she seemed a little nervous. I looked back, and I noticed Drayden and Josephine had already climbed up a ways. I then started climbing the wooden boards, and they felt cold and hard. There was a couple of rusty nails, but I tried to stay clear of those.

I continued climbing for a moment, and I looked down to see Mallie and Ethan below me. I smiled a little once I realized we were all safe and sound. I continued climbing, and after I was half way up the sky suddenly lit up. The Capitol seal shone brightly above us, and the anthem started playing. We all stopped climbing, and we waited to see who had died.

The first face to appear was the youngest Career girl from District Two. I was actually quite suprised that a Career had died so early after the bloodbath. The next face to appear was the boy from District Three who had glasses. I never expected him to get far. Piper's face suddenly appeared, and I felt depressed. I couldn't believe she was actually dead. I always enjoyed listening to her play the flute. I could hear Josephine quietly crying to herself above me.

Piper's face disappeared, and the twleve-year-old boy from District Ten took her place. After a while the sky soon went dark again, and everything was quite. "We need to keep moving." Drayden suddenly said. We all started climbing again, and after a while we reached the top. The little wooden treehouse had been built on a big wooden platform, and we all finally reached the platform in one piece. I caught my breath for a second, and I looked towards the treehouse. I looked through the windows, and all I could see was pure darkness.

* * *

**Royce Finnson (16), District 1 POV**

So it had now been confirmed. Cleo was dead, and Deswat seemed both very angry and sad about the whole thing. He had already gone to sleep, and so had everyone else already. Amber and I were the ones who were currently keeping guard, and she seemed bored out of her mind. She was fiddling around with her throwing knifes, and I noticed some dried blood on them.

Amber seemed to be getting a little annoyed for some reason, and I noticed Cleo had been acting the same way before she left us. Could Amber be getting bored? Was she getting tired of us? I wasn't exactly sure, but I could tell something was wrong with her. It was like she was a whole different person. Ever since she came back from the hunt yesterday she seemed slightly off. Something was troubling her.

I looked around the surroundings for a moment, but nothing was currently happening. Emerald was sound asleep in her sleeping bag, but she seemed to be constantly thrashing about. She told me how Katana made her kill Piper. She didn't seem too troubled about the whole killing someone situation, but I could tell it was bothering her. She wasn't a Career anyways. She was from District Six, and I was the only one here who knew her secret.

I looked back towards the campfire, and I noticed Amber was sitting on the ground staring into the flames now. Her long blonde hair swayed in the slight breeze, and her deep blue eyes were filled with dancing flames. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something. I suddenly coughed loudly, and she looked up at me with a look of anger and hatred.

"What?" I suddenly asked confused.

"It's nothing." Amber quickly replied as she turned her attention back towards the fire.

"Can I be honest Amber?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked as she looked up at me again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is something troubling you?" I asked. "You seem bothered about something."

"Nothing is bothering me Royce!" Amber replied. "Even if something was bothering me it would be none of your business!"

"Are you sure?" I asked as I continued to look at her.

"Y-yes!" she stuttered. "I'm f-fine! Stop asking!"

"What happened earlier?" I asked not giving up.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked confused.

"Back in the mansion." I replied. "Something must have happened to make you act this way."

"I'm not acting any different." Amber replied a little bit more relaxed. "You don't know me."

"I think I do." I replied. "You think you're so brave, cunning, and intelligent. But on the inside you're freaking out. I think the realization that you're in the Hunger Games just hit you square in the chest."

"W-what?" Amber asked sounding shocked as she stood up to her feet.

"I don't think you ever wanted to be a Career." I say. "I think there's a reason you haven't killed anyone yet."

"No!" Amber shouted quite loudly. "That's not true! I j-just haven't had the chance yet!"

"Amber." I said calmly as I stood up. I silently walked around the campfire, and I stopped once I was standing right next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she seemed sort of frightened. "Don't worry." I said. "Everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, okay? I'll protect you." Tears suddenly started flowing down Amber's cheeks, but at the same time she jerked away and shoved me a little.

"I'm not a helpless little girl who needs to be saved!" Amber suddenly yelled out as the tears and hatred still filled her blue eyes. "Now leave me alone Royce!"

Amber suddenly grabbed her backpack, and her bow and arrows, and she quickly started fleeing towards the mansion. "Amber!" I yelled out. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here!" Amber yelled as she quickly approached the mansion. "I'll be back soon though. I just need time to think."

"It's too dangerous though!" I yelled out. "Remember what happened to Cleo?"

"I don't give a crap Royce!" Amber yelled. "I'm going to do what I want to, and no one is going to keep me from doing just that!"

I watched in fear as Amber finally reached the front double doors of the mansion, and she quickly disappeared behind them. What were the rest of the Careers going to say when they realized I had let Amber get away? I couldn't be sure, but I was slightly nervous.

* * *

**Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16), District 4 POV**

I slammed the mansion doors behind me, and I wiped my nose because it was slightly running. I instantly turned my flashlight on, and I looked around the dark foyer. No one seemed to be in here at all. It was honestly a little creepy being in here alone in the dark, but I could turn back whenever I wanted to. I didn't want to go back yet though. Royce was being a jerk, but he saw right through me.

I instantly started walking towards the mudroom, and when I opened the door I stepped inside. I looked around to make sure there wasn't any tributes. I searched behind the coats, and I even checked the single large wardrobe in the room. It looked like there wasn't any tributes in this room right now. I sighed quietly, and I wiped the remaining tears off of my face.

I quickly entered into the garage, and I once again looked around for some tributes. When I figured that no one was here I sighed loudly again, and I started making my way towards the next room. I thought about Royce for a moment. Why was he being such a jerk? And how did he know I was feeling frightened and scared? It was like he was some sort of mind-reader or something.

The next room I explored was the kitchen. For some reason I checked the fridge and the cabinents, but there wasn't any food or water. Why did I even bother looking? This was all so usless. Why was I even in the Hunger Games? I hated that feeling knowing I could die at any moment. I looked around the kitchen again, and I continued onwards.

I entered the dining room, and I quickly jogged towards the next door because I didn't like this room. I then remembered when Emerald killed Piper a while ago. Piper played the song of rebellion on her flute before she died. I hope that didn't ignite a small spark throughout Panem, but maybe it was a sign. A signal maybe? Another chance to rebel? I couldn't be sure.

I soon entered the dark hallway again, and I made sure that I kept my guard up. The rats and spiders seemed to be more active, and I could easily see them when my flashlight illuminated their presence. I continued walking the hall for a moment, and I passed several doors. I finally saw a door to my right, and I decided to look inside. I needed somewhere to spend the night before I went back to the Careers.

I opened the door, and I shut it quietly. I shone my flashlight across rhe large square room, and it looked like some sort of fortune-teller's room. Wax candles were hovering in the air, and they were actually lit up a little. A couple of small tables sat in the corners of the room, and a couple of vases full of dead roses sat on top of the tables. The carpet and the walls were a dark red color, and fancy looking drapes or blankets hung from the walls.

A big red pavillion of some sorts sat in the middle of the room, and below it was a large red armchair and a wooden table. The thing that stood out the most though was the giant pink crystal ball that sat on the wooden table. I walked up towards it, and my eyes widened at the gleaming crystal ball. It looked like there was some sort of pinkish fog inside of it.

"Hello there young child." A creepy voice suddenly said. I screamed a little and backed up once I saw a ghost sitting in the armchair next to the crystal ball. It looked female, and she looked like an actual fortune teller. She had glowing pink eyes, some large oval earings, and long purple hair. "I see you have taken an interest in my crystal ball."

"You can talk?" I asked frightened.

"Of course." she replied. "I can do many more things as well. I can see the future, and I can see the past. My name is Madame Phantasma. I can sense your fear and anger, and I want to ask you of something."

"What's that?" I asked interested.

"Do as I tell you to do." she replied. "If you do then you shall be rewarded."

"And if I don't?" I asked angrily.

"Then you will give me no choice but to kill you." she said as her pink eyes suddenly shone brighter.

"O-okay!" I agreed. "Please don't kill me! I will do what you want! Just tell me what to do!"

"Good choice my Dear." Madame Phantasma replied. "Now stare into my crystal ball, and you will see." The ghost suddenly put her hands over the crystal ball, and the pinkish fog inside suddenly started to swirl around inside. I stared into the crystal ball with wide eyes, and I couldn't seem to look away. I suddenly felt a feeling of both fear and possession wash over me, and I couldn't move my body. It was like something was taking over my body.

I continued to stare into the crystal ball, and as the pink fog started to fade away, I could see my reflection. My eyes had gone completely pink, and they were glowing just like the ghost's eyes were. I felt my mind drifting away, and I saw myself in the reflection of the crystal ball one last time as I smiled evilly to myself. The thing that scared me though was that wasn't me smiling in the reflection. That was someone else.

* * *

**Lava Avisto (18), District 6 POV**

It was all quite in the mansion, and everything just seemed so creepy. I once again found myself wandering the empty hallways, and I was still on the second floor. I had been camping in the sitting room, but I couldn't stay there. It was far too dangerous to stay in one place for too long. I had heard four cannons today already, and I wasn't really suprised when I saw who had died.

I was near the tea room again, but I made sure I stayed clear. That cuckoo clock scared the crap out of me, and I didn't want to go back in there. I suddenly came to an intersection in the hallway, and I decided to go right. I noticed a door at the end of the hallway, and I figured that would be a good place to spend the night. I needed to make sure it was safe first though. It's dangerous to assume.

I made my way to the end of the hallway, and I opened the small wooden door. I walked outside onto some balcony, and there was a lamp on the stone wall that was shining brightly. I guess the only lights that worked during the night were the ones outside. I closed the door quietly behind me, and I looked around the balcony. It looked like a perfect place to camp for the night.

I walked up to a small wooden bench, and I sat down on it. I took my backpack off my shoulder, and I placed it on the cold stone balcony. I then cautiously and carefully placed my pistol down, and I made sure it didn't discharge or something. I couldn't let anyone know where I was. If my pistol went off by accident then I would pretty much be giving away my location.

I unzipped my backpack, and then I took out some water and some food. I was very thirsty, and so I emptied about a quarter of my bottle. I then proceeded to eat some dried fruit, and after I finished I placed the food and my water back in the backpack. I started to settle into the bench, but I suddenly heard something that made me turn around.

I looked up at the tall towering hollow tree that was quite close to the balcony, and I noticed a treehouse near the top. I didn't move a muscle, and I listened carefully again. I could hear voices coming from inside the treehouse, but I couldn't see anyone because of how dark it was. I would have to guess it was some time between three and four in the morning at least.

I continued to listen to the voices, and I could tell there was at least three or four of them. Maybe there was some tributes hiding up there. Maybe they were smart enough to actually climb up the tree and hide. I know I wouldn't risk climbing a tree that tall. I could actually climb quite easily since I lived most of my life in the woods, but I didn't want to climb no huge scary tree while particpating in the Hunger Games.

After a minute I realized that the voices were probably just some random tributes, and I turned back around. They probably already spotted me now since I was clearly below them, and since the balcony was illuminated from the lamp on the wall. They weren't attacking though, so that meant they were either staying away from me, or they were planning to attack. Either way, all I wanted to do was sleep. I suddenly lyed down on the bench, and I closed my eyes. The sound of the crickets was the thing that made me fall asleep.

* * *

**Rory Northcote (17), District 8 POV**

Paisley and I were walking alone as usual, and we were currently on the second floor now. Paisley had gotten lost in the mirror room earlier yesterday, and it took me a good ten minutes before I actually found her crying. Paisley was quite dumb, but she wasn't all that stupid. She knew that she could die, and I could tell that she didn't want to.

"Hey Rors?" Paisley suddenly asked.

"Rory." I replied. I waited for Paisley to respond, but she didn't. "Anyways, What do you want?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" Paisley asked. "We've been walking around these halls for almost an hour now. Why can't we just pick a room? I need to rest my feet."

"I'm trying to find somewhere safe." I replied. "Maybe if we go up to the third floor we can have a better chance to survive."

We suddenly walked up to a wooden staircase, and I presumed it led up to the third floor. Paisley walked quietly behind me, and we started making our way up the stairs. We made it up the first flight of unstable dusty steps, and we turned a little so we could walk up the next flight. We continued walking up the stairs, and there was a door waiting for us at the top.

I opened the door, and I looked around. We were once again in another hallway, but this time everything was wooden. I shone my flashlight through the wooden hallway as Paisley and I walked, and the wooden ceiling and walls were creaking a little. We turned right at a turn, and then after a while we took a left. A door was placed to my left, and I opened it slowly and quietly.

Paisley and I quietly entered the stuffy dusty room, and I shone my light. The room was fairly large, and it was actually quite interesting. Different airplane models hung from the ceiling, and they also sat on a small wooden table. The models were of old-fashioned looking airplanes, and of newer ones. The walls were painted light blue like the sky, and white clouds were also scattered around.

A colorful rug of all colors sat in the middle of the wooden floor, and there was even a model of a large zeppelin sitting on a rectangular table in the corner. The thing that stood out the most though was the giant red hot air balloon that sat in the middle of the room. It had been inflated already, but the ceiling was keeping it from going up. It was attached to a large wooden basket that was placed in the middle of the room, and the door to it was open.

"How awesome!" Paisley suddenly screamed as she ran inside the basket. "What is this thing called again Rors? A blimp? Or is it a balloon air machine?"

"A hot air balloon Paisley." I replied.

"I knew that." Paisley said. "That's what I meant anyways. You picked a good place to hide. Much better than that creepy mirror room. I kept thinking those creepy crawling clowns were going to get me."

"There were no clowns Paisley." I replied kind of annoyed.

"Well there could have been." She said back. I walked quietly into the hot air balloon with Paisley, and I put down all of our supplies. I closed the door to the basket, and I ducked down to sit down. Paisley eventually sat down as well, and she fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Paisley still annoyed the crap out of me, but I would everything and anything to protect her.

* * *

**Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18), District 7 POV**

Isabella was still playing the grand piano, but it was completely dark. It was actually kind of creepy listening to the music play in the darkness. I was currently lying on the ground with my back against the wall, and I was carefully listening to the melody that Isabella was playing. It sounded kind of sad. I wouldn't be suprised if she was playing a lament.

"That's a pretty song." I said loudly so Isabella could hear me. "It sounds kind of sad though. Can't you play a happy song? A song that doesn't make me feel like crying?"

"I like this song." Isabella said back through the thick darkness. "Deal with it Gisele."

"Okay, okay." I replied. "I was just aking. You should probably get some sleep though. It's at least five in the morning. You could use a quick snooze."

Before Isabella replied a weird bluish glow suddenly illuminated above the piano, and I could now see Isabella who had stopped playing the piano and was now looking up at the weird blue light. The light suddenly transformed into a figure of a girl, and she was looking at Isabella with glowing green eyes. She had long blonde hair, and she was wearing a long red dress.

"Why are you playing my piano?" The ghost suddenly asked sounding confused.

"Umm." Isabella replied sort of at a loss for words. "Sorry. I didn't know this was your piano."

"That's quite alright." The ghost replied as she floated down towards the piano bench where Isabella was sitting. Isabella quickly jumped off the bench, and she started to back away towards to where I was.

The ghost suddenly positioned herself over the bench, and she put her blue transparent fingers over the piano keys. The ghost then started playing the piano, and the song she was actually playing sounded amazing. It was actually quite beautiful. I watched in interest as her ghostly fingers pressed down on the keys, and each note sounded hypnotizing.

All of a sudden, some music sheets started lifting up in the air, and Isabella and I watched in interest. The many sheets of music started to calmly float around the piano, and the song the ghost was playing suddenly started to sound sad and fierce. The sheets of music started to pick up speed, and I couldn't help but to think that this wasn't going to turn out too well.

I quickly grabbed my supplies, and I stood up. I grabbed Isabella's arm, and she looked at me. "We need to go." I said. "Now!" Isabella quicky grabbed her stuff, and the two of us quickly ran to the door. We opened the door, and I looked back one last time to see the music sheets flying towards us. I quickly ran out into the hallway, and I slammed the door loudly.

"Okay then." Isabella said. "That was random."

"You can say that again." I replied. "I wonder why that ghost got so mad at us?"

"Probably because I was playing her piano." Isabella said in a rude tone.

"She said it was alright though." I said. "Remember?"

"Yes." Isabella replied. "But that doesn't mean she was telling the truth."

"I guess you're right." I replied with a slight smile. "I guess we should just stop trusting

ghosts."

* * *

**End of Chapter 30**

**There was chapter 30! Hope you enjoyed! No deaths this chapter! Yay! Anyways, sorry for the long wait guys. Stupid work and stupid pre-college stuff, and friend and family stuff. don't worry though! The next few updates will be fast! Also guys, I start college on August 21st, so that means it will be harder to write with my school and work scheduele getting in the way. But the updates won't be longer than a week! I swear! Anyways, how did you like this chapter? What was your favorite POV? What was your favorite quote? Also, who saw the new catching fire trailer? Oh my bjork! It looks so awesome! Enobaria's teeth! And the arena! Oh glob! Please remember to review this chapter! Until next time... ;)**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

**-Deswat Pokok (13)**

-Cleo Willson (14) (killed when a ghost sent flying billiard balls at her which kept hitting her in the body and mostly in the head which bludgeoned her to death) (31ST PLACE)

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

-Emile Merks (14) (killed by Foxy who placed a bomb next to him when he didn't have his glasses on which caused his vision to go blurry. The bomb went off and it killed Emile almost instantly) (29th PLACE)

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (17)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

-Piper Colburn (17) (killed by Emerald who stabbed her in the ankle with a throwing knife, and then in the back by throwing another knife, and then finally in the stomach with her last throwing knife which killed her) (28TH PLACE)

**-Maize Andrews (12)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

-Phoenix Coll (12) (killed by Katana who sliced his side open with her katana and then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with a dagger until he died) (30th PLACE)

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

**-Aviation Exhibit**

-Balcony (2nd Floor)

-Ballroom

-Bathroom (1st Floor)

-Bathroom (2nd Floor)

-Billiards Room

-Courtyard

-Dining Room

**-Fortune Teller's Room**

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

-Kitchen

-Laundry Room

-Library

-Master Bedroom

-MerryGoRound Room

-Mirror Room

-Mudroom

-Music Room

-Nana's Room

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

-Rec Room

-Sitting Room

-Storage Room

-Study

-Tea Room

-Telephone Room

**-Treehouse**

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

-Washroom (1st Floor)

-Washroom (2nd Floor)


	31. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

******Here is chapter 31 everyone! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Drayden Dimes (16), District 9 POV**

It was now early morning, and the first rays of light were creeping in through the treehouse windows. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, and I yawned loudly as I stood to my feet. The treehouse was pretty roomy, but it wasn't very comfortable. The wooden boards were all out of place, and rusty nails stuck out everywhere. This treehouse felt very unsafe, and I wouldn't be suprised if the whole thing just collapsed.

"Wake up everyone!" I suddenly shouted. "It's time to get going." I walked across the room and picked up my bottle green jackets that I had taken off last night. I started to put on my jackets, and I watched as everyone slowly started waking up. Maize was already packing the supplies, and Josephine was stretching her arms and legs like a professional dancer.

After I finished zipping my inner jacket up, I started packing the supplies along with Maize. Ethan was now getting up, and he glared at me for a moment before looking away. I still didn't know why he hated me so much, but I needed to make sure I kept an eye on him. I then looked over at Mallie who was currently looking outside one of the windows.

"Is Lava still down there?" I asked Mallie in interest.

"Yeah." Mallie replies. "Looks like it."

"What's she doing?" Josephine suddenly asked as she continued to stretch her arms and legs.

"It looks like she's just sleeping still." Mallie replied. "Do you think she knows we're up here?"

"I doubt it." I reply. "Anyways, Lava isn't our target right now. We need to get moving to a different location. We can't stay here. It's too dangerous in this treehouse."

"You're right." Ethan suddenly said. "Every time I would move the freaking floor would creak. I bet if Piper was still with us this whole thing would collapse."

"Please don't talk about Piper." Maize suddenly said. "Please."

"Whatever." Ethan said as he put on his backpack. "Let's just get going already. I don't want to wait for this treehouse to collapse on us."

After we had all gathered our belongings and supplies, we stepped out of the treehouse and onto the wooden platform. Ethan started climbing down the tree first, and he was very careful to watch his step. Josephine slowly followed him, and then Mallie was the next one to start climbing down. Maize and I were the only ones left on the platform.

"Why is Ethan always in such a bad mood?" Maize suddenly asked me.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but he definitely has some sort of problem with you and I."

"Why?" Maize asked. "What did we do to him?"

"I don't know Maize." I said. "There has to be a reason. He can't just hate us for no reason. We will figure it out soon. In the meantime, let's get climbing, okay?"

"Okay." Maize replied.

Maize slowly started climbing down the tree, and I looked down to see that Ethan was already more than half way down. I sighed loudly to myself as I started to climb as well. The wooden boards I climbed down were still very dusty and cold, and I made sure each one was stable before I actually took hold of it. After a minute or so I was now half way down, and I noticed Ethan had made it to the ground.

"Hurry it up!" Ethan suddenly yelled. "I don't want to wait too much longer!"

"We're coming!" I shouted down at Ethan, and I noticed he was already walking towards the mansion door.

"Okay!" Ethan yelled. "Whatever. Just stop making me wait so much. Patience isn't something I'm very good at!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" I replied.

After another minute or so I finally made it to the bottom, and I jumped onto the wet grass that had been stained with morning dew. Everyone was already waiting by the door except for Maize who was patiently waiting for me with a smile. I smiled back at Maize, and I messed up his short hair with my hand as I walked by. "Okay everyone!" I shouted. "Let's get going!"

"Finally." Ethan replied as he sighed a breath of relief.

* * *

**Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18), District 11 POV**

I shuffled my hands through the dirty laundry, and I peeked out from my hiding spot. I had been spending most of my time in the laundry room. I was still hiding in the dirty laundry basket, and I was still suprised that no one had come in here yet. Actually, someone did come in a while ago, but I didn't look to see who it was. I couldn't give up my location.

I remembered last night that the same ghost maid came strolling around the laundry room, but once again she didn't do anything but do more laundry and cry to herself. I also remembered watching the ceiling last night when the fallen were shown. I wasn't that suprised at the deaths, but the District Two girl caught me off guard. I didn't expect her to die so soon.

It was still hard to believe that twenty-one tributes had already been killed, and I also couldn't believe that all of my District partners were dead. I was the last tribute alive that was representing District Eleven. Now that I thought of it though I also remembered that District Three, District Five, District Ten, and District Twelve also had just one tribute remaining.

I figured I needed to leaved soon, or else the Gamemakers would eventually drag me out of here somehow. I quickly stood up, and I popped out from the dirty laundry basket. Dirty clothes fell onto the floor, and I stepped onto the tile. I brushed the dirt and dust off of me, and I started heading towards the door on the left side of the room. I still had my rope dangling from my fingers. I never knew when someone would attack me.

I opened the door, and I walked into the dimly lit hallway. Everything looked the same. The ceiling and walls still seemed to creak, and rats and mice scurried across the floor. There was even a big black spider dangling from a single line of silk or thread or whatever it was called. I made sure to stay clear of the spider as I walked by, and I stopped walking as I waited for a rat to finish running past me.

I continued to walk down the hallway for a moment, and I passed many doors. I didn't like the thought of finding a tribute hiding in one of these rooms, but it was better than having the Careers finding me carelessly wandering the hallways. I finally decided to stop at the next door I came to, and I opened it right away. I walked into the room, and it was almost pitch black.

I instantly looked and felt around for a light switch, and after a while I finally found one. I flicked the light switch on, but no lights went on. I squinted my eyes in confusion, and I continued to flip the switch multiple times, but the lights never went on. I knew the lights went out during the night, but I didn't know they stayed out in the morning. Maybe this light was just broken or something?

I instantly unzipped my single backpack, and I looked for the matches I had gotten. I finally found the matchbox, and I struck a single match. A flame suddenly appeared, and I let the flame warm my face for a moment before looking around. Different objects were placed around this giant room, and I noticed shards of glass and blood on the ground. I looked up and raised my match, and I saw a string dangling next to an object. I guess this was the where the lightbulb used to be, but apparently it had broken somehow.

I continued looking around the room, and I soon came to a long aisle off different items including blank papers and kids toys. I had to figure I was in some sort of storage room. I finished walking down the first aisle, and I started down the second one. I pretty much found the same things though including a deflated basketball and a old looking snow globe.

I turned the corner, and I came to the third aisle. I soon realized that this aisle was full of different canned food and water containers. I instantly smiled, and I started stuffing my backpack with water bottles and canned foods including carrots, beans, and tomato soup. After collecting enough supplies I found another good hiding spot in the room, and I blew out the flame on my match. Time to go into hiding again. Hopefully I will go unnoticed again.

* * *

**Josephine Parker (17), District 6 POV**

It was now the third day in the arena, and I was actually suprised that I had lasted this long. It was still sad knowing that Kring and Piper were dead, but I still had the rest of my alliance. Maize was looking up to Drayden like he was a role model, and Mallie was still her usual silly self. Things seemed to keep heating up between Drayden and Ethan though, and it was kind of scary to watch.

We were walking in the hallway again, and everything was quiet. Drayden was once again leading the group, and Maize was following in his footsteps. I was currently walking behind Maize, and Ethan was between Mallie and I. I really wanted to ask Ethan why he kept arguing with Drayden, and why he always complained whenever Drayden said something, but I haden't had the chance yet. It wasn't the right time.

"So where are we going this time Drayden?" Ethan asked sounding annoyed. "We've already been wandering endlessly for nearly an hour now. Let's just pick another place to rest already."

"That's what I'm trying to do Ethan." Drayden replied without looking back. "We can't just walk into any old room. There could be a tribute hiding in any of these rooms."

"So?" Ethan asked soundng confused. "We can just kick them out, and if they don't leave then we will just kill them."

I suddenly gasped at Ethan's comments, and Drayden stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone was now looking at Ethan except for Drayden who was still looking forwards.

"Kill them?" I asked Ethan suddenly sounding astonished.

"Yeah." Ethan replied. "So what?"

"Ethan..." I replied sadly. "I-I can't believe you just said that."

"Why?" Ethan asked confused as he looked around at everyone. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with killing someone?" Mallie suddenly asked loudly. "You're not serious, are you?"

"We are in the Hunger Games." Ethan almost shouted. "We kill each other. Deal with it."

"It's not just the thought of killing someone." Drayden suddenly said as he finally turned around to face Ethan. "The way you said it. It's like you don't even care if you kill an innocent person. How can someone be so.."

"So what?" Ethan asked as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"S-so inhuman?" Drayden asked as he glared at Ethan.

"Fine!" Ethan shouted. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't really mean it that way. I just meant if they tried to attack us we would kill them. I don't really care about who it is, but I do care for real. I don't want to kill anyone. Can we just keep going, please?"

All of us continued to stare at Ethan for a moment, but Drayden suddenly turned around and started walking again. We all turned around as well, and we continued to follow Drayden up the stairs that led to the second floor. I noticed Ethan had let Mallie walk in front of him, and he was now in the back of the line. I still couldn't believe what he said. Was Ethan's dark side finally showing? Had he already lost who he was? I hoped not.

We finally made it to the second floor, and we entered the next hallway once again. We closed the door to the staircase quietly, and we started walking again. I remembered where the balcony was, but we couldn't go there because Lava was there the last time we checked. She was my District partner, but I still wanted to stay clear of her. Something about her gave me the chills. Plus, anyone who has a gun, and got an eleven as a score is a serious threat.

We soon entered the first room we came to, and it looked like it was a tea room. There was a fairly large dining table made of glass, and there was multiple fancy looking chairs around the table. Everyone settled down in one of the chairs except for Ethan who had decided to crash on one of the two small sofas. He looked both angry and sad.

I noticed all the teapots and teacups, and the different silverware. It looked like someone was going to have quite a meal, but it looked like it never happened. I looked over at Drayden who was quietly talking to Maize, and Mallie was examing the different teapots and teacups. She looked like she was very interested in them. I looked up at the small chandelier, and I sighed to myself. How much longer until I died? I didn't want to die, but I was probably going to. I'll still try my best, but will my best be enough? Enough to kill someone?

* * *

**Deswat Pokok (13), District 2 POV**

It was once again time to go hunting. Emerald, Katana and Tobias were going to stay behind this time. We were now all gathering our weapons, and we all met at the cornucopia when it was time to go. Royce had said that Amber had wandered into the mansion last night, but she returned sometime a couple of hours ago. I did notice something different about her though. Her eyes had turned a bright pink color, and for some reason I was the only person who actually seemed to notice.

"Okay listen up guys!" Easton yelled out as he held up his rapier up towards the sky. "Today is a new day! It's the third day in the arena so I'm thinking it's time to kill at least two more tributes today! To increase our chances of finding tributes, we're going to split up this time. Foxy and Andromeda, you guys will search the first floor by the kitchen area. Swanky and Royce, you guys will search upstairs by the study. Farore and I will search the bottom floor by the library. Lastly, Amber and Deswat will search upstairs on the second floor. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads, and with that we all started walking together towards the mansion. Of course I would get paired with Amber. She was nice and all, but like I said before something was wrong with her. She was smirking right now at me, and I shyly smiled back at her. We finally entered the foyer, and we all went our seperate ways.

Easton and Farore entered the large double doors on the first floor, and Foxy and Andromeda entered the single door that led to the mudroom. Swanky, Royce, Amber, and I walked up one of the staircases, and when we reached the top we all split up into our partners. Swanky and Royce turned left to head towards the study area, and Amber and I went to the door on the right that we had yet to actually explore.

We opened the door, and we entered into another hallway. A couple of bats suddenly shreiked and flew by me, and I yelled out a little in suprise. I watched as the bats flew into the large foyer, but they soon disappeared when Amber closed the door. She turned around, and she was still smirking at me. I sort of glared at her, but I suddenly turned around amd started walking.

"Where should we look first?" I asked Amber who was walking behind me.

"Let's go straight." She said. "There's a door up ahead that I want to check out."

"What about this door right next to us?" I asked as I pointed to the door to our right.

"That's just a bathroom." Amber said. "No one is in there."

"How do you know?" I asked sort of suspicious.

"Royce told you guys how I went into the mansion last night, right?" Amber asked as she continued to smirk.

"Yes." I replied.

"Yeah so I explored a little." Amber said. "That is a bathroom. And when I checked there was no one there."

"Fine." I said. "So there's a door up ahead then, right?"

"Yes." Amber said as she started walking. I started to quickly walk besides her as she continued to talk. "I saw it earlier when I was in the mansion, but I never went in. I really want to see what's inside."

We walked for a moment until we reached another door, and Amber stopped and smiled with a wide smile. She looked at me for a moment and smirked again, and I smiled back even though I felt uncomftorable. Amber turned the doorknob, and the door opened with a creak. We entered the dark room, and it was very stuffy and humid inside. It felt like the floor was wooden.

Amber instantly found the light switch, and the two lightbulbs in the room lit up. I looked around the room in interest. The wooden floor and walls were laced with large and small vines, and different flowers and dandelions were sprouting up from the cracks in the floor. There was a weird looking machine on the left side of the room, and different see-through tubes extended from the top of it. The room was full of tubes, flowers, and vines. The thing that stood out the most though was the large plant sitting against the back wall.

There was about three wooden stairs that led up to the elevated floor that covered the back half of the room, and that's where the giant plant was. The plant had a huge yellow flower in the middle, and its' petals were opened wide with a single rose sitting in the middle. Huge leafs and vines also outstretched from the plant as well. It looked like a plant monster honestly.

The rose in the middle of the flower seemed to be glowing, and it caught my eye. I slowly walked across the humid room, and I walked up the three stairs that led up the plant. I finally reached the plant, and the rose was giving off a beautiful redish glow. I instantly felt the need to touch it. I instantly reached out my hand, and I grabbed the rose stem.

All of a sudden, many different thorns sprouted from the rose stem, and one of them pricked my finger. "Ouch!" I yelled out in suprise as I stepped back a little. I noticed a single trickle of blood on my finger, and I quickly used my mouth to suck it up a little. I stumbled on my feet suddenly, and I started to feel light-headed and dizzy. "Woah." I said loudly. "What's happening to me?" The room seemed to start slowly spinning, and I felt like throwing up.

I turned around slowly. "Hey Amber!" I yelled out. "Can you help me?" I suddenly gasped when I realized the girl I was looking at wasn't Amber. The girl had long red hair done into a ponytail, and her jackets were a plum red color instead of District Four's storm green color. The girl was holding a chainsaw and smiling at me, but she slowly out the chainsaw down on the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked as I accidentally fell down the three wooden stairs. I hit the ground on my stomach, and I instantly threw up all over the floor. I grunted in both pain and in discust, and I looked up at the girl who was laughing at me.

"The name is Isla." the girl said as she picked up the large dagger I had been carrying with me.

"How did you find me?" I asked startled. I was almost to my feet now, but I was so dizzy I accidentally fell back down on my side. "Where's Amber?"

"Amber?" The girl asked confused as she circled me while running her fingers over my large dagger. "If you're talking about the pink-eyed girl who ran past me laughing to herself, then she's long gone. I was going to chase her, but I saw the light in this room was on. Next time you should think about closing the door."

"That doesn't make sense." I replied as I suddenly threw up vomit and blood all over the floor. "Amber wouldn't leave me."

"Well she did Kid." Isla said. "And now you're going to have to pay the price." She suddenly grabbed the collar of my jacket, and she pulled me up so our faces were almost touching.

"I remember you now." I whispered as I looked into her electric blue eyes. "You're the girl from District Five."

"That's right." Isla said as she held my dagger up to my throat. I could feel the cold metal against my skin, and I gulped a little trying to keep the vomit down.

"You only got a two as a score though." I whispered almost choking. "You're not supposed to kill me."

"Looks can be decieving." Isla said in a hushed voice. "It's like a magic show. You think you know everything, but in reality you actually don't have a damn clue. I was tricking all of you Careers."

"No." I barely managed to choke out. My sight was becoming blurry, and I started feeling sicker. It was like that thorn contained some sort of poison. The girl noticed my state of being, and she glanced over my shoulder a second before looking back at me. She still had my dagger on my throat.

"Every rose has its thorn Kid." Isla said as she tightened her grip on the dagger. "And this rose's thorn is lethal." The girl suddenly sliced my throat open, and she dropped me to the floor. I put both of my hands over my throat instantly, and I tried screaming but nothing came out as I choked in my own blood. I felt instense pain, and I looked up at the girl who was laughing to herself.

My eye sight was still blurry, and the light was starting to fade. I continued gurgling in my own blood as it started to spill out of my mouth onto the floor. I was now very dizzy, and the pain in my throat was intense. I knew it was too late. I watched as the girl walked out of the room, and I was left alone. The pain started to fade, but so did the world. I looked up at the ceiling, and even though I did't close my eyes everything went dark. I could tell I was almost dead. The cannon was the last thing I heard, and I knew I had died alone.

* * *

**Roxie Lantent (18), District 12 POV**

I still couldn't believe what I had just seen. There was an open door and a light, and so I walked over to investigate. The room looked like some sort of botany lab, but I saw the youngest boy from District Two lying dead on the floor with his eyes still open. They were blank, and they seemed to be staring into oblivion. The thing that interested me most thought was when the wooden floor gave away underneath him, and he fell down into a black abyss. The floor seemed to regenerate itself as well. It was quite interesting. Technology will never cease to amaze me.

I was currently walking by myself in the hallway on the second floor, and I was thinking that the cannon I had heard only minutes ago was for that boy. I think his name was Deswat. Anyways, I continued walking towards a door I had spotted, and I stopped a moment before opening it up. I walked into some sort of tea room, but my eyes went wide as I saw five tributes staring at me.

"Who are you?" A boy with grey and white hair suddenly asked as he held up a blow dart gun.

"Woah." I said as I raised my hand up in defense. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I was just wandering around. I didn't know I would find anyone in here."

"You didn't answer my question." The boy spat out.

"I'm Roxie." I replied. "I'm from District Twelve."

"Oh yeah." I remember her now Drayden." A girl with orange colored jackets suddenly said. "I think the rest of her District partners are dead."

"Yes they are." I said kind of mad. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh sorry." The girl said feeling bad.

"Were you responsible for that cannon?" Drayden asked.

"What?" I asked confused. "No! Of course not! I wouldn't kill unless someone was threating my own life. I do know who died though."

"Who?" Drayden asked.

"That thirteen-year-old boy from District Two." I replied. "I saw him lying on the ground dead over in the botany lab. The floor gave away underneath him though before I could do anything."

"The floor gave away?" Drayden asked confused.

"Yeah." I replied. "I guess that's how they take the bodies from the mansion. They can't exactly use their hovercraft without tearing the whole roof off."

"I guess so." Drayden said. "So there's just a big hole now?"

"No." I said. "The floor sort of regenerated itself. It was very weird to watch."

"Interesting." The girl who spoke earlier said.

"Yeah whatever." I said. "Anyways, I hope you guys stay safe. I won't try to hurt any of you unless you come after me. I like being alone, and so I'm going to leave now. Goodbye."

"See you later I guess." Drayden said quietly as I walked out of the room. I closed the door silently behind me, and I sighed loudly to myself. Thank goodness those weren't Careers. I wasn't exactly in the mood right now to deal with crazy psychopaths. I looked up, and I started wandering the hallways once again. I needed to find a good place to hide.

I was still very sad about all of my District partners being dead. Even though they annoyed the heck out of me, they were still from my District. I knew them better than the rest of the tributes that was for sure. I soon came to another door, and I entered into some sort of washroom. The mirror was shattered for some reason, but I didn't really care. I just wanted a place to hide, and a place to be safe.

* * *

**Emerald Flaunt (17), District 1 POV**

"Do you think they killed someone?" I suddenly asked Tobias and Katana as we waited next to the cornucopia.

"Probably." Katana replied. "I wouldn't be suprised."

"Who do you think they killed?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Katana asked. "I don't know every single thing."

"Sorry." I replied. "Anyways, they should be getting back soon. It's been over an hour now."

The three of us waited another moment or so as we talked, and finally the mansion doors opened up. Andromeda and Foxy came strolling out, and Foxy had a disapointed look on her face. "Kill anyone?" Katana asked.

"Nope." Andromeda said as they approached us. Foxy was snarling to herself, and she entered into the big tent without saying anything.

We waited another while before Royce and Swanky came strolling out of the mansion next. They didn't look any different, but Royce was smiling for some odd reason. "Did you guys kill anyone?" Katana asked as they got to the cornucopia.

"No." Swanky replied. "We didn't find a single tribute. We searched the study, the master bedroom, the nursery, the twin's room, the parlor, the anteroom, and the wardrobe room. Nothing at all."

"Ugh." Katana shrieked. "Well I bet Easton killed whoever that cannon was for." We waited another five minutes, and then Easton and Farore came out of the mansion next. "Please tell me one of you guys killed someone!" Katana literally screamed as she ran up towards Easton.

"It wasn't us." Easton responded. "Maybe Amber and Deswat kill someone. They're the only ones not back yet."

Katana sat down next to the cornucopia, and she started pulling grass out from the ground. We waited another minute or so, and finally Amber came running out of the front doors looking frightened about something. Katana literally jumped off from the ground, and sprinted towards Amber who was crying. We all ran up towards Amber, and we all stopped when we were all huddled together.

"What happened?" Easton asked Amber as she continued to cry.

"I d-don't know!" she said. "We were exploring the bathroom on the second floor for a moment, but the next moment Deswat had just vanished! What if that cannon was for him? It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Amber." Easton said.

"No it's not." Katana reassured. "It's Deswat's own damn fault if he wandered off by himself."

"I tried searching for him, but no luck!" Amber said. "I sort of freaked out after a while and I came running back here."

"Well you're safe now." Royce said sounding a little weird. "And that's all that matters."

"I guess your right Royce." Amber replied. "I just want to go take a quick nap is all."

"That's fine." Easton said. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Amber said as she started walking towards the large tent. She glanced up at me suddenly, and she smirked for some reason. I also noticed her eyes had turned bright pink, and I sort of stood there frozen in place. What just happened?"Why were her eyes pink now? And why did she smirk at me like that?

"Be careful!" Andromeda yelled at Amber. "Foxy is in a mood!"

"That's okay." Amber said as she continued to cry. "I won't bother her!"

I watched her enter into the tent, and I looked at Royce who was glaring at the tent for some reason. Did he know something I didn't know? I couldn't be sure. I walked back towards the campfire, and I sat down on one of the many crates. It was time to relax again for a while. I would be going on the next hunt.

* * *

**End of Chapter 31**

**There was chapter 31! Hope you all enjoyed! Only 26 tributes remain now! Poor Deswat! Do you think he deserved to die? Or not? Also, what do you think is going on with Amber and her creepy smirking and pink eyes? Guess in your review! What was your favorite POV? What was your favorite quote? What was your favorite part overall? Anyways, I'm going to be making an instagram having to do with my story. It will include celebrities who look like the tributes, maps of the mansion, and other things! The instagram will be called "25Quell175", okay? If you're going to follow it, then leave a comment in my first post letting me know who you are! Anyways, the tribute list will be down below along with the rooms. The instagram will be made tomorrow between 6:00-8:00 pm Eastern Time. Please review please! Until next time... ;)**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

-Deswat Pokok (13) (killed by Isla who slit his throat after he had been poisoned by the rose in the botany lab) (27th PLACE)

-Cleo Willson (14) (killed when a ghost sent flying billiard balls at her which kept hitting her in the body and mostly in the head which bludgeoned her to death) (31ST PLACE)

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

-Emile Merks (14) (killed by Foxy who placed a bomb next to him when he didn't have his glasses on which caused his vision to go blurry. The bomb went off and it killed Emile almost instantly) (29th PLACE)

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (17)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

-Piper Colburn (17) (killed by Emerald who stabbed her in the ankle with a throwing knife, and then in the back by throwing another knife, and then finally in the stomach with her last throwing knife which killed her) (28TH PLACE)

**-Maize Andrews (12)**

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

-Phoenix Coll (12) (killed by Katana who sliced his side open with her katana and then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with a dagger until he died) (30th PLACE)

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

-Aviation Exhibit

-Balcony (2nd Floor)

-Ballroom

-Bathroom (1st Floor)

-Bathroom (2nd Floor)

-Billiards Room

**-Botany Lab**

-Courtyard

-Dining Room

-Fortune Teller's Room

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

-Kitchen

-Laundry Room

-Library

-Master Bedroom

-MerryGoRound Room

-Mirror Room

-Mudroom

-Music Room

-Nana's Room

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

-Rec Room

-Sitting Room

-Storage Room

-Study

-Tea Room

-Telephone Room

-Treehouse

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

-Washroom (1st Floor)

-Washroom (2nd Floor)


	32. Steamy In the Kiln Room

******Here is chapter 32! In case you didn't know, this story was on hiatus, but it's back! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Paisley Monstan (16), District 8 POV**

I was actually very glad that it was daylight again. I couldn't really tell though because there weren't any windows, but the power had gone on again so that was good. Rors and I were still in the aviation exhibit, but Rors wanted us to get moving to another room. He kept saying it was too dangerous to stay in a place for too long. I really liked this place though so I was kind of sad.

Rors was currently packing up our stuff again, and I was just standing by one of the tables with all the airplane models. I haden't really ever seen an airplane before, that is if you didn't count seeing a hovercraft. Transportation these days were nothing but cars, trains, and hovercrafts. I heard stories of how life was back before Panem came to be, and I wished I had been alive during those times.

"Get ready to get going Paisley." Rors suddenly said. "I'm almost done packing all of our stuff up."

"Do we really have to go?" I asked Rors as I turned around to look at him. "I like this room. It's very happy and I like being happy and stuff."

"I know you want to stay Paisley." Rors said as he looked at me. "But you know the dangers of staying in one place for too long. We won't go too far though, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed in defeat. I didn't really want to argue with Rors because I didn't want to see him mad. He did look pretty hot though when he was mad. Rors was putting the backpack on his back, and it looked like he was finally done packing all of our supplies. He made sure he had his taser, and I swung my flail around as I waited for him.

"I thought I told you not to swing that around Paisley." Rors said as he walked up to me. I frowned a little as I stopped swinging it around.

"Fine." I said. "Sorry Rors."

Rors flinched a little, but he soon smiled at me. "Let's go now." Rors said. Rors started walking to the door, and I followed closely behind him. I stared at him again, and I couldn't help but to keep looking at him. He was just too cute.

Rors turned the lights off, and then we exited the aviation exhibit. We entered into the wooden hallway, and Rors silently closed the door behind us. We started walking back towards the way we came, and I looked around the dusty hallway that was covered with cobwebs. I noticed a couple of bats hanging from the ceiling, but they weren't doing anything but looking at us.

We continued walking down the hallway, and we eventually came to a turn. If we went left we would be going back to the stairs that led down to the second floor. Rors decided to go left though, and he soon stopped at the first door we came to. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said we weren't moving too far away from the aviation exhibit.

Rors opened the door, and we walked into a dark room. It felt a little humid in this room for some reason, and I smelled something familiar like salt or something. Rors looked around for the light switch, and he finally found them after a couple of seconds. The room suddenly lit up, and small wall lanterns were the source of light in this room.

The floor and walls were all wooden again, but the walls were painted like the ocean. There were some tables with different models of ships, and there was even a huge old looking model ship in the back of the room that you could climb up onto. It looked like there was a large helm as well that somewhere could use to steer the ship. There was also a small aquarium with different colored fishes swimming around in that was placed against the wall.

"This room must be the nautical exhibit." Rors suddenly said as he started putting our supplies down on the wooden floor. "It's very similar to the aviation exhibit except it has to do with boats and ships instead of flying machines."

"Cool." I said as I walked up to a round red and white lifesaving device that hung on the wall. "This place is very cool Rors. You have a good taste in picking rooms."

* * *

**Farore Shrood (18), District 7 POV**

It was once again time to go on another hunt. It had only been about two hours since we got back from our last hunt, but Easton was determined to go hunting again. I thought he wanted to go looking for Deswat, but Amber was convinced he was dead. I at least thought that Easton wanted to go looking for Deswat, but I don't think he really cared.

We were all walking across the front lawn towards the mansion again, and I looked back to see Foxy and Tobias keeping guard at the cornucopia. We eventually made our way into the foyer, and we stopped walking once we were all gathered around each other. The foyer still looked the same. The big chandelier still swayed slighty above our heads, and I could still hear that eerie sound of foreboding and death. Someone was going to die soon. I could tell.

"Okay guys." Easton said loudly. "We're going to split up again, but this time into two groups instead of four. Swanky, Katana, Amber, and Emerald will look around the second floor. Amber, I want you to show everyone the area where Deswat apparently disappeared." Amber nodded her head in understanding. "That leaves Farore, Andromeda, Royce, and I to search the first floor." Easton said.

We split up into our groups, and I watched as Amber, Swanky, Emerald, and Katana walked up one of the large staircases. Easton, Royce, Andromeda, and I entered into the mudroom once again. Easton wanted us to look around the same rooms multiple times just in case a tribute decided to hide in any of them. Easton was sort of on edge right now, and I didn't want to get on his bad side.

The mudroom was once again empty, and Easton seemed a little peeved. I knew this mansion was big, and I knew there were many places to hide, but you would think that we would run into tributes more often than we actually did. We entered into the garage again, and we all searched until we were sure that no one was in this room as well. Easton only seemed to be getting more angered.

We entered into the kitchen again, and once again we searched. No luck. I think the tributes secretly knew what rooms we searched all the time. I looked in the fridge for some reason even though I knew there wasn't any food in it anymore. We then went into the dining room, but once again we hit a dead end. Where were all the tributes? It's like they knew exactly where we were.

We entered into the hallway, and we started walking down it. Mice ran across the hall, and bats hung from the ceiling either sleeping or staring at us. We followed the hallway, and we continued wandering around endlessly. Andromeda and Royce were walking up front, and Easton and I were walking behind them side by side. He was looking at me for some reason.

"So how so you like being with the Careers?" Easton asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

"It's great!" I replied. "It's actually more fun that I thought it would be."

"Great." Easton replied as he swung his arm around my neck and rested his hand on my right shoulder. I felt a little akward, but I didn't do anything as we continued walking. "I'm glad you feel that way." Easton said as he squeezed my shoulder a little.

After a while, we finally came to a door next to the staircase that led up to the second floor. Easton took his hand off my shoulder, and I felt a little better. We haden't been into this room yet. Easton opened the door, and we entered a very small stuffy room. Royce found the lights, and the small room soon lit up in a sudden burst of light. I then looked around the room.

It looked like we were in some sort of butler's room. A wooden table sat against the wall, and it was covered with crumpled papers and different work tools. There was a toolbox against the wall, and a small wooden stool sat in the middle of the room. There was a small hole in the wall, and cobwebs hung all over the walls like curtains. This room was quite dull, but for some reason I liked it.

* * *

**Andromeda Malken (18), District 4 POV**

We were all still in the butler's room, and Royce was studying every single object that he could. He looked at some rolls of toiletpaper on the ground, and he then searched through the toolbox. He threw wrenches, screwdrivers, nails, nuts, and bolts on the floor as he looked through the many drawers. He was such an odd kid, but I didn't really care what he did. He might as well enjoy himself until he died.

Easton and Farore were in the corner of the room next to the wooden table, and they were whispering about something. I was starting to get a little suspicious of them. They were always together, and they were always so secretive. I just had to wonder what was going on between them. Anyways, I could really care less about them right now.

I suddenly stood up from the stool I had been sitting on, and I walked over to Royce who was still on his hands and knees searching through the toolbox. "What are you doing?" I asked Royce.

"Huh?" Royce asked confused as he looked up at me. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you were right there. Umm, I was just looking for some tools. I think they could be useful."

"How could they be useful?" I asked confused. "The only thing we could use them for is to kill people."

"That's true." Royce said. "But you never know when they will come in handy."

"You're right." Easton suddenly said as he and Farore walked up to us.

"I am?" Royce asked sounding happy that Easton was agreeing with him.

"No." Easton replied. "I was talking to Andromeda. We could use these tools to kill tributes." Easton suddenly bent down and picked up a large metal pipe and handed it over to Farore who was looking at it confused.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Farore asked.

"Kill someone with it." Easton said as he winked at Farore. "That's what we are here to do anyways. Might as well use whatever we can to do just that."

"We should get going now." Easton said. "Time to go looking for tributes again. Maybe you will be able to use that metal pipe Farore." Easton patted Farore on the back, and Farore blushed for some reason. What the hell? I decided to ignore Farore and Easton, and I started walking to the door. There was another door in this room, but we haden't gone through it for some reason.

I entered into the hallway, and I looked to the right because something caught my eye. My eyes suddenly widened as I saw Cygnus from District Eleven standing there in the middle of the hallway. He was looking at me with wide eyes as well, and a rope was dangling from his right hand. He seemed too shocked to move for a moment, but he suddenly broke out into a sprint down the hall.

"Hey!" I shouted as I started chasing him. I looked behind me to see Royce, Easton, and Farore looking confused, but I waved at them to follow me. I continued chasing Cygnus, but he was fast. I was going to loose him any minute. Easton suddenly caught up to me, and he looked at me as we continued to run. "What's going on?" Easton asked.

"Cygnus from District Eleven!" I shouted as I pointed in front of me. Easton looked ahead, and he smiled once he saw him. "Good job Andromeda, but we need to go faster. This kid is fast."

"I know." I replied. "A little too fast. I can't see him anymore. Do you know which way he went?"

"I don't." Easton suddenly said as he came to a stop. I stopped running as well, and we both looked around for him, but he was gone.

Easton and I were both slightly out of breath, and Royce and Farore finally caught up to us. "Why were we running?" Royce suddenly asked as he caught his breath as well.

"We were chasing Cygnus." I replied. "But he got away. He was too fast."

"Damnit!" Easton suddenly yelled out in frustration. "We were so close this time! So close!" I watched as Farore walked up to Easton, and then he grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. Easton calmed down suddenly, and I only glared at the two of them. Really. What the hell is going on?

* * *

**Mallory "Mallie" Green (15), District 9 POV**

It was now about fifteen minutes past three, and I only knew that because of the cuckoo clock in the room. We were all still in the tea room, and we had officially decided that this was where we were going to make camp. I was lazily sitting on the sofa next to Josephine. Drayden and Maize were sitting next to the dining table, and Ethan was in the corner of the room playing around with his slingshot.

I got up from the sofa, and Josephine looked at me as I started packing my supplies. Drayden had said that we were going to go exploring, but he wanted to go to the second floor balcony to find Lava. He wanted to see if Lava wanted to join our alliance, but something told me she wouldn't want to. Josephine said she liked to keep to herself.

"Okay everyone." Drayden said as he got up from his chair. "Let's go exploring again. We need to know the layout of this mansion. It will help us out a lot. We need to go talk to Lava first though."

"She's not going to join us." Ethan said with a sigh as he stood up. "It's useless. Let's just go exploring."

"I just want to try." Drayden said. "What's the hurt in trying?"

"Umm, she kills us?" Ethan asked.

"She won't kill us." Drayden said. "I won't allow it. Let's go now."

We all packed up our supplies, and once again we started to head out into the hallway. Drayden and Maize walked out of the room first, and then Josephine. I waited for Ethan to walk out, but he signaled for me to go ahead of him. I shrugged my shoulders, and I walked out of the tea room and out into the hallway. Ethan quietly closed the door behind us

We started walking towards the second floor balcony, and it wasn't really that far away. It was just around the corner and down the hallway. I looked back to see Ethan following me, and he was looking kind of irritated for some reason. I think he knew it was usless trying to get Lava to try and join us. He was her District partner after all. He knew her better than I did.

We finally reached the door to the second floor balcony, and we all looked at each other before we opened the door. We all nodded our heads in approval, and Drayden opened the door. We all walked out onto the balcony, and Lava was looking at us confused. She was standing by the edge, and I noticed her backpack was sitting on the bench.

"Lava?" Drayden suddenly asked as he started walking towards her. Lava suddenly raised her right arm and pointed a pistol at Drayden. Josephine gasped a little, and Drayden stopped walking.

"Not another step closer." Lava said through gritted teeth. "Or I will shoot."

"We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us?" Drayden asked.

"No thanks." Lava replied. "I prefer being by myself."

"But why?" Drayden asked as he started walking towards Lava again. Lava suddenly turned the safety off the pistol, and aimed it at Drayden's head.

"I said stop!" Lava yelled. "Now leave! Or I'll kill all of you!"

Drayden slowly backed away, and he then turned around and looked at us. "Let's go." Drayden said. "Let's go exploring." He turned his head around to look at Lava again. "Sorry to have bothered you." Drayden said.

A sudden gust of wind blew through my hair, but Drayden literally pushed all of us back inside the mansion. "I told you." Ethan said quietly, but Drayden ignored him. We all started walking again, and after a while we came to a door next to the telephone room that we haden't explored yet. I was still a little sad about Piper. The telephone room was the last place we all saw her.

We entered into the room, and it smelled like clay. Drayden turned the lights on, and it looked like we were in some sort of ceramics studio. Many small wooden tables were placed around the big wide room, and shelfs were littered with different clay models of cups, masks, and animals. There was another door near the back of the room where a sink was placed. Many stools were also placed around the room, and clay stained the wooden floor and tables. What an interesting room.

"This room is awesome!" Maize suddenly yelled happily.

* * *

**Swanky Jones (18), District 1 POV**

We were still having no luck. Tributes were begining to slowly disappear into the mansion, and that meant they would just be harder to find. We were currently in the botany lab where Amber said Deswat disappeared. There was blood all over the floor, and we all guessed that something had happened in here. Something that would remain a mystery to all of us.

"So what do you guys think happened in here?" Emerald asked as she studied the dry blood on the wooden floor.

"Anything could have happened." Katana suddenly said. "Most likely Deswat was killed here."

"How do you know?" Amber suddenly asked with wide eyes.

"Well." Katana replied. "You said Deswat went missing around this area, and we find blood. I'm guessing he was killed. He would have come back to us by now if he wasn't."

Amber looked worried, and I knew she thought it was her fault that Deswat died. We couldn't know for sure though until tonight when they showed us all the faces. I still had to wonder something. If Deswat was indeed killed, who was the one who killed him? I had to guess it was someone from that District Nine alliance. They were probably still mad that we killed Piper. I was actually a little sad that Piper was dead. I didn't know why though.

"Let's get going." Katana suddenly said. "We need to meet back up with Easton and the rest of them. I think he wanted to go exploring all together for a while."

"Okay." I replied. "It will be nice to have some guy company again."

The girls all seemed to glare at me, and I realized what I had just said. "No." I said. "I didn't mean it like that! I swear!"

"Whatever." Katana said. "We're heading out. Let's go!"

We all walked out of the botany lab, and we started heading for the door that led back to the foyer. Katana was leading us, and she opened the door that led to the foyer. We entered the foyer, and we looked down from the little balcony to see Easton and everyone else on the first floor looking up at us. Royce waved at us from below, and they all started climbing the staircase towards us.

"Any luck?" Katana asked as Easton reached the top of the stairs.

"No." Easton said angrily. "We almost got Cygnus though. From District Eleven."

"How did he escape?" Katana asked sounding angered as well.

"He ran too fast." Easton replied. "He disappeared in a matter of seconds. Anyways, that's not what matters now. We need to go hunting for another two hours or so. Or at least until we find another tribute to kill."

We all entered the same door that led back into the second floor hallway. We started walking again, but we turned left instead of going straight back towards the botany lab. Easton, Farore, and Katana were all leading the group, and I was tagging behind with Amber. She had a blank face, and she was looking straight at Emerald for some reason who was walking in front of us with Royce.

"You do know it'a not your fault." I said to Amber. Amber looked at me for a moment before replying.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Deswat." I replied. "It's not your fault that he'a probably dead."

"But it is Swanky." Amber replied. "I was the one who was with him. I lost him somehow, and it will be my fault if he is dead."

"You didn't actually kill him though." I said. "Someone else did."

Amber didn't reply. We continued walking for a while, and I soon realized we were near the telephone room where Emerald said she killed Piper. We didn't stop in front of the telephone room though. We stopped in front of another door quite close to it. Easton pressed his ear against the door, and smiled. He signaled that someone was in the room, and we all smiled in delight.

We all got our weapons ready. Katana tightened her grip on her katana, and Emerald twirled her mallet in her hands. Royce gulped, and Andromeda was holding her cutlass close to her chest. Easton had one hand on the doorknob, and his other gripped his rapier. I got my machete ready, and Farore for some reason was holding a metal pipe. Amber was smiling evilly, and then Easton opened the door. We all rushed inside the room, and the District Nine alliance were all staring at us with looks of horror and suprisement.

"Hello again." Easton greeted them. "Long time, no see."

* * *

**Maize Andrews (12), District 9 POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening again. The Careers had found us again, and they were blocking the way out. Plus, there were eight of them, and only five of us. I quickly cowered behind Drayden who was holding his blow dart gun tightly in his hand. The Careers were all smiling, and Ethan and Josephine were standing next to each other. Mallie was on the other side of the room though, and the Careers had cornered her.

"Well I would love to chat." The District Two boy said. "But I would rather interact with our hands, bodies, and weapons. Okay Careers, let's get them!" All of a sudden the Careers charged at all of us. The time to react was only seconds, and everyone seemed to move instantly. Everyone panicked, and instead of staying together to fight, everyone went their own way.

I quickly retreated towards the back door, and I watched in horror as a fight ensued. The District Two boy and girl were both fighting Drayden. I saw the boy swing his rapier at Drayden, but Drayden dodged it and hit the girl over the head with his blow dart gun. The girl gasped and stumbled backwards, but suddenly swung her katana at Drayden, who once again dodged.

I looked over at Ethan who was standing on one of the small wooden tables. He was defending himself from the two District One boys. The youngest District One boy had climbed onto the table with Ethan, but soon went flying off when Ethan knocked him over the head with a glass jar that shattered everywhere. The boy hit the ground unconscious, but Ethan continued to fight the oldest District One boy who was now swinging his machete at Ethan's feet.

I heard Mallie screaming from across the room, and I looked to see that the District One girl with green highlights in her hair had pinned Mallie against the wall. My eyes went wide as the girl tried to smash Mallie's face with her mallet, but Mallie suddenly kneed the girl in the stomach, which caused her to back off for a moment. Mallie pushed the girl down instantly and escaped out of the room.

I then looked to see Josephine fighting the District Four girls. Josephine was cracking her whip, and it lashed against the oldest girl's face. The girl screamed as she dropped her cutlass, and then Josephine was soon tackled to the ground by the blonde haired girl who had pink eyes. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. A shadow soon loomed over me, and I noticed the District Seven boy standing right in front of me.

I instantly screamed, and I quickly opened the door behind me. I ran into the room and slammed the door closed, but it suddeny flew open again. The District Seven boy entered the room, and then he closed the door behind him trapping me inside. I could hardly see anything in this room. There was so much steam, and it was very humid and stuffy.

I looked around and noticed metal pipes were all over the room. They came out of the walls and ceiling, and even the floor. There was a little red wheel on one of the pipes, and behind me was a very large machine with a glass door. I soon noticed it to be a large kiln. It made sense there was a kiln room right next to the ceramics studio. The air smelled highly of steam and clay.

I could barely see the District Seven boy's face in all the steam, but I saw him approaching me with a metal pipe clutched tightly in his hand. I raised my saw in defense, and the boy stopped walking once he was right in front of me. I could see his face now, and he was staring at me with a look of pure enjoyment. He was getting a kick out of this.

I quickly shoved my hand saw at him, but he took hold of it somehow. It suddenly turned into a game of tug-o-war, and it ended with him taking my saw away from me. I fell to the floor, and I backed away on my hands on feet until my back was resting against the glass door of the kiln. The boy laughed loudly as he approached me again.

"Help me Drayden!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"He's kind of busy right now fighting Easton and Katana." The District Seven boy said as he kneeled down next to me. "He can't help you. No one can except for me, but I don't really feel like helping you."

"Get away!" I yelled as I punched the boy in the face. He seemed shocked for a moment, but he only laughed at me.

"So helpless." The boy said. "And so hopeless. It's kind of sad actually. It's a good thing that I couldn't really care less." The boy suddenly pinned me against the glass door of the kiln, and I screamed loudly at the intense pain. He was sawing my right arm, and I screamed even louder as my arm became entierely detached from my body. I watched as it fell to the floor, and my blood splattered on the floor and over the glass door of the kiln. I continued to scream as the boy laughed at me.

I suddenly felt nauseous and sick, and blood continued to pour out from my arm. The boy stood up and looked down at me with a look of regret. I had to wonder if he actually felt guilty about it, but my answer soon came when he hit me over the head with his metal pipe. I fell down to my side, and my head hit the bloody floor. I screamed loudly again and tried getting up, but the boy hit me over the head again with his metal pipe.

My head hit the floor again, and the boy continued hitting me over the head with his metal pipe. He was grunting loudly, and sweat was dripping off of him. My vision was becoming blurry, and the I couldn't tell whether the pain was getting worse ot if it was slowly disappearing. I finally let my eyes close, and I felt the cold metal pipe hit me over the head one last time. Everything was gone now. I heard a familiar sound of a cannon, but besides that, everything was gone.

* * *

**End of Chapter 32**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Maize! Can't believe you are dead! But it had to happen! Didn't really see a twelve year old winning the games. Seems too unrealistic, or is that just me? Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Are you glad the story is back from hiatus? I am! Which POV was your favorite? What was your favorite quote? Please let me know! Hey guys! Follow my instagram "25Quell175" for info, fun stuff, and updates! The next chapter will be up soOn! Please please review! The tribute list and room list are below as always! Until next time...;)**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

-Deswat Pokok (13) (killed by Isla who slit his throat after he had been poisoned by the rose in the botany lab) (27th PLACE)

-Cleo Willson (14) (killed when a ghost sent flying billiard balls at her which kept hitting her in the body and mostly in the head which bludgeoned her to death) (31ST PLACE)

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

-Emile Merks (14) (killed by Foxy who placed a bomb next to him when he didn't have his glasses on which caused his vision to go blurry. The bomb went off and it killed Emile almost instantly) (29th PLACE)

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (17)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

-Piper Colburn (17) (killed by Emerald who stabbed her in the ankle with a throwing knife, and then in the back by throwing another knife, and then finally in the stomach with her last throwing knife which killed her) (28TH PLACE)

-Maize Andrews (12) (killed by Farore who sawed his arm off, and then bludgeoned him to death with a metal pipe) (26th PLACE)

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

-Phoenix Coll (12) (killed by Katana who sliced his side open with her katana and then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with a dagger until he died) (30th PLACE)

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

-Aviation Exhibit

-Balcony (2nd Floor)

-Ballroom

-Bathroom (1st Floor)

-Bathroom (2nd Floor)

-Billiards Room

-Botany Lab

**-Butler's Room**

**-Ceramics Studio**

-Courtyard

-Dining Room

-Fortune Teller's Room

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

**-Kiln Room**

-Kitchen

-Laundry Room

-Library

-Master Bedroom

-MerryGoRound Room

-Mirror Room

-Mudroom

-Music Room

-Nana's Room

**-Nautical Exhibit**

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

-Rec Room

-Sitting Room

-Storage Room

-Study

-Tea Room

-Telephone Room

-Treehouse

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

-Washroom (1st Floor)

-Washroom (2nd Floor)


	33. Tik, Tok, It's the Clockworks

******Here is chapter 33! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Easton Stryker (18), District 2 POV**

I took Swanky's hand, and he lifted me up to my feet. My head still hurt from when Drayden knocked me over my head with his blow dart gun. I looked around the ceramics studio, and I noticed everything was out of place. Different clay mugs and cups were shattered on the ground, things had fallen over, and a good amount of clay dust was in the air.

"Thanks." I thanked Swanky.

"No problem." Swanky replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said loudly. "My head just hurts a little. I'm fine though."

"Good to hear." Swanky said. "Those tributes were tougher than I thought."

"That's because they worked together." I replied. "Just like we should have been."

I looked around the room again as I collected my supplies and rapier. Katana was standing up against the wall sharpening her katana (as always), and Emerald was trying to wake up Royce who was unconcious on the ground. Amber was trying to calm Andromeda down because the whip slash on her face apparently hurt a lot. She was actually kind of screaming at Amber to leave her alone.

I couldn't seem to find Farore though. A door suddenly opened and I turned around to see Farore walking out of the back room. I looked behind him and noticed there was a lot of steam for some reason. Farore was sweating, and he was carrying his metal pipe and a bloody hand saw. He seemed out of breath, and he stopped walking when he was next to me.

"Where did you go?" I asked him both confused and angry.

"Back in that room." Farore replied. "The kiln room."

"Why did you go in there?" I asked angry. "You could have been helping us out here!"

"I went in there because that twelve-year-old went running in." Farore replied.

"And?" I asked.

"I killed him." Farore replied. "I sawed off his arm, and then beat him with this metal pipe until he died. Didn't you hear the cannon?"

"Of course I did." I replied. "I just thought it was for someone else. We didn't kill any of the rest. They all escaped."

"How?" Farore asked. "There was only like four of them."

"Yeah well they were smarter than we thought." I said back as I turned my head. "We won't be making that mistake again."

We all then gathered our supplies, and after Emerald had woken Royce up we left back for the cornucopia. We made sure there weren't any tributes on the way back, and like most of the time we didn't see any. We made it back to the foyer, and then we exited the big mansion doors that led back to the front yard. Foxy and Tobias saw us coming, and they ran up to us to see what happened.

We told them what happened. We told them how Farore killed Maize, and how the rest of them escaped. We put all our supplies and weapons down, and I noticed Andromeda and Tobias were fighting again about something silly. I had to guess that one of them would eventually kill the other at some point. I would kill them both though if they didn't shut up already.

* * *

**Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18), District 11 POV**

I was once again wandering the hallways, and I thought to myself that it probably wasn't the smartest idea. The Careers had already spotted me once because I was just standing there in the hallway. I outran them though, and I didn't stop running until I got to the basement. I came back up here when I thought it was safe enough. I heard a cannon, but that was all that really happened.

I looked at all the many doors, but I didn't want to go into any of them really. I was too scared I would run into another tribute, or worse the Careers. I didn't want to die, and I knew all of the tributes were hiding in some room. I knew if I stayed out of the rooms I wouldn't run into any of them. The Careers were my only problem right now, but I saw them go back to the cornucopia about thirty minutes ago. I was safe for now.

I was currently walking around the second floor, and the candles on the wall would constantly flicker. The flames would sway like a ghostly breeze was blowing down the hallway. I heard someone say that whenever the candle lights flicker, and the air is deadly still, it means there is a ghost nearby. Did that mean there were ghosts all around me?

I turned around a corner, and I instantly saw a door slam shut. I froze in place, and I felt shivers run down my spine. I instantly turned around, and I started fast walking back towards the staircase that led to the first floor. I had to wonder who slammed that door shut. It was probably just a tribute, but I couldn't be sure. Being in this mansion had done something to me. I didn't know what it was, but I felt different in some way.

I continued walking to the staircase, and after a while I finally got to the door. I opened the door, and I walked into the tiny dusty room that contained the staircase. I instantly started walking down the first flight of stairs, but I suddenly stopped walking once I saw the girl. There was a girl with black hair done into two buns and two ponytails. Her jackets were black, so I guess she was from District Twelve.

"Oh crap." the girl said as she looked up at me. "I didn't think anyone would be wandering the hallways."

"Oh." I replied. "Well that's all I've been doing."

"Have you been spotted by the Careers yet?" the goth looking girl asked.

"Umm, yeah." I replied. "I got away from them though."

"How?" the girl asked.

"I outran them." I replied. "It wasn't that hard actually."

"Interesting." the girl replied. "Anyways, It's been nice chatting with whoever you are, but I think I'm going back down to the first floor. I would suggest you go back up to the second floor."

"Why?" I asked. "I was going to go back down there."

"Just listen to me." the girl said. "Unless you want a broken arm that is."

The girl smiled at me all weirdly, and then disappeared back down the stairs. I thought about what she said for a moment, and I couldn't help but to think she was waiting for me in case I did go downstairs. I slowly turned around, and I walked up the first couple of stairs. I opened the door, and I found myself in the second floor hallway once again.

* * *

**Aurora Moonbeam (15), District 3 POV**

Addie and I were currently looking for a place to camp, but Addie kept insisting that the room had to be perfect. We had already gone through a couple of rooms already, but Addie kept saying no to all of them. We were currently walking out of the second floor washroom, and Addie said it smelled too much like soap to stay in there. We were now in the hallway, and we continued looking.

We then found another door that led to some sort of tea room, but we quickly left because there were already some tributes in there. They didn't notice us though, so I felt relieved. Addie commented on how the tea room would have been a perfect place to camp, but the tributes already in there made it impossible. I sighed loudly to myself as we continued to walk around.

"How much more rooms do we need to search Addie?" I asked as we continued looking around.

"Probably not much more." Addie said cheerfully as her eyes scanned every corner of the hallway.

"Well do you have a specific number in mind?" I asked Addie as she started humming to herself again.

"No." Addie replied. "We will just keep looking until we find a really cool room that matches my taste of interest. These rooms all interest me though, so probably not much longer."

We turned a corner in the hallway, and Addie walked towards a door on the left. She opened the door up, and I walked inside after she did. It looked like we were in some sort of Nana's room. We looked around for a moment, but suddenly the loud noise of a chainsaw started ringing in my ears. I looked towards the back of the room and saw a girl with long red hair glaring at us with a chainsaw in her hands. Addie screamed loudly, and I quicky took hold of her hand. We ran out of the room, and I slammed the door behind us. I heard the girl say something from behind the door, but I didn't catch what she said.

We ran down the hallway for a while until we made sure we were finally safe. We stopped in front of a couple of doors, and it also looked like we had reached a dead end. Addie instantly opened the door at the end of the hallway, and once again I followed her inside. It looked like we were in some sort of telephone room. Addie looked around for a moment, but shook her head and walked out of the room. I sighed in frustration.

"What was wrong with that room?" I asked Addie as I walked back into the hallway.

"That room was too depressing." Addie said.

"Why?" I asked. "How are old-fashioned rotary telephones depressing?"

"Because they just are." Addie said. "No questions asked."

"Really?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Yes." Addie said as she smiled. "Really.

Addie started walking again, but she entered the closest door on the left. I sighed loudly again before following her inside the room. The room we entered was very dusty, and it smelled like clay. It looked like some sort of ceramics studio because of all the clay and different sculptures of things. Addie looked around the room for a moment, and then walked towards another door at the back of the room.

Addie opened the door up and walked inside. I noticed the room was full of steam, and I could barely make out Adeline's figure. I walked into the room myself, and the air suddenly became very warm and humid. It was like a sauna in here. I noticed all the pipes and the giant kiln near the back of the room. We were in the kilm room. It made sense though that this room was right next to the ceramics studio. I walked up to the kiln where Addie was, and I noticed some blood had been splattered against the large glass door. Addie looked up at me with concern in her eyes.

"Someone died here." she said sadly.

* * *

**Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15), District 8 POV**

I stood back up from where I had been kneeling, and I looked at Aurora who was looking at me weirdly. The steam in this room was starting to make Aurora's hair go frizzy, and my hair was starting to fall out of place. I looked back at the dried blood on the wooden floor and on the glass door of the giant kiln. I couldn't help but to think who died here. Hopefully it wasn't Paisley or Rory. I knew it wasn't them though. They were a good team.

"What do you think happened in here?" Aurora suddenly asked me.

"It looks like someone died Aurora." I replied sadly.

"Well I can see that." Aurora said as she followed me back into the ceramics studio. "Do you think it was any of the Careers?"

"I believe the Careers were responsible." I said. "I highly doubt that any of them died though. They will all probably make it to the end."

Aurora didn't reply, but instead she followed me out of the ceramics studio. We were now in the hallway again, and I saw just one more door on the opposite side of the hall. I looked back at Aurora, and she nodded her head. I could tell she was annoyed with me, but I didn't care at all. I wasn't going to change who I was for anyone. We walked to the door, and once again I opened it up.

Aurora and I stepped into dark room. I could hear the sounds of many different ticking clocks, and the way the sound echoed off the walls I could tell the room was fairly large. Aurora immediately searched for a lightswitch. After a moment she finally found one, and the lights flickered on. My eyes widened, and my mouth hung open in excitement.

"Oh yes!" I yelled out loudly as I started running around the room happily. "This room is the perfect place to camp! I picked a good one!"

"This room is actually kind of cool." Aurora said as she stood back towards the door. "It's fairly large too. This will work for a while. I think this is where we should meet up in case we get split up."

"That works for me!" I yelled in delight as I continued skipping around the room.

We were in some sort of large clockworks room. There had to at least be fifty or more clocks in the room. Cuckoo clocks were all over the wooden walls, and little alarm clocks sat on different wooden tables and desks. There was a large ripped rug in the middle of the room, and it had a design of a steam engine on it. Different work tools, screws, bolts, and nuts littered the floor and wooden desks as well.

The thing that stood out the most though was the large looking cardboard castle that was placed against the entire back wall. It had been painted green, pink, and blue, but the colors looked faded. There was even a large wooden door in the middle of it, but there were large metal bars over it keeping anyone from entering. I examined the rest of the room, and I noticed a cool looking green music box. I walked over to it, and pressed the button on top of it. Beautiful sounding music suddenly started playing, and the box opened up. A small figure of a ballerina suddenly started dancing, and I smiled uncontrollably. This was just too cool.

"Looks like you're having fun Addie." Aurora suddenly said as she sat down on one of the three different wooden chairs in the room."

"Oh!" I replied as I clapped my hands. "I'm having such a blast!"

* * *

**Rory Northcote (17), District 8 POV**

It was getting closer to midnight, and I didn't want to stay in this room for some reason. The nautical exhibit was pretty cool and everything, but ghosts seem to come out during the night. I didn't want to see some sort of pirate ghost in here trying to kill us. I could tell Paisley didn't really like this room as much as she liked the aviation exhibit, so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind leaving again.

"Hey Paisley." I said as I stood up to my feet. Paisley was currently on the giant ship model for some reason, and she glanced over at me quickly.

"Yes Rors?" Paisley asked sounding confused.

"Get your things together." I said. "We're leaving in five mintes."

"We've only been here for a few hours though Rors." Paisley said. "Can't we stay for just a little bit longer?"

"Paisley." I replied. "I already told you." Paisley suddenly cut me off.

"We need to keep moving in order to survive." Paisley said out loud. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it so many times already. I'll be ready in five minutes just like you said."

"Thank you." I replied feeling both shocked and happy.

"Yeah whatever." Paisley said as she climbed down from the ship. "You owe me though for all this moving around Rors."

"Okay?" I replied confused and unsure to what she was talking about.

Paisley started gathering up her things, and as I watched her I felt sad. She was kind of stupid, I admit that much, but she doesn't deserve to die. I knew the time would eventually come where I would have to watch her die. What would I do then? What if I died before her and left her alone to fend for herself? What then? All these questions whizzed around in my head, but I ignored them for the moment.

I started packing up all of our stuff, and after a few minutes we were ready to go. Paisley and I entered back into the deserted hallway, and the candles were slowly going dim. I had to guess it was somewhere around ten at night. We would be seeing who died in about two hours or so. I hope Adeline wasn't one of the tributes who died. She was odd, but like Paisley, she doesn't deserve to die.

We wandered around for a while, and I was unsure where to go. Paisley and I eventually found ourselves at the staircase that led to the first floor, and we went down it. We were now on the first floor again, and we needed to hide in a room we haden't explored yet. We needed some place where we could easily hide for the night. I opened a couple of doors, but none of the rooms contained good hiding places.

We came to an unfamiliar door again, and I opened the door. I found a lightswitch after a couple of seconds, and the lights went on. Paisley gasped in delight, and I only smiled as I watched her run around the projection room. It was actually like a little home theatre. There were two rows of red plush armchairs, and they looked tathered with rips and soda stains. There was a large screen on the wall that had been pulled down.

There was a big space between the projection screen and the armchairs, and Paisley was currently dancing in that area. I walked around the backside of the armchairs, and there were numerous posters of different horror movie titles. There was also a small wooden desk with a projector sitting on top of it along with different movie reels. This was actually a pretty cool room. We could easily hide behind the screen or under the armchairs. Paisley seemed happy though, and that's all that really mattered.

* * *

**Foxy Reynolds (16), District 1 POV**

Midnight was slowly approaching, and I figured it was the perfect time to tell ghost stories. I had promised the other Careers I would tell them the best scary story ever told. I was currently sitting by the campfire, and so was Andromeda. She was attending to the scar on her face, and she was talking to herself about something. I stood up and decided to find the other Careers.

I walked up to the large tent, and I found Tobias, Katana, and Amber inside. "Hey guys!" I shouted out. They seemed sort of startled for a second, but they relaxed once they saw it was me.

"What is it?" Katana asked sounding alert.

"I told you guys I would tell you a scary story." I said. "Well that time has come. Come to the campfire in five minutes, okay?" They nodded their heads, but Katana seemed a little disappointed for some reason.

I exited the tent, and Royce and Emerald seemed to have heard me because they were already heading towards the campfire with smiles on their faces. I then proceeded to walk over to the small tent, but I only found Swanky inside. "Hey." I said. Swanky noticed me and smiled. "It's time for my ghost story. Come to the campire in a minute, okay?"

"Okay sounds good." Swanky replied.

"Where are Easton and Farore by the way?" I asked interested.

"I think they're over by the tree." Swanky replied. "They were talking about something I think."

"What where they talking about?" I asked.

"Not sure." Swanky said. "Easton didn't want me hearing it though for some reason."

"Thanks Swanky." I said as I exited the tent.

I could see Easton and Farore's dark figures over by the tree, and I squinted my eyes a little because I could have sworn I saw them embracing each other. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, and I ran over to them. They saw me coming, and they quickly move further away from each other. "Guys!" I said loudly. "There you are. It's time for my ghost story! Come on!"

I then ran back towards the campfire, and I looked back to see Easton and Farore following me slowly. I sat down on the log next to Katana, and I waited until Farore and Easton finally sat down next to each other on the other log. Everyone was finally gathered around, and I smiled evilly at everyone. Everyone was looking at me, and I knew I had all of their attentions.

"Okay." I said quietly. "Here it goes. There was once a young female who lived in the mountains of District One near the coal extraction factories. She was around twenty years of age, had long flowing blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and a smile that could make any male drool. Anyways, one day she wandered off by herself after having a fight with her parents. She cried as she ran all the way to one of the coal extraction factories."

"Get on with it." Katana suddenly yelled out.

"Quiet Katana." I yelled quietly. "I'm almost done. Anyways, the girl entered the factory that specifically crushed the coal in giant machines. Now keep in mind that these factories stayed operstional during all hours of the day, so the machines were all on and working. The girl wandered into the room where the machines were, and she climbed up some stairs that led to the outlook in the room."

"What's an outlook?" Tobias asked.

"It's like a little walkway with a railing." I said. "It's in the same room, but it's high above everything. The workers use it to look down on the machines to make sure they are working properly."

"Oh." Tobias said. "Thanks."

"Okay." I said. "Anyways, the girl walked across the outlook until she stopped just above the coal crushing machine. Her friends said she like to come to this certain spot when she was sad, so it wasn't abnormal or anything like that. The next day though, her parents filed a missing person report for her because she didn't come home. A couple hours later they found her horribly disfigured body at the bottom of the machine. Some say she jumped. Others said she was pushed. Either way, she fell off the overlook to her death."

"Is that all of it?" Katana asked. "Because that wasn't even that scary."

"No it's not over." I said annoyed. "A couple of weeks after her death, strange things started happening at that certain factory. Machines suddenly stopped working, even though workers couldn't find what was wrong with them. Lights would flicker constantly. Doors started slamming. Other people said that they felt like they were being watched, and they didn't want to turn around to see what might be behind them. Also there were certain areas in the factory that the temperature suddenly dropped. The coldest spot though that they discovered though was the machine and manufactoring room. The room that she jumped."

"That's beyond creepy." Emerald suddenly said as she unknowably took hold of Royce's arm.

"Yeah it is." I say. "Some workers say that they can even hear the sobs of a young girl at night around the time if her alleged death. That factory still remains standing and operational, but people stay away from it because more and more strange paranormal happenings keep occuring. To this day, they say that the girl still wanders the factory in search for answers. It's still a mystery how she died, but it's not a mystery that she haunts the place. The end."

"I'll admit that's creepy and strange." Katana said. "But if you were trying to scare us it didn't work."

I suddenly saw Swanky sneak up from behind Katana, and then he yelled out loudly. Katana screamed at the top of her lungs, and turned around in time to push Swanky down to the ground. Everyone started laughing, except for Katana who was now storming off towards the tent.

"I am not scared." I heard Katana quietly say through gritted teeth.

* * *

**End of Chapter 33**

**Hope you enjoyed! No deaths this chapter! Yay! Please follow the official instagram for the story "25Quell175"! What was your favorite POV? What was your favorite quote? The next chapter should be up very soon! Please review review review! Until next time...;)**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

**-Emerald Flaunt (17)**

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

-Deswat Pokok (13) (killed by Isla who slit his throat after he had been poisoned by the rose in the botany lab) (27th PLACE)

-Cleo Willson (14) (killed when a ghost sent flying billiard balls at her which kept hitting her in the body and mostly in the head which bludgeoned her to death) (31ST PLACE)

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

-Emile Merks (14) (killed by Foxy who placed a bomb next to him when he didn't have his glasses on which caused his vision to go blurry. The bomb went off and it killed Emile almost instantly) (29th PLACE)

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (17)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

-Piper Colburn (17) (killed by Emerald who stabbed her in the ankle with a throwing knife, and then in the back by throwing another knife, and then finally in the stomach with her last throwing knife which killed her) (28TH PLACE)

-Maize Andrews (12) (killed by Farore who sawed his arm off, and then bludgeoned him to death with a metal pipe) (26th PLACE)

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

-Phoenix Coll (12) (killed by Katana who sliced his side open with her katana and then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with a dagger until he died) (30th PLACE)

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

**-Roxie Lantent (18)**

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromed. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

-Aviation Exhibit

-Balcony (2nd Floor)

-Ballroom

-Bathroom (1st Floor)

-Bathroom (2nd Floor)

-Billiards Room

-Botany Lab

-Butler's Room

-Ceramics Studio

**-Clockworks Room**

-Courtyard

-Dining Room

-Fortune Teller's Room

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

-Kiln Room

-Kitchen

-Laundry Room

-Library

-Master Bedroom

-MerryGoRound Room

-Mirror Room

-Mudroom

-Music Room

-Nana's Room

-Nautical Exhibit

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

**-Projection Room**

-Rec Room

-Sitting Room

-Storage Room

-Study

-Tea Room

-Telephone Room

-Treehouse

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

-Washroom (1st Floor)

-Washroom (2nd Floor)


	34. Chainsaw, the Movie

******Here is chapter 34 everyone! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Ethan Cage (17), District 6 POV**

I could tell that Drayden was very upset. Maize was still missing, and we could only guess that the Careers killed him back in the ceramics studio. After we had all escaped we met back up in the tea room, but we decided to camp somewhere else. The tea room was too close to where the Careers kept finding us. So we ended up camping in a place we haden't been to yet.

We were currently in the garden outside. I didn't really know if it counted as a backyard though beause the garden took up most of the space. We got here from a door that was located in the butler's room, and we thought the Careers might not check anywhere outside except for the frontyard. We were all currently sitting down near the door that led back inside to the butler's room.

There was a small electric light hanging on the outside wall next to the door, and there was a small cement patio we were all on. I was sitting on the bench, and Mallie and Josephine were sitting on two small chairs that were placed next to a small chess table that so happened to be here. Josephine and Mallie were currently playing chess, and it was obvious to see that Mallie was winning.

Drayden was once again sitting on the ground going through all the supplies. I looked around the area to see what was around us. There was a little patch of grass next to the patio on the left, and there seemed to be some sort of busted looking tool shed as well. The rest of the ground was covered by the garden. There seemed to be many different plants and vegetables along the four rows.

Another thing I noticed was a small path that went around the garden, and it led to a large greenhouse on the opposite side of the yard. It looked very creepy since there was an eerie green light coming from inside. There was even a large tree in there that had grown so large that it had broken through the glass at the top of the greenhouse. It didn't extend too far above it though.

All of a sudden, the night sky lit up. We all looked upwards, and the Capitol seal shone brightly down on us. The Capitol anthem rung loudly in my ears, and after a while the seal finally disappeared. The first face to appear was that little boy from District Two. At least another Career was dead. The next face to appear was Maize. I could see that Mallie was now crying, and Drayden was looking mad at himself.

The Capitol seal was then shown again, and I had to guess that only two people had died since yesterday. That meant that there was still twenty-five of us left. We were almost to the half-way point of the competition. The anthem suddenly stopped playing, and the sky went dark once again. Everything was quite for a moment, except for the sound of the crickets.

"It's all my fault." Mallie suddenly said as she stood from her seat.

"What do you mean?" Drayden asked.

"I abandoned all of you." she said. "After I got away from that District One girl, well, I just ran away. I didn't stay to fight with you guys! I could have helped!"

"Don't blame yourself Mallie." Drayden said as he stood up from the ground. "If you stayed you might have gotten killed. You just did what any tribute would do. You didn't want to die, so you ran away."

"I know." Mallie said quietly as she continued to cry to herself. "But I could have helped poor Maize. I could have saved him from those monsters."

"Please." I said loudly. "Maize was only twelve. He would have died anyways. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Mallie suddenly started crying harder, and Drayden glared at me as he gave Mallie a big hug. "Why would you even say that?" Drayden asked me.

I only shrugged my shoulders, and I relaxed more into the bench. Josephine was looking at me with a blank stare, but after a moment she looked away. I didn't understand why they were all so caught up with each other. It was a bad thing to get too close to other tributes. I never liked Maize, so when he died I didn't really care. He was just another obstacle in my way to winning.

* * *

**Isla West (17), District 5 POV**

Things were honestly starting to get boring. I couldn't find any of the Careers. Well, I knew they were all probably back at the cornucopia, but I couldn't confront them all. I was just hoping that sometime soon one of them would wander off alone again like that pathetic District Two boy. I was still confused by that creepy District Four girl with the pink eyes. I still didn't know why she was running around the mansion all crazy like.

The only tributes I had seen lately were those two red-headed girls earlier. They entered the nana's room when I was studying my map, and so I scared them off with my chainsaw. It was actually sort of funny. I was currently still in the nana's room, and I was packing up my things to go exploring again. I had seen a room on the map called the projection room, and I really wanted to go see what it was.

I started walking towards the door, and I thought about the two tributes who had died yesterday. I was the one responsible for the death of that District Two boy, but I had to wonder who killed that twelve-year-old District Nine boy. Anyways, there were still twenty-four more tributes to go until I won. I knew I was going to win, it was actually quite obvious.

I soon entered back into the hallway, and I immediately turned on my flashlight. It was night time again, and so that meant there wouldn't be any lights on in the mansion. The hallway seemed to creak, and I could see the yellow glowing eyes of the bats that were staring at me from the ceiling. I felt something brush by my feet, but it was only just a rat that soon ran back into a hole in the wall.

After a couple of minutes I finally arrived at the staircase that led back to the first floor. I opened the wooden door, and I shone my flashlight ahead of me to make sure there weren't any tributes hanging around. I silently closed the door behind me, and I started walking down the wooden stairs. I coughed loudly because of all the dust in the air, and I tried to walk slowly because the stairs were creaking so loudly.

After a minute I finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and I opened the other door. I stepped into the first floor hallway, and I suddenly stopped after I closed the door. I took my backpack off, and I unzipped it. I took out my map, and I unfolded it. I shone my flashlight down on the map until I had located the projection room. I looked around for a moment before putting my map back into my backpack.

I silently put my backpack over my shoulders, and I started walking towards the direction of the projection room. After another minute or so I finally came to the door that I assumed to be the projection room. I turned my flashlight off, and I took hold of the rusty doorknob. I turned the doorknob slowly so the door wouldn't creak, and I entered the room quietly.

I suddenly noticed two tributes sitting down on some of the many red seats or armchairs or whatever they were. I noticed them to be the tributes from District Eight. I didn't want to kill them yet though. I was too focused on taking down the Careers first. I would wait until all the Careers were dead until I worried about any of the other tributes.

I silently closed the door behind me, and I quietly sneaked behind the large wooden table that had plently of old movies reels and torn pieces of paper. I even noticed there was a projector, and it was currently turned on. I thought it was strange that the projector was working because usually the power went out during the night. Maybe the projector worked by itself or something.

The District Eight tributes were for some reason watching an old horror movie that involved a guy in a mask with a chainsaw. It looked like the movie had only just started. I made sure to hide well, and the two tributes didn't seem to notice me come in at all. I put all my supplies down, and I just sat back and relaxed as I watched the slasher film. I had nothing better to do, so why not? Let the horror begin.

* * *

**Isabella Ivory (18), Distict 10 POV**

Gisele and I were currently wandering through the halls again. We were somewhere on the second floor, but I didn't exactly know where. Gisele was walking in front of me, and she looked like she was very paranoid about something. She kept looking around in every direction, and every time the walls creaked she would jump a little. I guess being in the Hunger Games did that to a person.

"So where are we exactly headed to?" I asked Gisele as we kept walking.

"Anywhere really." Gisele replied as she tighened her grip on her hatchet. "Probably somewhere close. I'm getting tired and I don't want to continuously wander around forever."

"Good." I replied. "I'm quite bored as well. Why don't we go into this room right here?" I asked pointing to the door right besides us.

Gisele and I stopped walking and looked at the wooden door next to us. It seemed to be pretty close to the staircase that led back to the first floor. Gisele shrugged her shoulders and opened the door up. I followed Gisele into the room, and it looked like it was some sort of tea room. We walked around the room for a moment before putting our stuff down on the giant tea table.

"This seems like a good enough room to crash for the night." Gisele replied. "I don't think anyone will find us here for quite a while."

"Yeah." I replied. "Let's just hope that none of out ghost friends show up."

"I highly doubt that any ghosts will show up." Gisele said as she continued to pace around the room. She was also studying the many objects and putting her hands over every little thing.

I decided to sit down on the sofa in the room, and I continued to watch Gisele as she strolled around with her flashlight. She soon stopped by the fireplace, and she ran her hands over the many black bricks. She soon stopped moving her hands, and a confused look appeared on her face. She suddenly pressed her hand into the black brick, and it suddenly pushed into the fireplace with a loud clicking noise.

"Woah!" Gisele yelled as she stepped backwards. I suddenly stood up as the black brick fireplace made a loud noise, and the bricks seemed to move until a small doorway appeared near the back of it. Gisele and I looked at each other in interest, and we immediately went to get our supplies. After getting all of our stuff together we went back to the fireplace, and then we entered the small pitch black passageway.

"Where do you think this is going to lead?" Gisele asked me from behind.

"It could lead to anywhere." I replied. "Let's just hope it's somewhere hidden and not out in the open. Or worse, a death trap."

"Don't scare me like that Isabella." Gisele said. "I don't want to die."

"Well guess what?" I asked. "I don't want to die either."

"Hey!" Gisele said as she shifted in front of me. It looks like there is a small door right there. Maybe we are finally here."

Gisele shone her flashlight on the small door, and she pushed it open with a little bit of effort. We suddenly walked into a medium sized room, and there were torches on the wall that were lit up with crackling flames. There were red velvet drapes on the wall, and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The walls and floor seemed to be made out of gold, and there was about three or four golden treasure chests around the room. It looked like some sort of treasure room, or a hidden room.

"Woah." Gisele said quietly as she turned her flashlight off.

"I think we've found our hiding spot Gisele." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Emerald Flaunt (17), District 1 POV**

I sat quietly next to Royce as he slept soundly in his sleeping bag. He was softly snoring, and I smiled weakly at him. Amber and I were the ones who were supposed to keep guard tonight, and that was why I was still awake. I shuffled my hands underneath my sleeping bag, and I pulled out the big red book that I had gotten from the library. I flipped opened the book, and I started reading the worn pages.

"Hey Emerald." I heard someone whisper. I instantly looked around for a moment, and after a second I realized it was Amber talking to me. She was standing up by the campfire, and she had a backpack on her shoulders. She had her bow and arrows on her back, and she was holding her throwing knifes in her right hand. I also noticed a flashlight in her left hand.

"What's up Amber?" I asked confused. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes I am." Amber said in a whisper. "I think I know who killed Deswat, and I think I know where they are."

"What?" I asked loudly. Amber suddenly shushed me as she put her finger up to her lips.

"Not so loud Emerald." Amber said. "Don't wake up the others."

"Oh sorry." I whispered as I stood up to my feet.

"It's okay." Amber said. "Anyways, this person is tricky. If all of us go looking for her, then she will get spooked and run away."

"Her?" I ask confused.

"Yes." Amber said as she walked over to me. "That girl from District Five. I'm pretty sure she killed Deswat, and I'm pretty sure she's not who she says she is."

"I thought she was one of the weak ones though." I replied confused.

"No." Amber said. "She's tricking everyone. I just have a feeling about her. Anyways, if just you and I go then maybe we can find her."

"You want me to go with you?" I asked. "Right now?"

"Yes." Amber said. "This may be our only chance Emerald. She's the biggest threat to us right now, and we need to get rid of her. So will you go with me?"

I thought about it for a moment, and I noded my head as I stared into her pink eyes that seemed to be glowing. Strange, I could have sworn her eyes were blue. Oh well. Amber gave me a weak smile, and she patted me on the back. "All right." Amber said. "Get your backpack then. Don't worry about grabbing your mallet. You can borrow one of my throwing knifes." Amber handed me one of her throwing knifes, and I noticed it was the one I used to kill Piper. I quickly found my backpack, and I went to Amber once I was ready to go.

Amber and I quickly started running towards the mansion. The moonlight shone down on the wet grass, and a cold wind blew through my silky black hair as I ran silently towards the front doors. We entered into the foyer, and Amber shone her flashlight around to make sure no one was around. We walked towards the big double doors on the first floor, and Amber noded at me with a smile.

"I think she's somewhere on this floor." Amber said. "Somewhere near the merrygoround room. Are you ready to go?"

"I am." I replied. "Let's go kill this threat."

"Sounds like a plan." Amber said with a smile.

We entered into the first floor hallway, and we started walking towards the area where the merrygoround room was located. I was walking in front of Amber, and she was shining her flashlight brightly in front of me so that I could see. The bats and rats were quickly moving around the hallway, and spiders were silently building their cobwebs near the ceiling.

After a moment of walking, we finally arrived at the area. "So where should we start looking Amber?" I asked as I looked around the hallway. Amber's flashlight suddenly turned off, and everything went dark. My heart seemed to stop, and I quickly turned around. "Amber?" I asked loudly. "Where are you? Amber!" My heart suddenly started beating fast, and my breath seemed heavier. Where did Amber suddenly disappear to? "Crap." I said quietly to myself.

I couldn't see anything at all, but I was lucky enough to barely make out a door to my left. I guess I would be spending the night in this room. I wouldn't be able to find my way back to cornucopia. It was too dark. I quickly opened the door, and I stepped into a room where there was a horror movie currently playing. I was confused for a second, but I noticed two tributes standing up and looking at me with fear in their eyes. I think they were from District Eight or something guessing from their jacket colors.

"Listen!" I yelled out loudly. "I'm not in the mood to kill anyone right now, but if you two don't leave right now then I might just make an exception!" The two tributes quickly gathered their supplies, and then they ran past me without blinking an eye. The ran out into the dark hallway, and I instantly slammed the door behind me. I sighed in relief, and I walked over to one of red velvet theatre seats near the projection screen.

I let myself sit down on the seat, and I threw my backpack across the room on the floor. My eyes found the projection screen, and I let myself watch the horror movie that was currently playing. I was going to confront Amber later on. What was her deal with just ditching me like that? Something was off about Amber, and I was going to make it my mission to find out what it was.

* * *

**Roxie Lantent (18), District 12 POV**

I was actually getting mad at myself. Why did I have to keep wandering the hallways endlessly? Now I was alone in the darkness, and I was currently hiding behind a wall because there was a creepy butler ghost lurking close by. I waited about a minute until the ghost butler finally disappeared behind a door. I sighed to myself and started walking the other way.

How much longer were these games going to last? I didn't really want to kill anyone, but I could probably keep hiding until the very end. I knew I would keep being found though if I kept wandering the hallways forever, so maybe it would be better if I just went into a room. I looked around for a moment, and I noticed a door to my right. I might as well just go inside.

I quickly opened the door, and I closed it behind me. I looked around the room and noticed it to be some sort of theatre or something. There was a movie currently playing, and it looked like some sort of chainsaw slasher film. The movie caught my attention, but something caught my eye. I looked to my right to see a girl looking at me. She was currently sitting down in one of the theatre seats, but she soon stood up. I noticed her as one of the girls from District One. I think her name was Emerald or something.

"What are you doing here?" Emerald suddenly asked sounding harsh.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I yelled back at her as I tightened the grip on my boomerang. "Why aren't you with your crazy little friends? Did you finally realize they were too crazy?"

"Shut up!" the girl yelled as she suddenly picked up a single throwing knife from off the theatre seat. "They aren't crazy. They're just determined to win is all. Just how I am determined to win."

"If you're so determined, then why are you alone?" I asked as the girl as I walked down towards her. We were now both on the big spacey carpet that was in between the theatre seats and the wall where the movie was currently playing.

"For your information, I was with Amber." Emerald said. "You know, the blonde girl from District Four. But she disappeared all of a sudden and ditched me by myself! This was the closest room I could find!"

"Ditched, eh?" I asked. "Doesn't seem that the Careers like you that much. Normally, I wouldn't go up against any of you, but since you seem so weak and alone maybe I will. Emerald, is it? I don't really want to fight you, but I will if I must. That is why I'm giving you a chance. A chance to leave now."

"I'm not leaving." Emerald said. "I'm staying right here."

Emerald suddenly charged at me, and I was taken back for a moment. I didn't really think she would attack me. My eyes widened, and I panicked a little. I was too slow though, and Emerald tackled me to the ground. I grunted in astonishment, and I suddenly saw Emerald raise her throwing knife into the air. My eyes widened yet again, and I realized this was the end.

Before Emerald killed me, she suddenly gasped and fell over on top of me. I saw a rock hit the ground next to us, but I payed it no attention. I quickled threw Emerald off of me, and I got up to my feet. I instantly looked to my left to see the girl from District Five standing there with a chainsaw in her hands. I gasped a little, but I heard Emerald getting up to her feet.

Emerald seemed to snarl at the girl, and she started charging at her. The next thing I did, I did without thinking. I suddenly swung my boomerang at Emerald's head as she ran by me, and she fell to the floor again. She hit the ground with a thud, and her throwing knife fell out of her hand. I quickly kicked the knife away from her as she got up, and she glared at me with hatred burning in her emeald colored eyes.

"You bitch!" she yelled as she tackled me to the ground again. She landed on top of me, and she instantly started strangling me. I tried prying her hands off of my throat, but it was usless. I suddenly couldn't breathe, and I turned my head to the right because I saw something. The girl from District Five was standing there, and I watched as she kicked the throwing knife over to me.

I watched the throwing knife slide across the floor, and it stopped right next to me. I quickly grabbed it, and I shoved it into Emerald's shoulder. Emerald suddenly let go of me, and she screamed in pain. I pulled the throwing knife out of her shoulder, and I quickly got up and pushed Emerald to the floor. The next thing I did, I also did without thinking. I suddenly stabbed Emerald in the abdomen, and I did it repeatedly. Emerald was screaming very loudly, and blood was spraying onto me. After stabbing her about ten times I finally got off of her, and her body sat there unmoving and still. Her eyes were still open, but they weren't moving. A cannon suddenly echoed throughout the room, and I realized Emerald was dead. I had just killed her.

I looked over at the girl from District Five who was still standing there looking at me. She was smiling, and her chainsaw was still being clutched tightly between her hands. "Thank you." I managed to spit out. "She would have killed me if you didn't show up."

The girl didn't say anything. She just stared at me for a moment. All of a sudden she turned her chainsaw on, and she started to slowly approach me. "Wait." I said slightly confused. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Girl, but you weren't supposed to be here." she said. "You just did what I was planning on doing, and I thank you for that. Unfortunately, you've seen too much, and I've really been craving to kill someone. So I hope you enjoy chainsaw slasher films like the one that's playing behind you, because you're about to be the star in my very own movie." the girl laughed loudly as she continued to approach me. "And when I say star, I don't mean the guy with the chainsaw."

The next thing that happened wad all a big blur. The girl suddenly pulled me down to the ground so that I was lying down on my stomach. I saw her chainsaw come down on my stomach, and I felt intense pain. My guts and blood went flying everywhere as I thrashed, squirmed, and screamed. I saw that the chainsaw guy in the movie was doing exactly the same thing to some other poor girl. My blood splattered all over the wall, and all over the girl as she smiled. The next thing I knew I was alone again in the dark. A cannon sounded out, but that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**Tobias Ravine (14), District 4 POV**

My eyes suddenly opened, and I sat upright in my sleeping bag. I looked around the tent to see Foxy and Andromeda waking up as well. Foxy started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and Andromeda yawned loudly as she stretched her arms. I quickly stood up and threw my jackets on, and I grabbed my bolo knife that was sitting next to my sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Foxy asked. "It's still the middle of the night. Where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear that cannon?" I asked.

"What cannon?" Andromeda asked confused.

"The cannon that just woke us all up!" I sort of yelled out at them.

"Oh that's what that was?" Foxy asked as she fell back down onto her sleeping bag. "I thought it was just my imagination."

Another cannon suddenly boomed loudly, and it made Foxy jump to her feet. Andromeda got up as well, and the two girls quickly put on their clothes. I unzipped the tent door, and I walked outside. The wind was gently blowing, and the moon was shining brightly from above. I could hear the crickets symphony, and I could smell wet grass. It must have rained slightly when we were sleeping.

I noticed Katana was standing next to the campfire, and her katana was in her right hand. Her long black ponytail was swaying in the wind, and she seemed to be facing the mansion. I quietly walked up besides her, but she only glanced at me before turning her attention back towards the mansion. I looked at the mansion as well, but I didn't see anything.

"What's up?" I asked Katana.

"Those two cannons." Katana whispered.

"What about them?" I asked. "Two people just died. Why does that matter? That's just two less tributes we have to track down."

"It matters because both Emerald and Amber are missing." Katana said.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"You heard me." Katana said. "They were supposed to be keeping guard, but they're nowhere to be found."

"Did they go inside?"

"I don't know." Katana said. "Probably."

"Do you think those cannons were for them?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know Tobias?" Katana asked sounding annoyed. "It's not like I know everything."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I was just making sure was all. Anyways, should we go looking for them?"

"No." Katana said. "If they're alive they will come back. Just watch."

Right on cue, the doors to the mansion burst open, and Amber came running out towards us. Katana and I suddenly ran up to meet her. We all stopped once we reached each other, and Amber seemed out of breath. "I-I." Amber stuttered. "I lost Emerald. We were in the hallways, and she had the flashlight. The next thing I k-knew, the flashlight went out and she was n-nowhere to be found." Amber suddenly started crying like she always did.

Foxy, Andromeda, and Royce all suddenly ran up besides us, and they all looked confused. Amber looked up at Royce, and her eyes went wide with sadness. She silently walked over to Royce, and took hold of his hands. "I'm s-sorry Royce." Amber barely spat out. "I lost her."

"Lost her?" Royce asked confused. He looked around for a moment before looking back at Amber. "Where's Emerald?" Royce asked with a crack in his voice.

* * *

**End of Chapter 34**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the late update again guys. I've been super busy with school, homework, work, and other things. Plus it was a bad week because my dog was sick, and he finally died yesterday...his name was Cocoa and he was a black pomeranian. :( Anyways, How did you like this chapter? So...Both Emerald and Roxie are dead...Did you expect that? I didn't lol. Which POV was your favorite? What was your favorite quote? We are now to the half-way point in the competition. Only 23 tributes remain! Also, District 12 is the first District out of the games! Sorry! No District 12 winners! Anyways, please follow me on instagram "25Quell175". Also, please please review! Until next time...;)**

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST**

**District 1**

**-Royce Finnson (16)**

-Emerald Flaunt (17) (killed by Roxie who repeatedly stabbed her in the abdomen with a throwing knife) (25th PLACE)

**-Swanly Jones (18)**

**-Foxy Reynolds (16)**

**District 2**

**-Easton Stryker (18)**

**-Katana Figleaf (18)**

-Deswat Pokok (13) (killed by Isla who slit his throat after he had been poisoned by the rose in the botany lab) (27th PLACE)

-Cleo Willson (14) (killed when a ghost sent flying billiard balls at her which kept hitting her in the body and mostly in the head which bludgeoned her to death) (31ST PLACE)

**District 3**

-Surge Concord (17) (killed by Foxy who tripped him and then strangled him to death with a sling) (38th PLACE)

-Nova Bryson (13) (killed by Cleo who hit her over the head with an axe) (47th PLACE)

-Emile Merks (14) (killed by Foxy who placed a bomb next to him when he didn't have his glasses on which caused his vision to go blurry. The bomb went off and it killed Emile almost instantly) (29th PLACE)

**-Aurora Moonbeam (17)**

**District 4**

-Rain Divegold (18) (killed by Drayden who slashed his throat open with a scythe) (37th PLACE**)**

**-Andromeda Malken (18)**

**-Tobias Ravine (14)**

**-Amber Emmanuelle Miles (16)**

**District 5**

-Void Crashon (14) (killed by Andromeda who stabbed his throat with an arrow) (36th PLACE)

-Dahlia Sucklemoon (15) (killed by Katana who shoved her into some crates and then smashed her head in with a mace) (44th PLACE)

-Jacob Henderson (17) (killed by Tobias who pulled him down from the tree, and then sliced his throat open with a bolo knife) (46th PLACE)

**-Isla West (17)**

**District 6**

-Kring Dynmas (16) (killed by Easton who stole his dagger and then used it to stab him in the back and in the back of the neck) (32nd PLACE)

**-Lava Avisto (18)**

**-Ethan Cage (17)**

**-Josephine Parker (17)**

**District 7**

**-Farore Shrood (18)**

-Mahogany Leiland (15) (killed by Isla who cut her legs off with a chainsaw, and then bludgeoned her to death with a rock) (41st PLACE)

**-Aiden Saunders (17)**

**-Gisele Ballantynn-Edenthaw (18)**

**District 8**

**-Rory Northcote (17)**

**-Paisley Monstan (16)**

-Maxwell "Max" Loran (18) (killed by Easton who shoved him into some crates, and then stabbed him repeatedly with a large dagger) (34th PLACE)

**-Adeline "Addie" Hanran (15)**

**District 9**

**-Drayden Dimes (16)**

-Piper Colburn (17) (killed by Emerald who stabbed her in the ankle with a throwing knife, and then in the back by throwing another knife, and then finally in the stomach with her last throwing knife which killed her) (28TH PLACE)

-Maize Andrews (12) (killed by Farore who sawed his arm off, and then bludgeoned him to death with a metal pipe) (26th PLACE)

**-Mallory "Mallie" Greene (15)**

**District 10**

-Chilton Freeze (18) (killed by Royce who speared him through the heart) (33rd PLACE)

**-Isabella Ivory (18)**

-Phoenix Coll (12) (killed by Katana who sliced his side open with her katana and then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with a dagger until he died) (30th PLACE)

-Marcey Bull (12) (killed by Katana who stabbed her multiple times withna hook) (42nd PLACE)

**District 11**

-Grover Mills (15) (killed by Deswat who shoved a javelin in his abdomen) (45th PLACE)

-Clementine Burbank (13) (killed by Easton who shoved his rapier into her abdomen) (39th PLACE)

**-Cygnus Brendan Melaines (18)**

-Soya Sorna (14) (killed by Swanky who slashed her stomach open with a katana, and then stomped down on her throat) (35th PLACE)

**District 12**

-Zane Avinton (12) (killed by Easton who bludgeoned him to death with a shovel) (48th PLACE)

-Roxie Lantent (18) (killed by Isla who used her chainsaw to open up Roxie's stomach until it eventually killed her) (24th PLACE)

-Robert "Zero" Blade (13) (killed by Swanky who slashed his stomach and back open with a katana, and then pushed him off the top of the cornucopia) (40th PLACE)

-Sable Coalton (18) (killed by Andromeda. Who shot her in the heart with her bow and arrows) (43rd PLACE)

* * *

**Visited Rooms in the Mansion**

-Anteroom

-Aviation Exhibit

-Balcony (2nd Floor)

-Ballroom

-Bathroom (1st Floor)

-Bathroom (2nd Floor)

-Billiards Room

-Botany Lab

-Butler's Room

-Ceramics Studio

-Clockworks Room

-Courtyard

-Dining Room

-Fortune Teller's Room

-Foyer

-Front Yard

-Garage

**-Garden**

**-Hidden Room**

-Kiln Room

-Kitchen

-Laundry Room

-Library

-Master Bedroom

-MerryGoRound Room

-Mirror Room

-Mudroom

-Music Room

-Nana's Room

-Nautical Exhibit

-Nursery

-Parlor

-Pipe/Sewer Room

-Projection Room

-Rec Room

-Sitting Room

-Storage Room

-Study

-Tea Room

-Telephone Room

-Treehouse

-Twin's Room

-Wardrobe Room

-Washroom (1st Floor)

-Washroom (2nd Floor)


End file.
